Higurashi When They Cry: Unexpect(ed) Saviour Arc
by Evhron
Summary: First instalment in the "Fragment" Series. Tsugaru Amuro (OC) fell in the world of Higurashi and will do everything in his power to give it a perfect ending. He will face not only the character's problems, but his own as well. Rated M for some psychological traits, limes and gore.
1. Arrival

He felt his body and his mind regain consciousness.

The young man opened his purple eyes and looked at his sorroundings, not standing yet.

"Where am I?" He started thinking. "This pure blue sky, this fresh countryside air..."

As he stood up, he got a better view. A Japanese village was in sight, as well as a young teenager walking past a mill.

"So THIS is where I ended up... Hinamizawa village, but which one?"

He remembered as hard as he could. He had seen it all, the deaths, the different worlds, the way those kids beat destiny, everything. However, he wasn't sure just, in which of all the worlds he had seen he had just landed.

He looked at his clothes, he was wearing lilac sneakers, a pair of dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a fierce white dragon on it and a black leather jacket.

"I guess I managed to do this much when I used _Apparition_ "

He also noticed that he was carrying a wallet filled with Yen.

"There must be around 100,000¥ in here. Well, one's never too careful when landing in a different reality I guess. I don't remember exactly what my complete self did, but I trust him-me, arghhh! Whatever..."

After counting the money he realised that there was a paper too. It read:

 _Fragment I:_ _Apothéose_

"So that's the fragment I'm after. Well, let's start this off then. First of all, I should rent a house or something though, I can't just sleep in the floor..."

He started walking. The village looked simple, but overall pretty, and it was more advanced than the world where he came from anyway.

"If it wasn't for _Omnipresent Perception_ I would be so lost. Everything's different, which is to be expected considering that I am in a completely different continent about 800 years into the future..."

Finally, he came across a sign in a building that offered houses for rent. It wasn't really expensive (4,000¥ the month) and even if it was, he would be able to pay it with the money he had anyway.

He entered to arrange everything.

"Hi, I saw the sign, I wanted to rent a house"

The man that was there seemed to be the owner. He looked old, of about 70 years.

"I see. You look a bit young though, what's your name young man?"

"Tsugaru Amuro. Do I really look that young?"

Amuro looked very young indeed. He had mid-length white hair that covered one of his purple eyes and fell pointy on his shoulders, and a baby-shaved face of European features with a Japanese touch. He was 1,77 meters tall and was thin but quite muscular for his age.

"I would say you're about 17 aren't you. Well, kids these days do as they please don't they?"

"That's not a problem at all, I have the money, I can actually pay you in advance if it makes you feel more comfortable"

"Hehe, nah. Don't sweat it sonny, I trust your word. By the end of the month I expect you to come here and pay your rent"

"Thank you so much, could you show me the place?"

"Well, I'm a bit busy right now, but I'll give you the directions, it's not too far from here. Just walk two blocks to the east and it's the first wooden house. It's small, but it has everything you should need, how long are you planning to stay?"

"For the moment, one month is alright"

"I see. Well, I hope you enjoy your stay. Here are the keys!"

"Thanks a lot!"

"If there are any problems feel free to come here and tell me, there's always something I can do if something is not working properly, even though that's rarely the case"

"I'll keep it in mind. Bye!"

Since it was a small village, people were more about trust than of paperwork, so just giving his word seemed to be enough to leave the landlord happy.

He followed the instructions and arrived at his temporary home. Just like the old man had mentioned, it was small, but for one person it was perfect. A kitchen, a living/bedroom and one bathroom.

"Tomorrow I'll join school. The fastest way to realise which world this is, is by meeting those kids"

The house was also equipped with basic things such as a japanese-style bed, a functional kitchen (oven and refrigerator included), a couch and even a TV.

It seemed good enough, but he felt something was missing.

"Hum... I love playing the Oud, but I guess it will be too hard to find one here... Maybe I could get something similar!"

He decided to go to Okinomiya and look for a musical instruments store. Once he found one, he searched for something that wasn't too expensive and at the same time was similar to his previous instrument.

"Excuse me, What is this?" He told the assistant while pointing a 3-strings wooden instrument that looked quite odd.

"That's a Shamisen, it's a traditional strings instrument from Japan. It's kinda like a banjo, but the sound is very different" The assistant answered, even though Amuro had never heard of a banjo.

"It's fretless too... You know, I'll take this one!" He told him while looking at the 30,000¥ label.

"Ok, sir! You need a special pick for that one, and you may need a bag. Will you include it all in your purchase?"

"Of course"

"You can pay at the register while I bring everything"

"Okay"

He went and paid the final quantity, that was 33,000¥.

"Thank you for buying here, Bye!"

"Bye!"

He had just spent a third of the money he had, but it didn't matter, since he was taking something that would give him an unlimited amount of entertainment.

He went through the other shops looking for an extra pair of jeans and a couple t-shirts. He ended up buying almost equal jeans to the ones he already had and 3 black t-shirts with different prints. Also, he realised he that had to wear a school uniform, so he went looking for one.

He ended up buying one that made him fit in the _Banchoo_ delinquent subculture, but he had no idea of it.

Also, he needed at least a pencil case and a schoolbag, so he bought the simplest ones he found.

Before going back home he had to buy some things to eat. He bought rice, oil, and some slices of meat at the local market. He also decided to buy a bento box to take food to school.

After getting back to the house he realised it had gotten dark. There was a clock in his room that indicated it was 9 PM.

"I should go to bed soon if I want to wake in time for school... Tomorrow I'll try my shamisen"

He cooked the food he had brought with no problem, and ate it once it was ready.

Of all the things he had seen up to now, electricity was by far the most crazy invention he had seen. In his world, the only electricity that existed was wielded by some individuals, but it had never been used as a source of energy or light.

He turned off the light and got inside the bed. There were many things in his mind, so it was quite difficult to get to sleep, but after some 30 minutes of struggle he could rest until the next day.

~~~~X~~~~

Door knocking was heard.

He put on his clothes (cause he was in boxers) before doing anything.

"*Yawn* Who could it be at this hour?" He thought as he walked towards the door.

He opened it and saw a green haired teenager wearing a yellow t-shirt, a pair of jeans and carrying a toy gun.

"Good morning! You must be Amuro-kun don't you? My name's Sonozaki Mion"

"Good morning Mion-chan? How did you know I was here? I arrived yesterday!"

"Just call me Mion, and well, this is a small town. Everyone knows everything important that has happened in no time!"

"Is my arrival THAT important?"

"Hey you're my age aren't you? There aren't many of us in town... So I did think it was great news!"

"Many teenagers you mean?"

"Uh-huh"

"Well, did you come here only to greet me or?"

"I heard you were staying for at least a month, so I thought you'd like to come to school!"

"Shit, they really know EVERYTHING" He thought. "It's 7 AM, don't you think it's a bit early to come? And how will I go to a school I'm not formally transferred to? And even if I was, we don't have school for at least an hour and a half..."

"I talked to Chie-sensei yesterday and she said that she would tell the principal to make everything official. I didn't give them any more information than your name, since I didn't know more either... And about the time, it may be true, but every member of the club arrives as early as possible so we can hang out for a while before class starts"

He knew what club she was talking about, but he had to pretend he didn't. It would be weird otherwise.

"Club?"

A shine appeared in Mion's eyes as she said: "The games club! We already have 5 members. We play all kinds of games when class ends. It might sound simple, but we are very competitive. Our only rules are that you have to give it your all to attain victory... and to do the punishment game if you lose"

"4 members... I would assume that it's Rena, Satoko, Rika, Keiichi and Mion herself. It could be Satoshi instead of Keiichi though..." He thought as he looked for a calendar.

There was one attached to the refrigerator.

 _June 3rd, Friday, 1983_

"No, it's Keiichi, and I have 3 weeks more or less to save this world, whichever it is. I could ask Mion if she received a doll from Keiichi, but it would be too suspicious. I'll have to wait a bit more and see how it all develops" He finished thinking.

"Amuro-kun, is something the matter?" Mion asked looking a bit worried.

"Ah! No, not at all. It's just that I wasn't sure which day was today! The club sounds quite neat!" He said while thinking: "I must have spaced out for a couple seconds".

"Please consider joining. Now, shall we go?"

"Mion, as I said before, it's too early! You were the one that woke me up, I haven't taken a shower, and most important, I haven't had any breakfast yet!"

Amuro was quite calm most of the time, but with his belly empty it was a completely different story.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I'll wait for you to do your things then, cause you don't know where school is do you?"

"Not really" He bluntly said.

"Don't worry. You do your things and I'll be right here when you finish, but you must hurry ok?"

He thought about inviting her inside, but he remembered that his room was also the living room, so it would be "impossible" to get changed with Mion in the same room.

"Got it. I'll do it as quick as I can, and sorry, I would invite you in, but it is a very small house, so I can't get changed if you come in..."

"I understand. This old man ain't a perv!" She said with a cool smile.

He closed the door and got inside the shower. After 2 minutes he was out. He grabbed his uniform and wore it in a minute. Finally, he devoured the cold bowl of rice in 30 seconds and put rice and a piece of meat in a bento box in another 30, to finally brush his teeth in a minute.

He opened the door and met Mion who looked surprised.

"Wow, I know I said that you had to hurry, but that was godspeed!"

"Really? I just took you very seriously, haha" He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Let's go then!"

They walked for a while, Amuro taking mental notes of the road to be able to go to school on his own later.

"So, have you liked Hinamizawa?" Mion asked him as they kept walking.

"Even though I've been here for a day, yeah it's great! I love the fresh air and the country atmosphere of this place" Amuro answered honestly

"You sound like you come from the city. Where are you from?"

"Shit! I did not think about this. Well, I did see many places of Japan and know their names when I used that power, but in no way will I be able to elaborate an answer about that. For once it may seem that honesty is the answer" He thought. "I come from Milan, Italy" He told her.

"I see! I thought that you didn't look Japanese, but I would've never imagined that you come from Europe of all places..."

"Yeah, it is beautiful there. There were marvelous forests on the outsides of the city where I used to play as a child"

"How did you get here? I heard you're all alone"

"I am an orphan after all. But I had the luck of meeting the right people at the right time. I worked for them and now I wanted to relax, so I ended up here" It wasn't a complete lie.

"What kind of people could do that? Wait... You're Italian, which means you're part of... Mafia!" Mion exclamated.

"Mafia... I think I saw something about that in my vision. Criminal organizations that made tons of money doing all kind of illicit activities. There was a similar organization in Japan but I can't remember its name..." He thought. "No way! I'm not a criminal, I mean, why would you even think that?" He said with an upset tone.

"It was just a possibility I guess, hahaha. I wouldn't really care if you were though, after all, my father is a Yakuza boss..."

"Yakuza! That was it!" He thought. "Really? He must be quite fearsome" he told Mion.

"Yeah, but if you ever meet him don't mention it. He hates when I tell other people about it, cause they later fear him, I understand why they would though..."

"I won't say anything then"

"Now that I think about it, you speak perfect Japanese! How did you learn it if you come from the other side of the world AND you are an orphan?" She started getting more suspicious.

"I met a guy that was Japanese in my job. I thought that it could be useful so I told him to teach me" He lied.

"Just what was that job of yours?" Mion inquired with a very intrigued expression.

"Hum... now I'm stuck. Maybe I could go on with the game that I am part of the mafia or something. In the worst of the cases I would be investigated by the police but they would find nothing. It would be fun to see her react to this too" He thought. "Mion. Don't ask, don't tell. You already know the answer..." He told her in a serious tone with a defying glare.

"Ah! So it's true! Well... as long as you don't do anything bad to Hinamizawa it's alright, I guess" She said a bit scared at first but stoic in the end.

"Don't worry, I'm here to protect Hinamizawa" That was true.

"It's okay then! This old man won't tell anybody" She said with a sincere smile.

"Thank you Mion. Hey, is that the school?" He asked as they were approaching the building that seemed to be their destination.

"Yes! We're here. And we still have about an hour to hang out. Class starts at 8:45"

"Perfect, I'll get to meet your friends then!"

"Of course! And now Kei-chan won't be the only man to play with. I'm sure he'll be happy to meet you!" She said as they went through the entrance.

They entered the classroom and noticed that a wet Keiichi was pursuing a laughing Satoko around the room. Amuro caught the glance of a bucket of water that laid on the floor.

"Dammit Satoko! I'm gonna get you and I'm going to punish you for this!" Shouted Keiichi.

"~Ohohohoho!~ You can try as hard as you can fool, but you'll never get me!" Answered the blonde girl.

Rika noticed that the two youngsters had arrived, and she was pale when she saw Amuro.

He noticed this, but didn't bother as it all made sense. "Of course. Of all the worlds she's been to, she has never EVER seen me. Poor Rika... Wait, Rika might be of help, since she will understand what I tell her and I can share the information I know with her, but she has to trust me first..." He thought.

"Good morning everyone, great news! There's another transfer student in Hinamizawa!" Mion shouted to her friends full of happiness.

"Eeehhh?!" Managed to "say" the fighting pair.

"Hi, I'm Amuro. Nice to meet you all" He politely introduced himself.

"A new guy huh? It was time already, I was tired of being your only punching bag... I'm Maebara Keiichi" He said as he extended his hand towards Amuro.

Amuro shook his hand with moderate strength, but Keiichi felt a true man's grip.

"Wow, you really know how to shake a hand man! I bet you are more than meets the eye..." He congratulated Amuro.

"You look strong too. I guess all those punishment games have given you a will of iron"

"Absolutely. Try your best so you don't end up like myself though. Some are quite shameful"

"Keiichi says that because he's terrible, but you look cooler and smarter, so I bet you'll make him bite the dust as well..." Insidiously said Satoko. "My name's Houjou Satoko, the Trap Master!"

"I see. There was a bucket with water on the door when Keiichi entered the classroom wasn't it?" He asked Satoko.

"See? He's sharp enough to have it figured out without being here... You should learn from him Keiichi"

"Shut up you brat!"

"Waaahhh! Keiichi called me a brat! He's so mean!" She started crying, but those tears were as fake as a crocodile's.

In that moment, Rena entered the room.

"~Hau~ Satoko is so cute when she cries... I want to take her home!" She went on a light "take it home" rampage on Satoko.

"Rena you just arrived!" Mion shouted trying to calm her.

"Rena knows, Rena knows... But Satoko is so kyuut! Huh? Who might you be, I've never seen you around..." She asked referring to Amuro.

"Hi, I'm Amuro"

"Nice to meet you. Where are you from Amuro-kun? You don't look Japanese, but your name is" Rena dangerously pointed out.

"I'm Italian, and it's true that my name is Japanese, but it was the name that I suppose my mother gave me when she left me as a baby..." Amuro told her with a well acted feeling of sadness, since he had overcomed this long before.

"Oh... Sorry, sorry" She apologised to him.

"Yeah, he told me a bit about it while we were on the way here, but I didn't want to mention it if Amuro didn't feel comfortable doing it" Mion said.

"It doesn't matter, I am used to it after all these years..." It was true that he was an orphan.

"Why have you come to Hinamizawa?" Asked a cute blue-haired girl.

"I wanted to relax and have a taste of what's it like to live in a village of this kind. I have been fascinated with Japan since I was a little kid"

"I see. I'm Furude Rika and I hope you like our village ~nipah!~"

"~HAU~" Rena's eyes shined like red lasers.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT" Mion stopped her.

"So Mion, did you go to Amuro's place to bring him here?" Asked Keiichi.

"Yep. Yesterday Ba-chan told me that a new kid had transferred in, so I had to meet him and make sure he went to school at least once in a while. Sorry Amuro-kun, but she is very strict so I had to follow her orders"

"Don't worry. I wanted to come to school eventually, just to see what it's like..."

"Don't tell me you had never gone to school..." Rena said.

"Not really. I was taught at the orphanage, and later I had a tutor. I had never really gotten to know a school before..."

"Wow, so this is the first school you're going to?" Asked Satoko not believing that was possible.

"Yep. I have high hopes for a school life in here, Mion told me everything about the club, and I'm willing to join" He happily said.

"I still can't believe Mion went on her own to a boy's house..." Keiichi mumbled.

"What do you mean by that Kei-chan?" Mion answered with a pissed off grin.

"Ehhh! I just didn't picture it, that's all!" He said as fear went through his body from Mion's aura.

"Hahahahaha, you're all so funny, I really hope we get to know each other" Amuro laughed.

They chatted for the remaining minutes about trivial stuff. This helped Amuro to know them better. The other kids arrived one after the other until the classroom was complete.

After a while, a bell was heard across the hallway and Chie-sensei entered the room.

"Good morning everyone. Today is a special day, since we have a new transfer student! Please, Amuro-kun come to the front and tell us a bit about yourself"

He walked to the blackboard and stood before the class.

"Hello, my name is Tsugaru Amuro, I'm 17 years old and I come from Milan, Italy. This is my first time in a school, so please help me to enjoy this month with everyone. I like playing strings instruments and eating a lot of food. I can cook quite well, but I don't like it very much, I live alone though, so I had to get used to it" He introduced himself while telling a bit more about his likes and dislikes. He didn't know how old he was, but he said what seemed to be his age to other people.

"Oh, is that true Amuro-kun? We'll do our best to make sure you think that school is the best then!" Chie-sensei was all fired up.

"Thank you, I guess..." Amuro looked for a chair. He noticed Rena and Keiichi sat together, and so did Satoko and Rika, that left...

"You can sit with this old man, Amuro!" Mion invited.

There was a lonely desk too, but he decided to sit by Mion's side. He would've preferred not to, since he thought that this world's perfect outcome was if Keiichi and Mion ended up falling for each other, but with his arrival it seemed that Mion got closer and closer to him instead. It didn't bother him at the very least, he thought that Mion was cute and that she had the best body of the two candidates for Keiichi's love story, but he wasn't sure of how would things turn out if he continued meddling in this aspect. Now he couldn't deny Mion's invitation, so he just accepted it.

"Thank you Mion!" He said while putting his bag on the floor, on the side of his desk and putting his pencil case on the desk.

Class started and it seemed to be math. Amuro looked at the problems with an oblivious look. Mion noticed this.

"Hey Amuro-kun, you don't understand anything you have in there right?"

"No, could you explain it to me?"

"Hahahahahahaha... I can't"

"Eeehhh! But, you've been to school all these years haven't you?"

"Yeah, I know, but I've never been able to understand math that well..."

"Well, I've never been to school before so I can't judge..."

"We can ask Kei-chan though!"

"But isn't Keiichi-kun one grade below us?"

"He might be, but he understands this stuff pretty well, he's an excellent teacher!"

"Maybe Mion really likes Keiichi anyway and I don't have anything to worry about..." He thought due to Mion's admiration. "Well, I'll go ask him" He said.

Keiichi noticed that Amuro was walking towards him so he looked at him.

"Amuro, is something the matter?"

"Mion and I don't understand heck of this hahaha..."

"Not you too!"

"Sorry, but could you help us a little?"

"Let me finish this page and I'll go to help you..."

"Thanks a lot Keiichi. Hey, Mion really depends on you on this stuff, you shouldn't let her down..."

"Huh? Well, I guess it's true. Thanks for pointing that out" Keiichi felt it was weird that a guy that had just arrived already read Mion like a book in that matter. "Maybe this guy really is sharper than I am..." He thought.

Amuro went back to his seat and told Mion to wait for a while.

"For the time being, tell me a bit more about yourself Mion"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, like your plans for the future"

"Ah... well, it's already been decided".

He knew what she referred to, but still he wanted to make her explain this claim.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I will become the head of the Sonozaki family"

"How is that a job in any way?"

"Oh, right, you don't know about it. There are three main families in Hinamizawa. The Furude, the Kimiyoshi and the Sonozaki. The other two families have more of a historical importance in the village than anything, but the Sonozaki family is by far the most powerful, so our responsibility for the village is a lot greater. I don't feel that our family is better than any other though, don't get me wrong!"

"No, I perfectly understand what you mean by that" Amuro said with a smile.

"Well then, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I have no idea about what I'll do in the future"

"But, what do you like doing? Or what are you good at?"

"Well, I'm quite good at fighting. Like, literally breaking the shit out of other people, hahahahaha..."

"Wow. Well, for where you come from I perfectly understand why you grew up like that..."

"Really? Do you have a motto about life?"

"I don't really have one, but why do you ask?"

"Because life makes you see the world in different ways. My motto is _You Can't Win_. I bet that gives you an idea"

"But Amuro-kun, that's so sad! Are you all right? I feel that you are depressed or something..." Mion said with a pure sense of worry and sadness.

"And what about you Mion... How have you been feeling lately?"

"Huh? What do you mean? It's you who has that terribly pessimistic idea of life!"

"I don't know. For a moment I felt a faint sadness in you. Like, somehow you related my situation to yours..." He tried to make Mion tell him something about this world indirectly.

"Amuro, I... It's... No, it's nothing, hahaha! This old man is alright!" She lied.

"Really? If you say so I believe you, but you can count on me ok? After everything you've done for me I can truly call you my friend" Amuro realised that in this world Mion had been hurt in a way, that was enough for the moment.

"Okay, and the same goes for you! I'm going to try my best to change that motto of yours to something as positive as the shining sun!"

"Oh but is the sun's shine truly something good? If it shines too much you can get burnt pretty badly..."

"Huh?"

"Ha! Just a philosophical joke, don't think too much about it!"

"Damn, I had never thought of it that way. It may be a joke but it is true now that I think about it"

"Everything in excess is bad. Remember that. Well, possibly love is the exception..."

"Maybe you're right"

"Look Mion, Keiichi-kun is coming this way!"

Keiichi grabbed Mion's sheet and looked at the problems. "These are second grade equations. You have to find X1 and X2 with this formula" he said pointing at the formula at the sheet's introduction.

"It seems so hard Kei-chan..." Mion said.

"You just have to organise the numbers in the correct order and replace these values. The same goes for you Amuro"

"I think I understand, so I'll try it out"

He managed to finish two problems correctly.

"Well done Amuro! See Mion? It can't be that hard..."

"I'm not so sure about that..." She sadly mumbled.

"Thanks a lot Keiichi! Don't worry, you have your own problems. I'll do my best to help Mion"

"You think you can do it?" Keiichi asked him.

"Yeah. If for some reason I get stuck I'll ask you again though"

"Okay, I'll get back to work then" And he got back to his seat.

"Now Mion you have to..." And he started explaining Mion step by step how everything was done.

By the end of class they both managed to complete the first side of the sheet.

"Woo! I think I had never completed so much work in a maths class, thank you a lot Amuro-kun!" Mion was legit happy.

"It's nothing Mion, we're friends right! I had never taught someone before, and it feels good you know?"

The rest of the classes were not a problem for them and the day passed pretty fast.

"I really enjoy sitting with Mion. She's so cheerful and has a great personality" He thought as he looked at her for a moment.

Mion herself looked at Amuro and their eyes met for a split second and turned around immediately with a slight blush on her face. "His eyes are so... beautiful. Was he looking at me too? Is it possible that he looks at me the way a boy looks at a girl?" She thought.

"Mion is a lot more feminine than she thinks" Amuro thought.

"Well! Now it's time to start the club games! What do you know playing Amuro-kun?" Mion said.

"I know chess..."

"Hum... We're going to play something very different but pretty cool!"

"Which one is it?" Asked Rika.

" _Sympathy_ , the game consists on picking a random word of the dictionary and writing a word that you think most people will write, and you get the number of points for each person that wrote the same"

"You're dead Keiichi" Said Satoko.

"So, let's get started with... Seasons!"

Amuro thought: "Winter of course. Who wouldn't love playing in the snow and going deer hunting?"

"Now everyone, show what you wrote down"

Rena wrote Spring, Rika Summer, Satoko Summer, Mion Summer and Keiichi Spring.

"Shit... I guess I lose this one" Said Amuro as he showed his _Winter_.

"Try to think like the other would, Amuro-kun!" Said Rena. "Chess isn't so different!"

"It wasn't in theory, but in _chess_ you manipulate the player to do what you want him to do and leave him no other choice. It's very different in the end" He thought.

The game continued for half an hour and ended up like this:

Mion: 9 points

Satoko: 7 points

Rena: 7 points

Rika: 5 points

Keiichi: 2 points

Amuro: 0 points

"Looks like I didn't win, but I didn't lose either!" Keiichi said relieved.

"I didn't expect Amuro-kun to be like this..." Satoko said with a disappointed voice.

"Sorry, so what's my punishment game?" He asked.

"I won, so I get to decide it!" Said Mion.

"I wonder what atrocious destiny awaits poor Amuro... Mwahahahaha!" Keiichi said with an evil laugh.

"Nah, I'll go easy on you. Carry my things to my room and that's it" Mion decided.

"Wha-?" Keiichi was disappointed.

"No problem Mion, off we go then?" Amuro was already with 2 backpacks on his back.

"Yeah. Bye everyone!"

While walking down the road Amuro felt that there was something he had to tell Mion.

"Hey Mion..."

"What's up Amuro-kun?"

"I'm so sorry about failing this game so badly"

"Why would you say that? It doesn't harm me in any way..."

"It's just that I failed because I am not like you guys"

"What do you mean?"

"I... I don't feel empathy"

Mion felt a terrible sadness inside of her and stopped walking. "Amuro... you mean you can't feel what others feel?"

"Exactly, and I'm so sorry I am like this..."

"But you can't be! You helped me, you do good things, so why would you believe such a thing?"

"Because I imitate you. I mimic your behaviour in order to fit. I contort my mind to be able to guess what you think, and even then I fail... I am a being born of pure egoism" He said as water started running down his cheeks.

"But you're crying... you are not insensitive!"

"I cry because I'm disappointed in myself, Mion"

"Amuro..." She said as she started crying herself.

"See? Now I made you miserable... Sometimes I wish I hadn't been born..."

This time a slap was what he received. In terms of pain it was nothing, Mion couldn't possibly hit him so hard that it would damage him, but it was his stone heart that felt like a small crack appeared on it.

"Don't ever say that Amuro! That is the most egoist and insensitive thing you have said! You are not a monster, you are my friend..."

"I am Death. I have cold-bloodedly killed so many people through my life that I killed my own feelings. I'm hollow Mion"

Tears stopped flowing from him, and his shiny purple eyes changed into a darker colour.

"Stupid! You have helped me a lot today, you showed interest in helping me not only with work, but with my feelings! You felt that there was something wrong with me and you know it!"

"Wait a second... that was correct, the time I asked Mion about herself, I knew she wasn't ok, regardless of expecting it, I could feel her sadness for a moment" He thought. His eyes regained their shine. "I think, I think you are right Mion!" He smiled and hugged her.

"Amuro... you're not as cold as you think... This embrace is proof of that. I was feeling a bit cold now, but your embrace is so warm..." She wasn't thinking about anything else.

"Mion, can you call me by my name only?"

"Huh?"

"Call me Amuro. I feel a lot better when you do so"

"Just like you call me?"

"Exactly. I only ask for one thing in return..."

"What is it?"

He broke the embrace, grabbed her closely by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes:

"Just show me what it means for me to feel again"

~~~~X~~~~

 **And thus a new story begins. Now now, I know I am far from finishing Megaman ZX III and I haven't updated lately Pokémon Zero, but I am the writer, I do what I want, and I felt that Higurashi is a story I wanted to write about. Also, this story is legit important. Like, the other ones are good and all, but this one has a place in my Light Novel's universe. Tsugaru Amuro is by far my favourite character of all the ones I've created, cause he's the incarnation of my own self, or at least a piece of it. So I hope you liked this first chapter, I'll delay between chapters because as you can see I'm writing a lot more than in the others, I wanted to give it kind of the feeling the Visual Novel gives, so I'll do my best to write wholesome long chapters. If I ever have time to finish off the _Fragment_ series I'll do it, but this part of the story will end, I promise you! I will also do my best to not leave the other stories in a hiatus, but this one is the top priority right now. I won't start any more stories until I finish at least one of them.**

 **I'll just say it once: Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni and all other stories from 07th Expansion belong to them.**

 **PD: There's a chapter of Pokémon Zero in progress.**

 **Darkmatter17 out.**


	2. Fragments

"I will. I promise you. I will do everything that is in my power to show you the value of emotions and to give you a will to live..." Mion said. "So please, don't ever think for one second that you are all alone in this!"

"Thank you Mion" He smiled. "You are my best friend. I'm sure of that" Mion got beet red when she realised how close she was to him, in both senses.

"Now, let's get to my house, we're a couple blocks away only, give me my backpack, you don't have to carry it anymore!" She said in a rush.

"A punishment game is a punishment game Mion, regardless of the situation" He said with a stoic attitude.

"He's so serious about everything..." She thought.

They continued walking for a while.

"You know, I haven't forgot about your confession back there" He told Mion.

"What?" She looked puzzled.

"You admitted that there is something troubling you" He reminded her.

"Oh that. Well, you had enough trust in me, so I'm sure I can trust you too. I've only told Rena so far..."

"So..."

"The thing is... the other day, me and the rest of the club participated in an event at my uncle's shop. Long story short, the event ended in a hiatus, but my uncle gave everyone but me a present. Keiichi had gotten a doll, so I said something bothersome to him thinking that he would give it to me. Unfortunately, he must have thought it was too girly for me, so he gave it to Rena instead, and for the next days he always said AT LEAST one thing about me being more of a boy than a girl... It bothers me so much, cause, why can't he see me like any of the others?!" She said and dropped a few tears.

"Mion..." Amuro hugged her again and pet her head as she cried in his chest. "You ARE a girl Mion. You might act a little boyish sometimes, but you are a girl in all senses. That way you blush is most certainly of a girl..."

"Did this hug come from your heart?" She asked him trying to help.

"Yeah, I felt like you needed it" He said with an honest smile.

"Little by little, you will make everyone happy I'm sure... Just like you have been helping me" Mion said wiping her tears.

"I hope so too..."

"Oh, look where we are! This is the entrance to the Sonozaki manor"

"Well, you said I had to leave your bag in your room, so I'm doing no different"

"I knew you'd say something like that"

They entered. Amuro loved the beauty of the garden sorrounding the large Japanese-style house. As they got inside it they heard three people talking in what Amuro thought to be the living room.

"I guess we have to say hi at least" Mion said.

"No problem with that"

They entered the room and found the whole Sonozaki trio that didn't live in Hinamizawa.

"Look who has arrived to see her mother!" Said Akane.

Mion kissed her in the cheek.

"And a boy carrying her backpack. Do I have to worry Mion?" Said her father.

"Don't be stupid dad, he's just a friend, and he's fulfilling the punishment game" Mion said as she hugged him and kissed him in the cheek.

"Tsugaru Amuro" He said extending his hand and looking at Mion's father in the eye.

"Sonozaki Akira" He shook Amuro's hand and responded with the same glare. He felt a sheer strength in Amuro.

"C'mon sis, I thought that you liked Kei-chan..." Shion teased her sister.

"Shut up! stupid Shion..."

"You are not from here are you?" She asked Amuro.

"I am Italian. From Milan to be exact" He told her.

"Milan! And what the hell are you doing in a place like Hinamizawa?" Shion impolitely remarked.

"To make things clear, I love this place, and I have my reasons to have come here in the first place" He said in a serious way but smiling.

"A direct man, not afraid to say what he thinks... I like that, Mion. Even if he's only a friend, I wouldn't care if you promoted him to a boyfriend" His father teased at the same time as he said what he thought.

"Why do you do this to me? Oyashiro-sama have mercy... Well, this old man has to go to study..."

"But Mion, Chie-sensei never-"

"AND DO HOMEWORK!" She said pushing Amuro out of the room.

Once outside she guided a smirking Amuro to her room.

"You didn't tell me that you had a twin sister"

"I don't consider it worth telling, since she was at a boarding school pretty far away. She seems to have returned though"

"It seems like it"

She opened the door to her room.

"Here it's okay!"

He looked at her room. It was simple, but he felt like it was "Mion style" in the end. A shonen manga pile was in the floor, and there were more in a shelf. There was a cute cat plush on her bed.

Amuro grabbed it and showed it to her: "See? This is a girl's thing..."

"I get it!" She said with an annoyed attitude, but felt comfortable as well.

"Well, I gotta go back home. I still have to cook something to eat"

"I'm sure my family wouldn't mind having you stay for dinner"

"No, it's okay Mion, you've done enough for me already, and I have to buy something for breakfast anyway. Also, I don't want your family to bother you" He said from his heart.

"See? You have a bit of empathy Amuro! At least for me... but it's a start!" She comforted him.

"Maybe it is... Hey, please don't tell anyone else about that. Of course, I won't mention anything about you to Keiichi-kun"

"I would never do such a thing, and I'd expect you to do that even if you were a psycopath..."

"Which I'm NOT" He said in a serious tone.

"Don't worry, I feel deep inside me that you aren't. And even if you were, I guess you'd still be my best friend, Amuro"

"You really think that? For me it's not hard to say you are, cause before knowing you I don't really knew anybody I could call my friend, or not that I remember, but you have amazing friends too"

"I mean, the club members are all my best friends, but from all of them you are special Amuro. You have been here for two days and you already comforted me and made me so happy with your words!" She said blushing a little bit.

Amuro's heart was still too cold to make him blush, but he had a strange feeling when Mion told him all of this.

"Thanks Mion. Well, see you... tomorrow?"

"I don't really know. We try to do club activities on weekends too, but it depends on how busy we are..."

"There's a phone in my house, but I don't know its number"

"I'll write mine in a paper so you have it" She said as she grabbed a pen.

"I'll give you a call when I want to talk to you"

"Right. If there's anything tomorrow I'll go to your house. Feel free to do other stuff though, unless it's official I won't make you stay at home for nothing"

"We'll see. Bye Mion" And he hugged her for the last time that day.

"Bye Amuro"

Once he left, Shion went to her sister's room.

"Wow, that's one hell of a guy you have right there sis..."

"He's my best friend, that's for sure. And what do you mean?"

"Well, dad said something about how he felt a true man's grip and that the look in his eyes was the one of a grown adult more than a teenager... I don't know, I'd say that he's exagerating quite a bit, but he was good looking indeed. Well, maybe Kei-chan is more appealing to me since I'm Japanese, but Amuro has an exotic beauty you don't find in many places. None compare to my lovely Satoshi, though..." And her expression changed to one of a tremendous sadness and she started crying.

"Oh, Shion... I'm so sorry about what happened" She tried to comfort her.

"Liar! If that was true you would've done something to help him!" She said in tears.

"I've told you a thousand times, I didn't have anything to do about that, and I'm sure Ba-chan didn't either"

"Don't you dare bring that old hag in this!"

"Shion..." Mion started crying.

Shion realised how she was treating her sister. "Oh Mion, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh on you..."

"No, what you say is true... Maybe I could've done something, I'm the heir..."

"Stupid Mion. In the end, we both know that was not possible..."

"I hope that's true... Sometimes I feel guilty about it"

"Well, you shouldn't. Sorry Mion, it's just that I became jealous that you have someone, while I'm all alone..."

"What are you saying? I'm always there for you!"

"You know what I mean. A special someone, a boyfriend"

"You could go out with Kei-chan, I wouldn't mind..."

"Maybe... but you know, one part of me still believes that his disappearance is really just that, I refuse to believe he's dead!"

"Don't lose hope Shion, but don't be afraid to love again either"

"*Sigh* When did we become so distant? Why can't it be like when we were little?"

"I don't know onee... but I would love if things were like that"

They ceased crying and hugged each other. Mion was calmed by this, but deep within Shion there was still hate building up.

"We're the same aren't we?" Asked Mion.

"We are. We are twins after all..."

"Let's forget about these fights then, I love you onee"

"I love you too"

They ceased the hugging and decided to wash their faces to have dinner.

~~~~X~~~~

Amuro had gotten back to the house and had cooked chicken with Japanese spices and rice.

"This world is the worst possible" He started thinking.

"Keeichi didn't give the doll to Mion, which means that this is the world where Shion goes on a rampage and kills almost everyone because of her paranoia due to L5. The worst part of all, is that Satoshi is still alive. Honestly, I would love to go to their house and tell that to her, but there are some things that have to happen in this world in order to save it"

He finished his meal and washed the plate.

"I must find a way to organise everything on time though... and I think Rika will help me with that. I hope that this world's Akasaka is all right though, it is a necessary step for this plan to work"

He grabbed his Shamisen and started to play.

As soon as he played the three strings he could get an idea of how to improvise in it. While playing a solo he kept thinking, now about this day.

"I can't let my problems surpass me. Due to my actions I ended up having the place that Keiichi was supposed to have. I can't feel love, it would be unfair for Mion if she fell in love with me, and it would be for Keiichi cause he wouldn't have anyone besides Rena, who isn't as fitting as Mion is she? It's so difficult to create a perfect world..."

He continued playing for an hour or two uninterruptedly. He could say he was already familiar with the instrument when he stopped playing.

"I'll go to sleep now. Tomorrow I will try to tell Rika about everything"

This time he turned off the lights and as soon as he got in the bed and closed his eyes he fell asleep with one last thought on his mind: "Her best friend huh?" And he slept with a smile.

The next day Amuro had woken up pretty early: 6:30 AM. By 7 He was ready to go out. "Maybe it's a little too early for Rika though... It's saturday after all..." He thought.

"Nah... I'll go anyway, by the time I get there she should be awake" And thus he went by foot, that way he wouldn't get so quickly and he would be able to enjoy the fresh air of the village.

The dirt roads had something that reminded him of his home in Europe. This world's Europe was possibly very different from the one in his world, though.

By the date he had arrived in Hinamizawa he estimated that Keiichi had already met Shion, but wasn't sure if she was a persona created by Mion or an actual twin sister. Amuro wouldn't tell him anything because the best way to obtain that "perfect ending" was to let some things happen.

"If Keiichi goes through that, it will be also painful to Mion at some point though... I'll just buy her that doll when that time comes to make it up for her, even if she thinks that I couldn't have done anything" He decided.

He got to the stone staircase that lead to the Furude Shrine and started climbing up.

Once he got to the Shrine, he started looking for Rika. He had to find her there, cause in the house she wouldn't be alone with him, and there were things that he had to tell her in private, not with Satoko.

She wasn't around, but he remembered that there was still one place where he could find her on her own: the Saiguden.

He went there hoping that he would find her. He heard someone talking inside the Saiguden, so he asumed it was Rika talking to Hanyuu.

"Rika-chan, are you there?"

The girl opened the door of the Saiguden to find Amuro.

"What are you doing here so early Amuro-kun?"

"I needed to talk to you, but I need your mature self"

"I don't understand what you mean ~nipah!~"

"Rika, you are going to die in 3 weeks, so you better listen to me!"

"I knew there was something weird about you, but I wanted to make sure" She said in her mature voice.

"I don't expect you to trust me right away, but at least listen to what I have to say and you and Hanyuu judge"

"So you know about her too? I feel quite uneasy about this but ok, go on"

"The person killing you is Takano Miyo. She knows about Hinamizawa Syndrome and wants to kill you to trigger the erratic behaviour of the whole village"

"What proof do you have?"

"Takano's body was supposed to be dead the day of Watanagashi. We both know that is impossible, and that Oyashiro-sama has nothing to do with that..."

"True. Ok then, I trust you. So we have to kill Takano?"

"No, in order to truly win this, you and your friends will have to go through some harsh stuff. I'll help you of course, cause I've got to be blunt with you: this is the worst world possible"

"Yeah, I know. It would be easier for me to die"

"You may revive in a different Hinamizawa, but I don't belong in this universe, so there's nothing that guarantees that I will be in that new world too. My mission requires me to save THIS world"

"What exactly is your mission?"

"To obtain a fragment of my complete self's Scythe"

"Please explain this whole thing, cause I'm not making any sense of it"

"The original Tsugaru Amuro is a God, the God of Death to be exact. He casted a spell in his universe that destroyed his Scythe of godly powers and shattered his self, scattering the fragments in 6 different universes, parallel to the one where he came from, along with 6 different shards of my original self. I am a piece of Tsugaru Amuro, so I don't have any powers comparable to his. Aside from that, we all miss something of our being. In my case, I lack empathy, and for some reason, I feel I have to regain it in order to recover the shard of my Scythe"

"So you mean, you're the piece of a God that shattered his self along with a Scythe of mythical powers..?"

"In short, yes"

"Amuro-kun, I find that very hard to believe, but then again, you DO know about all of this. Well, you said that you are a weaker version of your original self, so you must have a power of some kind..."

"I have to clarify that magic is real, at least in my world, due to the existence of Mana. I'm not sure, but I feel that this world also has Mana, but that its presence is much weaker. I'd say that the force that allows Hanyuu to manifest herself to you is due to this mythical energy"

"That doesn't sound so unbelieavable now that you mention her... Are you able to see her?"

"Not now. I was when I used the first magic spell that I could cast: _Omnipresent Perception_. Such a spell can only be casted by a God, called _Deus_ in my world, and even then it costs so much Mana that I had to give up most of my abilities when I casted it. This power allowed me to see everything that has happened in this universe though, and that means I've seen as much as you, and even more regarding some aspects. As a price for not being my whole self, I lost my memory of many things of my world, but I believe my complete self will regain it when the Scythe is reforged"

"But you won't accomplish that unless your other selves find their pieces"

"It seems that way, but I don't mind staying in this world with you guys until that happens. Honestly, not even I know what will be of us once the Scythe is repaired"

"Even though you have no empathy you don't act in an evil way. You might do all of this for a selfish reason, but in the end you would be saving us all, so I guess it's enough"

"Will you help me then Rika?"

"All right, I'll help you, but what exactly do you want me to do?"

"In the meantime contact Akasaka-san, tell him that you had a vision about something terrible happening to the village or something. I'm sure he'll believe you and come right away. Aside from that, just do your normal activities"

"It sounds pretty easy and simple so far..."

"Things will get rough when we face Takano"

"Don't you think that we should tell Irie and Tomitake about this?"

"Absolutely, but I don't think that I'd be able to convince them of that, so could you please do that?"

"Ok, leave it to me. What will you do?"

"I'll stop Shion from starting her massacre and turning into an L5"

"Shion? But wasn't it Mion who- now I understand. Well, I guess you know what you're doing"

"Yeah, don't worry about that. I have to make clear that this world is different from the best outcome in which you defeated fate, so I'm sorry to say that I don't know if what we do gives us a 100% chance of accomplishing this..."

"I thought so, but don't worry for us. In the worst of the cases we can still come back. It's you who doesn't have a safe return"

"Yeah... that's true. Oh, and one last thing, try to leave things as similar as you can regarding this world, that way I can predict the events that are going to happen and act in time"

"I'll change the least things as possible"

"Thank you Rika-chan. Well, I guess I'll be going now. We'll meet in the next club activity I think. Until then, bye!"

"Goodbye Amuro-kun"

"Hey Rika, he didn't look like he was lying. You believe everything he said?" Hanyuu asked her.

"Some things are hard to believe, but I guess it would also be to think that I can talk to Oyashiro-sama, so yeah I think I do..."

"Yeah. I can't believe that he's what people call a sociopath though"

"It's possible that even though he doesn't understand other's feelings emotionally, he does rationally, and Amuro is anything but a fool"

"I guess you're right"

"Maybe this is the hardest world to change, but with the help of a real God, not like you, we might just escape this loop sooner than expected"

"~Hauauau~ you're so mean to me Rika!"

"I just said the truth" Rika innocently smiled.

"~Hauau...~" Hanyuu was disappointed in herself.

Amuro came back to his house to rest for a while now that he had talked to Rika. "I'll sleep for a couple hours and then I'm gonna have lunch..." He thought.

And he did exactly that. He loved days like those. Days where he did everything he wanted. He hated when people interfered with his interests. Of course, there were some exceptions. Right now, he wouldn't mind to go play with the club, but that was a special case. If anyone else was to disturb him, he would've been angry enough to kill that person in another time. Now he didn't want to hurt any more people though, but he surely wouldn't hesitate to do it for his friends.

He woke up at around 1 PM, but didn't want to cook anymore. He remembered that Mion had given him her number.

"We could go eat something to Okinomiya" He thought.

As he started dialing his mind snapped "Hey, what are you doing? You and Mion are going to end up really dating if this keeps going on"

"Dammit... But is that a bad thing?"

He hadn't realised that he was already calling when he heard a familiar voice answering.

"Hello?" It could've been Shion, but she didn't stay at the Sonozaki manor, which meant it was Mion.

"Hi Mion, it's Amuro here"

"Amuro! How did you sleep?"

"Fine, I just woke from a little nap actually, but anyways, is there some place we can go eat in Okinomiya?"

"Hum... There is that place where Shion works at called Angel Mort... but the food itself isn't so good, unless you're into desserts..."

"Hmm... I was thinking something salty and tasty..."

"We could go grab a burger at a fast food place!"

"Burger? Fast food? What's all that?"

"You've never had any of that?! Hold up, I'll be at your house in 5 minutes!"

"Wait Mion it's-" She had hanged up already. "Not necessary..."

The spell was called _Omnipresent Perception_ but in reality it wasn't so overpowered. Everything that could be considered important for that world's understanding is transferred to the user, but there were many things that were left unknown. For instance, you wouldn't be able to discover something that no one else knows about even if you wanted or you suspected that it existed. In this case, it was irrelevant to know about restaurants or anything unrelated to Hinamizawa's mystery, so all that information is omitted.

"I guess I can play the Shamisen while Mion gets here..."

He was more familiar with the instrument, and even though he hadn't listened to much traditional Japanese music, he did recognise some sound patterns that repeated. In this case, they were pentatonic and heptatonic scales mostly. He kept improvising for a while, trying to sound as authentic as possible. He wanted to play it like a Japanese would, not like a tourist grabbing a foreign instrument for the first time.

He heard the door knocking, so he decided to leave the Shamisen aside and open the door so Mion and him could go to Okinomiya.

"Amuro! After I heard that you didn't even know what hamburgers were I couldn't just let that be..."

"I thought something like that had happened when I noticed that you had hanged up"

"Let's stop wasting any more time! I'm starving also, so we have to get there ASAP!"

"I get you. I can't stand hunger too, so let's go!"

They took a bus to Okinomiya and left at the city's center.

Mion was starving, so she wasn't thinking about anything else. She grabbed Amuro by his hand and ran towards the fast food restaurant she knew. He was being pulled so fast that he was unable to see the place's name.

"What is this Mion? Why is there a line to get your food?"

"Just wait and see..."

"You haven't been a patient one either..."

"Oh, shut up. When we get our food I'll come back to my normal self"

After two people it was their turn.

"Hi, can I take your order?" Asked the lady that worked in there.

"Hi, I'd like 8 Rodeo burgers, each one with their respective fries and 2 chocolate milkshakes" Mion ordered.

"Just a moment" She replied.

"You gonna buy the burgers or the whole damn place?" Amuro teased her.

"Don't say things like that, cause this old man can feel that you are the kind of person that can eat a whale and won't get fat, EVER!"

"You got me, hahaha!"

After a minute the lady was back.

"Here, your order is ready, thank you very much"

"No, thank YOU!" Mion couldn't contain her enthusiasm as she grabbed one of the trays and Amuro the other.

"What kind of wizardry is this? A whole meal ready in a minute?" Amuro was astonished as they sat on a table.

"That's why it's called fast food"

He looked at the hamburger and thought that it was nice looking. He took a bite.

"It's pretty damn good too!"

"Right?"

"I've got an idea"

"What could it be?"

"Since there is no games club today, why not have a little fun competing between us?"

"Ho... are you ready for a food competition?"

"Correct. Let's see who finishes this meal first"

"Ok, we'll use the club's rules, so the loser will have a punishment game decided by the winner"

"Deal"

"3, 2, 1... GO!" They said in unison.

They started off with the french fries. Both were really fast at this, since they put them in the mouth and ate half of each pack of fries in about ten seconds.

Neither of them had any problems halfway, but there were 4 packs left.

She was feeling a bit satisfied, but there was still too much to eat to even think about feeling that way.

Inside the restaurant, the people from other tables realised what was happening and got near the table to see.

In the end, both ended the fries at kind of the same time.

Mion started munching the first hamburger as fast as she could. When she felt her mouth was full, she drank a bit of milkshake to help her swallow.

Amuro was a bit behind of her, but in reality, he was eating at his normal speed.

After a minute she had already eaten half of her second burger, while Amuro started the second.

"I can win this!" She thought.

But her friend was thinking quite differently: "Just you wait Mion. When you get to your last burger you'll see the difference between us"

People from outside the restaurant had started to notice what was happening and some even entered just to see how the competition was going.

Another minute passed, Mion was starting to have difficulties eating the last quarter of her third burger. Amuro was starting the third, but was perfectly fine.

"Now now, you can't lose, you're the club leader!" She was convincing herself.

She regained some strength from sheer willpower and was able to finish her third. As she grabbed the fourth (and last) burger she munched with all of her might.

People started to root for her as they saw her determination.

"I can win! I can win!" She kept repeating in her mind.

Mion was eating pretty fast, but she hadn't noticed that Amuro was done playing. There were many things that he didn't know about this world or the other ones where his other halves were, but he was sure of something: his informal gluttony and voracity had no match against mere mortals.

With the half of the third burger in his hand, he stuffed it completely in his mouth and drank a long sip of the milkshake.

People couldn't believe what they were seeing. Another group realised who truly had the upper hand, so they started rooting for him as well.

Mion didn't notice this, cause she was too focused eating the half that she had left.

Amuro had finished the first half of the last burger as well, so they were equal in terms of food, but Mion was light years in experience and stomach size.

He put the whole half of the burger that was left in his mouth and finished drinking his milkshake with it.

"WOOOOO!" Shouted the people that had become his followers.

Mion realised what had happened and dropped her piece in the tray. Amuro took it and ate it.

"I don't like to leave any leftovers"

"You... are... unreal..." She managed to say in defeat as she fell on the table.

"What's your name man? What she said is true. YOU ARE UNREAL!" One of his newly obtained fans asked him.

"Call me A" This gave him kind of a dèjá vú as Keiichi appeared on his mind.

"Amazing! Everyone root for A! The Ace of godspeed eating!"

"A! A! A! A!" They were shouting his seudonym.

He couldn't believe that their little competition ended up inspiring so many. Amuro didn't realise, but he felt a bit moved by this. What Mion said was true, he was good in essence, and little by little he would regain his emotional side.

"Hey Mion, I know you must not feel very well, but it is better if you take a walk to process all of that"

"You're right... Well, let's go then"

"Don't worry about the punishment game yet, I'll wait for you to recover. Are you going to puke?"

"Nah, I don't think it's _that_ bad. A little long walk will make me feel better, I'm sure"

They left the restaurant and started to walk around Okinomiya. Mion saw some shops that she'd like to visit after recovering, while Amuro was perfectly fine and wouldn't mind accompanying her.

After a while, they sat on a bench they found to rest for a couple minutes.

"I think I feel a lot better now"

"That's good to hear"

"Well, what will my punishment game be?"

"You can only make me carry 5 bags after going shopping. I saw how you looked at those shops"

"No way, that's not a punishment at all! You're actually being considerate"

"Why would I want to punish you Mion? I'm always happy when I'm with you..."

She turned red. "But it's not like that, it's just for fun... hahaha" She tried looking other way to hide her blush.

"Well, if you put it that way... Do you know how to cook?"

"Well, yeah. Ba-chan has taught me a lot of domestic things, so I know how to cook pretty well"

"Then I want you to cook something for me one of these days. Anything you want, but something that you think I might love but that's new for me as well. I'm not from here, so that's not a very hard task..."

"I guess not, but that's all you want me to do?"

"As long as you cook enough food to leave me full it's ok"

"That will be tricky hahaha"

"There's your punishment I guess... Hahahaha"

She had never cooked for a man before. The thought of doing it gave her a weird feeling, but it also made her feel good. It was almost as if she was a wife cooking for her husband. A mental image of an adult version of her in an apron happily cooking for an adult Amuro wearing a suit went through her mind. This resulted in an even greater blush.

"Well, let's go shopping then!" She said as she grabbed him by the hand and ran.

"Okay..." He managed to mumble as he got carried once again.

~~~~X~~~~

 **And another chapter ends. I don't know, maybe I did this one too cute, but then again, Higurashi always starts like this doesn't it? I'm not sure how many chapters will there be before some brutality takes place, but in the meantime, why not enjoy this cute pair? It's my first time writing these kind of moments so if anything seems off just tell** **me. I hope the explanation of _Omnipresent Perception_ was clarifying. I haven't explained _Apparition_ , but I think you may have an idea of what it does. I'll explain it in due time anyway.**

 **Darkmatter17 out.**


	3. The Twin Fragment

After going shopping they were walking down the street towards the bus stop that would take them back to Hinamizawa. Amuro ended up carrying about 5 boxes and 15 bags or so. He had changed the punishment game, so he couldn't complain.

"Mion, I know it was a stupid punishment to put a limit of bags to take, but is it possible that you preferred to change it so I would carry all this stuff?"

"Pretty much. I mean, it was a dull punishment, but I wanted to buy lots of more things. There were so many pretty clothes!"

"Even though you wear almost the same clothes on your daily life"

"It's because I don't want to get my beautiful ones dirty!"

"Yeah whatever. I must admit you did buy some pretty things" He remembered as Mion showed him how the different clothes looked on her. She looked beautiful in all of them, but especially dazzling in the ones she picked in the end.

"I have a great taste for clothing. I don't show it on everyday life like Shion does, but we both use to pick only the best fitting pieces"

"Clothes have changed a lot haven't they..."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh! I mean... They are so different from the designs you find in Europe of course!" He realised that he had said something weird.

"Really? Shion once said that Milan is one of the capitals of fashion. It must be quite the experience to buy in those shops..." She started daydreaming. "Amuro! What are you doing here?! Come back and take me with you!!!"

"Hahaha. Hell no. First of all, it's only wonderful if you're rich. Second, I really like it here. Finally, I already fulfilled my job at the mafia. If I went back, they would put pressure to make me come back"

"Sorry. That was a selfish wish I guess"

"I could take you if it's just for vacation though. I wouldn't mind it at all, but in the future of course" He said thinking about his empty pockets.

"That would be wonderful!" Mion got distracted for that second and hit a bike too roughly, which started a domino effect with the other 2 bikes that were parked there. "Shit!"

"HEY! WHADDA FUCK YA THIN' YA DOIN"

"THOSE R BIKES BITCH!"

"Hey da girl is kinda sexy tho"

The three owners were some street punks of the worst kind.

"Ey, you rite"

"After this you wouldn' mind repayin' your debt entertainin' us a little would'ya?"

"No! Please, I was just being careless, I'm sorry..." She tried to apologise.

"Shud'up u thot! Grab 'er!"

There was no one passing at that time, so no one could help them.

"Don't even think about it" Amuro said in a serious tone Mion had never heard.

"Huh? And whad'ya think ye gonna do?"

"Nothing much... If you turn back now I'll just forget this ever happened, and you'll be left unscathed" He said as he left the bags and boxes well piled in the sidewalk.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Dis lil' shit thins' high of himself don't he!"

The grunt that seemed to be the leader grabbed Mion by the arm. Amuro was done giving second choices. His eyes turned darker and his face showed an evil smirk.

"Wha-?" The grunt felt the hardest punch that had hit him in his life and lost three teeth. Of course he was left on the floor instantly.

"Come 'ere u fucker!" The other two guys tried to take Amuro two versus one... to no avail.

"You're gonna regret this so badly..." He grinned.

The furious pair rushed at him but he saw through their movements. He evaded the first hit and pushed the closest grunt so he would get hit by his team mate. The confusion made an opening for him, so he kicked the more lucid one in the stomach and spinned to throw a devastating kick on the other one's back.

The one that was on the floor stood up and approached him from behind.

"Amuro!" Screamed Mion when she realised that the guy was throwing a punch right from behind.

Mion's warning made him notice the situation, so he crouched a fraction of second before the punch landed and turned around to punch him with a spinning fist (common in Karate and Taekwon-Do) in the stomach. The grunt vomited a lot of blood and fell unconscious. He almost killed him.

"Thanks Mion, I almost got hit, haha... now, now, let's finish it" He said as he walked towards the beaten trio on the floor.

"Amuro, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna kill them by crushing their skull" He said with his eyes closed and a simple smile.

"You can't be serious! Are you listening to yourself?"

"What's the problem Mion? You were being attacked by them..."

"Yeah, but I don't want them to die!"

"Oh come on! All lives are already worthless, so what's wrong with taking a bunch?" He looked at her with those dark empty eyes, not the ones of her best friend, but the ones of a demon.

"Amuro, you don't have to do this, I'm alright, I'm not even angry at them anymore!"

"Fufufufufu... And who said I was doing this for you? Mion, I'm doing this because I _want_ to kill" He put a hand in his face and split his fingers between his eye to show Mion the most evil face she had ever seen.

"Amuro... please... come back to me! This is not you!" She was crying now.

"Oh no you won't-GAHHH!!!" He screamed and grabbed his head with both hands.

She was terrified. She couldn't understand what was happening.

Amuro stood still and took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry Mion, I lost my cool and things got out of control... Can you forgive me?" He looked at her with his shiny eyes.

"What does that mean?"

"I discarded every humanity I had in me for a while. I was the embodiment of nihilism"

"Don't do that ever again!" She said as she hugged him.

"Mion, it was unconsciously... and I did it to protect you" He said as he thought: "What is this? Am I feeling... sad?"

"Stupid. I'm sure you can do that without transforming into a hollow demon!"

"Transforming? That's right, how could I be so careles!?" He thought. "I'm sorry Mion, I'll try to control myself so this doesn't happen... but I'm afraid that this may repeat if you are in grave danger" He told her.

"I'd prefer to hear you promise not to do that EVER again, but it would be too much to ask. In the end, it's true that I was in danger"

"Lucky that there was no one around to see that show"

"I was so scared... It was like you were a completely different person!"

"I... I think I was"

"How's that possible?"

"I hadn't realised until now, but my being is split in half. The me you know and is your friend is the good side of the coin, while the other half of me is a vicious psycopath obsessed with killing and feeding his bloodthirst because he's empty inside. This is called personality disorder, and it's a very complex psychological condition"

"It's like, there are two people inside of you... Like if me and Shion shared a body-"

"With the difference that Shion is not an evil being. She may not be perfect, but she's not a bad person, and even if she was, at the very least she's human. He... he's not. I'm sure of that"

"That's true. Can you control it?"

"I think I can, at least for now. But like I said, nothing guarantees that a friend in danger or something similar doesn't trigger my evil self"

"It's good enough. But please, do it for me, you don't have to become a monster to protect me!"

"I'll try to think about you if that side of me ever wants to show up again"

"It's alright Amuro, I'm with you now" She looked at him for a couple of seconds and then slightly blushed and looked away, to be exact at the three unconscious figures that a minute ago were attacking them. "Well, I guess we can go now. This old man wants to be in time for dinner!"

"Yeah, I think I'll be hungry in a couple hours or so. I should go back to my house after leaving this stuff in the manor" He said as he picked up all the boxes and bags from the floor.

"Wait a second, I have to make a call" She said as a phone cabin appeared on sight.

"Ok, take your time"

Mion spent like 5 minutes talking. She seemed happy, so it was possibly Shion or another member of her family.

"Hey, why don't you come home and have dinner with us?"

"Are you ok with that? You know, after all this stuff happened and..."

She grabbed his head with both hands so he would look directly at her. "Amuro, you saved me! Regardless of anything else, the least I can do is to repay you in some way, and it seems that way is through your stomach"

His stomach made a sound somewhat interpretable as happiness. "Welp, the belly doesn't lie, does it? hahaha"

"hahaha, yeah. Let's go to my house then. Mom, dad and Shion will be there too! Well, if you don't mind of course..."

"They seemed cheerful, I wouldn't mind sharing a meal with them at all! If they tease you with anything just let it slide"

"Yeah, I don't really care what they say when they want to bother me. Sometimes it's a bit shameful, but I guess all families are like that..."

"They must be" He agreed since he didn't have a family of his own to compare... or so did he believe.

They waited for the bus for a little while. When it arrived, they hopped on and sat next to each other. They talked about trivial stuff on the way to Hinamizawa.

Once they arrived at the stop they left and walked towards the Manor.

"Hey Amuro, are you hungry?"

"Honestly... I am"

"Good"

"Why?"

"Hahaha, I can't tell you, cause it's a surprise!"

"I wonder what it is..."

"Just wait and see"

They arrived at the manor and went through the entrance a couple of minutes after.

When they entered the house they went first to Mion's room, and Amuro left all the stuff Mion had purchased on it.

"There it is. Is dinner ready?"

"Wait a second. I'm gonna check if it is. You can sit somewhere meanwhile"

She went to the dining room and left Amuro in her room for about a minute.

"It's ready!" She said from her room's door.

"Ok" He stood up and walked to the dining room.

Mion opened the door to it and went inside. Her whole family was there. Shion, her mom, her dad and her grandmother. The room was Japanese style, you had to sit with your knees to approach the table. In the table there was a lot of food. Personal rice bowls, little colourful things that Amuro identified as rice with fish, pieces of raw fish, chicken with a dark sauce and a tremendous piece of meat that looked especially tempting.

He opened his mouth and stood in awe as he realised the banquet that was awaiting him.

"Thank you Amuro, for saving me today, and for being my best friend!" Mion blushed a little but had a shining smile. "This rice is called _Gohan_ , that is called _sushi_ , that's _sashimi_ , the chicken there has _Teriyaki sauce_ and that piece of beef is not ordinary, that's _Kobe_ beef, the best cattle in the world. _E_ at to your heart's content!"

He felt as a whole part of his cold stone heart became shattered by this event. It was not only gratitude, but also the true love of a friend he had just met, but was so caring and loving that she made him feel like it was worth living.

"Mion, I don't know what to say..."

"Just eat Amuro, that's the best way to express yourself right now"

But he felt that he had to do something more, so he hugged Mion in a way he couldn't have done before. It was a warm hug full of gratitude and, even though he couldn't tell, pure love.

She became redder than any time before, and including past timelines.

Her family was speechless. Her parents' eyes shined, Shion had her mouth wide open and her grandmother had an intense glare.

Amuro tenderly broke the hug, walked towards the table and without saying anything for those seconds, he sat at the place he assumed was for him, grabbed a pair of chopsticks and said: " _Itadakimasu_!"

He started engulfing the food the Sonozaki family had cooked quickly, but enjoying it a lot too. Once he started eating, the rest of the family began too.

After a while, it seemed that everyone had forgotten about the hug and were happily eating and having different conversations, which included Amuro.

"So Amuro... was it all really how my daughter said it was?" Sonozaki Akira asked.

"Eh... what would that mean?"

"That you fought all alone against three guys and didn't get a scratch?" Akane completed.

"Oh that. Yeah, I was used to fighting when I was in Italy, so a bunch of nobodies were nothing to have fear of. I gave them a warning, they didn't take it, so I had to teach them a lesson"

"Hahaha, I see!" Mion's father seemed delighted with that answer.

"I was astonished when Onee told me about it. I was very happy of course, I'm sure if it had been someone else it would've ended pretty badly" Shion said.

"Needless to say, after Mion called Shion she told us everything that had happened, and she had the brilliant idea of thanking you with this feast of Japanese delicacies" Akane revealed what Mion's call was about.

"I'm still so grateful I can't express it in any other way than to keep putting food on my plate!" He said as he grabbed a piece of kobe and put it in his mouth. "Mhm..." He made a sound of pleasure.

"His appetite really is something..." Oryou spoke for the first time in the meal and with a serious expression.

"Ba-chan don't say it like it's something bad!" Mion told her.

"Hm? And who said it was? Hehehe, I was just thinking that I'll have to teach you a lot more of cooking in order to feed him properly..." She clarified with a smirk looking as Mion blushed.

"Ba-chan!"

"Hahahaha" Everyone laughed at the situation... Except for Shion, who had a disturbing angry look for a moment.

"Now, in all seriousness, after protecting my daughter in such a way, I think you're more than ready to go out with one of them. Make your pick, it doesn't really matter since they are twins!" Akane told him.

"Oka-san!" Screamed the twins as they grabbed Akane and shoved her Kimono in sign of pure anger.

"Hahaha! Don't worry, I'm not interested in that. Mion's my best friend, and Shion may be as cute as her sister but I don't know her so well anyway. I haven't got any more money than the one I managed to get before coming here and I don't have a part-time job either so..."

"That can be arranged..." Said the twins' father with a smile.

"For now, let's honour Amuro with a cup of _nihonshu_ ok?" said Akane. "It's a little one, so you won't have trouble going back home"

"What is it? It's some kind of beverage?"

"In occident people know it as _sake_ and yes, it is an alcoholic drink made of rice. You look grown enough to drink, so if you don't have any problem with it, have a cup with us!"

"Okay, I would love to!"

She stood and went to the kitchen. A little while after she was back with a bottle of sake and small cups.

She filled each cup with sake and gave it to each member of the family, with no exceptions.

"Now, before drinking it, we cheer for the reason of this celebration saying _kanpai_!" Said Akira.

"Got it"

"For Amuro! My best friend!" Mion said rising the cup.

Everyone rose their cups and said: "KANPAI!"

Mion drank it all in one shot, and so did Amuro.

"These kids are so rash... I hope he doesn't get drunk, otherwise we can't send him home" Oryou said.

"It was a small cup mother. I don't think that will affect him. I wouldn't be so sure about Mion though"

When they finished Amuro had a slightly red tone in his face, indicating that the alcohol affected him a little bit. Mion was the same at first, but after a while her face became completeley red and had a drowzy expression.

"I'm feeling sleepy" She admitted.

"How wouldn't you be? You drank it all in one sip! wait for dessert and you can go to bed" Akane told her.

"She reminds me a lot of you when we were younger sometimes" Akira told his wife.

"You do silly things when you are young, it's always like that"

"Hahaha, those were crazy times weren't they? Kasai would agree... I forgot to invite him"

"Poor Kasai, you better take him to eat somewhere to repay him. After all he has done for us..." Shion told her dad in a disapproving way.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do"

Akane went to the kitchen and brought back bowls filled with green round creamy stuff Amuro had never seen before.

"Dessert is ready!" She said as she served the bowls.

"What is this?" He asked.

"It's _maccha_ ice cream. Maccha is a variety of green tea pretty common in Japan"

"I see... Ice... cream..." He muttered as he carved the dessert with the spoon in an investigative way.

"What? You've never had any ice cream Amuro? But Italy is the birthplace of it! You should know it as Gelatto" Shion told him.

"Sorry, but I don't think I did... Still, it's never too late to try!" He decided to put a good quantity in his spoon and he put it in his mouth. "OH MY GOD! Its creamy texture, its cold refreshing taste, its sweet flavour, ice cream is the best invention to date!" He thought.

"It seems that you liked it, I'm glad" Akane said with a smile.

"It's delicious!" He continued eating until he finished.

"I'm full... Amuro, do you want-?" Mion offered him.

"Absolutely. You're the best Mion!" And he devoured her ration.

"Well, that settles it. It seems our guest of honour enjoyed his meal, so we can call this a success!" Akira claimed.

"Yeah. I'm so happy and grateful for this. In fact, I think I've never been so happy in my whole life. Thank you all for this wonderful experience, I can assure you that your daughter is the best friend I've ever had" He thanked the Sonozaki family.

"I'm so happy that Mion has made so good friends. Each of the club members are such good kids!" Akane said in delight.

"All club members are awesome!" Mion shouted full of happiness. She yawned after saying that.

"Mion, can you leave by yourself?" Shion teased her as she knew that her sister was a bit drunk now.

"Stupid Shion. This old man can do everything by its own!" She tried to stand firmly, but she was too dizzy and sleepy, so she kept moving trying to find balance.

"I'll take her to her room" Amuro said. "Thank you for everything, I'll keep taking care of your daughter, so as long as I'm with her you have nothing to worry about" He told them with a determined look in his eyes.

"Thank you Amuro. I'm looking forward to seeing you again" Said Akira.

He waved a general goodbye and put Mion's right arm on his neck and grabbed her shoulder with the other one, that way she wouldn't fall.

Once outside, they were slowly walking to Mion's room.

"Hey Amuro, you are stronger than you look. I can feel how strong your arms are in this position..."

"I do a lot of exercise to be in perfect physical condition. You're quite fit yourself"

Mion put one of her legs between his to make him trip. She succeded.

"Mion, what the-" He fell on top of her, but they didn't make a lot of sound. He felt something soft and big on one of his hands.

"Amuro-kun... what are you doing? Tha- that's my..." She said in a delicate way. She had never blushed so much in her life.

He realised what the soft object was. Of course, it was one of Mion's breasts.

"S-so-s-sorry Mion!" For the first time in his life, he blushed.

"Amuro-kun I thought Kei-chan was the only perv, but you surpassed his level..." She said in a soft tone that he had never heard before.

"Is she... seducing me?" He thought.

They stared at each other's eyes for a while, speechless.

"You... Are so cute Amuro. But at the same time you're so... manly" She started touching one of his arms.

"Mion, don't-"

"You are the first guy that makes me feel so much like a girl, Amuro..."

"Mion, you're drunk. You're not on your senses" He stood up and grabbed her. He decided to carry her to her bedroom.

"Ahh... See? you're so strong, and I'm being carried like a bride... I want to stay like this forever, in your arms..." She looked at him as she was carried.

"We're almost in your bed Mion, there you can sleep and forget that this happened"

"Sleep? I don't want to sleep. I want you to pet my head and to caress my face..." She said as Amuro left her in the bed.

"I'll do it but try to sleep while I'm at it"

"Ok"

He started caressing her gently. Mion loved the way he did it, she wanted this to last forever.

"Hey Amuro. You said something about me forgetting about this but... I don't want to forget. Unless... You want to forget?" She told him in a sad tone.

"No, that's not what I meant"

"Or maybe I'm not girly enough for you... Or for Kei-chan... or for anybody..." She had tears in her eyes.

"No! Mion, that's not true!"

"Then why do you want me to forget these beautiful moments we just spent?!"

"I just said that because I thought you did all of this cause you were drunk..."

"I am drunk, but that's not the point! I do this because I... I... I love you Tsugaru Amuro!"

He felt as a blade went through his heart. He felt so guilty about this. Now he had done it, Mion was in love with him. A being that couldn't love, a person that would disappear and the vessel of a wicked demon was the person Mion had chosen.

"Mion... I... I can't do this. This is not fair for you... You're a beautiful girl, you have an amazing personality and you have made me the happiest I've ever been, but I can't love you or anyone else! That's why I'm sorry but I want you to forget..." He cried a bit.

"Amuro... If you keep saying that you can't love, it will always be a reality..."

"Maybe, but it's better this way. One day, I will disappear forever!" He told her.

"Then, just kiss me once. Please. I want to show you what it means to feel, I want to help you! And most important of all... I want to show you how much I love you!"

"Mion..." He bent over and their lips touched. At first it was a gentle touch, but later their mouths wanted more, and they went further inside each other, until their tongues touched.

Amuro had never felt that way. Just like Mion had promised, it felt like it was wonderful to be alive, like everything made sense. They stayed like that for a minute. Each second that passed made him feel even better, but it wasn't to last. For some reason, everything became gradually dull, plain, hollow. For some reason, kissing Mion didn't have an effect on him anymore. He broke the kiss.

"I'm so sorry Mion, _Psychan_ " He used his special ability to make her forget everything that had just happened. He gave her the idea that she was so drunk that she just forgot everything that happened after exiting the dining room. He also erased her memory of loving him as something more than a friend. After this she fell asleep. Amuro left as fast as he could, a single tear fell on her room's floor.

During his walk home he started singing something, something he felt went out of his heart:

" _Let's just forget..._

 _Everything we said..._

 _And everything we did..._

 _Best friends..._

 _And better halves..._

 _Anything_...

 _Between you and me..._

 _W_ _as never..._

 _Meant..._ "

His inspiration got cut by a feeling of emptiness that he had never felt before. He didn't know what was causing it, but it made him think awful things... things he wouldn't like to see or do, but for some reason were crossing his mind. Killing, torturing, destroying. He was somehow fed up with this world now. Any chance of being able to love had been torn to pieces after realising that even sharing a kiss with the woman he thought would save him couldn't change shit.

"I want to find the fragment, that's all I want"

"wE cOUld KiLL 'Em alL AftERwaRdS" A voice said in his mind.

"What?" He thought. It was a mental conversation.

"ThiS WoRld HAs NoTHinG tO oFfeR, iT's beTteR oFf DEAD"

"So you finally show yourself... Speak clearly so I can understand you, cunt"

"Fufufufufu... I was just playing with you a little"

"So, if I can use _Psychan_ , that means you're..."

"The part of you respective to the fragment of _Voracité_ "

"Everything was clear to me after Mion mentioned that it was like I had transformed. I forgot that the fragment of _Apothéose_ is a twin fragment that is made of both the fragment of _Voracité_ and _Psychan_ "

"You did the math pretty late pal"

"Why did you have to appear now?"

"And you think it was easy you piece of shit? I was fragmented in pieces of thoughts, confined in a journey of timelessness! Vengeance became my only obsession, and now, I will deny you, I will desecrate you, I will skin your soul and finally, I will devour you"

"What did I do to you?!"

"And you have the nerve to ask! Or maybe... you don't remember"

"I don't!"

"In that case I will tell you. You used that damn ability of yours to disintegrate and supress my being. I may not be able to control minds, but I will show you what my ability does when the time is right..."

"I'll make sure that time doesn't come"

"Fufufufu... HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh... it will come Amuro, I'll make sure it does. This chit-chat is making me tired, so I'll leave ya, for now..."

"Go fuck yourself! That doesn't make sense, shit!" He was now as angry as he could get.

When he finally reached home all he wanted was to sleep. How could a perfect day get ruined by a minute, he would never understand it.

"*sigh* Welp, things are back to how they were. I just have to save them and get the fragment somehow. How stupid could I be to think that regaining my empathy and emotions would get the fragment for fuck's sake?"

He got inside the bed and closed his eyes.

The next day passed without anything important happening.

By Monday he was back at school, and he sat with Mion again, but this time he wouldn't be talking so much with her. He was afraid that if he did, things would turn grey once again. Still, he was her best friend, so he helped her a lot with classwork and kept a close relationship, just not as close as before.

"I got so sleepy from the sake, I can't even remember what happened after we left the room..." Mion told him

"I took you to your room and you fell asleep" Amuro lied by omitting a lot of information.

"That's how it was then huh?"

"Yeah"

She seemed okay with that answer and didn't suspect anything.

At the end of classes they would be playing a card game called UNO that Mion had imported from the US.

They played various rounds. The winner in the end was Amuro, followed by Mion, Satoko, Rika, Rena and, the loser, Keiichi.

"Damn it!" He said.

"Now Amuro, you get to choose his punishment!" Mion told her best friend.

"Well, if that's the case... What do you like doing Kei-chan?" He asked the loser.

"Hum... I like playing baseball, eating cookies, I used to like playing at an Arcade in Tokyo..."

"That's enough. Keiichi, your punishment will be... Playing a baseball match wearing a maid suit!" He decided.

"Bull's eye! How did you know?" Mion asked.

"Know what?"

"Irie-sensei is the coach. He is mad about maids! I'm sure that even if it is Keiichi he'll be delighted!"

"I had no idea, but I guess this just makes things better, hahahaha"

"~Ohohohoho~ Not even I would've come up with such a great idea!" Satoko laughed.

"How did he come up with such a torture? Mion, this is your fault. Amuro has been under your influence one week and he already designs the most humilliating punishment games!"

"Stop whining Keiichi-kun, I'm sure that it can always get worse" Said Rena.

"Unless you want me to create an even worse one I advise you to fulfill this game Keiichi"

"Ok, ok I get it! I'll play the match as soon as possible"

"That's the spirit!" Mion encouraged him.

That was all for the day. The rest of the week passed pretty fast, Amuro didn't lose one game, in fact, he always came 2nd or 3rd, while Mion was 1st most of the time. The match Keiichi had to play would be on Saturday, so he decided to speak with Rika about the plan to save her and the village on Sunday.

Saturday was a hot day with a shining sun. Perfect to see Keiichi ashamed. Amuro estimated that he should be one week away from the invitation to Angel Mort's dessert buffet, so there was no problem with them having fun that weekend.

He woke up at 9 AM and had some eggs for breakfast. They would meet at the baseball field at 11 O'Clock, so he would've had some spare time if he had a bike, but that not being the case, he had to take a bus to Okinomiya.

The bus wasn't so frequent, so you had to either take it by morning, evening or dusk. It was possible to walk, but it was a pretty long distance. He took one of the early buses to the city.

Once he arrived, he still had time left, which is why he had brought his Shamisen with him. He looked for the baseball field on a map. After identifying where it was, he went to the location.

In the field the players were already jogging and training, which meant that there wasn't too much time left. Keiichi wasn't to be seen though, but Amuro was sure that he had probably arrived but didn't want to come out dressed like a maid until the last moment to avoid an early laughter of his fellow team mates.

He got the instrument out of the bag and started playing a version of _Sakura_ , a traditional Japanese song he had heard when he went to the music shop.

After a couple minutes, Rika and Satoko arrived.

"Amuro-kun, how have you been?" Satoko asked.

"Fine, thanks Satoko. How about you two?"

"Good as always, we can take care of ourselves pretty well"

"You play the Shamisen wonderfully ~nipah!~" Rika told him.

"Really? Thank you, I was used to play the Oud, but I thought it would be hard to find one here, so I learned to play this instead"

"It sounds like you were a traditional Japanese musician, amazing!" Rika complimented him.

"I really like music that's all" He said, happy to hear that someone recognised his talent.

"You're terrible at drawing though. The other day I remember how awful you drew in art class. Well, I guess Keiichi had to beat you on something..." Satoko reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. It's always been like that so it doesn't bother me to hear someone making that remark"

"Hey, guys how's everything going?" Mion appeared at the field with Rena by her side.

"Mion and Rena! We were waiting for you, Keiichi should appear at any moment now" Satoko said with a smirk.

"Now that everyone's here, we just have to wait for Keiichi-kun to appear dressed like a maid! ~Hau~ He must look sooo cuuute!"

"Kei-chan is always fun to tease with the punishment games isn't he? Oh, Amuro is that a Shamisen?" Mion asked him.

"Yeah, I bought one when I arrived in town. I've learned to play it quite good since"

"Ba-chan has taught me about music too. I play the Koto"

"Koto... is that a harp-like thing?"

"I guess you could say that. It's a bit difficult to learn at first, but it was worth it. The Koto is such a beautiful instrument..."

"Music in general is beautiful, all arts are, but music is special to me"

"One day you could bring your Shamisen to the manor and we could play an improvisation or something"

"Yeah, one day we could..." He answered thinking about how he preferred to be more distant to Mion now.

"Hey look! The match is starting, and they are all taking their positions" Satoko announced.

"The batter is missing though" Mion observed.

"No, Mion-chan. In fact he has just arrived, dressed in a cute maid suit ~nipah!~"

A shameful Keiichi appeared on sight wearing a maid suit with a particularly short skirt. Amuro looked at the bat just in case, but it was an ordinary one, not Satoshi's.

"Ok! Let's do it!" Keiichi said all fired up as he stood in front of the pitcher.

A general laughter of both teams and the spectators was heard.

"See Amuro? _This_ is a punishment game, I'm really proud of you!"

"Hahahaha, thanks Mion! Now, let's enjoy the rest of the match, this is just getting started..."

~~~~X~~~~

 **And that's it for today. Damn it, I'm sure this story will be in the dark for a while, but once someone reads it I'm sure they'll love it. So far, I'm loving writing it, I think I'll take a little break and finish Pokémon Zero though, and possibly a Megaman ZX chapter afterwards.**

 **PD: Those lyrics are from the song Never Meant by American Football, so it belongs to them. I could've written something myself, but it fits so well... so yeah, that remains the same.**

 **Darkmatter17 out.**

 **PD: If you want to improve the experience of Amuro x Mion moments you can listen to Naima by John Coltrane and put it on loop as you read it. It works for any other couple as well.**


	4. Infection

After the hilarious punishment game of Keiichi, the rest of the day felt really short.

Amuro had the idea of going for an ice cream, so everyone went to eat one of their favourite flavour. Mion had Chocolate-mint chip, Rena had Strawberry, Rika and Satoko had Maccha and Keiichi had Vanilla. He decided to copy Mion's choice, since he had already tried Maccha and he used to like many of the things that his best friend chose. He was sappy to find out that once again, Mion's choice was of his liking. He wished that he could love her, but he was hollow, or so did he believe after all he had gone through.

After enjoying the ice cream they spent some time in Okinomiya and by dusk they were back in Hinamizawa.

Back in the house Amuro thought of how much he had enjoyed that day. He could call all of the club members his friends, regardless of his emotional problems. They were people that would stand up for him and made him laugh, and that was enough for him to decide that they were worth saving, especially Mion.

"They are good people aren't they?" The evil voice in his head started saying. "Too bad that they have to die..."

"It's always you isn't it? I don't remember when I destroyed you but I perfectly understand why I did it, and wouldn't mind doing it again"

"That's why I took countermeasures"

"Huh?"

"Remember that emptiness you felt while sticking your tongue down that gir'ls throat? Well, that was me, taking shelter in your heart... or should I say _our_ heart"

"So all these feelings, my lack of empathy, all of that was-!"

"Me, me, me! Fufufufufufufufu... It's not all on purpose though. Just like you once said, I am not human, I am a hollow demon that wants to destroy to fill a void"

"Your very existence is evil. Your choice or not, you are a menace to _my_ life. For as long as you exist, I will never be able to share Mion's feelings. Still, I don't understand what this countermeasure is"

"I fused myself with your being, so you won't be able to destroy me, unless you want to destroy your own self in the process hehehe... We are one but we are separate entities too! And only one of us can rule in the end, so keep enjoying those moments with your friends and that girl, cause once I take over it will all be over!"

"Like I'd let you!"

"It won't be easy of course, but little by little, the moment for my rebirth is coming closer! Until then... _Psychan_ "

"CURSE YOU _VORACITÉ_!"

He felt terribly stressed, and without realising it he started scratching his neck.

He ate, took a shower and later went to bed.

He had a terrible nightmare. He was chasing a woman whose face he couldn't remember. He found her, she screamed and he slashed her throat open with a sickle. Then he saw himself eating a bunch of corpses. His body was enjoying it, but his mind made him feel awful. It was a nightmare to remember.

He woke up covered in sweat. He hated how disgusting the sheets got with sweat, but he couldn't help it. He decided to leave them drying in the couch and since he was awake, he made breakfast and had a shower to start Sunday. Sunday was always a strange day. Many people love it, but many others hate it because you live through the whole day thinking about going back to the routine. For him it was irrelevant though. In medieval Europe you worked every day, so having days off in any form was a treat for him.

Today he would meet Rika at the Furude shrine to talk about the plan. If everything was going well, there shouldn't be anything left to worry about. Shion hadn't shown signs of a premature awakening of Hinamizawa syndrome.

They would meet early in front of the Saiguden, just like before.

"Rika-chan!" He called.

"Amuro-kun, you arrived" She greeted him as she got out of the Saiguden.

"So, how did everything go?"

"Perfect. Akasaka will arrive a couple days before Watanagashi. I spoke to Irie and he seems to believe me, the same goes for Tomitake-san. What's exactly the plan?"

"First things first, Takano has a counter-intelligence unit called Yamainu backing her up, so we have to alter the information she's receiving. What you did in the other world was disappearing a day before Watanagashi and you faked your death, however, in this world we need the festival to be held normally, so I thought that you could "die" after the festival ends"

"Sounds good to me. And then?"

"We try to gain as much time as possible before the military unit that can defeat the Yamainu arrives. We could surround ourselves with traps in the mountain, that worked before"

"I understand"

"Oh, one more thing. Did you tell them anything about me?"

"I just said that you know about everything, but only because I told you. I'm pretty used to lying by now so nobody suspected anything"

"Good. As for me, It doesn't seem like Shion will be hard to handle. I would like to meet Irie-san though, just to make sure..."

"That sounds great. Changing the topic a bit, how have you been doing with _your_ problems"

"Honestly, not so well. I just found out that my fragment in particular is none other than the twin fragment of _Apothéose_. As such, there are two entities that are meant to find this fragment, and unhopefully, we are stuck in the same body. He's not a help in any way, and actually, I'm starting to believe that he could be even more dangerous than Takano..."

"So you have a split personality?"

"Yeah. I've managed to control it, but there are some things he does that make me miserable. Just for existing he makes me feel empty, devoid of any feeling of happiness, even after Mion has tried so hard..."

"Mion knows about that?"

"Since I came here I've become pretty close to her. She's my best friend, but I'm afraid that she could have feelings for me again, so I've been more distant"

"AGAIN?"

"Oh... I guess I shouldn't have said that. *sigh* what the hell... Mion fell in love with me once already. I won't go into detail, but I had to use my special ability to make her forget about that and a couple more things"

"You are able to do such thing?"

"It's not easy, and it's not like I can do it a lot either. It consumes Mana too, and as long as I don't get the fragment back it's not as powerful as it was. _Psychan_ is an ability that only I have and can use. It allows me to control the minds of other beings, but I think that in my current state I can only alter memories a bit..."

"Even so it's one heck of a power. I bet Hanyuu would never be able to do such thing"

"~Hauauauau~ You're saying those bad things to me again Rika!" Said the horned girl.

"Still, what was the problem of Mion falling in love with you anyway?"

"That as long as this demon lives inside of me I won't be able to share her feelings. Believe me Rika-chan, I really like her a lot, but as my heart is now, I'm not even sure that I can claim to love her..."

"Amuro-kun, don't lose hope. I may not be of great help with all this mistic stuff you're dealing with, but I'm sure that there is a way that we can all help you"

"I really wish it was that simple. Sorry, but this is something I have to deal with myself"

"Maybe you're right, but don't discard the possibility. If there's something I've learned after dying so many times in different worlds, is that the power of friendship and bonds can get really close to defeating fate itself, and you mentioned that we managed to do it in another world, so why not this one as well?"

"I'm not sure..."

"The only thing I'm trying to say is that you must start relying on us as well. It's true that we don't have special powers like yourself, but there are other ways in which we can help you. Just don't forget that we're here to back you up ~nipah!~" And she smiled with that cute little girl face only she has.

"I won't forget then"

"Just do your best! We're all rooting for you!"

"Thank you. Well, I guess that's all for now. Is Irie-san at the clinic on Sundays too?"

"Yes, he is. Good luck, Amuro-kun"

"Same for you Rika-chan"

He left and walked in the clinic's direction. He thought about the events that were developing at the same time as he was planning that world's destiny. Keiichi should meet Shion that day, and he would still think that she was Mion pretending to act more girly. One week from here he should uncover the truth about the twins.

"I wonder if I could use this opportunity to draw Keiichi closer to Mion..." He thought. "Maybe I should tell him to buy that doll and give it to Mion. No, if I does that he will give it to Shion anyway... That only leaves one option: I could give that doll to her" He blushed at the thought of her embracing the doll. "No, I mustn't! She never received the doll anyway, it would be too risky to do that... But something inside me wants to do it. I... I don't want her to feel sad"

"Go ahead. All you want is to squish those huge tits once again..." That evil voice resonated.

"Shut up! Shut up! and SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He screamed as he scratched his head and neck.

"Fufufu, I can talk all day long if I want to. And I'm not lying either"

"Yes you are! I like her because she's a wonderful person. The fact that she's pretty is just a plus, but you won't ever understand it"

"Don't lie to yourself _Psychan_ , as long as I'm within you it's impossible that you feel love towards any other thing that's not yourself. The only thing you have is lust for her body"

"I guess you won't just go away will you?"

"As long as you're alive... Nah"

"Fine then. I declare war upon you. In this moment, I promise that I will kill you"

"That's what I was waiting for! Okay then. One of us will kill the other and assume total control over this body"

"I don't know how, but I will surely win. Try to enjoy your last days alive, after I'm done with you I'll finally be able to find happiness. This is a chance I won't miss!"

"Neither will I. Until next time, _Psychan_ "

He felt how the evil presence somehow dissipated from his mind.

He hadn't realised the long distance he walked while fighting _Voracité_ in his mind. He was arriving at Irie clinic already.

He entered the building and was greeted by someone unexpected.

"Hello, I haven't seen you around. Could you be by any chance Tsugaru Amuro?" Asked the blonde woman.

"Yeah, nice to meet you" He didn't really have a grudge against her since he knew about her past.

"Takano Miyo" She introduced herself. "So, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to know if Irie-san was here. I have to talk to him about something..."

"Is that so? Well, he is in his office. Second door to the right"

"Thank you very much" He said as he started thinking. "It's too dangerous to speak about that topic here, I have to find a way to be alone with Irie-san"

He entered the room and found the man in white coat filling some papers, possibly of research.

"Ah Amuro-kun. I thought that I had seen an unfamiliar face yesterday at the field, but you guys left even before I could say hi"

"Sorry for that, but here I am"

"The name's Irie Kyosuke, so what brings you here today?"

Amuro grabbed a blank paper and a pen that he saw laying in the desk and sat in a chair by his side.

"Well the thing is Irie-san, that I would like to join the baseball team"

Irie understood the meaning of his actions and went on with the game. "So it's about that! haha, so you want me to sign you up?"

"Yeah. Please understand that I've never played before, but I would like to try it at least once" He was finishing writing.

"There's no problem with that at all! You're free to join the team whenever you want to"

"Great, thank you a lot" He said as he showed him the paper:

" _Takano is here. Let's meet at Okinomiya's library at 6 PM"_

"It's no problem at all. Take care"

Amuro grabbed the paper, silently turned it into a ball, put it in his pocket and went outside.

"Take care Amuro-kun, I'm looking forward to knowing you better. Make sure that you are not disappeared by ogres in the meantime" Takano told him.

"Yeah, me too, until next time!"

He went to the bus stop and took one to Okinomiya.

With a whole day left he wanted to distract himself. There were many things to do in town, so he assumed that he wouldn't get bored so easily.

"I've been playing the Shamisen a lot lately. Maybe doing something different won't do any harm"

He started walking down the street and noticed a sign that read _Arcade_. Inside there were kids pressing buttons and moving levers while looking at a screen.

"Just what are they doing?" He thought as he entered the dark place.

Rows of giant machines with dark screens filled with colour stood around. He checked a kid playing one of them called _Space Invaders_.

The kid moved the lever and a weird thing moved around in the same way as the lever indicated. When the kid pressed buttons some stuff was shot from the thing and seemed to kill other strange objects that were moving on screen.

The kid destroyed all objects and then a larger one appeared.

"Boss time!" The kid muttered to himself.

"What's the objective of this game?" Amuro asked him.

"Well, you move around this spaceship and shoot aliens. There isn't much science to it, but I guess you're supposed to save the earth or something" He explained.

"I see" He lied, since he didn't know what a spaceship was, or an alien either. He understood how to play it though and also noticed how the kid put some kind of coin in a space to play.

He continued looking at the different game titles: _Galaga, Pac-Man, Q*bert, Dig Dug, Burgertime.._. One called _Donkey Kong_ seemed especially fun, so he decided to buy a bunch of tokens to play.

Once he started playing he realised that it seemed a lot easier when he saw how other people played instead of actually playing the game. With each try he became better and better at it though.

After 5 tokens he was already able to finish a whole level. He kept playing for about an hour. Now he understood the fun of that place, and it was so fulfilling to see yourself grow. Starting off as a rookie who only smashed buttons to become an expert who uses self-taught techniques. It was really gratifying.

"Man, I'm getting good at this" He said to himself as he saw his score enter the Top 10.

"Dammit! Freaking ghosts always catching up to me after level 5! I will never enter the top scores like this!" Shouted a characteristic girly voice coming from his back.

"M-MION?!" Amuro was surprised to find her there.

"Amuro! I never thought I'd find you here of all places!" She greeted him with a hug.

"Neither did I... What are you doing this early in Okinomiya?"

"Remember when I mentioned my uncle from the toy store? Well, I work for him on some days. One of my turns is on Sunday, but it starts at noon, so I come here and play videogames in the meantime"

"I see. I came here cause the place itself looked interesting. I had never played in these machines before"

"Really? Well, that's an advantage of Japan. Even in far away places, the whole country is filled with the newest videogames! Isn't that awesome?" She said excited.

"Yeah, it's quite amazing. I really enjoyed playing _Donkey Kong_. I managed to get to the Top 10, so I left my score with an _AA_ nickname"

"Really? I have a Top 7 in Galaga with the nickname _M_ _I_ _I_ , but I wanted to try to beat the high scores in _Pac-Man_ now. It's hard as hell though..."

"Just do your best Mion. You're the best at all kinds of games, I'm sure you'll get to the top scores if you keep trying"

"You really think that?" She asked blushing a little and touching her ponytail.

"Yeah Mion, you're our club leader. It's only natural that you're the best"

"Hahaha... Amuro you're so sweet saying that" She was very happy to hear that compliment.

"I just say what I think, that's all" He smiled at her.

"Hey I know! Why don't we have an ice cream before I have to go to work?"

"If it's food we're talking about, you won't get a no from me... EVER"

"That's what I wanted to hear. Just to make things clear, I haven't forgotten about my punishment game, but Ba-chan has been teaching me a lot of cooking lately, so I want to keep practicing until I can cook something delicious and special on my own"

"Take your time, just tell me when you are"

"Changing the topic, I've been feeling a bit uneasy lately"

"Why is that?"

"Last week, Keiichi met Shion. That itself isn't a problem, but he doesn't seem to believe us that we're different people"

"Why don't you call Shion and prove it to him?"

"Because Shion told me that he thinks that all of this is an act I made to prove him that I can be girly"

"It's a possibility. I mean, if I didn't know your sister I'd immediately think that it's you"

"The point is that I saw this as an opportunity. I'm going to show him that this old man deserved that doll!"

"Do you need him to recognise that so badly?"

"I don't really know... but I will surely teach him, that's for sure!"

"*sigh* Just don't let that bother you so much ok? I think I've already shown you how much of a girl you are"

"I'll try. It's just that I feel like I can't let this be"

"Yeah I know that feel..."

"How have you been with your... other self?"

"Terrible. He torments me from time to time, and I can't just ignore him cause he is literally inside me. He's in my head, my heart, I sometimes feel that my very soul is not my own"

"That's impossible! You told me that he has no soul, so the only soul inside that body is yours. I don't know much of that mystic stuff, since the demon on my back is just a tattoo, a symbol, but logically thinking that's the conclusion I get"

"I guess you're right... Hey, you have a tattoo? And a demon's specifically?"

"When we were little, not even our family could distinguish me from my sister, so I, the heir, was tattooed with a demon that simbolizes the blood that's supposed to run through our family's veins. The Sonozaki family didn't allow twins to be born, so in theory..." She had difficulty completing her phrase: "I should have never been born"

"Huh? But Mion... You're the heir" He actually knew the truth, but wanted to hear it from her cause he was sure that this was something she had never told anyone about.

"I was born as Sonozaki Shion. Since no one could tell us apart, we used to change places sometimes. The day of the tattoo was one of those, so technically, I stole my sister's identity and her position as head of the family, I... I am a fake..." She said with a very sad expression that even Amuro could tell that it was authentic.

"Oh c'mon Mion... Don't say things like that, I'm sure your sister thinks that it was all an accident" He lied, cause he knew that in reality, Shion thought that it was on purpose at first and he wasn't sure if she had changed her mind about that.

"I really hope she does. When I went to her appartment, she said she forgave me. But that's not all, I think she blames me and Ba-chan for the disappearance of her boyfriend"

"For real?"

"I mean, he wasn't technically her boyfriend, but he did disappear"

"And you didn't have anything to do with that"

"Not at all, but we did things that could make her think that..."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because we made her go through a lot of pain just for confessing her love for him"

"Mion. I'm no one to judge. I've killed more people than I can count, I have massacred entire villages like it was nothing, but I want to know... why did you do that?"

"I... I was jealous of her. I actually liked Satoshi-kun a little bit, and when I found that out I told Ba-chan about it knowing the consequences"

"What happened to her?"

"She was forced by us to rip three of her nails off..." She made a face of pain, but Amuro's expression suddenly changed to a happy one.

"Woah... You're savage girl" _Voracité_ grinned.

She knew that face, those hollow eyes, that evil smile. "Who. Are. You?!"

"What do you mean Mion? You know me well, I am Tsugaru Amuro, your best friend" And he smiled at her mocking the expression of his other half.

"You may share the same body, but your eyes tell you apart. My best friend's eyes are full of hope and dreams. Yours are completely devoid of emotion" She said seriously and a bit scared.

"Well, given the circumstances I guess I have to introduce myself. We're both Tsugaru Amuro, but I am the half known as _Voracité_. My little brother _Psychan_ is quite fond of you, I'm sure that you would be so happy together... But as long as I exist I cannot allow that to happen..." He said as he started caressing her hair and her face, but it was in a menacing way, not in a gentle and tender one like her friend's.

"Leave him alone! All you do is make him miserable. Now I understand just how bad he's been having it because of you"

"I'd love to have a body of my own Mion, but unfortunately, my demonic existence is damned to live in this mortal carcass. I, the God of Death, have to endure this torment!"

"Well you've earned it! Now go away, I want my friend back! AMURO!"

"Fufufufu... You think that by calling our name loud enough he will- ARGHHH!" He grabbed his head with both hands and his eyes filled with _Psychan_ 's shine.

"Sorry, I hope he didn't scare you"

"I freaked out a little bit, but I'm alright now. So... your true name is _Psychan_?" She asked him.

"I wouldn't consider it a name. It's just the special ability we have, so we recognise each other after it"

"Special ability?"

"Now you won't make heads or tails about it, but I'll tell you when the time is right"

"You don't trust me enough now?"

"It's not because of that, it's just that in order to save this world, there are things that are better left unsaid... Or at least for a while"

"I wonder what that means, but okay..." She looked a bit down for a moment but seemed to recover pretty quickly. "What do you plan to do about _Voracité_?"

"I want to kill him, but I have no idea how, and believe me when I say that all I want is to be free of this torment"

"Then all you have to do is destroy that bastard and take what's yours with your own hands! I believe that you can"

"I'd do it if I had a clue of the way to do that. For now, it seems that everyone is too concentrated on their games to have noticed anything strange... let's go for that ice cream, before it's too late... In the sense that you still have to work" He completed.

They exited the Arcade and went to a café that seemed to have delicious ice cream.

"What will you order?" Mion asked.

"I don't really know this time... What about you?"

"Chocolate-mint chip is my all time favourite, how was it the other day?"

"It was delicious. I think it is my favourite one too, cause it leaves an uncomparable fresh taste in your mouth and its colour is so pretty. It actually reminds me of your hair, haha" And he patted her head and gently played with her ponytail.

"AH! I-Is that so?" She muttered red as a tomato. She loved the way he touched her hair.

"Hahaha, yeah, I mean it"

"Here are the ice creams" Said the waiter as he gave the desserts.

"Thank you very much" Amuro said.

They sat at a bench and enjoyed their food.

"How's working with your uncle like?"

"It's pretty cool actually. I get to sell all kinds of games and toys, so I get to know many cool ones that can later be used in the club"

"I'd like to get a job myself, but I don't know what I could do"

"I've got many relatives with business in the area... but I think my dad wanted to talk to you about that"

"Your dad? Now that you mention it... He said something like that the last time we met at the manor"

"You could speak to him, but I feel a bit uneasy about it though"

"Why is that?"

"I think he might offer you work as part of the Yakuza. I'm not really sure, but after you beated up those punks he got quite interested in you"

"I wouldn't mind doing that again"

"But you said that you came her looking for peace, quiet and to get out of that harsh environment in Italy!"

"Yeah, but in the end that's what I'm best at, after music of course, and as long as I'm in this area I think I could get to enjoy it. Any way you look at it, Hinamizawa is a rural area without much happening"

"I guess that's true, at least if you put aside the dam wars and the deaths that occur every year..."

"What's that about?"

"Oh! I misspoke, that's nothing really, haha"

"Mion, I know it's something important from the tone of your voice, so just tell me about it"

"It's just that I think that you might get scared and leave town..."

"I'm not afraid of those things, and I don't believe in anything supersticious..."

"Promise me you won't leave!" She said with a worried face.

"I promise that I won't leave you Mion..." He said as serious as he could get, until he realised "I mean Hinamizawa! Of course..."

"Ok then. 4 years ago, there was a conflict with the government, because a dam was going to be built in the river. The dam would cause the flood of not only Hinamizawa, but plenty other villages in the area as well. This resulted in many protests and pseudo-violent actions that were taken by the locals, including me and Shion, we actually got arrested a couple times hahaha, but in the end it was all worth it, the dam project was stopped and Hinamizawa was peaceful and quiet once again..."

"...Until someone was murdered" He completed what Mion had difficulty saying.

"Right. That same year, on the day of Watanagashi, a headworker of the dam project was murdered and mutilated. They say one of his arms was never found. The next year, a couple of supporters of the dam project died in an accident... They were Satoko's parents"

"I see..."

"The third year of the curse, Rika's father died of an unknown disease and her mother commited suicide by throwing herself in the marsh. By the fourth year, it seemed like everything was calm, but once again, a relative of Satoko died. Her aunt was murdered and the murderer was found dead. I think she was a horrible person, but the point is that someone always dies..."

"...While another one disappears, and all happens in Watanagashi, which is in two weeks from today" He finished the story.

"That's why I was worried about telling you. You're not gonna run away are you?" She asked again with that worried look that Amuro found cute, but felt a bit insulted that she doubted him.

"Mion, who the hell do you think I am? I promised didn't I? I must admit that this event in particular seems very odd and has a supernatural air around it, but I couldn't care less about such a thing. As long as no one I care about dies, I couldn't care less about this _curse_ " He replied with a sceptical tone, possibly to the fact that he knew the truth behind the so told "curse".

"That day we're all going to be seeing how Rika performs a ritual dance. It's technically impossible for any of us to die, so don't worry"

"About that... I... I think there's something I've got to tell you. Remember when I said that I had to save this world?"

"Yeah, I remember something like that"

"What happens is that someone is planning to kill Rika-chan on that night"

"Who? Why? Just... What the hell?"

"We will have a little reunion in a while. We're still making some arrangements, but when the time comes we're going to tell you all"

"And why did she tell _you_ out of all people?" She seemed hurt.

"That's because I know more about this world than any of you. I talked to her to find a solution to the problem, and we're solving it step by step, but please don't tell anyone about this conversation"

"Well, if you want it that way it's alright I guess..." Finally she accepted her friend's decission.

"Yeah, don't worry too much about it. We're looking into it, and I'm experienced with crime-related stuff. For the time being, enjoy the days that are left, and by the way, here!" He gave her a paper with a phone number.

"Is this your house's number?"

"Yep. Call me whenever you need it, or if you want to... I don't know, just use it to your hearts content hahaha"

"I will. I think there was something I had to tell you... But I forgot! Well, I don't think it was _that_ important, but it's a pity that I can't remember" Mion looked annoyed by her own memory.

"Welp, tell me if you remember. If not don't worry, I bet it wasn't a thing of life and death"

"Yeah. I gotta go to my uncle's shop now. See you tomorrow!"

"Take care and do your best!"

And once again, he felt really happy. He had never experienced one bad thing when he was with her. There were difficulties sometimes, but from Mion herself, all Amuro received was happiness and love.

"Fuck! I'm overdoing it again!" He said as he kicked a can out of the sidewalk.

Why did _Voracité_ exist? Why did he have to deal with the twin fragment? All these thoughts and feelings circled with violence through his mind and he couldn't help to fiercely scratch his stingy neck.

"Huh? No, no, no, no, no... What am I doing?" He said as he realised what was happening. "This... this is... the behaviour of people with Hinamizawa syndrome!"

He thought about this. He had lived there for a couple days and he was already infected? It was possible, due to drinking the town's water. Still, he couldn't believe that he was already affected by this.

"This must be due to the stress this guy gives me, of course! This is part of his plan to get rid of me for sure... But I won't let him win!" He thought. Maybe his other half could hear him, but he didn't care.

"I'll try to relax and lower my levels of stress. Just in case I'll ask Irie to give me a shot or two of that treatment he has developed"

With about 5 hours left, he decided to rest in a park he saw for a couple hours, if possible, take a nap. By 4 PM he was awake.

"I guess I was more tired than I thought I was..." He said and right away his stomach growled. "And I'm hungry too... guess I'll just go eat something then"

Not thinking about it twice, he decided to have a bunch of burgers at the place he'd gone with Mion.

He asked for 3 Rodeo Burgers cause they were pretty tasty. They had cheddar cheese, bacon, lettuce, tomato, BBQ sauce and mayonaise.

While he was eating he overheard a person at a nearby table: "Oh my God! You know who that is... That's the guy I told you about, _A_!"

"The one who ate 4 Rodeo Burgers in like 7 minutes with fries and milkshake included?"

"The one and only. Man, he's unreal! Everyone says the same after the pretty girl who was with him muttered that phrase in defeat. She was not bad at all, but against _A_ she didn't stand a chance..."

Amuro felt flattered as he chewed his hamburger. He was now recognised as _A_ , and secretely that title made him feel comfortable. That Legend-like complex brought him a smile.

After finishing his meal it was time to head for the library. He would be a bit early, but if he got bored he could read a book. With half an hour to spare when he got there, he decided to grab a book about science to have an idea of what other inventions had been made in all that time he had skipped.

During that time he learned about important historical events such as America's discovery, the French Revolution, both World Wars and the Cold War. He also read about electricity, radiation and various other technological advancements to be up to date in that matter.

He was reading the book as he noticed that someone was sitting in the same table. It was Irie.

"Hi Amuro-kun, I left Takano in charge of the clinic, so it's not possible for her to follow us"

"What did you tell her to come here?"

"It wasn't a big deal, cause on Sundays I don't officially work, I just continue my research"

"I see. Well, I wanted to speak to you about something very important regarding Sonozaki Shion"

"Shion-chan? What's the deal with her?"

"She has been developing Hinamizawa syndrome after Satoshi's disappearance"

"What? But that..."

"I'm going to be straightforward with you. I know more things than any of you guys. For instance, I know that Satoshi is being held in an induced coma due to L5"

"But how?!-"

"When the time comes I'll explain everything, but for now, I wanted to know if there would be a problem with Shion seeing that Satoshi is alive. It wouldn't be right away though, I think two weeks from now would be precise"

"I don't think there would, but she wouldn't be able to interact with him in any way..."

"I'm sure that just seeing him will be enough"

"If that's the case then it's no big deal"

"I also want you to keep this a secret from everyone. Not even Rika knows about this"

"I understand"

"Another thing that has me worried is the fact that I... I have started developing the syndrome"

"What? That's terrible, why did it happen?"

"I think it's necessary for me to explain this much at the very least, but I have Personality Disorder, and my other half has been stressing me out a lot lately, so much that the syndrome has started developing. I haven't got any dangerous psychological symptoms yet, so I'd say I'm an L2, but just to be safe, I want you to give me a couple doses of that treatment you've developed"

"It's still in progress, but it's pretty functional. Satoko-chan is under treatment, without it she could get as worse as her brother. You've done the right thing telling me. I'll give you a couple shots next time we meet"

"Perfect, thanks a lot Irie-san"

"Is that all?"

"For the time being yes. If I need anything else I'll contact you in some way"

"Ok Amuro-kun. Take care, and try to keep your cool as much as you can, that way you'll develop the syndrome a lot slower. I can't promise that you'll heal completely from it given your circumstances, but I'm sure of that much"

"Yeah. You take care too, and keep up the good work with Tomitake"

"By next week Akasaka-san will arrive, then the whole team will be complete"

"The plan is going smoothly then. Until next time!" And he shook the doctor's hand.

He went back to the village and called it a day. He wasn't sure of calling this a success due to the unexpected apparition of his evil self, but the plan was going pretty well. He was ready to go to bed early after eating, when the phone started ringing.

"Amuro!" It was the green haired girl.

"Huh? Mion, what is it at this time?"

"I just remembered what I had to tell you. Buy fresh vegetables and meat for this friday"

"Huh? What for?"

"Oh, and spices. Don't tell Kei-chan, but this Friday, we will have to cook curry"

"What is _curr_ _y_?"

"Oh, not again. I'll cook you some tomorrow to fulfill my punishment then"

"Okay... Have a good sleep"

"You too Amuro, sweet dreams!" She ceerfully answered through the phone and hanged up.

"This girl..." He went to bed thinking about her. This seemed to help him wear off the nightmares for that night.

~~~~X~~~~

 **Hahaha, sorry to anyone expecting Pokémon, even though I'm working on it, I have to admit that the motivation i have to write it is A LOT less than the one I have when writing this. This story is my favourite fanfic written by me by far, and I hope that its first follower is enjoying it. I also hope that people are liking those cute moments I put in between the tension. Higurashi is great material to write and I'm always excited to write a new chapter.** **I had a hard day today, but finishing a new chapter fills me with joy.**

 **Darkmatter17 out for today.**


	5. Love

"*yawn* Another week ahead. Man, things will only get more and more complicated..." He thought as he woke up early for school.

It was 6 AM, so he went jogging first and was back at 6:30 to have a shower and do everything else.

By 7:30 he was arriving at the classroom. It was pretty early, but he decided to be cautious and open the door slowly without truly going in. A bucket of water fell to the floor.

"Morning, Rika-chan and Satoko-chan!" He greeted them.

"Morning Amuro-kun ~nipah!~" The blue haired girl answered.

"Oh? You ruined my trap, it was ready for Keiichi. Well, if you had fallen for it, it would've been funny too, but I guess that's not possible. You're as quick minded as Mii-chan is" Satoko told him.

"Oh really? Thanks. Keiichi is quite smart himself, but I guess he is not careful enough"

"Nah, he is just a foolish peasant"

They all laughed.

Amuro tried to complete his Math exercises sheet waiting for the rest to arrive. Satoko changed her mind and decided to put a different kind of trap outside. She would lure Keiichi to go near a tree and he would be caught by a perfectly tied noose.

Mion and Rena arrived at 8:10.

"Hello everyone! How did you all sleep?" Rena asked.

"Pretty good, actually, thanks for asking Rena"

"Good to hear that Amuro-kun"

"We went to bed pretty early so now we're full of energy!" Answered Satoko.

"I wonder if that's why today you two are... EXTRA KYUUUT!" And she went full _take it home_ mode..

"C'mon Rena-chan, it's too early to be taking people home, we just arrived!" Mion tried calming her down.

"What about you Mion, how was your sleep?" Amuro asked.

"Me? Well, it wasn't half bad, but I think that it could've been better..." She looked a bit tired, possibly due to going to bed late.

"Too bad. Try to get a better rest today... Not in class though haha!"

"Oh, and I thought you'd take one for me..." She said disappointed.

"Sorry Mion, but I think class is good for you. What kind of leader could you be if you're not well taught in the different fields of education?"

"What bit you? Until yesterday you were not like this"

"I went to the library and read a lot. It made me realise how important learning is"

"Now you're as boring as Kei-chan..."

"You really mean that Mion?" He asked with a gloomy look that he learned to act.

"Wah! Of course not silly, this old man is just playing with you. You are incredibly fun to hang out..."

"Haha, I was joking. I did want to hear that though, haha!"

Everyone was enjoying those moments. A couple minutes later Keiichi arrived too, and this time he had the great idea of carefully opening the door, just to realise that nothing happened.

"Phew... I thought I was going to fall for a trap today too" He said in relief.

"Nah... I was too lazy today" Satoko lied to assure her victory.

"How was the rest of your weekend Amuro-kun?" Keiichi asked him.

"Pretty good actually. I went to the Arcade on Sunday and found Mion there, so we went for an ice cream later"

"Mion at the Arcade huh? Well, that's to be expected thinking how much of a tomboy she is... I bet she was growling at the machine every time she lost"

"And I bet that I can kick your ass at any videogame Kei-chan" She said with a pissed grin.

"We'll see about that!" He answered.

They kept sharing those moments as the clock got closer to pointing the time for classes. The rest of students arrived in the meantime and classes started normally at 8:45.

That day nothing important happened during classes, but a tedious maths homework was assigned. As for the club activity, they decided to play _hide and seek_.

To make it fair game, everyone would seek at least once and hide during the other's turn. For each person you found, you got a point; and for each round that you hid and wasn't found by the seeker, you also got a point.

Mion was first. She found everyone with the exception of Amuro and miraculously, Keiichi.

Rena was second. She smelled cuteness, so Rika and Satoko had no chance. She found Keiichi too, but missed Mion and Amuro.

Rika followed. She had no problem finding Satoko in some bushes. She also got Amuro and Keiichi who were hiding in the same spot due to a lack of creativity.

Satoko was the next, and she almost caught everyone. Our hero hid in the top of a tree where she wasn't able to see, so he won.

Keiichi was the fifth seeker. He was very motivated to catch everyone, but Satoko had already planned his downfall. She laughed from behind a very special tree to lure him into her trap. Like always, the foolish peasant fell right into it, and he lost a complete round.

Amuro was the last seeker. He first found Keiichi, who was still hanging from the tree. Then he found Rena hiding behind a bush. Satoko and Rika were both hiding in the lower branches of another tree. For last, Mion was hiding the rooftop of the school, nothing less, but Amuro caught a glance of her with his covered eye, much to her surprise, cause she thought that was a blind spot.

"Oh c'mon! Who would be able to see with that amount of hair on top?" She demanded an explanation.

"It would be very troublesome not to be able to see with this eye. My hair is pretty thin, so I am able to see quite clearly. It's not as good as with my other eye, but it works pretty fine, sorry, hahaha"

"*sigh* I guess that makes you the unquestionable winner of today's game"

"...And that makes Keiichi the loser once again ~ohohohoho~" Laughed the blonde brat.

"Amuro, please, have mercy. I taught you everything about Maths..." Keiichi tried to lower his punishment.

"I don't feel so evil today Kei-chan don't worry. I just want you to do my homework..." Mion looked at him with a troubled look. "...and Mion's for tomorrow, that's it" His best friend smiled at him.

"Oh man, I'll be doing thrice the work I had to do in the first place..." He whined.

"Well, that's a pity..." Mion said as she and Amuro gave him a pair of Math sheets.

"Just you wait... One day I'll make you pay. Both of you!" He pointed his finger at them and left.

"I will go with Keiichi-kun so he doesn't feel lonely" Said Rena. Amuro knew that there was a different reason for that though.

"Rena is going to tell Keiichi about the problems he's causing Mion. One less thing to worry about, this world may be complex, but it's predictable at the very least" He thought.

After that, Rika and Satoko left in the opposite direction to their house and said goodbye to the remaining pair.

"Hey, Amuro. Wanna come to my house to learn how to cook curry? I'll do everything of course, but you can learn watching" She invited him.

"Hmm... Kei-chan will be doing our homework so that's not a thing to worry about. Okay, I'll go with you!" He accepted with a smile.

"I've noticed that you started calling him the same way I do" She pointed out.

"At first it was to tease him, but I guess that it became a habit pretty soon"

"Haha, that happens sometimes doesn't it? He's a good friend... but he's not comparable to you!"

"Really?"

"Absolutely. For starters, Kei-chan would've never been able to break the shit out of those punks, actually, Shion told me that she had to save his ass the other day cause he got involved in a similar situation"

"Hard luck"

"But I think what makes you my best friend is how much we've shared about each other. I had never told anyone the root of my problems with Shion for example"

"You trust me a lot, don't you Mion?"

"How couldn't I? You always stand up for me and try to help me the most you can. And when you pet my head... I feel... Really happy!" She told him trying to calm her feelings.

"I love touching your hair. It's so beautiful and soft" He told her at the same time as he played a bit with her ponytail.

"Yours is also nice to touch..." She acted without thinking. "Ah! Would you look at the time, we should head home now!"

"Yeah, let's go" He thought as he remembered some words "Distant. Hollow. Love"

They walked through the familiar road and got to the manor.

"Dammit, I forgot that you had a Shamisen! We could have played together..." She lamented.

"Don't worry, I bet we can do it some other time"

"Yeah. I'd really like to do that. It's so fun playing music, but I'm always alone..."

"I am too. It might be fun to play with someone else, but I'm sure it must be great to play with you!" He said with that true smile that Mion loved. She couldn't help to blush a little.

"That's something we have to do then! After Watanagashi let's try it in front of everyone... If you don't mind"

"I don't really feel nervous playing in front of other people, but I'm not sure that I wouldn't get nervous though..."

"It doesn't matter. The little bit I heard you play you sounded amazing!"

"Thanks. So, what do you wanna do? Are we going to cook right now or?"

"I think we could do something else. How about a _Kendo_ match first?"

"Is that sword-related?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty skilled at it"

"I'm more used to using a scythe, but I can handle a sword pretty well"

"Ehh! Of course we won't be using real weapons! Just... Wooden swords for practice!" She suddenly said a bit scared.

"Who would've thought the all mighty Mion would get scared at the thought of fighting me in a real match..."

"It's just that I know from first hand how dangerous you are... I'd dare to say you can be even more fierce than Rena in _take it home_ mode"

"I won't lie, I possibly am. But I am also able to control my strength pretty well. Given my current situation though, I don't think that it would be a good idea..." He said as he saw his other half's face smiling viciously in his mind.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't want to remind you of that..."

"Nah, maybe playing with weapons or similars just isn't a good idea. I would never forgive myself for hurting you..." He said as serious as he could get.

"Amuro... I'm sure that the last thing you'd ever want to do is hurting those you call your friends. I know, cause I feel the same way"

"Is there something else you'd like to do?"

"How about playing a game?"

"What kind of game can we play with two people?"

"I know one... _Truth or dare_ " She said with a smirk.

"The name sounds pretty self-explanatory but I've never really played it before"

"Sometimes your ignorance surprises me. It gives me an idea of how lonely your childhood must've been..."

"Yeah, I'm not really used to the same games as you, but tell me, it sounds interesting!"

"Well then. As the name implies, I give you two options. _Truth_ means that you have to honestly answer _any_ question I give you. _Dare_ is a sort of punishment, means that you have to fulfill any task I give you"

"Are we gonna play by..."

"Just this once, there are no special rules from the club. The only rule is not to dare anything life-endangering"

"Okay. Who starts?"

"Since you're a newbie, you can start"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"What's your greatest fear?"

"Woah, that's deep. Honestly, I'm not sure, but I think it would be to lose all of my friends..."

"I'm satisfied with that"

"Okay, now it's my turn! Truth or dare?"

"I'll go with dare"

"I was waiting for that..." A fly passed by. "...Catch that fly with a pair of chopsticks"

Amuro grabbed the wooden tools and tried to catch the insects with his own ability. It was very hard though, the fly was faster and had better reflexes. He decided to use a slight amount of his power to confuse it. The fly started moving slower and it seemed disoriented. In that moment, he caught the insignificant creature.

"Wow... I didn't really expect you to catch it" She was amazed.

"Piece of cake" He smiled at her. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Hmm... spell your full name backwards without stopping"

"For real?" She missed 5 times in a row, but the 6th one she was able to do it.

"Hahahaha! That was funny as hell..." He laughed.

"My turn! Truth or da..."

"Truth!"

"Quick shooter I see... Then tell me about this _power_ of yours"

"I already said that I would reveal all of..."

"Nanana! Rules are rules. This old man doesn't like cheating..."

"Okay, but I don't expect you to understand. I... control minds"

"Nah, that's not possible"

"I told you already... If you don't believe me it's fine, but I said the truth"

"Whatever. Your turn"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you feel or have felt anything for Kei-chan?"

"Ah! Well... I think I once liked him, but now he's only a good friend, for real. I don't know, he's a good person and he's quite manly, but in the end I don't see him as anything aside from a friend..."

"Don't tell me I'm screwing up again..." He thought. "I see. I just wanted to make sure" He told her.

"Truth or dare?"

"To avoid her questions I won't choose truth again" He thought. "Dare"

"Hehehe... Prove to me this whole mind control stuff of yours!"

"Shit! I fell right into her trap!" He thought.

"Is your grandmother home?" He decided to do it.

"I think she is in her room, but what are you planning to do?"

"Show you"

"Eh... I'm not sure if this is a good idea, maybe you should just forget about it"

"I chose dare, so now I'm gonna do it" He said as he walked towards the big room in the middle of the hallway.

"Amuro stop!" She said in a shout but with her voice down as she saw him slide the door.

"What the- Who the hell is entering?!" The old woman started shouting.

"Stinking old hag!" He shouted at her.

"OH! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS? MION! WHY IS THIS BRAT INSULTI-"

" _Psychan"_ He looked her in the eye and told her: "Forget everything since I opened the door, you're now really really happy to see your granddaughter and you will cook something nice for us two"

The woman was confused for a second, but then: "I... I am so glad to see you Mion-chan! And Your friend is here too... I'm gonna go cook some Ohagi for you two to enjoy" She said smiling and happily went to the kitchen.

"I... I can't believe this!" Mion had never seen something so astonishing in her life.

"I won't explain how or why yet, but yeah, that's _Psychan_ "

"It's just that, nothing I've ever seen or heard in my life compares to this! Like, Oyashiro-sama's curse is a legend you know? But this is something supernatural that's REAL!"

"Does it freak you out?" He asked her a bit scared.

"Not at all. Amuro you're amazing!" She said as she grabbed him by the shoulders.

"For real? People tend to be afraid of what they don't understand"

"Many people are like that, but this old man ain't one of them!" She said with a confident smile pointing at herself.

"I'm happy you took it that way. To be honest, I didn't know what to expect, but I felt like I had to do it anyway"

"I thought you were just joking, that's why I asked you to prove it. I thought you would chicken out or give me an excuse, but I never really thought for one second that what you said was real. Even is you have that second personality and you are special in many ways, this is a new level!"

"I feel a bit off now, it seems that I used an inch more of Mana than I should have in this state..."

"Mana?"

"Oh... What the hell, I'll tell you anyway. Mana is an unseen force that allows magic to manifest. I can cast that power as long as I have enough, but it seems that almost all of the Mana I had accumulated over these days was used in this moment, so I'm a bit tired. That's why I try not to use it carelessly, but now I'm gonna be fed with something special, so I guess I'm gonna recover pretty quickly"

"Can you teach me?!" She asked with hope shining in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm not sure about that. I was born with Mana. In fact, this body can only hold so much compared to my original self, but that's something I'll explain later"

"Uh... I understand" She looked a bit gloomy.

"I'm not sure about it, so who knows? Maybe there is a way for you to learn to control a bit of it at least. If I get to know how I'll teach you, I promise"

"Really? Please, if you ever find a way..."

"If I do, that is"

"Just that much is enough. Well, I guess you can't use it so freely, so we can't pull pranks with it..."

"Yeah, sorry. We can still do them without any powers though, haha"

"That's true"

"Mion! Tell your friend that Ohagi is almost ready! Come to the dining room" Shouted the old woman.

"Did you hear that Amuro?"

"I damn did!"

They went to the dining room and waited for a couple minutes as Oryou finished making Ohagi for them.

"What is Ohagi, anyway?" He asked.

"Oh, it's a traditional dessert made with rice and _anko_ "

"And what is anko?"

"It's a paste made of red beans. The mixture may sound weird for a foreigner, but you'll love it when you try it!"

"I like to try new stuff, so I would end up eating it even if you didn't tell me"

"Classic Amuro"

"Hahaha" He laughed at the truth of that phrase.

"Here it is, youngsters" The old woman said as she put a bowl of Ohagi on the table.

"Thanks Ba-chan!" Said Mion.

"Don't worry. I know that Amuro-kun needs a lot more food than the average man, so I made as many as I could"

"And I am really grateful for that" He thanked her.

"Oh, don't worry, it's the least I can do after all you've done for my granddaughter... However, don't get too comfy with her just yet. I still consider you an outsider, so you better earn your place by helping at the festival..."

"Ba-chan!" Mion said upset.

"Ok, I'm leaving, but you've been warned..."

"I understand ma'am. Gonna do my best!" He told her.

She left slowly but well-composed.

"Your grandmother is quite energetic"

"Hahaha, sometimes I wish she wasn't _that_ much"

"Welp, let's treat ourselves then... Um, it's delicious!" He said as he grabbed a bite and immediately finished the rest of his first Ohagi.

"Pretty good huh? I also learned to cook them, and I'm pretty good at it. I could make a box for you some other day..."

"I'd really appreciate it" And he happily munched his third Ohagi.

After finishing the sweets they rested for a while. Amuro was a bit more tired than usual, possibly due to the use of _Psychan_.

"Hey Mion, is there somewhere I can lay down and sleep for a while?"

"You look tired. I can lend you my bed, no big deal. I'll wake you up when I make dinner so you can learn"

"Alright"

He laid down on her bed's cover and fell into a deep slumber.

Again, he wasn't dreaming of anything bad. In fact, it was a very abstract dream, it was just a feeling of happiness. A smell of mint and a feel of a tender winter sun bathing his face while the characteristic breeze of Hinamizawa went through him.

Mion for her part, was putting all the tools and ingredients she would use on the kitchen's table. She finished a lot sooner than she had expected, so she was getting bored and sleep was taking over.

"*yawn* Dammit... If only I had learned this recipe sooner yesterday. I went to bed late trying to figure this thing out so I could teach him. He's so oblivious all the time about this kind of things, and I feel like I have to help him. He's such a good friend..." She thought. "Maybe I could just... Sleep by his side, that... That isn't weird is it? I'm tired, that's all! Yeah Mion, what are you worrying about so much?"

She tried not to think so much about it and went to her room. Amuro was sleeping like a trunk on her bed and she thought he looked cute like that. There was just enough space on the bed for her to lay down by her friend's side, so she didn't think twice about it and cuddled by his side.

"His back is so warm..." She thought and fell asleep with a red tone on her face.

After an hour, Amuro woke up. He was surprised to see Mion sleeping by his side, but he remembered how tired she was so he thought it was only natural. As he stood up he remembered that she was going to teach him how to cook curry, but she looked so cute sleeping that he decided to leave her be. Just to make sure she wouldn't get cold, he used his hoodie to cover her arms and chest.

"I wonder if it was alright to show her my ability..." He started thinking. "I don't think that she would tell anyone, but I wonder if this will have any repercussions. Maybe I could just use _Psychan_ again... But I doubt I have enough Mana. I guess I'll just leave it be and if things get complicated I'll use it once again"

He grabbed one of Mion's manga. Its title was _Devilman_. He liked it and kept reading until Mion woke up, about half an hour after he did.

"*Yawn* Are you here yet Amuro?"

"I woke up half an hour ago, but I was reading this manga of yours. It's pretty cool"

"Oh, that's _Devilman_. It's one of my favourites, even though it's a bit gory. I'm surprised, you knew Manga?"

"I had only heard of it, but I don't remember where" It was true.

"It's one of the greatest things about Japan. No Comic compares to Manga"

"I was reading this, and even though I don't know the story, it's very entertaining"

"I lent the first ones to Shion, that's why you may not understand everything perfectly"

" _Y_ _ou can't win_. See?"

"Oh, stop with that! This old man is gonna cook a curry so great that it'll make you forget that phrase of yours... Oh right! I had forgotten about that. Let's do that then, as it's getting late... Also, it was very generous of you covering me, I would've gotten cold otherwise"

"Really? Glad to hear I'm learning" And he smiled at her.

They went to the kitchen and Mion started showing him. First, they peeled potatoes and a couple carrots. Amuro had a bit of trouble with this, but he ended up learning the right way. Then they boiled rice, which was a piece of cake. The preparation of the curry was the important part though, so Mion was very careful to teach him step by step how curry was made.

After mixing the right ingredients and spices on a heated pot, a yellow coloured stew was formed.

Later they mixed the rice and curry to create that perfect combination Mion was trying to achieve. Dinner was ready.

She served the food in 3 bowls and took one to her grandmother's room.

Amuro and her ate at the dining room right after she came back.

"Mion this is... DELICIOUS!" He told her with an even more powerful shine in his eyes.

"I'm so happy that you liked it. It seems that all that cooking yesterday was worth it..."

"You learned to make this yesterday? That's really impressive"

"Thank you. I was able to finish it at night, but I wasn't sure how good it was. Yesterday it was ok I guess, but today it's definitely better"

"That's why you were so sleepy today"

"Yeah, but that little nap right now really helped"

"After eating go to sleep right away, it's not good for health to lose sleep"

"What are you, my dad? haha"

"It's just an advice. Take it or leave it, but you are still young, so you should sleep if you want to grow properly"

"You sound like you're an adult or something, you are my age aren't you?"

"Haha, that's right, but I am an adult in other ways"

"Wait- Don't tell me you..." She got red while imagining something Amuro couldn't read.

"I what...?"

"You know... that you are a man cause you have already gone further with... a woman..." She said with an embarassed tone.

"Wha-? Mion, no I didn't mean that! Ahahahaha!" He laughed at her vivid inagination. "I just intended that I am more mature, that's all"

"Oh..." She was very ashamed to make such a question. "I'm so embarassed, can you make me forget about this?"

"I won't, cause I'm tired and I don't want to. Live with that"

"Dammit"

"Hey it was just a funny moment, don't let it get to you"

"Okay... Wha-? You already finished!"

"Oh, yeah. While we were talking I grabbed a bite here and there until my plate was empty"

"Do you want more?"

"No, I'm alright since I ate all that Ohagi before"

"Are you going now?"

"I think I should. I mean, if you want me to stay a little longer I wouldn't mind"

"Really?! I mean, no, no, don't worry about this old man. I'm tired now *fake yawn* so I'll go to bed after washing this stuff" She said as she picked up the plates.

"Okay, I'm going then. Bye Mion, thank you a lot for teaching me how to cook this delicious meal. It's one of my favourite dishes thanks to you"

"You really mean it?"

"Yeah, I love your cooking!" He smiled at her with his characteristic sincere expression.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that" She answered with that girly voice he didn't frequently hear.

"I must be going now" He kissed her on the cheek as a sign of goodbye.

Mion got beet red. "Eh?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot. It's normal to do that in Europe! Sorry if I made you uncomfortable"

"Huh? No no no no no no! It's just... I didn't see that coming"

"I won't do it again if you don't want to"

"Actually. I kind of liked it... Could you...? No. No, no forget about that, I was just-"

"You want me to do it every time?" He read her thoughts as a book.

"Can you do that for me?!" She asked with that femenine tone.

"Sure, I don't mind"

"Just, don't do it if there are other people... They won't leave us alone if you do"

"It's ok, I understand"

"Bye then..." She tried to kiss him on the cheek but didn't have enough courage.

"Ahahaha! It's not easy to get used to I bet! Here, I'll do it for you" He gently touched her cheek with his lips and kissed her for a fraction of second that Mion felt like an eternity.

"It's so embarassing... But I like it so much" She thought. "Good night Amuro, careful on your way home"

"Right, I doubt any punks live in Hinamizawa but if any comes across and acts funny I won't sweat to break the shit out of him"

"He's so manly..." She thought as he left the manor. "Mion snap! He's your friend isn't he? That's all... But even so, today when I slept by his side it was such a comfortable feeling, like nothing could hurt me... And when he finished my food it was such a sincere expression of happiness... And then... When he kissed me... No no no, Mion, it's just a different way to say goodbye, it doesn't count as a kiss!"

"But you would like it to be a kiss..." A femenine voice said in her head while she started washing the dishes.

"But he's my friend" She remembered all the things she did with him: "I like doing all that stuff like going to the Arcade with him, eating burgers with him, going shopping with him, cooking for him, sleeping with him by my side, when he comforts me... And then..." She finished thinking and said: "Wah! Why do I think about this stuff?!"

"Cause you are in love" Oryou answered her as she entered the kitchen.

"Wha? Ba-chan? How did you...?" She asked stuttered and red.

"Hehehe... A woman's expression, voice and actions change when she's in love"

"But Ba-chan he's my best friend!"

"So what? If the man you love turns out to be your best friend that's only better for you, silly"

"Huh?"

"Just think about it, he understands you better than anyone else, cares about you inconditionally and doesn't think two times before taking risks to protect you... I won't say all relationships between best friends are supposed to end in romantic ones, but yours looks very likely to head in that direction"

"For real? And you don't have any problem with that?"

"I hate outsiders, I won't lie. Even more those who are not even Japanese, but he is different from the kind of people that I have in mind. I won't let him have it easy though, as I said before, I want him to earn his place helping around the village"

"But what about the fact that I am the heir?"

"There is nothing else I can do aside from being more flexible. Times change Mion, even though I would like you to follow our traditions I have to be realistic. Even if it was Maebara-kun, it would still be an outsider to that standard. I believe that we need fresh air in the village, just like I told you when the Maebara familiy moved here"

"And what about... Satoshi-kun? If he was alive... Would you allow Shion to..?"

"She showed responsibility. I've never been too fond of her, but I believe that she has earned her right to be with that boy... However, we all know about his destiny"

"That... That isn't completely certain is it?" She asked her upset.

"Nobody bears the absolute truth, but if the Curse _is_ real, there isn't much us mortals can do"

"Onee..." She said as she thought about Shion full of sadness.

~~~~X~~~~

"Fuck! fuck! fuck! fuck! fuck! fuck! fuck!" Amuro repeated in his head on the road to his house.

"Once again I fucked up. All I do is to keep drawing her closer and closer... As much as I would love to stay like this, with _Voracité_ around I cannot give myself that luxury. It's true, lately I've been feeling even happier around her, and I've been able to understand much of her thoughts and feelings as well, but the risk is too high. I get the feeling that if I'm not careful even for one second..."

"... _I_ will appear and take her life, won't I? HAHAHAHA!" The evil entity answered his thoughts.

"Yeah. I don't know what you're planning, but I won't let you do it"

"Good luck with that. Talking about other things, just go on man, conquer that girl's heart!" He mimicked a supportive voice.

"Wait what?!"

"Yeah man of course. Look, I may be a demon, but I am a demon of love. Hear me out. You buy that girl the doll she wanted, you go to her and give it as a gift, you kiss her and she's yours!"

"I'm sure you're not getting to the part you enjoy yet" He didn't believe one thing _Voracité_ was saying.

"Well of course. After that comes the best part: we grab her by the tits and fuck her ass and cunt until she's not even able to stand anymore, and I kill her and eat her... Or maybe I could devour her alive while..."

"YOU...YOU... YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU DON'T EVER SAY SOMETHING THAT PUTRID ABOUT MION!"

"And what will you do? You are able to do nothing, zero. Look, all this talk is making your neck itch right? Those parasites are eating you up thanks to me. I'll tell you the truth. Even if I didn't have this conversations with you, you'd still end up feeding this illness. You know why? Cause while inside you I fuck your emotions up giving you a damn depression you're not escaping from. Your days are counted _Psychan_ "

"If I die you die too idiot. I honestly don't comprehend how you win"

"Well, you should know as well as I that no matter what you do, _you can't win_ , but even if we both die I'd be happy enough just for making you as miserable as possible"

"Welp, you are the kind that won't EVER be happy. For now, I'll have to live through this curse a little longer..." He said as he got a syringe out of his backpack.

"You sneaky bastard, know that you're just delaying the inevitable... See ya" And the voice disappeared as he injected the medicine.

He got to the house and went immediately to bed.

"I won't lose to you..." He said and went to sleep with the mental image of all the new friends he wanted to save.

~~~~X~~~~

 **Well, here is a more _slice of life_ kind of chapter, but still relevant in other ways. The storm is not raging yet, but it's slowly taking form. I don't know if I'll upload many chapters soon, cause I'm on a trip to Australia and Japan, so I don't have Wi-Fi in many places. Right now I'm at Melbourne, and I just enjoyed a concert of David Maxim Micic, Mestís and Plini. Holy shit that was amazing. My flight to Japan is tomorrow and there starts my search for the Higurashi Hou Limited Edition game for the Switch (that's rare, pricey as fuck and in Japanese only). Wish me luck mates, I'll try to upload another chapter of whatever story I want (most possibly this one) as soon as possible.**

 **Darkmatter17 out to the adventure.**


	6. Answers

Tuesday came with a shining morning sun. Amuro followed his routine: wake up early, go for a jog, have a shower, dress up and have breakfast.

As always, he was careful to enter the room, this time though, he entered through the other door, so no prank was awaiting him.

"Morning Rika-chan, Satoko-chan!"

"Good morning Amuro-kun" They answered in unison.

Like always, they dedicated to talk and pass the time while their other friends arrived. Mion and Rena came together, while Keiichi came alone and fell on Satoko's classic bucket trap.

"SATOKO!" He growled and started to chase her. Rika and Mion were paying attention to this event while Amuro was calmly sitting on his desk.

"Yeah, normal days... I really wish that it could stay this peaceful" He thought. Rena sat in Mion's desk to be by his side.

"And… Amuro-kun, how has your time in the village being like?" Rena asked him.

"It's been great. The village itself is pretty serene and comfortable to live in, but you guys have really helped a lot to make these the best days of my life"

"Really? Rena is so happy to hear that!"

"But that's not what you came here to talk about is it?"

"Wow Amuro-kun, I didn't think you were so perceptive"

"So, what is it?"

"As you know I'm pretty close to Mii-chan, and before you arrived some things happened that were making her pretty sad..."

"Yeah, Mion told me. I perfectly know what you're talking about"

"But since the day of your arrival I've seen you grow pretty close to each other, and she has told me how much you have comforted her and made her happy"

"That's the same for me. Before knowing her my life was pretty dull" It wasn't technically a lie considering that he _himself_ did not exist before.

"Mii-chan is an excellent friend, and everyone else is too. Keiichi-kun is just not aware of how his words affect others sometimes"

"I know what it is to not understand the others' behaviour and reactions, and mark my words, I'm even more terrible than Kei-chan at that. I've been lucky to make the right choices that's all"

"Anyway, I wanted to thank you from the bottom of my heart for making Mii-chan so happy"

"Oh it's nothing really. If there's someone who has made _me_ happy that's her. The least I could do was help her through her hardships…"

"And another thing… Well, Rena is not 100% sure…" She had trouble picking the right words.

"Huh? What is it?" He did not expect something else.

"But Rena thinks… Rena thinks that Mii-chan likes Amuro-kun"

"Eh…?"

"It's just a hunch! But… This morning she was acting a bit strange, and when I mentioned your name she got a bit red…"

"I see" He was still digesting what she was saying.

"Please! Don't tell Mii-chan that Rena told you anything! But I thought that this was something you had to know…"

"I understand Rena, thank you for telling me"

"So, Amuro-kun, do you happen to like Mii-chan too?"

"Eh! Well… That's… A bit complicated…" He was really troubled by the idea of accepting his true feelings.

"Explain. Explain" Rena insisted.

"It's just that, Mion is my best friend, it's kinda hard to imagine her as something more, and I don't think I deserve more either"

"What do you mean?"

"Just think about it, Mion is so beautiful, she's the heir of her family, and... Even though she has her dark side here and there, she is a wonderful person"

"But why do you feel like you don't deserve her? I wonder... I wonder..."

"I think you can tell why Rena. You of all people, are the only one who feels my dangerous aura" He knew that Rena was very perceptive of that kind of things.

"So it wasn't my imagination. I have always been a bit different myself, but I have to admit that the first time I saw you I felt shivers down my spine, like I was in the presence of some kind of…"

"Demon… And you are not mistaken Rena. I as a human being, killed hundreds. I tried to escape that past by a promise I made to myself not to kill anymore. The problem is, there is someone inside of me who still wants to taste blood. There is an entity screaming for destruction within this body… And as long as he exists, I feel like the more time I spend with Mion the greater danger she's in…"

"You have, like a split personality?"

"Something like that. He's far from human though. He torments me with nightmares, dark visons and awful thoughts, and when he speaks to me it's only to say the most dreadful things you could imagine"

"That's even worse than Rena thought"

"Yeah… It's for that reason that it's complicated. But to answer your question with complete honesty, I… I love Mion. I've tried to think otherwise and to be more distant with her to prevent this situation, but the truth is that I love her with my ice cold heart, that's something I thought was impossible"

"Is there some way you can escape him?"

"Oh I really wish there is Rena… Otherwise, I'll have to get as far as possible from her to prevent that any damage is done"

"If there is something I can do, tell me as soon as possible"

"Rika and Mion have said similar things. Haha, you all truly are great friends"

"Rika knows?"

"Oh Rika knows a lot more than you think, about many things, but we'll tell you in due time"

"It's okay. Well, let's join the rest until class starts!" Rena tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah"

The rest of the day advanced normally until Physical Education. Rika had to go to practice her ritual dance, so the Club was called off for that day.

The next days were similar, no Club games, just good times between friends that lasted until the end of class.

On thursday Amuro went to the market after school to buy all the ingredients to make a delicious curry. He practiced at dinner, and the result was a delicious meal, not comparable to Mion's though.

"If only she had made it…" He thought as he put the spun in his mouth. "If only she was here with me now… If only I could play with her ponytail… If only I could touch her soft hands... If only I could hold her in my arms like I did that time, and kiss her without the fear that everything gets completely ruined afterwards…"

Mion, for her part, had already eaten and was laying in her bed thinking about Amuro. "If only I had the courage to tell him how much I love him" She thought as she closed her eyes in hopes of a better day.

Friday came, and thanks to Mion, Amuro wasn't surprised by the scenery at the school that day. Tables full of ingredients and cooking utensils as well as pots.

"Today's objective is to cook the best curry possible! The firefighters of Okinomiya will come to judge the quality of the food you make, as well as I and the Principal, so do your best!" Chie told everyone.

"What the hell? How was I supposed to know about this?!" Keiichi was astonished.

"Too bad Kei-chan, but you better start moving, cause this is also today's Club activity, so if you can't solve this situation you're going to be declared the loser" Mion told him.

"Oh c'mon!"

"Keiichi, I can give you a bag of rice, there was some remaining from my meal yesterday, so you can have it" Amuro told him.

"For real Amuro-kun? Yeah! I knew you weren't as evil as Mion is! Thanks a lot!"

"Don't screw it up though, I won't be able to give you more" Amuro told him this, but knew the result of that day's competition anyway.

In the end, Keiichi's food got screwed up twice, but he managed to turn a salty rice into Onigiri and gave it to the judges. Even though it wasn't curry, he tried as hard as he could to convince the Principal and Chie-sensei that Curry and Onigiri were the same in essence (something a bit far-fetched) but got the perfect score. Mion's curry was an absolute 100/100 (if not better), Amuro's was also pretty good (90/100), followed by Rena's curry that had a special homemade taste (85/100), and finally Rika's and Satoko's, that was pretty good, but not as good as the others (70/100). All of them were marked as perfect, but Rika and Satoko lost to Keiichi, who had made a pact with the kids that helped him. Due to Keiichi's food being the only one that wasn't curry, it was completely devoured by the judges who were tired of eating the same.

Keiichi went home very hungry, but fortunately to him, Mion decided to dress up as Shion to give him a delicious meal. She was very up to date with the meetings Keiichi had with Shion during the last weeks, so she had no problem with that plan. She proved to Keiichi that she could be as girly as her sister, even though he had no idea of it.

When Mion returned home she rang to Amuro's house and told him about the encounter.

"Hey Amuro, you won't believe what I just did" She told him with a hint of embarassment.

"You gave Kei-chan a nice meal pretending to be Shion?" He decided to say what he truly knew just to play with her.

"Exact- EH! How did you?"

"Hahaha, it was just a guess. After all, you wanted to prove to yourself that you could be as girly as your sister and Keiichi had no food left today, plus the fact that you cook damn good, it gives the result I just concluded" Of course he knew due to _Omnipresent Perception_.

"That's one hell of an analysis you just did"

"Anyway, are you happy now?"

"Yeah. I mean, I already was feeling a lot better, but I wanted to get that over with once and for all. I was a bit embarrassed at first, I've got to admit, but I think I plaued the part pretty well. Actually, I think that was my girly side, not Shion's, so it's mission accomplished"

"That's great to hear. What are you doing today?"

"Well, I think the whole weekend I'll be working at my uncle's shop. After all, this is the last weekend before Watanagashi, so I have to earn as much money as I can so we can spend it on that day"

"I see. Well, I think it's been a while since I've rested at home for a weekend, so I guess it wouldn't be so bad to do that this time"

"Hey, but don't feel like you cannot go out just because I won't be there. There are four more people you can hang out with"

"Well, it's true that I love spending time with you, but for real Mion, I just want to relax this couple days before the festival next week"

"You're free to do what you want as long as you're happy, Amuro. You can come see me if you want, but I'll be a bit busy unless it's at dusk"

"Nah, it's alright this way. I'll see you if I feel like it, but you do your thing and don't worry about me, as long as I'm relaxed there's no chance that he does one of his tricks"

"That's good to hear. Well, see you soon Amuro, and don't forget to help at the festival next weekend"

"Yeah, I'll be there, don't worry. Your grandmother will be pleased with my hard work"

"Hahaha, yeah you just show her. Well, I gotta go, take care!"

"You too Mion, have a nice weekend"

He grabbed his Shamisen and started to solo while thinking about the events that were about to happen.

"Tomorrow Keiichi will know the truth about the twins. I wonder if Mion will be affected by this as badly as in the original course of events. I hope she doesn't, but it's a possibility that she's bothered by it at the very least. After that, the next important thing is that Akasaka should arrive on either Thursday or Friday. By now, Tomitake should be already staying at the alternate location to avoid spies, and Irie knows the whole _modus operandi_. On Saturday Keiichi will be told about the Curse of Oyashiro-sama while I and Mion help around the place. On Watanagashi everything will follow its normal course until Rika-chan disappears after the dance. From that point on, it's more or less blind faith. I can predict Shion's behaviour though and already designed the plan to counter that. Everything seems perfect so far, but I am still worried about _Voracité_ … I honestly have no idea what he's planning to do"

After another while playing he did as usual: cook dinner, eat it and call it a day.

As he slept he dreamed of himself in a pitch black world.

"What the?" He was illuminated by a blinding light that came from nowhere.

"Destruction is... Waiting to fill a void" A known voice said.

"Huh?"

"A void that exists due to your very existence"

"Who are you?"

Another blinding light appeared and showed his other self standing a couple meters from him.

"I'm your brother _Psychan_. Your elder twin" Said _Voracité,_ who didn't seem hostile. In fact he seemed somewhat sad.

"I still don't understand. Why do you do this?"

"I asked you the same that time"

"Wha-"

"You don't remember, I know... But these empty eyes... Used to be yours" He said with a bleak look.

 _Psychan_ tried to speak, but no words came from his mouth. Why was his other half so passive? What did he mean? Before getting any more knowledge he woke up.

"It wasn't... It wasn't really a nightmare..." He said to himself. "It was more like... Having a civilized conversation with him, but how was that possible?"

Amuro felt like he had forgotten something, so he tried hard to remember. Nothing came to his mind however.

"What the hell is going on?" He thought finally in frustration.

He couldn't go back to sleep, so he decided to start a Saturday of relaxation and introspection. For that he decided to go to a grassy road by the river.

Once he arrived he closed his eyes and tried to speak to his other half in a different way. This time, he wanted to somehow enter his own consciousness. Through concentration, he managed to enter a state in which he saw the same dark void he saw in his dream.

" _Voracité_!" He screamed and heard an eco resonating through the whole abstract space.

A small silence was heard before he appeared before him "The fuck you want?"

He was not the same as he was in that dream. He was the typical entity he hated.

"I want answers"

"And what makes you think that I'm just gonna answer them?" He answered with a grin.

"That we could finally solve this situation?"

"There's nothing to solve... I hate you, you hate me, that's all there is to it, which reminds me... In this state, you are in a DEAD END"

The void suddenly changed form. It turned into a devastated version of the village. Burning houses, shattered roads, buildings turned to scraps and a river stained with blood were now in sight.

"What the?"

"This is what _I_ want to create _Psychan_. You always want a reason... But the truth is, I just want to destroy, have some fun fufufufu" He covered his eye with his left hand.

"And I want to protect this world! Why can't you understand that what you're doing is senseless!"

"My existence is pointless, yours is too. We don't belong here brother!"

"But that doesn't mean that we have permission to destroy this world!"

"Hm? That's weird. I can perfectly remember how you used to tell me that you wanted to destroy everything in your path..."

"You don't mean-"

"I tried to stop you, but you disintegrated me"

"I thought I-"

"What? You thought you did that to protect this world? No, no, no. You wanted to destroy me. You wanted to control this body so bad, that you were willing to kill your own twin for it!"

"I don't understand..."

"THERE'S NOTHING FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND SO JUST DIE ALREADY!" He opened his hand and looked at _Psychan_ with a frenzy look as he raised his hand and a Scythe appeared on it.

 _Psychan_ realised what had happened. In this world they were both able to control the sorroundings and to create anytging at will. This was their collective subconscious.

"I do not want to be like you..." He muttered. "But you leave me no choice!" _Psychan_ summoned the same Scythe.

They started clashing against each other fiercely. In this place however, they were still able to use their powers, and to their full extent.

"You are dead" _Psychan_ said as he used his psychic ability to make the Scythe fly and attack from the distance. His enemy had no chance.

" _PSYCHAN_!" He shouted as the Scythe stabbed him in the stomach and fell to the place's ground.

 _Psychan_ went to his side. "You are no match for me" He told him and pulled the weapon out of his body.

He turned his back and started walking away.

"This... This is far from over..." The defeated foe muttered.

In the fantasy world appeared five individuals on the space between the twins. It was the club members.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" _Psychan_ asked them, but got no answer. They just smiled at him from the distance.

It all seemed normal, until he heard footsteps coming from behind them.

"You thought it was _that_ easy? You stupid cunt..." _Voracité_ smiled as he slashed through the bodies of his friends. It was an illusion, _Psychan_ knew that, but the view seemed so real that he was still shocked to see his friends organs and spine out of their bodies.

"No..." He managed to say in shock.

His brother started munching the corpses flesh and drinking their blood. As he did, a red aura started to flow from his body.

" _This_ is my ability! Through the consume of human flesh and blood I not only regenerate, but become stronger as well!"

" _Voracité_... A glutonous abomination" _Psychan_ muttered.

"Time of dying" He appeared on his back and slashed him. _Psychan_ manged to dodge in the last possible moment though. He was astonished by the speed that his evil half had obtained.

"You-"

"And you think you can escape? Not on my watch... _「Trayus」_ " He jumped in the air and hit the floor with the Scythe. A big green shockwave started breaking the ground before his feet.

"Argh!" _Psychan_ noticed the attack that was going to hit him and decided to use his telekinesis to mount his Scythe and fly out of the range of the attack.

" _You can't win Psychan_... 「 _Aphasia_ 」" He said as he created a large purple energy ball.

"Those names... Those spells are-"

"The spells that you can only cast if you have the fragment of _Apothéose_ , yes!"

"It's because we're here isn't it?"

"It may not be perfect as I can only use _Chaos_ , but it's enough to finish you off" He threw the dark energy ball towards his good half.

"Tsk! 「 _Catharsis_ 」!" _Psychan_ created a blue explosive protective field that threw the ball away from sight.

"The powers of _Illusion_. They are not nearly as destructive as _Chaos_ , but their defensive properties are out of this world..." _Voracité_ muttered in anger.

"These powers are made to be used by one user, this battle will never end if they are divided!"

"Then it's up to us to make a difference!" The evil half shouted.

"「 _Aurora_ 」" A multi coloured aura covered _Psychan_.

"That won't save you of _this_ attack"

"The final one... Here it comes!" He braced for _Voracité_ 's last stand.

"「 _Chaos: Insurrection_ 」" A winged giant red snake with a black aura formed of _Voracité_ 's energy. It showed the mark of _Ouroboros_.

 _Psychan_ saw the red snake charging towards him at an incredible speed. A wrong decission and it would be the end.

" _「Celestial」"_ From the sky appeared six light blue shooting stars. The stars were aimed directly at the snake's head.

"Nice try, but this is a lot stronger than that!"

But _Psychan_ had used that as a distraction. The clash between the powers formed a thick smoke.

"「 _Illusion: Maeva_ 」 A final star embedded in a rainbow aura with the same _Ouroboros_ mark fell from the sky. It was directed at _Voracité_ himself.

"Shit" The evil half muttered as he noticed what had happened. The meteor hit him and disintegrated his imaginary self before the snake touched _Psycha_ _n._ The attack vanished in this air and the place went back to its primal black state. _Psychan_ had won.

"*pant* *pant* Is this the end?" He asked himself.

In the space a figure started reshaping from dust. It was _Voracité_.

"I... I don't think I'll be able to face him now..." He was ready to give up.

"Hey _Psychan_ , if you want answers, now it's the time" This time he had the same look as in his dream.

"You... you won't attack me again?"

"Once the darkness returns I will, so hurry"

"First of all, who are you?"

"Well, I am _Voracité_. But not the demon, I am what's left of his true self, which was a lot like you are now"

"What happened?"

"The one who wins this mental battle wins control over the body. This body... It used to be mine. I was the first entity to exist, you came later"

"And then I..."

"Yeah, you wanted control, but you wanted destruction too..."

"Which is why you tried to stop me..."

"Your ability was always more powerful than mine though"

"But _when_ did this all happen? Didn't we arrive a couple weeks ago?"

"That time you woke up... It wasn't because you had just arrived, it was because we had just switched places"

"What were we doing before that?"

"To be honest not much. We travelled to Hinamizawa village in a journey of 3 days. We arrived in the mountains the first time. I used _Apparition_ to summon clothes that fitted the actual era and place. During those days, every time I slept, you would appear and torment me in nightmares. When we finally arrived, I decided to face you in the same way you just did, and I lost..."

"But that means that if I give you control you will be normal, just like I, won't you?"

"The problem is Hinamizawa syndrome"

"You don't say..."

"With the syndrome, paranoia and delusions affect the infected person. The plan that I designed in my evil state was to put you on the brink of insanity and take control of the body. That way, the illness would work with our vicious tendencies only, throwing aside all humanity we have"

"So I can't let this illness beat me or..."

"...We will kill everyone and destroy everything"

"I... I don't want that to happen, but I only get worse. I may be an L3 or L4 by now. The only thing keeping me sane are those injections..."

"Time is running out. _Psychan_ , find a way to fix this. For real, I'd kill myself if it was that simple to solve everything, but it's not. You've got to work with the information I just gave you and save everyone ok? I don't blame you for hating me... I used to hate you too... But now all I want is to save the world. Good luck"

" _Voracité_..." He muttered in the real world. Inside, it felt like hours had gone by, but in reality, only minutes had passed. He noticed that he had nosebleed though, and his neck itched, but he tried as hard as he could not to scratch.

"I think I get it. At first, it was I who didn't have emotions. I was empty and filled with hate. I defeated him and took his place. However, the one who controls this body obtains emotions too. If the sydrome goes too far however, _Voracité_ will take absolute control in that despicable form of his..."

He stood up, went to the river and washed his face. He felt terribly tired so he went to his house to sleep. Not even hunger woke him up at noon. By 4 PM he was opening his eyes, at the same time that his stomach started growling.

"Dammit... Hey belly, you don't have to do this to me, I already have no fat left in my body for you to chew up"

His stomach growled even louder in protest.

"Well, I guess I'll have to eat something quick" He said to himself as he looked for food to find... "Nothing! Th-there's no food left! But how? I've only eaten sometimes through the weeks, like that monday, on tuesday's afternoon, at midnight on wednesday... Shit, I ate it all..."

His stomach started making some sounds that indicated that the tiny amount of fat in his body was being chewed up.

"If this keeps up... I'll die! Or even worse, I'll eat someone else! (and not even lending the body to _him_...) I know! I'll find something nice to eat at Okinomiya!" He said teying to keep his cool and to calm his hunger.

The bus was conveniently passing at 16:15 that day, so he took it without further delay. Once in the city, he looked for something tasty and interesting to eat.

He sensed a somewhat familiar smell. Like cheese and tomato sauce, but there was more...

"Pizza? Italian taste?" He thought as he read the sign of the place that originated the delicious smell. "I don't know what the future generations invented, but this doesn't look bad at all..." He thought as he sniffed the food.

After buying two familiar boxes of pepperoni pizza he went to the bench where he had eaten an ice cream the other day.

"Delicious!" He thought as he swallowed slice after slice. "The flavour of the cheese and the tomato sauce has this familiar feeling to it, while the pepperoni add a greasy and salty flavour to the combination. This is truly great and it was pretty fast too!"

After finishing both boxes he laid on the bench. He didn't care if other people were looking at him for doing such thing, so he enjoyed a nice after-meal rest. "I should treat Mion to a pizza one of these days... I'm sure that she would love it!" He smiled as he imagined her expression of joy as she ate a slice of pizza with him. "Yeah, I... I'm not scared anymore. I love that girl! If it wasn't for the trouble that's yet to come I'd tell her right away..."

Cicadas kept crying in the background. It was quite bothering at first, but after a couple days you get used to it. After all, the whole area is swarming with them.

"Actually, I could just use my power on Takano to make her forget about the evil plan and save everyone as simple as that... What's the point of making everyone go through this? No, it has a reason, in the end it is the fact that they survived this and that they defeated destiny thanks to the power of love and friendship. I... I want to be a part of that too you know? It has some risks, but thereward is a lot better"

He stood up and started walking down the street. He passed through Angel Mort and checked the inside from his position. The dessert-festa was being held, and Keiichi was sitting in one of the tables waiting for Shion.

"Yeah, it's all going according to plan. Sorry Mion, but you'll have to go through this uncomfortable moment in order to predict the outcome the better..."

He went to the Arcade and tried beating Mion's score in _Galaga_. He succeded, as he got to the 6th position, but it took him two hours.

"Sorry girl, but I also like to tease you from time to time" He muttered as he wrote the AA on the scoreboard.

After leaving the place he noticed that it was night already. "I wonder how things went... In any case, I want to make up for her in some way..." He thought about the situation that had just involved the Sonozaki twins and Keiichi. "I know what I must do"

He went to the toy shop and found that it was still open, entering it he noticed that Mion was not there anymore.

"Good night young man, what can I help you- wait a second... Could you be by any chance Amuro-kun?" It was uncle Yoshirou.

"You must be Mion's uncle, she has told me about you"

"Yeah, the same goes for me. I've heard quite a lot. My niece seems very fond of you... But that aside, where you looking for her?"

"Not really. I mean, it would've been great to find her, but that's not what brings me here today"

"And what is it then?"

"I wanted to buy one of those dolls, _that_ one actually" He said pointing at the doll that looked the same as the one Keiichi gave to Rena on that day.

"Oh, I see. You collect them or something?"

"Oh, no no no... It's just for a gift, hahahaha!" He laughed at the awkward question.

"Sorry, sorry. It's not like I thought you were weird or something. You would be astonished to know how many adult men collect these"

"I understand, no worries"

"That would be 13,000¥, quite pricey, are you sure you want this?"

"There's nothing else I'd buy" He said as he gave Yoshirou the money.

"Ok, thank you for buying here. See you soon!" He waved him goodbye.

"Yeah, and just in case, don't tell Mion that I was here now, and more important, that I bought this"

"My lips are sealed don't worry"

"I hope they are, if not..." He looked at him with a slightly menacing look.

"For real! I swear I won't say a word!" He looked intimidated.

"Hahahaha... See ya!" And Amuro went home with the doll in hand.

When he arrived he was ready to cook something quick and sleep, but something broke the routine. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Amuro, are you available tomorrow at some time?" Mion's voice was a bit odd, like she was hiding her sorrow.

"All day Mion. Do you need anything?" He knew what was happening.

"I just wanted to see you. And well, talk of course..."

"Weren't you going to work however?"

"I... I don't want to. I already spoke with my uncle and he said it's fine. I won't get paid for tomorrow though..."

"Want me to go pick you up? You are always the one to come here anyway"

"I'd love if you did"

"I'll go as early as possible tomorrow then, good night Mion"

"Good night Amuro"

"I know it may be hard... But try to cheer up. People like you always get better days"

"You... You are far more perceptive lately"

"A wave of intuition washed over me" He said in a poetic way.

"You're so artistic..." She sounded somewhat comforted. "Night!" She snapped at the end and hanged up.

"No matter what... I won't lose. I can't... For my friends... For the world... And for her..." He fell asleep with that single thought in mind.

Next morning he skipped breakfast and went to Mion's place at 9 AM. He brought the doll in a bag. When he ringed the door bell he was surprised to see Mion opening the door herself and running to his arms immediately after.

"You don't know how much I needed this" She told him as she strongly hugged Amuro.

"I may not, but if it makes you happy I'm glad that I'm helping you, so... What happened?"

"It's that dumbass of Kei-chan! He was enjoying some time with Shion and for some reason he was now totally convinced that it was I pretending to be another person. Of course, I can't be girly enough on my own, I have to create a persona and act in some specific way to meet his standards!" She was angry and sad at the same time.

"I don't want to be the Devil's advocate, but I'm sure he didn't meant to hurt you"

"Well he did! He almost bought Shion the doll that _I_ wanted in the first place, and that bitch of my sister rubbed that all over my face. I don't know what the hell's going on with her, but during the last weeks she's been more and more mean to me!" She was now starting to cry.

"Shion wants revenge, that's what happens"

"Huh?"

"Of course. It's natural that she bears a grudge after everything she has gone through. In no case I'm saying this is your fault Mion, please understand. What I want to say, is that she is not acting rationally"

"But I ripped my own nails to make up for her, she saw them, she knows that I went through the same physical pain as she. I wish I could do more!"

"No. I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about Satoshi-kun, and the fact that she feels all alone while you have friends on your side"

"She can always join us... I would be so happy if she came to our school and played with us in the Club, but she is too proud to do that, she went to another school in the end"

"Anyway Mion, things will get better, just try to endure a bit more, and you'll see that everything will shine in the end. I wasn't sure to give you this now... But I think you need it, so cheer up!" He said as he gave her the bag.

"What is-" She pulled the doll out and widely opened her eyes as she recognised it. "Amuro... How did you..."

"A good guess?"

"Haha... It's so beautiful, I wanted _this_ one since they arrived at the store, but I never had the courage to buy it myself..." She blushed as she realised that she had received the gift from a man, and not anyone, but the one she loved.

"Ah! Well, Do you... I don't know... Want to eat something? I missed breakfast myself and- " For the first time he was really nervous to be with her.

"Amuro..." She tilted her head towards his.

A part of him was saying "Not again..." But his heart was beating fast and his blood boiled with _that_ feeling.

"Mion..." He accepted her silent request and kissed her right in the lips. This time he felt that nothing could ruin it. He even slipped his tongue towards hers and caressed her cheek with one hand as he kissed her.

Mion's mind was going through a lot more though. "What is this? _Déjà_ _vú_?" She felt like she knew those lips, that way of kissing. Faint images of they kissing in her room went like a flash through her mind. "It must have been a dream..." She thought as she continued kissing him. She even grabbed his face with her hands, as if she wanted him to do that for ever.

A whole minute passed, and no feeling of emptiness struck him. _Voracité_ was probably still reconstructing himself since his last destruction.

They broke the kiss when the need for air was not possible to postpone.

"*pant* *pant* I feel... Like this... This is what I've always wanted. No one, has ever made me feel like you do..." She told him.

"*pant* I feel the same Mion. There's no other girl I'd ever desire... I love you"

"Say that again" She was struck with joy when he said those words.

"I love you Sonozaki Mion, more than anything in this world" And he kissed her again with even more passion than the last time. He gently grabbed her ponytail and she caressed his fringe with her hand. Finally, he put his hands across her, and hugged her while they kissed.

After that, they stared at each other while panting and letting a giggle or two slip out of pure happiness. This is what love is. They went holding hands to a spot near the river and they cuddled in the grass.

"I want this to last..." They said at the same time.

"For Eternity" She said as she laid on top of him.

"For Evermore" He said at the same time and kissed her again.

However, inside Amuro's head resonated an unwanted voice.

"But I'll make sure it lasts... for _Nevermore_ " _Voracit_ _é_ said.

In that moment he started feeling hungry. He couldn't comprehend what that feeling was, but a crescendo of dark thoughts invaded him. "Mion's blood must taste so delicious..." "Her flesh must be God-like..." "Her heart must be so tasty as it drips with blood..."

He started to sweat, his neck started to itch, his hands started to shake and his eyes became those of a pure sense of paranoia.

Mion noticed something weird so she stood up. "Amuro, are you ok?"

"Mion... Get... Get away from me!" He pushed her away and started to walk backwards.

"Amuro... What... What's happening?!" She was scarified by his sudden reaction.

"It's L5... I... I can't control this sense of paranoia, this feeling that sends shivers down my spine, I... I don't want to hurt you Mion, stay back!"

"No... Amuro! You can't do this to me now! We love each other! We are finally happy! I won't leave you!"

"I'D RATHER KILL MYSELF THAN HURT YOU! So please..."

"It's because of that bastard isn't it? IT'S BECAUSE OF THAT FUCKING DEMON! Leave _my_ Amuro alone! I BEG YOU!" She screamed with tears in her eyes.

Then Amuro remembered that there was still one injection left. It was in his pocket. He had to calm himself, and inject the dosis.

"I just have to... Stop shaking... But I can't!" He thought. "Mion! I need you to help me! In my right pocket... There is a syringe with a serum. I need you to inject me with it, as quick as you can!"

She stood still for a second, doubting for a moment, but then replied with decission: "I'll do anything for you!" She ran to him, grabbed the syringe, got it ready to inject in a second and grabbed his left arm with her whole strength as she injected the medicine in a fraction of second. It hurt him, but it was comforting to know that it would all end up soon.

Amuro felt how his symptoms were slowly shutting down. He sat in the grass and buried his face in his hands.

"I can't do this Mion... I really can't" He muttered in tears.

"But I cannot live without you now!"

"You just saw me, I'm not okay Mion. I'm sick, I'm unstable and I just can't bear the thought that I could end up killing you!"

"You will kill me if you leave me..." She said and she hugged him.

"Don't say that... I... I don't want to do this either, but what else can I do?"

"I don't know... But we'll find out, together" And she laid her head on his chest for a couple minutes.

"No Mion... The risk is too high, I'll just erase your memory and you'll be fine" He said after a while of thinking.

"No! How could you do that to me?"

"It's no big deal, you won't remember a thing, I already did it once..."

"You did what?!" Her voice broke.

"I... I did it because I-"

"Because you were afraid to love? Or because you thought that you could just play with me for a while and then make me forget everything?!"

"It's not like that at all..."

"It's not? Well I'll tell you something you Demigod egoist prick: the fact that you can do something doesn't mean that you should. I don't care if you control minds at will, you can't just go around playing with people's memories everytime you screw up! It's not fair for us!"

"But this is for your own good!"

"At what cost?! Forgetting the person I love? Sorry that I wasn't born a witch or a Godess to be able to help you. You know... Just do whatever you want. I'm leaving you by your own, cause that's how you like doing things: ALONE"

"Mion..."

"And one more thing, that stupid negativity of yours is always holding you back. You always say _You Can't Win_ , because that way you're condoning your own failure, before it even happens. Try to be a winner for once and you'll see what I'm talking about. Thanks for the doll..." And she left disappointed and angry.

"*sigh* Guess I fucked up..."

~~~~X~~~~

 **OMG the feels on this one, it had been a while since I was so motivated writing. A lot of answers appear, but more problems seem to pop up out of nowhere. Well, that's what Amuro gets for being too OP, you can't have everything can you? _You Can't Win_. I think I feel specially inspired here in Japan. Tokyo and Kyoto are amazing. Tomorrow I go to an aquarium in Osaka so wish me luck! I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Darkmatter17, out to the adventure.**


	7. Boyfriend

For the rest of Sunday he locked himself up inside the house. He didn't do anything, and he had no appetite either. He just laid on his bed thinking about everything that had just occured.

"Why did I tell her that? For fuck's sake... I'm just so stupid sometimes"

Hours passed and nothing changed. He didn't have any motivation to stand up either. A part of him was hoping that Mion would forgive him and would give him a call, but another part of him wanted her to stay away to ensure her safety.

"What was I thinking either? I knew the doll was too much... I knew what was gonna happen, and still..."

He started twisting and contorting his body in frustration. He pulled his fingers to listen to the sound of bones breaking to distract himself, but the regrets were killing him.

He wanted to forget, to sleep and leave everything behind, so he literally summoned a couple bottles of Sake and started chugging one down. He had a lot of resistance to alcohol's effect, but a whole bottle in that short period of time would surely give him the effect he desired.

He drank as much as he could from the bottle until his throat burned. Then he waited another while to chug the rest down. It was still not enough, so he grabbed a second one. By the end of the process, Amuro's face was red and his sensations were numbed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed as he saw the room going from one place to another due to his dizziness.

" _Psychan_ what the hell?" He lost control to _Voracité_ , but he was under the same conditions.

"Woah, it seems like we can't seem to get a hold of ourselves... Ha!"

His body was changing between the two twins' consciousness randomly.

"Damn, that girl left you bad man..." _Voracité_ seemed to be a lot nicer when drunk.

"I was so happy until you ruined everything Oni-chan!"

"Sorry, sorry, but it was an opportunity I couldn't miss, I still hate you _Psychan_ "

"Fuck you... I never wanted to fall from the top of the world, BUT HERE I AM!" He literally growled.

"Fuck, we're fucked up..." muttered the evil self not believing the state in which his brother was.

After a while of pointless dialogue between the two entities existent in that body, _Voracité_ became numbed too, so now _Psychan_ was on his own: alone and drunk.

"That fucking bastard... He ruins the date with my girl and leaves me alone afterwards... Such a brother he is"

He fell asleep with bottle in hand and didn't wake up until the next day at noon.

"Ungh... What fucking time is it..?" He had a slight headache and looked at the clock. It was 12:34. "Shit, I didn't go to school... Welp, fuck it" He said as he grabbed another bottle and started drinking. This time he didn't drink it as fast as the last, but he was starting to feel drunk again.

He grabbed his Shamisen and started to play. He played pretty well given his state, but sometimes he failed on the tempo or to hit one or two notes. After a while he got bored so he just laid on the bed and forgot that the world existed.

Meanwhile, his friends at school were wondering about him.

"Hey, what happened to Amuro-kun?" Keiichi asked his friends.

"I don't know" Said Rena, giving Mion a special look. Mion had told her about her fight with Amuro the day before.

"Maybe he's sick" Satoko said.

"Were you with him yesterday Mii-chan?" Asked Rika.

"I- I was. I saw him in the morning, but he didn't seem ill or something when I left him…" She was saying the truth, as he had just injected the serum.

"Maybe we should pay him a visit. He could have gotten ill, and he's all by his own…" Said Keiichi.

"No, don't worry. I'll go" Mion said.

"Oh I see what's happening here… you want to go and take care of Amuro-kun all by yourself. Wow Mion, I didn't know that side of yours. Would you like to go wearing a nurse costume as well?" Keiichi teased her.

But she wasn't paying attention, she was lost in thought. "Maybe I was too harsh on him yesterday and he doesn't want to come… Maybe he doesn't even want to see my face… No no, we love each other… as angry as I am with him for having done such a thing, I still love him, and I'm sure he feels the same way. I'm going to go and apologize to him, yeah…"

"Mii-chan?" Asked Rena.

"Oh! What is it Rena?" She snapped.

"Do you want me to go with you or do you want to go alone?"

"Don't worry Rena, I'm sure he's just fine. There's no need for anybody else to go"

Rena got closer to her and whispered in her ear. "I've got a couple nurse costumes, but due to your breasts you might have to ask Miyo-san for one if…"

"Eh! Rena what are you saying?" She got beet red.

"Just kidding Mii-chan" And she smiled in a nervous way, giving a hint that she was actually being serious.

"As soon as classes end I'll go to his house" She finally decided.

"Ok" Everyone answered.

As soon as the bell rang, Mion grabbed her things and went directly to Amuro's house. She was worried about him, but a part of her was also very happy to see him again.

"Once we solve this current situation we can go back to being a happy couple once again… The thought of that makes me so embarrassed haha…" She thought as she walked past the last houses before his.

She knocked his door. "Amuro, are you there? it's Mion, I wanted to apologise for being too hard on you yesterday…"

There was no response. So she thought that he couldn't hear her.

"Maybe he's asleep or something… Amuro!" She shouted.

But nobody came…

Mion tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Huh? This is weird… I've seen him, he never locks the door… Maybe something happened to him!" She didn't think twice and kicked the door open.

"Oh no…" She muttered as she saw her loved one unconscious on the floor.

She ran towards him and shoved his body. "Amuro! Amuro!"

He woke up. "Mi-Mion? What're you doin' here… I thought you *yawn* were still angry at me…" As he spoke he left a strong smell of alcohol in the air, which she recognised immediately.

"But Amuro, get a hold of yourself! How much did you drink?"

"About five bottles of Sake. Three yesterday, another two today… I had trouble sleeping so I thought that I could get wasted a little…"

"You're impossible like this… Have you eaten at least?"

"No… I lost my appetite after we fought… I don't feel like cooking now either… My head hurts and I can barely stand haha…"

"This is terrible!" She shouted at the fact that he wasn't hungry and hadn't eaten for almost two days.

"Mion, what are you doing?" He asked as he saw her going to the kitchen and putting cooking utensils on the table.

"What else does it look like? I'm going to cook, I can't leave you like this!" She said as she grabbed a large piece of meat and started chopping it.

There wasn't much to cook. Onions, garlic, rice, salt and meat, but she made her best effort to make a delicious meal that would wake his stomach from its slumber.

She grilled a pair of onions and filled a pot with rice. After finishing that she grilled the piece of meat and added pieces of garlic and some salt to it while it cooked. She knew that Amuro liked the meat as rare as possible, so it was done pretty quick.

"Here, eat" She served Amuro a plate containing all she had cooked.

"I told you, I'm not-" He smelled the plate and his stomach woke. "ITADAKIMASU!" He started relentlessly munching the food she had made.

Mion couldn't help but smile at the sight of him so happy to eat the food she had made. She had poured all her love in that meal.

When he finished she decided to ask him:

"So, how was it?"

"It was DELICIOUS"

"I'm glad it was. Now, I want to know: WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? And how did you even get _five_ bottles anyway?"

"In fact, I got six... You'd be amazed to know that there is no limit to what you can do with Mana"

"Are you kidding me that you used magic to get alcohol..."

" _Apparition_ is a spell that allows me to summon lots of things... And yesterday all I wanted was to find a way out of here..."

"*sigh* I know I was a bit harsh on you yesterday and I want to apologise for that, but you can't get drunk every time you have problems!"

"Hey, it was only this time! And I did it just cause I... I was feeling bleak..."

"This shows how much he needs me" She thought. "Idiot!" She slapped him. "Escaping reality is not a solution! And it's even less for someone like you!"

"I know... I won't do it again. I'm so happy that you came though" He smiled at her even though Mion's hand left a mark on his face.

"Stupid. I was so worried about you..." Tears appeared on her eyes as she hugged him.

"I'm so sorry for erasing your memory that time Mion, can you forgive me?"

"I will if you tell me with complete honesty what happened that time" She said crossing her arms and daringly looking at him.

"Okay, remember that time you chugged that cup of Sake?"

He told her everything in detail about that night.

"I... I did something like that?" She couldn't believe that her drunk self had seduced Amuro.

"I told you, you are a lot more of a girl than you think... You were especially cute that night" He blushed as he remembered everything.

"I was?" She asked in a very cute way with her face blushing.

"You know? I was an idiot to make you forget in the first place. _Psychan_ " He used his abilty to make her remember that night.

"So that... That wasn't a dream"

"Did you ever have a glimpse of that moment?"

"I did, when we kissed..." She still remembered that moment as one of the best in her life.

"I guess I didn't have the courage to completely erase that memory in the first place..."

"Thank God you didn't. It was our first kiss Amuro!"

"But think about it, thanks to that, you had _two_ of those. I'm sure yesterday's felt as great if not better than the other one. You were not drunk to start, and I had a bit more of experience. I had never kissed a girl before you Mion"

"Well, the same goes for me"

"So now, can you forgive me? Or is there still something you want me to do to deserve your forgiveness?"

"Hmm... touch your nose with your tongue and I may think about it"

He immediately did it and asked while still being at it: "Will you forgive me now?"

"Fool. I was going to do it anyway. I love you, silly" She smiled and hugged him again.

"I love you too, Mion" And he kissed her in the forehead and then in the mouth. "I'm glad that we're ok again, but I am still worried about my condition"

"Where did you get that serum?"

"Irie-san developes it. It's a countermeasure for what he calls Hinamizawa Syndrome, a parasitic illness"

"Really? Something like that exists in here?"

"In fact it only does in the Hinamizawa area. It's normally harmless if you live here, but high levels of stress and depression can make it deadly"

"You should ask him for more of that as soon as possible then"

"I'd do it, but it's not so simple. The problem is Takano Miyo"

"Huh? Miyo-san? How come?"

"Well, I guess I'll just explain the situation we're in a bit sooner than expected..."

He told her about the investigation of Hinamizawa syndrome, Miyo's plan and Rika's importance for the village's safety.

"I can't believe someone like Miyo-san could plan all that"

"She has suffered a lot in her life. No wonder she is willing to sacrifice anything to fulfill her ambition"

"How do you know all this?"

"Through a spell called _Omnipresent Perception_. I know everything important that has occured in this world. I'm sorry to admit that I already knew many things that you've told me, but I had to act like I didn't to not make you suspicious"

"Now I feel like a fool. And not because you pretended all along, it's because now I understand why you did all those things"

"The only way for me to predict an outcome was if some things were left unscathed. I'm sorry for not telling you about the many problems you'd face or how to avoid them, but that was the only way, and it still is"

"There is more suffering awaiting me?"

"Not only you, for everyone else as well, and possibly, even for me. Rika and I have planned everything so that we can survive, but that doesn't mean it won't be difficult..."

"I understand. I just want to know, will we survive?"

"Even of that I'm not sure... Originally, this world was doomed to be ruined. I can't tell you why however"

"It wasn't for Takano?"

"Takano destroyed the village, that's for sure. But you and your friends suffered a more terrible fate before due to another person"

Mion's mind raced thinking about who could that person be, but couldn't come up with any ideas.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. Don't worry though, I'll make sure _that_ doesn't happen at the very least"

"Please Amuro, no matter what happens, don't leave me" She told him with a worried expression.

"Don't worry, I won't die. I promised I wouldn't leave you didn't I?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah, I remember. I can't help but worry though"

"I know, I feel the same way about you. I had never understood what love was until I met you. I'd rather watch the whole world perish than lose you"

"Don't say it in such a dark way... But I think I can relate"

"I'm so happy that I found you" He said as he hugged her and played with her hair.

"I'm so happy that I have found _you_ " She said as she got in the tip of her feet to get to Amuro's face and kiss him.

"I never thought of myself as tall haha"

"You're taller than the Japanese standard, that I'm sure of"

"And you're prettier than any girl in the world for sure" He said as he touched her face.

"Oh my God he's so romantic" She thought. "I love you so much"

"And so do I" They shared a long kiss this time.

"When all of this ends, you can be sure that everyone will be teasing us" She told him implying that their relation would come out to the light sooner or later.

"I don't care. As long as I have you by my side I don't care what anyone else says"

"Just don't say that I didn't warn you. And everyone means that, _everyone_ : The club, my family, the village..."

"It doesn't matter who it is Mion. We can't help that we love each other can we?"

"That's true haha" And she gently kissed his cheek.

"I hope now you have an idea of why I never wanted you to understand. You can ask me anything you want now though, I wanna make you believe in me"

"Then, was the whole mafia thing a-"

"Not exactly a lie. I was part of a criminal organisation, but it was not the mafia"

"What was it?"

"It's hard to explain. I'm the leader of _Obscurum_ , or well, the complete Tsugaru Amuro is"

"What do you mean?"

"That's what I'm getting to"

He explained her the truth about his self, the fragments and the possibility of his dissapearance once the fragment was found.

"Wow, you are literally from out of this world" She said once she heard and understood the whole thing.

"Yes. I can't remember it pretty well though"

"Is there a chance that your complete self knew other girls?!"

"Oh, possibly. I mean, I honestly don't know but... That's what you're most worried about? Ahahaha" He couldn't help but laugh at her priorities.

"That slipped I guess" She said embarrassed. "But more importantly, you could disappear when all of this ends..."

"Yeah. I promised you something quite different, so I'm going to do everything in my power to stay in this world with you, but I'm not sure if I can..." He sadly admitted.

"If it's the best you can do, it's alright. But, that means that I should also enjoy what could be our last days together..." She sadly said.

"What do you want to do?"

"You know... Things boyfriend and girlfriend do..."

"Any example? I'm completely new to this haha..."

"Could we go to the cinema as a couple?"

"What _is_ a cinema?"

"You truly don't know about it?!"

"My power only makes me know about things relevant to the _plot_ (for putting it in a way) of this world"

"So you actually didn't know about burgers, ice cream..."

"Yeah, you taught me all of that, and you'll keep teaching me"

"Well, there is a cinema at Okinomiya, so can we go today?"

"Of course. I'll do anything you want" He said with that smile that she loved.

"Let's go then" And she held his hand.

Once in Okinomiya, Mion guided him to the Cinema. She said that there weren't many recent ones on display due to how remote the area was from the large cities, but that there were still some very good _classics_ , since he had never watched a movie before.

"Look, it's _The Shining_! I heard that's a great horror movie!"

"Horror? Is it supposed to scare you?"

"Yeah, like the idea?"

"I doubt it scares me, but let's try it anyway"

During the movie, Amuro didn't feel really scared, but the suspense of some parts did amuse him. Mion on the other hand, got very scared and sometimes she even screamed a little. Halfway through the movie she grabbed his arm and didn't let go until the very end. He was more nervous about this than the movie itself, cause her boobs were bouncing against his arm every time she was scared, which got him a little embarrassed.

"She might be my girlfriend... But still, this is a forbidden fruit I'm not sure I'm allowed to taste yet..." He thought.

As they went out of the cinema Mion was very happy.

"I was so scared... Thank God I had you by my side" And she hugged one of his arms.

"Yeah... I wasn't really scared, but I did enjoy being with you now" He said blushing a little.

"That's why couples do this I guess..."

"Anything else you'd like to do today?"

"Not really"

"Then I'll improvise a little. Do you know what pizza is?"

"I've heard about it, but I've never tasted it before"

"That's where we are having for dinner then"

They went and bought three family size pepperoni pizzas. Mion loved it. They enjoyed a little while together before going back to Hinamizawa and Amuro left her by the manor when night fell.

On Tuesday he was back at school.

"Hey Amuro-kun, what happened to you yesterday?" Keiichi asked him at break.

"Oh, I overslept. Sorry for making all of you worry. Mion came to my house and was pretty worried, even though I was doing just fine" He lied.

"Too bad I guess... She looked very keen on taking care of you if you were sick" He lowered his voice a little so no one else would hear by accident.

"Ah, is that so?" He asked blushing as he remembered how she took care of him while he was wasted.

"Hey, do you happen... to like Mion?" He asked seriously.

"What's with the sudden seriousness? Do _you_ like her?"

"Nah. I mean, Mion is very pretty. She is very cute when she blushes, and from man to man, those bouncing melons she has are quite the sight aren't they?" He grinned as he poked Amuro's chest with his elbow.

"I know what you mean" He kept his cool cause he knew Keiichi had no idea that she was _his_ girl now.

"In the end however, I like to tease every one of the girls a little bit, but I'm not sure I'm ready for an actual relationship you know? Mion is just my best friend I guess, that's all"

"Well, I guess I can answer your question with full honesty then. I love Mion..." He confessed to his male friend.

"I knew it! You two were too close during these last weeks to think that you wouldn't fall for each other..."

"Hahaha, I guess it was kinda obvious"

"Come to think of it, you actually look good together"

"In what sense?"

"You know, you guys always seem to, how can I put it... Compliment each other"

"Really?"

"Yeah. And when you are side by side, you both have some special shine in your eyes"

"That sounds a bit fantastic don't you think? This isn't a _manga_ or something..."

"I mean it man. Anyway, have you already told her how you feel?"

"Damn it. I don't want to tell him the truth yet, but he is leaving me no other choice" He thought. "You know Keiichi, enough about me, don't you think it's time you man up and start getting closer to Rena?"

"Huh? Hey hey, don't change topics here, it was you who is all lovey dovey about Mion"

"Hahaha, I guess you're right, but I feel like you need a bit of help too, you know? In some way I feel like you and Rena really match"

"You mean it?" He asked blushing.

"Just think about it. Mion and I are the upperclassmen and you know, I'll be honest with you once and for all... We're dating"

"Eh?! You don't mean... Shit, don't kill me please!" Keiichi was scared about his previous comment about Mion's breasts.

"Don't worry, you weren't lying anyway. Now now, what I wanted to get at is that Rena and you are the same age and get along really well. Just like I and Mion, you guys sit together and enjoy a lot of time between you two alone, you can't deny it"

"I guess that's true... But hey, you're forgetting someone else"

"You don't say-"

"Shion has been getting close to me lately though"

"I don't recommend you to follow that path though"

"Huh? Why not?"

"Cause she's already in love with someone else"

"For real? How do you know?"

"Mion told me, but it's a delicate matter, so don't tell anyone about it"

"So who is it?"

"Satoko has an older brother that disappeared last year. His name was Satoshi"

"No way! What happened to him?"

"Like I said, he just disappeared. No one knows if he ran away, was abducted or if he... died"

"You're scaring me now Amuro"

"The point is, Shion is madly in love with him, and she can be quite... obsessive. Don't even think about telling her this, or mentioning Satoshi to her, I beg you"

"Okay, I won't do any of that, I understand"

"That said, Shion is going through a lot now. Mion told me that she has been very hostile towards her lately"

"Mion... I'm sorry for being such an idiot towards her this last time"

"Apologise to her, not me. I'm sure she will be happy about it. I already comforted her and she's been really cheerful ever since"

"You really think that?"

"Trust me. Well, I actually have to thank you. In some way, it was due to your foolishness that she became so close to me in the first place. I made a couple of right choices, some wrong ones too, but in the end, that causality was created by you"

"I'm not sure if I should say you're welcome or..."

"Just accept my thanks, it's good enough"

"Will you help me with Rena then?"

"If you want of course. I won't force you to do something you don't want. Don't think for one second that I feel insecure about you and Mion. I know you guys are very good friends, but I'm also sure of our love for each other"

"Oh, but are you really sure about that?" _Voracité_ said in his head.

"Shut up, I don't wanna hear you now" He answered in his mind.

"I see. That's good to hear. I wouldn't like to pick a fight with you man, I heard what you did to some punks the other day..."

"Oh that, well I'm a bit short-tempered when it comes to Mion. I couldn't allow them to even touch her, I'd rather kill them"

"It's only natural that you react that way if someone threatens to hurt the person you love. In my case it was my ass that was saved by Shion..."

"I'd gladly teach you to fight. After Watanagashi remind me of it and I'll turn you into a killing machine"

"Hahaha, I'll keep that in mind" The bell was heard. "Well, let's go back to class. That was everything I wanted to talk about now"

"Good to know that everything is now clear. Just, try to keep secret that I and Mion are..."

"I know, I know"

"I don't really care what people say, but I know that she would be bothered if everyone suddenly starts teasing us"

"That's her weakness I guess, haha"

The two friends came back to class like nothing had happened.

The Club members had lunch together like they did normally at noon, and by the end of class Mion whispered in his ear.

"Can we go outside for a little bit?"

"Of course, wait for me by the tree"

Mion went on ahead while he got his things ready. Keiichi noticed what was happening. Amuro went to the place a minute later.

"Can you come for me at dusk or something? I have to study today, but that doesn't mean I want to miss time with you..." She told him.

"Ok. I'll go at around 6"

"Sounds great! I love you" And she kissed him.

"I love you too. There are some things I have to do now, just in case I don't answer the phone or something"

"Don't worry, this old man is gonna try to learn on its own!" She said and left with a hint of motivation.

Amuro was heading towards Rika's home when Keiichi stopped him by the school entrance.

"Oh my god. It was true..."

"No way! You saw us?" He asked a bit worried.

"Yeah, but no one else did. I noticed that she whispered something and left, so I followed her from the distance. I wanted to see with my own eyes..."

"Phew... If that's all it's okay"

"But for real Amuro, she is madly in love with you! I had never seen her like that..."

"I love her as much as that and even more. I don't know if _true love_ exists, but if it does, I really hope we are one of its examples"

"Where are you going now?"

"Rika's place" He noticed something. If Keiichi went, everyone but Mion would know about the plan, which would be perfect considering that she had another mission. "Actually Keiichi... Do you want to come along?"

"Okay, but why are we going?"

"I'll tell you when we get there"

When they arrived at Rika's house there was a police car outside.

"He's here" Amuro said.

"Who? Is something happening?"

They knocked the door and waited. Rika opened it.

"Amuro-kun great timing!"

"I can see"

"Keiichi-kun is with you? Wha-"

"Change of plans Rika. Call Satoko and Rena. We're gonna hold the meeting right now"

"If you say so..."

Inside were Irie, Tomitake and Akasaka.

"What's going on here?" Keiichi asked.

"I was going to tell you some other day, but if we can have everyone involved know the plan the sooner, the better"

"Plan? Wha- What's going on?"

"When everyone arrives, everything will be explained"

"Hey, you must be Tsugaru Amuro" Akasaka extended his hand.

"And you must be Akasaka-san. A pleasure to meet you" He shook his hand.

The man looked pretty muscular and had a mature aura around him.

"Hello, your name is?" He asked Keiichi.

"Maebara Keiichi. I'm a friend of Rika-chan"

"I see. I'm quite grateful to Rika-chan, since it was her advice that allowed me to save my wife"

"Huh, how's that possible?"

"I have no idea how did she predict such an event, but when I came here on an investigation, she told me to leave or I would suffer. I came back to the hospital in Tokyo and found her trying to go down the stairs. The same day a worker of the place had an accident on those stairs that would've been deadly for my wife. I'm so glad I listened to her" And he looked at Rika with a smile.

"~Nipah!~" She greeted them.

Half an hour later arrived Satoko, Rena and Kasai.

"Who is he?" Keiichi asked referring to the tall man in suit.

"My name's Tatsuyoshi Kasai. I used to work for Sonozaki Akira, but now I guess I'm just a friend of the family. I do work as a bodyguard for Shion, but that's a pleasure if you ask me"

"Well, now that everyone's here, Amuro, could you explain everything?" Rika asked him.

"First things first, I hope you all understand that there will be many supernatural things in this introduction. Please do not question them, just let them be, I assure you that everything I say is true"

"Okay" Everyone agreed.

He introduced himself as _Psychan_ and told them the whole drill of the shared body of his, as well as his special abilities, such as the manipulation of Mana. Next, he told them about Hinamizawa syndrome and Takano Miyo's plan and the measures that were being taken.

"Now comes the complex part. Our plan is as follows: the night of Watanagashi, the group of kids will play in the festival normally, while Tomitake plans to enter the Saiguden allong with Takano"

"Eh! How did you?! Well, I guess you _a_ _re_ some kind of wizard haha..." Tomitake told him.

"Shion will invite Keiichi during Rika's dance to enter the place as well. You must accept the invitation and act like you normally would Keiichi"

"Okay"

"After finishing the festival, Kasai will take Rika to the Sonozaki manor. I will help to hide her there and then I'll stop Shion from doing any harm to her family"

"I'm counting on you to save her" Kasai seriously told him.

"Meanwhile, Tomitake-san will be with Takano. Tomitake, she will try to make you submit to your death, just fight as much as you can, we'll save you as soon as possible"

"Don't worry, after hearing this I can't trust her anymore" Tomitake said with a hint of sadness.

"Also, before I forget, Irie will be acting like he comes to Rika's house to see Satoko, when in fact he will be bringing provisions to Akasaka-san during the period before and after the festival"

"What's that for?" Asked Akasaka.

"We need them to believe that we're not planning anything, at the same time as we hide your pressence. You're key to defending Rika in case things get rough" Amuro answered.

"I understand"

"Continuing, I need Ooishi-san to order police officers around when actual combat with the Yamainu occurs, which I think will be in the mountain and in the entrance to the village, I'm going to ask you Irie-san to tell some kind of lie to make him do what we want"

"I'll do my best..." Irie answered a bit doubtful of his own ability to deceive.

"Finally, the last stage of the plan is an ambush directed by us, the club members, in themountains above the shrine. We will need everyone's skills, but Satoko's traps play a very important role in this. The rest of us will be taking out grunts until we reach Takano"

"That's it? It doesn't sound complicated, but it's always easier said than done..." Keiichi commented.

"We have to be careful and flexible, just in case things don't go as planned. The countermeasure in case they deduce where Rika is hidin is, honestly, a combat. Me and Kasai will also prepare weapons for the occasion"

"We have a bunch of fire-arms, but not much ammunition as I'd like" Kasai added.

"Don't worry, that's just in case"

"How will we defend ourselves in the mountains?" Satoko asked.

"With some practical weapons: A cleaver, a baseball bat, a stun-gun and a sickle. Only the older members will fight, so don't worry about yourself and Rika"

"We're counting on you" Rika said looking at the two boys and Rena.

"Very well, it's all settled then. We will carry out this plan and we will save the village!" Akasaka said all fired up.

"Yeah, do your best. Remember to avoid using telephones and other means of communication that may be intercepted" Amuro reminded them.

"Of course. The Yamainu are a counter-intelligence agency, so a lot of shady stuff can happen" Tomitake agreed.

"With all of that said, let's do it!" Keiichi put his hand in the center and everyone followed.

"For the village!" They all rose their hands.

The meeting ended at about half an hour before 6, so it was just enough time to go back home, change clothes and leave his school stuff and go to Mion's house.

He arrived a couple minutes after 6, but nothing to worry about.

"Amuro!" She ran, hugged and kissed him as soon as he arrived.

"Don't you think that you're being a bit carefree? We're out in the open..."

"Oh right, sorry about that. It's just..." She blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm very happy to see you too" He said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's go inside"

Once in the house, they went to her room and she closed the door. They sat in the bed.

"Eh... Is that for?" He thought Mion already wanted _something else_.

"Yeah, I don't want anyone to bother us while... You know... We cuddle and stuff..." She had her face red as she muttered those words.

"Oh, it's just that..." He said with relief.

"What do you mean it's _just_ that?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that for one second I thought that maybe... You know..."

"Ah! No no no, I wasn't thinking of doing _that_! Amuro you're such a pig sometimes!" She was beet red.

"Sorry, sorry" He was blushing too.

"*sigh* I mean... I'd like to do it one day, and of course with you... But I don't think I'm ready for that yet..." She said with a slight blush.

"It's alright Mion. It's not like I was expecting you to do that either. To be honest... I don't think I'm ready either, but if you ever want to..."

"We could start off from something less... You know..."

"I get it. What do you want to try?"

"You could... Grab my... No! What am I saying? I sound like a slut!"

He bent over and kissed her. "Don't ever say that Mion. You are anything but a slut. You're so innocent you're even asking me to do it"

"Really? Well then... Could you grab my breast?"

He gently picked one of her dangling melons and started squeezing it gently.

"Like this?" He asked her, unsure if she liked that or not.

"Ah... I... I like... Like it..." She started feeling heat inside of her.

"Holy shit, I can't believe I'm doing this! One thing was that she accidentally hit me with them, but squeezing it is, unreal" He thought.

"*gasp* *moan* *gasp*" Her body became sweaty as she felt Amuro's hand in her chest.

"Shit, she is starting to moan" He thought.

"A... Amuro!"

"Mion? Do you want me to stop?" He said as he stopped squeezing.

"Yes, it's enough. I'm afraid that I won't be able to control my voice if that kept going on. Ba-chan may be old, but she still listens pretty well"

"It's alright. I... I really enjoyed it, I won't lie" He said with a small line of blood from his nose.

"They are not... _Too_ big, are they?" She asked him worried.

"They are perfect, just like the rest of your body. Mion, you're perfect" He kissed her in the mouth and their tongues played for longer than previous times.

"I love you!" She told him as she went on a rampage of kisses and cuddles.

"Woah, you really seem to have warmed up"

"I don't know what this feeling is... but I want more! Grab them again!"

He did as she ordered, much to his enjoyment. Her breasts were sticked to her yellow t-shirt, which was a bit sweaty now. He didn't feel bothered by it, on the contrary, he loved her smell.

"I'm a slave to the scent of your skin" He told her as he kissed her neck.

"Oh Amuro!" She grabbed his head and kissed him french.

"You're so lovely under the thirst of my tongue" He said and he kissed her again.

He couldn't contain himself anymore. An animal instinct inside of him made him pull her shirt to expose a bit of her skin. He stopped himself from letting her chest out though, he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable in any way. He kissed her belly and started going upwards. When he arrived at her face she grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled his t-shirt to leave his top uncovered. She loved the sight of him, he was quite muscular and had a big slash scar on his chest that she thought looked pretty manly.

"He's so... Perfect" She bit her lip as she thought that.

"That's one expression of yours I didn't know... I love it, when you bite your lip... When you make that face..."

"I'll do it as many times as you want!" She hugged him and caressed his arms and chest.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" He repeated.

"I... I'm feeling so hot, I can't keep my shirt any longer. Amuro, take it off!"

As he took the rest of the t-shirt out of her body, a pair of dancing melons appeared, held by a dalmatian style bra.

"For the love of God" He thought as he embraced the woman she loved.

Mion for her part, took charge and pinned Amuro to the bed. She didn't know why, but she felt like licking his cheek.

"I don't know why Mion... But I love that" He whispered in her ear.

She licked him a couple more times before kissing him.

"Oh Amuro, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" She repeated as their heads were against each other.

They stopped for a second and gazed at each other in that position. Panting and catching their breath.

"You know? There's no one else I'd ever wish, you are my only one Amuro!" And she kissed him as tears started running down her eyes.

"Mion... I will never leave you. I promise" And he washed away her tears with his hand and kissed her.

"I can't imagine a world without you anymore..."

"Hey, but even if I'm gone, you have Kei-chan, and there are other men out there too"

"None can replace you. You are my one true love Amuro, so please... Stay with me forever"

"If it was up to me... I wouldn't even think about it. To be honest, I don't know where the fragment even is, so I could never find it and stay here with you"

"Please do that. You promised not to leave me"

"I know, if it makes you happy, then screw the fragment"

"Thank you" And she gave him a little kiss in the mouth. "Now, can you please go outside while I put a new t-shirt"

"Okay, but may I ask why?"

"It's my demon tattoo... I hate it, I don't want you to see it"

"C'mon Mion, just show it to me. I love you regardless of anything"

"Okay... Well, here goes nothing" She stood up and turned her back. The face of a Demon was carved on her back.

"It's..."

"It's hedious I know!"

"No! It's... It's... It's kinda sexy" He was turned on.

"Eh? You... You really think that?"

"I don't find the tattoo itself specially appealing, but seeing how it looks on your skin... I think that I feel attracted to tattooes now"

"So you are not disgusted by it?"

He stood up and hugged her from behind. "I love it, just like the whole rest of you" And he kissed her in the back and then she moved her head towards his and shared a kiss before putting their Tees back on.

"Thank you. You always say the most beautiful things... I love that" She smiled at him as she grabbed another yellow T-shirt.

"Hey, just going with the flow... We went pretty far actually, haha" He blushed a little as he started putting on his T-shirt.

"I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Today was the best day of my life, all thanks to you!" And she pinned him to the Japanese style bed and laid her head in his chest.

"You love doing that don't you?"

"I can feel your heart like this. It's not cold at all, in fact, it's boiling!"

"Hahaha, no need to exaggerate"

"I'm not. It's so relaxing..."

"I know, I love doing this too. At first I felt like we were rushing things a little, but now it doesn't matter, I know we are meant for each other. I'll do as you say Mion, when you are ready to go further, I'll be too"

"Thank you. Can I sleep like this a little?"

"Of course. Sweet dreams" And he kissed her head and started gently passing his fingers along her green hair.

"I love it when you do that..." She said before falling asleep.

~~~~X~~~~

 **I'll be honest with you guys, I had never written a more sexual scene before. It's kinda strange, but a part of me really enjoyed writing that haha. Also, I'd like to clarify something: Out of all the possible relationships in Higurashi, Keiichi x Mion seems to be the most possible and great to me. What happened, why didn't I write a fanfic about that then? Well, a major point is because there already are amazing KeiMion fics (For example: GreenEyed Demon). I don't think I could've topped that. Another reason is that I wanted to write something like this as well. Next time I think will be the last chill chapter. After that comes Watanagashi, and we all know what that means. Updating a bit about my trip, the aquarium was great, even though there was no Sea Dragon, there were pretty amazing Spider Crabs and lots of other cool animals. I really recommend it. I also found and bought the Limited Edition of Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni out of pure luck in Akihabara. I'm so happy. Aside from that, everything's cool and I still got a couple days before going back to Australia, that's also the last part of my trip.**

 **Darkmatter17 out to the adventure.**

 **PD: Check this official but pretty underground KeiMi video: https/m./watch?v=RdkFB80luJw**


	8. Perfect Match

Amuro went home after Mion woke up an hour later. He fell asleep during that time too, so he didn't get bored at all.

"Hey Mion, I heard a peculiar sound or two coming from your room..." Oryou told her with a grin while they ate.

"Oh, did you Ba-chan? Maybe it was your imagination..." She told her with a red face.

"You didn't become a woman just yet did you?" She asked her grand daughter with a more serious expression.

"What are you saying Ba-chan?! We just cuddled and stuff..."

"I think it was quite a bit more than just cuddles... Hmm?"

"Maybe it was! But we didn't go _that_ far..."

"*sigh* I guess you're old enough to start adventuring yourself in that world. Next time go to his house though, he lives alone!"

"Okay... It's just that I was so happy to see him, and I felt some sort of emotion inside of me that wanted to have him as soon as possible"

"The passion of the young... How is he?"

"Oh he's just perfect..." She was smiling with her eyes closed as she remembered Amuro's naked torso.

"Hehehe, he seems to make you happy. Whatever you do, don't let him go then. The heir of the Sonozaki family must seize what she wants with both hands"

"I won't! Amuro is the man I love, I'm sure about that!"

"That's the spirit"

"Not even Death will take him away from me..." She thought.

During that time, Amuro went back home. Once inside, he found a syringe and a note:

 _"I managed to get you this bit only. I'm sorry, but I've been having trouble getting more serum. Also, Takano is constantly checking my activities, so it has been hard to even get you this bit. My sincere apologies,_ _Irie Kyousuke"_

"Welp, at least for now it seems that I've been quite healthy. With _Voracité_ around, you never know though..." He thought.

On Wednesday everything was normal until the afternoon. Mion had plans for that day.

"So, what are we doing today?" He asked her as they were exiting the school grounds.

"Something I always wanted to do the day I had a boyfriend. Let's go, we have to take the bus to Okinomiya!"

"I really don't know what you have in mind, but I'll follow you wherever you go" He said as he held her hand.

"I won't disappoint you" And she put out her tongue and made a funny friendly face.

Once they arrived at the small city they were walking downstreet near the shops.

"Do you want to go shopping?"

"No, we already did that. Not officially as a couple though... You know? We're gonna go later, but that's not what I planned for today"

"Show me then"

They continued walking for a while, until some weird moving structures came in sight.

"Where are we Mion?"

"This is an Amusement Park! It's a place filled with machines called attractions. You ride them and enjoy a great time!"

"Cool. I don't fully get it, but cool I guess"

"Let's just go!" She pulled him into the park and started looking at the different rides.

They first went to a classic, the carousel.

"How does this work? Do I have to do anything or?"

"Just mount a horse and I'll hop on another one. The rest of the fun is up to us!"

He didn't really understand what she meant by this at first, but he did as she said. He mounted one of the mechanical white horses and Mion mounted one in behind. The ride started moving forward, as well as the horses slowly ascended and descended. It was quite relaxing, but it also gave a feeling of excitement.

"Hey Amuro! I'm gonna catch you!"

"Good luck with that. I think that is impossible actually"

"Oh for God's sake, just go on with the game!"

"Oh sorry... No, you will never. Bite the dust Sonozaki!" He started playing the part.

"That's more like it! Just, enjoy the moment and have fun"

"I'm gonna do something a bit risky then. Don't worry, I used _Psychan_ to distract that guy" referring to the supervisor.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked a bit worried as she saw how the guy supposed to check the ride was lost in a world of thought.

"Hehehe..." He grinned and stood on his horse, then he started jumping from horse to horse, to the point Mion wasn't able to see him.

"What is he doing?" She thought.

"Over here!" He told her as he appeared on her horse from behind.

"Eek! You scared me!"

"Sorry, sorry. I'll make it up to you" He said as he sat on the horse and hugged her.

"I always wanted to do this. I didn't think that he would do it on his own..." Mion thought. "Oh Amuro... I love you" She kissed him while the carousel continued drawing circles.

"I thought you'd like it, but I wanted to surprise you as well" He smiled.

"You risked to fall just for that?"

"It's nothing really. My reflexes are leagues above the common man"

" _What_ are you? I mean, the complete Tsugaru Amuro?"

"In my world, he's what they call a _Deus_. A human born with the power of a God. Amuro's _Deus_ is Thanatos, God of Death"

"That explains what _Voracité_ said, and your fixation with scythes and sickles"

"I guess it does. They are my favourite weapons, even though they are in fact tools. But enough about me, let's just enjoy the rest of the ride..." He said and he kissed her in the cheek.

"You're right" And she adopted a more relaxed position for Amuro's embrace. Her boobs bounced a little when she did this, which was enough for him to blush.

For the rest of the ride they just enjoyed the fact that they were together and cuddled from time to time.

"I thought it was going to be boring, but with you it was a great experience" He told her.

"I always wanted to do that..."

"To go to a carousel?"

"No, no. I did when I was little with Shion. What I meant was, that ever since I've thought of boys... I wished to come here with my boyfriend the day I had one... And I wanted him to hold me in his arms while enjoying the ride..." She confessed blushing.

"Was it worth the wait?"

"It sure was!" She said and she kissed him.

"Anything you wish, I'll do my best to get it for you" And he smiled at her closing his eyes.

"Then, we're not done yet. Now, how about we stir things up a little bit?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"The most thrilling attraction in the park. The roller coaster!" She said pointing at the large metal structure ahead.

"It looks pretty cool, let's do it!"

They had to wait a bit, as many people were in line for it.

"I can't believe I'm finally doing it!" Mion said anxious as they got in the cart.

"You've never tried it before?"

"No. I was too scared to do it by myself, but now we're here together!"

"Oh..." He imagined how she screamed and grabbed him while on the attraction, as well as what would happen to her "mountains".

"Here we go!" She said excitedly as the cart started moving.

The cart started to go up. He could feel her shivers as they got closer to the highest point.

"Amuro... I'm not sure this was a good idea"

"Relax Mion, just feel the wind in your face as we go through the ride. I'm here with you, remember? Nothing can hurt you" He said as the cart got to the summit.

"Yeah, you're right..." And the cart started falling down with a tremendous speed. "AAAAHHHHHH!!!" She started screaming as they went through the hills and falls of the rollercoaster.

"Woah, this is fun! Hahahaha!" He was enjoying the ride.

Mion grabbed onto him in the first sudden fall, she couldn't handle it anymore. Her breasts went up and down constantly, hitting Amuro's red face.

"I knew this was going to happen..." He thought as the ride continued, with two visible abyssal falls ahead.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" She kept screaming.

When the ride had finished they were both doing quite well though.

"I was a bit scared, but thanks to you I really enjoyed it a lot!" She smiled at him.

"Yeah! It was pretty cool I guess..." His mind was drifting in another world as his nose started bleeding.

"Huh? Why are you-" She thought for a second and remembered what had happened. "Don't tell me..." She got beet red as she realised.

"I... I love you Mion" He said still drowzy.

They later went for shaved ice at the park, and got into other rides, such as Teacups, Bumper Cars, Pirate Ship and other classics.

"Hey Mion, it's getting late and we have school tomorrow. What should we do for last?"

"Hum..." To her mind came the Ferris Wheel, a ride known for its romantic traits. "I think I want... The Ferris Wheel"

"That's the big wheel right there, right?" He asked pointing at the attraction.

"Yeah" She nodded.

"Let's go then!"

They entered one of the cabins. It was circular, red, had a seat and showed a magnificent scenery.

"I hope I picked the right one" She told him as they sat.

"What do you mean? Aren't they all the same?"

"Not really. Only one gets to be on the highest point when the wheel stops"

"I see"

The ride started moving and gave them a better view of the mountains in the sorroundings.

"Hinamizawa truly is a beautiful place, isn't it?" He told her as he enjoyed the view.

"Seeing it from here, it looks really pretty. Of course I love it, but sometimes I wish I knew somewhere else. The biggest city I've ever been to is Okinomiya..."

"Well, the cities I know aren't really similar to the ones of today. I guess we could both go on a trip when all this is over..."

"You really think so?" Her eyes shined.

"Yeah... As long as I don't disappear, I think we could"

"If you disappear... I honestly don't know what I'll do all alone"

"You are never alone Mion. You always have great friends to rely on..."

"It's not the same. You know it's not"

"*sigh* You may be right, but I don't want you to give up on living just because I'm not here"

"I will never forget you. Even if you erase my memories a thousand times, there will always be a part of me that remembers in some way"

"If that's true, then I guess love is truly a force out of this world..."

The wheel stopped and they were left in suspended animation, right in the highest point of the wheel.

"Lucky us! Now we have the best view possible for a little while" Mion told him.

"I love Hinamizawa. I really don't want to go, but something inside me tells me that if I don't, something bad's going to happen..."

"What makes you feel that way?"

"The fact that I don't belong in this world in the first place. I appeared here because of a forbidden spell that my complete self casted for some reason..."

"It doesn't matter where you come from or who you are. To belong to a place, the only thing you need is to cherish it..."

"You really think it's that simple?"

"There's no reason for everything to be complex Amuro. Some things are better off being simple. If you think too much about anything, you will always find details that ruin it. However, if you accept things as they are, you will start being happy"

"I see what he meant that we compliment each other..."

"Huh? He?"

"Ignore that. But think about it. At first, it was I who comforted you and helped you to go through your problems, but as time progressed, you also started to help me and to show me things in ways I would never understand. Most important, you taught me to love Mion, and that's what I thank you for the most"

"Amuro... I'm going to show you that you belong here, with _me_ " She held his face with her hands and kissed him with passion.

"Mion, you don't know how much you mean to me"

"I guess just as much as what _you_ mean to me" And she hugged him and gave him another smooch.

The wheel started moving once again, but they didn't care. Their kiss lasted until the moment the cabin was back in the ground.

As they walked out of the amusement park, Mion remembered that she wanted to go shopping.

"Hey, we still haven't gone to the shops!"

"Don't you think it's a bit late? We still have to get to the village"

"*sigh* I guess you're right..."

"Don't worry, we can go tomorrow"

"Really? Tomorrow is kind of, the last day we have for us two alone though..."

"You'd rather do something else?"

"I thought we could go to your house and continue where we left off yesterday..." She said and her face turned red.

"I have no objections hahaha!" And he blushed too.

"Then, can we go now?"

"Okay. But what are you so keen on buying today?"

"I wanted to find matching accesories for us. Something we could somehow share. It's another one of my girlish fantasies..." She confessed.

"I see. Then let's go, there's no time to waste!"

They entered a shop that seemed to have many different accesories with lots of colours.

"Look Amuro, these wristbands are pretty cool" She said pointing at a collection of elastic wristbands with a heart that had many colours to choose from.

"I get what you told me earlier about simple things, but this is more plain than anything... I want something more special that we can share you know?"

"No, you're right. Let's keep looking!"

There were more things like necklaces, earrings, rings and other silly objects, but none seemed to match what they had in mind.

"*sigh* It doesn't seem like any of these make the cut" Mion muttered in defeat.

"I know... But there must be something"

"No, don't worry about it. It was just a silly idea of mine. Let's go, it's getting late..."

While walking towards the bus stop, Amuro caught a glance of a man selling pretty necklaces with carved hiragana characters on stones on the street.

"Wait a second Mion" He said as he walked towards the man.

"Huh, Ok..." She didn't understand.

"Hello, could you carve me a specific design for two necklaces? One in a green stone and another in a purple one"

"Ok, but it will cost you a 1,000¥"

"It doesn't matter. Do you have a paper and a pencil so I can draw it to you?"

"Here" He gave him what he requested.

He drew a rune that came to his mind. He didn't know why, but he remembered its shape perfectly.

"There"

"Hum... That's one I've never seen. Don't worry I'll have them ready in a moment"

He finished in about 5 minutes. By the end of the process he looked at the rune in the stones and the word "Dingir" came to his mind. It is the name of the rune.

"Thanks a lot" He said as he gave him the 1,000¥.

"You're welcome"

He went back to the spot were Mion was waiting and gave her the black necklace with the purple stone.

"What is this?"

"I got us the matching accesories you wanted"

"It's beautiful. What does that rune mean? It's not a Japanese character"

"It's the _Dingir_ rune. It means deity. I don't know why, but I thought it was perfect"

"I'm no goddess though"

"You are for me"

"Oh Amuro..." And she kissed him.

"The purple stone represents me, while the green one is you, so I'll wear that one. That way, even if I disappear, I'll always have something that reminds me of you"

"I hope that it never comes to that" She said as she tied a noose for the necklace.

"Can you help me with mine? I'm no good tying nooses..."

"Of course!" She happily helped him and tied his necklace.

It was done. Mion's and Amuro's necklaces shared the same meaning and matched perfectly.

"So how does it look?" He asked her.

"I love it! It has a mystic air around it, at the same time that is something rare"

"I'm glad you like it"

"While we are at school though, I'll use it inside of my t-shirt, cause the rest may notice if..."

"I understand, don't worry. If they saw us wearing these it would be pretty obvious wouldn't it?"

"Well, Rena-chan and Kei-chan know already..."

"I told you I don't care about that. I do this only because you asked me"

"Thank you. Satoko and Rika are the ones that would bother us the most. Well, Kei-chan would tease me if it wasn't because of you, but in the end, it's all good!"

"The only thing that matters is that we love each other" He said blushing a little.

"Sure thing" She agreed and embraced his arm.

They went to the bus stop and went back to the village. He left her by her house and went home right after. As he went to bed he couldn't help but smile at the thought of Mion.

"I don't want to leave you... Ever" He thought with the smiling face of hers in his mind.

The next day, school was pretty dull, but this also made Amuro and Mion to stop paying attention and talk instead.

"Math sucks so badly..." She started.

"Yeah, I know. It's true that I think you should study and learn as much as you can, but I guess some things aren't really necessary"

"When are we gonna talk about _the plan_?"

"Oh that. Sorry, but the other day we talked about that. You were busy so I didn't want to bother you. I'll tell you now though" He lied, the truth was that Mion didn't have to know yet, because her actions had to stay the same. If she knew, it was inevitable that something would change.

"Oh, I see" She answered a bit insecure.

"It's nothing so hard though. You just have to enjoy Watanagashi like everyone else and fulfill your duties as head of the Sonozaki family that day"

"You're not coming?"

"I don't know... There's a lot I have to look into, and for many reasons I think it's better if I stay out of sight"

"Ow... But I want you to have fun with us that day too"

"If everything goes well, I guess I could go for a little while. Maybe at the start, I don't know..."

"C'mon, it's gonna be so much fun! And without you it won't be the same..."

"What do you mean? You've had plenty of festivals without knowing me"

"But now that I do, I don't wanna have even one without you by my side"

"You shouldn't be that dependant Mion. I love you, I really do, but it's physically impossible for us to be together all the time. Even if it was, I think it's important that everyone has their personal space. If I was with you all the time, you'd probably get bored of me..."

"Don't say that. I would never get tired of spending time with you. Would you?" She asked with worey in her eyes.

"*sigh* It's how human beings are Mion. You may say that, but in the end you'd end up like I say, and that's not wrong, it just is"

"You may be right... But still, I want you to enjoy the festival regardless of any trouble that comes later"

"I said I'm going to try, but I'm not gonna risk your survival just for a couple moments being careless. I prefer to miss this festival and enjoy the next one knowing that everyone's alright and nobody will die" He grabbed her hand on the table and squeezed gently with his fingers between hers.

"I understand. Sorry for being so pushy" She looked down.

"Don't worry. I know that you want to have fun with me as well, it's only natural, but I can't risk losing you, or anybody else"

"You've changed so much. Now you think more about us than yourself"

"I learned from a certain Club Prez"

"I love you" She whispered in his ear.

"And what are you two lovebirds doing while I explain this exercise?!" The teacher shouted.

"Ah! N-N-Nothing Chie-sensei! W-We were just!" She tried to make up an excuse but couldn't. Her face became red so her classmates noticed that something was going on.

"She was asking me how this is done!" He completed the excuse.

"Oh really? That's strange, because I just taught that exercise Amuro-kun"

"Oh, I guess we didn't notice haha..." He scratched the back of his head at the same time as Mion's face boiled red.

"I'm going to let it slide this time, but pay attention, this is very important"

"Yes Sensei" They both said.

Rika and Satoko noticed how embarrassed Mion was and were whispering things to each other.

"I think they are suspecting something Mion..." He whispered to her pointing at the two girls with his look.

"Some secrets aren't meant to last are they?"

"In villages like this? We were lucky enough to keep it a day"

Mion sighed in sign of agreement.

By the end of class everything seemed normal, and everyone seemed to have gone home, so Mion and Amuro were enjoying some time together before going to his house. They went to the big tree and he sat down, while she laid down and rested her head on his lap.

He started cuddling her ear and her hair. "Do you like this?"

She started purring. "Oh yes! This is glory..."

They kept doing that for a while. Mion purring like a cat made Amuro feel a mixture of happiness, love and a hint of lust too. They were about to kiss when...

"Mii-chan, is that a new necklace?" Satoko appeared from behind the tree.

"Ehhhh!" They snapped, stood up and pretended nothing was happening, even though their faces were red.

"Oh this? I-It iss something I bought yesterday cause it looked pretty hahaha..." She lied.

"Really? Because Rika-chan and I noticed that Amuro-kun has exactly the same rope in his neck"

"It has to be a coincidence. Mine is a purple stone see?" She showed the side that didn't have the rune on it.

"Hum... Amuro-kun!"

"Um... What is it Satoko-chan?" He asked knowing the situation.

"Could you please show me your necklace, I'm curious to know what it is" She said with a grin looking at Mion.

"It's a green stone with a rune carved on it. Pretty isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is. But I think it looks quite similar to this one!" She said as she grabbed Mion's stone and turned it to see the exact same rune carved on it.

"Satoko no!" Mion tried to stop her but it was futile.

"~ohohohohohoho~ Rika-chan, our suspicions turned out right, not only do they act weird when they are together, they have matching accesories too!"

"It seems like this is a dead end Mion..." He said with a smile of defeat.

"Yeah, I guess we tried..."

Rika, Rena and Keiichi appeared in a second.

"Is this what I think it is?" Keiichi said with a grin.

"It seems like they were hiding something from us ~nipah~"

"~Hau!~ Mii-chan and Amuro-kun look so cute together... I want to take both home!" Rena said squishing them both and imagining them as blushing plush toys.

"Welp, I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore is there Mion?" He asked her girlfriend.

"*sigh* I guess not... but you tell them!" She said as she looked in the other direction to cover her embarrassment.

"So we're reduced to this... Mion and I are dating, we're a couple" He told them all.

The girls squealed with anxiety and Keiichi laughed to himself as if saying "I knew all along..."

"~Amuro and Mii-chan sitting in a tree kissing~" Satoko and Rika started singing.

"Oh shut up!" Mion shouted with her tomato face.

"Mii-chan blushing is so kyuuut! I'm gonna take her home along with Amuro-kun!" Rena was still fantasizing.

"I can't take it anymore! Amuro let's run for it!" She told him as she started escaping and grabbed him by the arm.

"Okay..." He agreed just to make her happy.

After a while running they stopped by the mill to catch their breath.

"I guess this isn't so bad is it?" Amuro asked her.

"No, it's just as I thought it would be!"

"C'mon, just ignore them. In time, they'll get used to it..."

"Maybe, but now they are as childish as they could get..." She said angrily.

"Oh, look who we have here..." Takano Miyo was passing.

"Hello Miyo-san, how is everything going?" He asked the nurse.

"Very good, but not as good as you two I see..."

"We were just going back from school!" Mion tried to convince her that nothing was happening, but it was futile.

"Oh really? Cause you look like a perfect match. Those necklaces prove me right, don't they? Hahahaha..." And she kept walking.

"Dammit, we forgot to hide them!" She lamented.

"Just give up. All we can do is not give a damn..."

"What does that even mean?" She seemed upset.

"Oh nothing really, just something like this" And he kissed her regardless of being out in the open.

"Well... It doesn't seem so bad now" She was smiling.

"Let's go. We don't know if these could be the last moments we can spend together"

"So... You want to do what I told you yesterday or?"

"Only if you want. I don't want you to feel pressured to do something you're not sure"

"No. I want to do it. I want to experience that with you, and no one else"

"I'm flattered Mion"

"It's nothing special really... You're the man I love, so it's only natural after all" She was blushing a little.

"Oh God I love you" He said as he gently grabbed her head and touched her forehead with his.

"And so do I" She replied as she kissed him.

Holding hands, they went to his house like her grandmother told her.

"Do I lock it?" He asked her.

"Yeah, just to make sure..."

He did as she said and went to her afterwards.

"So... How do we?" He blushed as he realised that he had no experience whatsoever.

"I'm not sure, but I think we should just let our instincts take over" She said as she laid on the couch.

"If that's the case..." He laid on top of her and they started kissing and cuddling.

This time nothing could limit them, they were all alone to enjoy the pleasures of being a couple. They started doing the same things they had done. Playing a bit with more sensitive areas and step by step, their clothes started to disappear.

"I... I think I'm ready" Mion said as they were hugging.

"Okay" He muttered as he unzipped her black bra.

Her huge breasts came out naked for the first time. They were round, soft and bouncy. Her pink nipples were harmonically sized to her boobs, not too big nor too small, just perfect.

"Mion these... are beautiful" He said as he sucked one of her melons. "This is the best thing ever" He couldn't help thinking.

"Really?" She replied blushing. "This feeling, is not comparable to anything I've felt before..." She thought as she enjoyed the way Amuro sucked her breasts.

They kept enjoying those moments like that for a while. Amuro alternated playing with her breasts and kissing her in the neck and the mouth, as well as caressing her face, hair and body. Mion licked his chest and face and enjoyed grabbing his muscular arms. She also kissed him in the neck and bit his lips gently sometimes. He loved that, how she behaved like an animal but at the same time was so innocent and gentle. She loved his cool and manly attitude at the same time as he was romantic.

"The best of both worlds" The two thought.

As time passed by, they continued escalating. She stripped off her jeans and all else and he did the same. Mion's ass was big, round and juicy. Her body was unquestionably the best of the whole village, possibly Shion was the same, but in terms of attitude, Amuro preferred Mion all the way. The way she blushed, how she kissed him, everything about her seemed perfect to him. Mion thought his manhood looked great too, definitely his European genes made him better than Japanese men in that aspect, even if she hadn't seen other than Keiichi's before in the pool [Watch the first episode of Rei to understand].

"Ah! I love you Amuro!" She moaned as he merged with her.

"I love you too Mion..." He panted in her ear as he grabbed her breasts while at it.

For about thirty minutes, they kept panting and moaning as their bodies danced in that carnal expression of love. The glorious feeling was new to them both, who had never experienced such amounts of adrenaline, happiness and pleasure in their lives.

By the end of it, they laid on the bed next to each other panting and smiling.

"It was wonderful" She told him.

"I had never felt so happy in my life... I love you Mion"

"I love you too. Definitely I wouldn't have wanted to do this with anyone else"

Later Amuro wore jeans again and Mion was wearing her yellow t-shirt while leaving the lower part of her body naked. She still wasn't comfortable showing her demon tattoo, even though Amuro actually loved how it looked on her.

"You look damn sexy like that" He told her as she was laying in the couch with her rear in plain sight.

"Is that so?" She couldn't help but blush at his compliment.

"I know I've lied to you about some things, but your looks are not one of them, neither are my feelings for you"

"I'm glad..." She said and hugged him from behind.

"We really do look like a couple right now don't we?"

"I bet we do. It gives me a weird feeling to think about it, but it's a nice one"

"I know what you mean. It's some kind of funny feeling, but a pleasant one"

"I know I've told you this a thousand times, but I don't want to lose you"

"I'd like to tell you that it all depends on me, but things are more complicated"

"I know. That's why I'm going to make my vow too. I promise not to leave your side" She said and she raised her pinky. Amuro did the same and she did the pinky promise.

"What's that? Is it some kind of charm?"

"Yeah. If I break the promise, I must cut this finger like the Yakuza I am" She pulled her finger as showing what could happen to it.

"So you admit that your whole family is Yakuza"

"I won't lie to you anymore, the reason for the problem if there are two heirs is that in the first place"

"Is there another reason?"

"Well, that's a more mystic one. It's said that my family descends from a demon clan"

"Oh really? The sweet Mion is a demon?"

"Well, technically speaking, the demon is my sister cause she is the real firstborn. The name Mion has the demon character on it while Shion doesn't, but since I stole it from her..."

"I see. I don't know if this offends you, but you're not a demon, and neither is your sister. Real demons are a lot different..."

"Don't worry, it's just a legend anyway. I wouldn't like to be a demon in any case, but even if I was, my feelings for you wouldn't change"

"Even if I go back to being the God of Death, I'd still love you, or at the very least a part of me would"

"Still, isn't it egoism that I want you to stay with me forever?"

"I think it would be egoist if you weren't taking my own feelings into account. However, my greatest wish is to do that"

"I'm sorry, for everything I said from my ignorance. I didn't understand how much weight you were carrying on your shoulders all by yourself"

"Don't worry, there was no way that you could know, and what you said that time... It was true, and you were pissed off so I understand if you shouted at me"

"I don't like to remember that day anyway"

"Still, friends fight, couples fight... It's normal that people fight sometimes, no matter how much they love each other. What's important is that we solve our problems later, and we learn from our mistakes"

"Yeah, you're right. It wouldn't be as joyful to cuddle with you now if we didn't fight sometimes I guess..." She said as she licked his ear.

"You're crazy, but I love that side of yours, just like everything else. I wouldn't wish you to be any other way" And he kissed her.

"Neither would I. You're perfect Amuro, just the way you are... That scar you have on your torso... How did you get that?"

"I don't remember... But I think it has something to do with the Fragment spell"

"I like it. It makes you look more tough" And she passed her fingers through the slash mark.

"Does it? I didn't really pay attention to it when I first saw it. I guess I just took it for granted..."

"It must have been serious damage when you first got that wound. I can't imagine the pain you went through..."

"To be honest, I don't remember that either, but maybe it is for the better"

"It sure is. What time is it?"

"It's ten past six"

"I should get a shower and go home now"

"Yeah, your grandma may get angry if you don't arrive for dinner"

"After today, I wouldn't mind living here from now on though..." She kissed his neck.

"What are you saying? This place is barely enough for me alone"

"All I need to live happily is you"

"Oh Mion..." And he hugged and kissed her again.

She went to the shower afterwards and came out a couple minutes later completely dressed.

"I'm gonna miss you tonight..." She told him as she picked her backpack

"So will I, but this is all we have"

"Once this is all over we will be able to enjoy a life together I'm sure"

"Yeah. I'll join the Yakuza if that's what it takes. I'll do anything just to be by your side"

"Just don't get killed, please"

"I won't, I promise"

They shared a long kiss one last time and she left the house.

"I can't let anything happen to her... I wouldn't forgive myself otherwise" He thought.

"I let you have such a treat without any interruptions. Such a good brother I am... I hope you return the favour one of these days... And by that I mean that I _w_ _ill_ get something in return" _Voracité_ threatened.

"Don't you dare do something to her!"

"I was thinking of something more elaborate right now... Maybe I'll do it, maybe not, who knows? Fufufufufu..."

 _Psychan_ started feeling symptoms of Hinamizawa syndrome, so he didn't doubt in injecting a dose of the serum right away into his body.

"Phew... I almost lost it there" He said to himself in relief.

"Just you wait _Psychan_... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The demon said to himself in the Collective Consciousness.

At night in the Sonozaki Manor...

"So, what did you do today? You seem redder and quieter than normal" The old woman inquired.

"Ah! Well, I went to his house and we... Had a wonderful afternoon together"

"That's a very vague description compared to other times"

"Well what do you want me to say Ba-chan? There are some things a girl prefers not giving any details about!"

"So that's how it went huh? How does it feel?"

"That's something too personal to discuss with you!" She replied red.

"Well, but you look happy. As long as you embrace this new stage of your life with no regrets, that's enough for me"

"Thanks Ba-chan. All I'll say is that he is the man of my life. I have no doubt about it" She said with decission and a smile.

"He has yet to prove that he will work hard for the village and the Sonozaki family though..."

"Just you wait. He will show you how hard-working he is this weekend at the festival. He told you that he would be there, and Amuro keeps his promises!"

"If what you say is true, I have no problem allowing him to join the family as your husband" She smirked at her grand daughter.

"Why do you tease me so much Ba-chan?" She asked blushing.

"I like playing with you, but for what you have told me, there is no other man you would like to become your husband would you?"

"You're right. But the thought of it... It makes my face boil red!" She did a cute expression as she blushed.

"You remind me of the early days with your grandfather..."

"The man I saw in that photo album?"

"~The one and only~" Sang Oryou as she did the same expression her grand daughter had done moments before.

"I guess it runs in the family..." She thought.

~~~~X~~~~

 **Yeah yeah, I know what I did with this one (i'd say it's a lime), so disclaimer: I don't really feel comfortable writing sex scenes, which is why I kept the lewd stuff to a minimum (even though you're free to imagine whatever you like) and even then, I can't help but feel kinda filthy. Anyway, I hope you still liked the chapter. I think the two next ones could be quite calm too, but it depends on how much does every part fill, cause today's was longer than I expected, to be honest.**

 **PD: I really hope I'm getting Mion's character right in this one. Cause since she has never been in a more sexual situation, I've tried to create that side of the character as loyal as I can to the original. If something seems off, tell me so I can check it out.**

 **Darkmatter17, out to the adventure mate!**


	9. Prelude To Watanagashi

Amuro woke up and immediately looked at the calendar.

"Friday... Watanagashi is just around the corner isn't it? I can't help but feel that something will go wrong... No, I have to be strong and confident. If I'm not, what kind of example am I to everyone that believes in me? What kind of man would I be to Mion? I just have to save everyone, as simple as that" He thought and started his morning routine to go to school.

"Hello everyone" He greeted his friends as he arrived. He had slept a bit more that day, so all the club members had arrived already.

"Hi Amuro, I was worried that you were not coming..." Mion went close to him.

"I just wanted to rest a bit more..." He said as he noticed that everyone else was looking at them in a weird way. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Don't mind us, just do your thing" Satoko told them.

"What does that even mean?" He asked them.

"We are all waiting for you to smooch like a couple ~nipah~"

"Argh! Could you stop with that?!" Mion angrily said while blushing.

"I must admit they are quite bothering" Amuro told her.

"I told you that it was no good if they found out..."

"Still, I told you that the only way to overcome this now..." He said as he got closer. "Is to not give a damn" He kissed her in the cheek.

The girls screamed of anxiety as he did this.

"A-Amuro..." She didn't expect him to do that. In reality, it wasn't much compared to all they had done together, but in front of other people, Mion felt embarrassed witht that little.

"Sorry, maybe it was too much" He admitted.

"No. I-It's fine. We had to show them anyway..."

"Maybe we should leave Mii-chan and Amuro-kun alone the day of the festival, so they can have a date!" Rena said fantasizing.

"About that, guys... I don't think I'll be able to spend a lot of time with you that day, because of the plan. Everyone in the club knows already, so there's nothing to hide anymore" Amuro told them.

"You're right. It would've been great to just enjoy ourselves, but given the circumstances..." Keiichi agreed.

"Exactly. Don't worry about that, I'm sure you'll have a great time without me. I'm not so fun to hang out with anyway haha..."

"That's not true Amuro-kun, we really enjoy spending time with you" Rika told him.

"Thanks Rika, but I know myself, and I'm more of an introvert. Still, I'm really glad to play and chat with you all, but a bit of solitude is also quite comforting. So you just go, enjoy yourselves. Maybe I'll go grab something to eat at the festival, so it's not like we won't see each other"

"I hope everything goes out well, that way we won't have to worry about anything once it's all over..." Keiichi said.

"Everything will be just fine, I'm sure" Rena cheered them up.

"With his help, I know we'll be able to beat fate. No matter what the odds are" Rika thought as she looked at Amuro.

After that talk, classes started and the day progressed normally, with a few puns played on Mion and Amuro due their new status, but they didn't care as much as the first times.

The bell was heard across the rooms.

"And that's another day! Now Amuro, let's go help at the site of the festival" Mion told him.

"All right, let me go home to change clothes and I'll go right after"

"Yeah, it's okay!" She replied with a smile. "I'll show you Ba-chan, how hard-working my dear Amuro is" She thought.

"I must go and practice too!" Rika said as she grabbed her backpack.

"~Hau~ I'm really looking forward to Rika-chan's ritual dance! I'm sure that she'll do better than last year" Rena cheered for her.

"Yeah, we're all rooting for you Rika" Satoko added.

"That's great, but the one thing I can't miss is beating you all at every game in the festival!" Keiichi said all fired up.

"~Ohohohoho~ You'll be lucky not to finish last Keiichi-kun" Satoko laughed at him.

"I'll show you. I'm actually sad that Amuro won't be there to experience defeat!"

"Sorry Kei-chan, but I doubt that's the case. My Amuro never loses!" Mion proudly said.

"Wow, Mii-chan is using possessive. I can't imagine how much in love she must be!" Rena replied.

"T-T-That was just... Y-You know... Ahhhh!" Mion exclaimed blushing.

"That's one of the things I love most about her" Amuro told the rest with his sincere smile as he pat Mion's head.

"Awww... That's so kyuuuut! I can't wait to take you both home!" Rena went full on take home mode and attempted to take the couple with her.

"Hahaha! Sorry Rena-chan, but we have to go help at the festival now. Nice try though, see ya!" Amuro said as he escaped her embrace with Mion in his arms.

He kept going like that until they were both out of the school grounds.

"A-Amuro!" She called his attention

"What is it?" He asked not realising that he was still carrying her.

"I love when you do this, don't get me wrong, but if you keep carrying me further someone might see us!" She said as her face blushed.

"Oh, sorry. I hadn't noticed, haha!" He put her down and they continued walking in his house's direction.

"Thank you. Hey you carried me with my backpack and all... Your strength is unreal"

"Really? Where I come from, most men develop this minimum of strength at the least. It's pretty weird actually, because we don't necessarily need big muscles to be strong, it's like, somehow we are able to lift more weight just by training our own strength. It's some kind of sheer strength our bodies have. You don't weight much anyway, so don't worry about that"

"Haha, don't worry. Would you still love me if I was fat?"

"To be honest, I believe that yes. However, I would encourage you to get fit. I think it's very important to keep a healthy body"

"My dad was right when he said that you are not afraid of saying what you really think"

"It's how it should be. Sometimes, lies can be useful, but creating appearances is not one of the good purposes you could use them for"

"I get where that comes from, and for real Amuro, I don't have a grudge against you because of hiding the truth about some things. Even if you are now, I understand that you don't have other choice"

"I know. But still, I don't like lying to you. It would be so much easier to just make Takano forget about everything and not risk anything, but there are things that must occur in this world in order to get a real _Good Ending_ for putting it in a way"

"That's why I don't blame you. I will always love you, regardless of what you do, because I know that you don't want to harm me" She started playing with her hands as she said this.

"Thanks Mion. I'm glad that you feel that way about me, cause I sense exactly the same feeling in you. Even if you were harsh that time... I knew that you were deeply worried about me, and that's why you did things that way"

"Well, if I wasn't, I would've never went to your house the next day. I had never seen you so vulnerable before. You were always so composed and strong, that I forgot that you were still a human in essence"

"I had never felt so sad before. I had confronted my evil self, and I felt the pain of letting you go that first time... But when you got angry at me, I didn't know what to do..."

"You were stupid for doing that. I would have stayed with you from the start, and deep within you... You knew... You knew that you loved me didn't you?" She slightly blushed as she said this.

"I did, but I couldn't believe it. I thought I was unable to love..."

"Stupid. Of course you can love. You are _Psychan_ remember? You are not empty inside"

"About that... The truth is that the soul that commands this body is the one that has emotions"

"But why is _Voracité_ evil then?"

"Because when he has taken over it was still I who ruled the body, and I still am. But in the beginning, this body was his, and I took it from him"

"Just like... I took Shion's place"

"It's kind of similar now that I think about it. In a way, _Vora_ _cité_ is my soul twin. We are meant to be one, but for some reason we are split into two different entities"

"I used to think that Shion and I were the same. Since our childhood, there was nothing that really differenced us, but after that tattoo incident, we became more and more separate. Now she hates me..." She sadly looked at tge dirt floor.

"That's not true. She's just blinded by paranoia. She... She isn't okay Mion"

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry but I can't... I can't explain now..." He looked disappointed.

"I understand..." She replied with the same tone.

"But I promise I'll bring the Shion you love back" He held her hands as he said tgis.

"You can do that?" She looked at him with her eyes full of hope.

"Yeah. It's a promise, and one I won't break for sure" He smiled at her. "So try to withstand it a little more..." He kissed her at the door of his house.

"Thank you so much. I love you!" She replied with a smile and gave him a little smooch and moved on to her house.

"See ya at the Shrine!" He told her as she walked away.

"Yeah!" She replied. "I'm already looking forward to seeing him again... Damn it, he's right that I should be a bit more independent, but I can't help it" She thought.

Amuro changed clothes into his casual attire and went straight to the shrine afterwards.

"I wonder why my help would mean that much to Oryou. I guess the elders see some value that I can't seem to grasp in these kind of actions" He thought as he walked up the stairs.

Mion hadn't arrived yet, possibly due to her house being the farthest from the Furude Shrine. He decided to take a look at the place as he waited for her.

There were people carrying wooden planks and metal bars as well as others that were putting tents and tables around the place.

He caught a glimpse of a couple signs that were promoting the stands' food. There would be ice cream, takoyaki, fried pork and many other things that called his attention. He wouldn't be disappointed to have lunch at the place at the very least. It was the afternoon that made things difficult, as it would be when the plan is set in motion.

He sat at the stairs to think for a while. The plan was well made, he didn't doubt it, but he felt bothered by the fact that his apparition itself turned this world into a completely different one. He had been careful so that every important event of the original world happened in this one as well, but the changes that were to occur were too big to not expect changes. Possibly, there wouldn't be any problems until his planned encounter with Shion, but once that was sorted out, it was blind faith.

"Amuro!" Mion was running up the stairs. He couldn't help but get distracted at her bouncing melons.

"Woah. Mion, you arrived!" He was blushing.

"Of course I would come. What's with you all of a sudden?" She noticed that he was distracted.

"N-Nothing. I was lost in a world of thought that's all..." It was partially true.

"Well, it's time to start moving then"

"Mion-san you came! Is that Tsugaru Amuro?" A man carrying wooden plancks saluted her.

"Hi" Amuro saluted back.

"Yeah, I brought him to help" She said as she pat Amuro's head.

"Great, we still have a lot of work to do. How good are you carrying heavy stuff?" Another man asked.

"It's no problem. I'll go right away" He replied happily.

"Cool man, we really appreciate it" Said the first one.

"Good luck Amuro, I'm sure you'll have fun"

"To be honest I'm quite lazy, but for you I don't mind doing this" He confessed.

"Just do your best! I'll be looking around the place to see if anyone needs me. When it gets dark I'll find you so we can go back together"

"Okay, do your best too Mion!" He replied with a smile and followed the two men that had asked for his help.

He helped to carry heavy materials for the stands and buildings that were being built for the festival the whole afternoon. The other workers couldn't believe that a teenager could do that much and with the ease that he did it. He did sweat a little, but because of the heat mostly. By the end of that day's work, Amuro was offered a bottle of water for the thirst, so he thankfully accepted.

As he finished drinking he saw Mion walking towards him.

"So, how did it go?" She asked him.

"Pretty well, I guess. There's still more work to be done, but we should finish everything by tomorrow"

"That's great then" She smiled. "Were they too hard on you?"

"Nah. I kept working on my own. They seemed content with my help"

"I knew you'd do a good job if I asked you"

"I wasn't as bored as I thought I would be. I also talked a bit with my fellow mates and they seemed pretty fun"

"Yeah, people tend to be very lively in this village, I wonder if the people in the cities are as charming..."

"I really doubt so. At least in my world, people in big cities tend to be more hostile and selfish"

"I really hope that's not the case here"

"We'll have to try for ourselves then, don't we?"

"Yeah. I want to know what being in a big city is like"

"So... Off we go?"

"Okay!" She smiled at him and held his hand. Amuro replied with a smile.

While walking back, many thoughts went through his head about how great that week had been. If he thought about it, he realised that Mion had been his girlfriend for almost a week to be precise, but he had never been so happy in his life. Of course, thursday in particular had been a special day for the two, but more than making out or sex, it was the feeling that they were meant to be together. Every cuddle, every hug, every kiss was filled of pure love. That was something the two could feel with all their heart.

"Hey Mion, do you think it's somehow stupid that the phrase I tell you the most is _I love you_?"

"No, not at all. Every time I hear it from you actually... I get a funny feeling inside of me and I can't help but feel full of joy and... I want to kiss you like never before. When I say that to you... How does it make you feel?" She got a bit red.

"It's difficult to express, but I think it's similar... A weird sensation goes through my body... And I feel that, I want to hold you forever in my embrace" He looked at her in a sincere way.

"See Amuro? It's the same feeling in the end. Why did you worry?"

"I don't know... It's just that, if you think about it, it's a phrase lovers repeat over and over. It is always the same"

"That's where you are wrong. The words may be the same, but each time we say it is different. Each time you say that to me, I cherish it, cause it's different from last time and it will be different from the next. I think that's something that only people that really love each other can feel"

"Now that you mention it, you're right. No matter how many times I hear it from you, I love hearing it anyway"

"See? It's like every kiss, every embrace. Each of them are special" She kissed him .

"How right you are Mion..." He embraced her and kissed her for half a minute. The streets were empty so it was very convenient.

"I love you Amuro!" She said as she smiled with a pure sense of happiness.

"I love you too, Mion" He held her in his arms for a little longer. Mion loved the way he gently pulled her against him and the way his warm chest felt while he did so.

"When I'm with you, I'm sure there's nowhere and no one else I'd rather be with. I thought about what you told me, but the truth is... That no matter how hard I try" She looked at him directly. "I want to be with you forever" A few tears fell from her eyes. "And that's why... I don't ever want to let go of you Amuro!" She hugged him with all of her might.

"Mion..." He replied with another hug of his own and started cuddling her hair. "I'll do everything in my power and beyond to make that a reality"

"But still it's not enough. I want to _know_ that you won't disappear, that you'll be here with me!"

"But no one ever knows. I could kiss you goodbye today, and while you go home you could be ran-over by a truck. It would be the end, and there would be nothing I could do. I'd possibly lose all faith in this world too"

"I-I'm sorry. You're right. It's selfish of me to ask for that..." She realised that his words were true.

"Hahaha. There's no reason to apologise. It just shows how much I mean to you. I want you to know that I've planned everything so that you survive Mion. I don't care if I die, but I want you to promise me that you won't throw away your life just because I'm not here"

"I-I don't know if I can promise you that"

"I don't like to pressure you, but this time, you have to"

"I... I..." Mion thought about how living without him would be. She was saddened by this, but she also thought about what he said and knew that her friends would always be there for her. "I promise you!" She finally said with a smile as a single tear fell through her cheek.

"That doesn't mean I ever want to leave you though" He said as he passionately kissed her.

She put her arms on her back and looked away "Hey Amuro, would you mind if I stayed with you tonight and tomorrow as well?" She moved her shoulders making her breasts bounce a bit.

He felt like a wave of happiness washed over him. "Th-Th-There's no problem if you do?" His speech got quicker, showing how anxious he became.

"I-I-I... I don't really know... But I'm old enough to start deciding... these kind of things..." She looked at him.

"Nothing would make me happier" He said and he held her hand as they started walking the last meters before getting to the house.

Once they arrived, Mion immediately called to her house. "Hello? Hi Ba-chan, it's me Mion! I just wanted to tell you that I'll be staying at Amuro's house for this couple of days" She looked at Amuro nervously as her grandmother replied. "Yeah, I know that on Watanagashi we receive guests at the manor and all, but don't worry, I'll be there for the party" She made a chuckle as she heard the woman's answer. "Yes Ba-chan he's here, don't worry, I love you!" She talked to Amuro: "She says she wants to talk with you for a little while" She passed him the phone.

"Um, okay. Hello?"

"Hello sonny. Well, I know you guys are having a lot of fun playing to the happy couple and all, but you better understand that nothing can happen to my grand daughter if I leave her in your care"

"I perfectly understand ma'am"

"If you understand, the other thing I'm gonna ask you is to make her happy, that's all. She really loves you Amuro-kun, so please respond to her feelings, if not..."

"Of course, I'll do no different" He answered.

"*sigh* Very well then, have a nice life together" The woman hanged up.

"L-L-Life?" He said blushing.

"What did she say?"

"That I had to take care of you"

"And what did you mutter about life?"

"Oh that. It's just that before hanging up, she wished for us to have a nice life together" He said scratching his head.

"T-T-That old hag! I don't like calling her that, but she is very inappropiate sometimes..." She sighed. "But still, isn't it wonderful that she has allowed you to marry me already?"

"Eh? You don't say!" He got beet red.

"Yeah. Ba-chan never says things so carelessly. That last part was her permission for us to be together... Officially"

"For real?!" He couldn't believe his ears.

"Now you're all mine Amuro!" She pinned him to the couch and started cuddling with him.

"Ahahahaha!" He couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. "I've always been Mion, and I'll always be..."

"I feel like this is the start of a lifetime together" She imagined them travelling the world, getting married, having a little boy with Amuro's face and hair but her green eyes, etc.

"It feels great. I really hope this lasts forever. Now more than ever, I'll do everything to stay in this world by your side Mion"

"That's what I wanted to hear" She kissed him and pulled his t-shirt off. "You're all sweaty, aren't you?"

"Sorry, today was really hot"

"No, I don't mind. I want you now, regardless of anything"

"Then that makes us two" He smiled and did the same to her t-shirt. The rest is up to your imagination.

After doing their stuff, Mion got out of bed and started making dinner. She made curry with potatoes as side.

"Like always Mion, you never stop to amaze me with your cooking" He told her as he munched his meal.

"I'm glad you liked it. I'm always happy to cook for you" She smiled as she served more food in his plate.

"And you serve me the quantity I need too. You are perfect" He greeted her with a smile.

"After everything we've been through, the least I can do is feed you properly can't I?"

"Just remember that I know how to cook too. If you ever feel tired, don't doubt asking me to do the cooking"

"Yeah, I know you're always worried about me, and I really appreciate it. It is a sign of how healthy this relationship is" She blushed a little as she said that.

"I could never be happier than I am now with you"

"Same here. I love you more than anything" She kissed him in the cheek as he hadn't finished eating.

They enjoyed the meal and went to bed together.

"Sorry, but there isn't much space..." Amuro apologised for the size of his bed, since he didn't like heat very much.

"I don't care. Now I have an excuse to sleep in your embrace" Mion cuddled herself in his chest.

"You don't need an excuse for that, I'll gladly do this for you" He put his arms around her and pulled her against him.

"I love you"

"I love you too Mion" He kissed her and carressed her face until she fell asleep. A while after he started dreaming as well.

Amuro opened his eyes as the morning came. He yawned silently as Mion was still sleeping. He tried to get out of the bed as quietly as possible, but she grabbed on to him.

"Hahaha, I guess I had no chance from the start" He thought. He decided to stay like that and started cuddling her hair as she slept. "She's so beautiful even in her sleep. I love you so much Mion..."

A couple minutes later she opened her eyes as well. She noticed how Amuro was playing with her hair and couldn't help but to smile of pure joy.

"Good morning" She told him.

"Good morning, love. I tried to get out of bed, but you didn't let me"

"Oh really? Sorry"

"Nah, it doesn't matter. It seems like you enjoyed your sleep, and that's far more important" He kissed her.

"Did you have a good sleep as well?"

"Better than ever. I thought that the lack of space would make me sweat all night, but I left a leg out of the bed to compensate"

"Good. Today we have to continue helping at the site of the festival"

"I know. I'm happy I can help the village I've come to love so much"

"Is Hinamizawa so special to you?"

"It is the place I met you after all. Well, and it's also a serene place in the country surrounded by nature and good people. It is a lovely place"

"I'm so happy you've come to think that. Do you feel like you belong here already?"

"As long as I have you with me, I belong anywhere"

"Oh Amuro..." She kissed him passionately.

"Should we start getting up?"

"Yeah, we can leave a morning cuddle for another day. I'll make breakfast, you go and have a shower"

"Alright" He got out of the bed and entered the bathroom.

Mion yawned and stretched a little bit more before getting out, but finally she did and started cooking.

Amuro got out of the shower three minutes later and was dressing up while she was slicing an onion.

"Ah!" She made a sound of pain.

"What happened?" Asked a half dressed Amuro.

"It's nothing, I was careless and cut my finger a little bit"

"Let me see" He got closer to her. It wasn't a big cut, but it was bleeding a lot. "You should be alright. Fingers bleed a lot, so don't worry about that"

"Yeah I know..." She said looking at the ruby fluid that came out of her finger.

"Let me have a taste" He said as he grabbed her finger and sucked the blood coming out of it.

"A-Amuro!" She got startled.

"What is it?"

"No, it's nothing. I didn't expect you to do that, that's all"

"Oh, sorry. I was just trying to help. It's difficult to wash blood from clothes"

"How does it taste?"

"I won't lie, your blood is the most delicious I've ever had"

"You drink blood on a daily basis or something?" She looked at him in a strange way.

"No, no. I have drank a lot of animal blood before, as well as my own, that's all. It was normal where I come from"

"Oh, I see"

"Yeah, I bet it sounded weird. I won't forget this taste..."

"What is it like?"

"Love"

"You're silly" She kissed him and covered the cut with a napkin.

Mion thought it was just a joke but the truth is that Amuro really tasted a new flavour that was undescriptable. The only explanation he found was that that was the taste of love.

"What were you slicing onions for?"

"I thought about making some eggs with them. There wasn't much more in the fridge so..."

"Oh, sorry about that. I bought food last tuesday and that would be it"

"Don't worry, I think something good will come out of this anyway"

"If it's you who's cooking I have no doubt about that" He said with a smile.

"Thank you. Now go finish dressing up while I fry the eggs and onions. Remember to pick comfortable clothes for today's tasks"

"Okay, I'll take that into consideration"

The phone started ringing.

"I'll go" Said Amuro.

Their attitude as a couple was really smooth. They worked together and interacted just like a husband and his wife, even though they were just inexperienced teenagers.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Amuro-kun?" It was Keiichi.

"Kei-chan! How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you. Hey, is Mion around?"

"Yeah, she is cooking now though"

"Oh, well it doesn't matter. I was planning to apologise to her today, you know? But I'll go help at the site of the festival so I guess I'll see her there"

"Ah, I see. Well, see you there then! Thanks for your concern"

"See you later Amuro"

"Yeah, see ya!" He hanged up.

"It was Kei-chan at the phone?"

"Yeah, he wanted to speak to you, but he's going to help at the shrine as well, so I told him to meet us there"

"Wait... He called here... Which means... EEK!"

"Yeah, it's most likely that he called to the manor..."

"Oh my God, we're so dead"

"I think that as long as Rika and Satoko don't find out we're fine"

"You're right. But still, I didn't want anyone aside from Ba-chan to know that I'd slept over"

"Sorry but I thought lying wouldn't get us anywhere"

"No, it's okay, you did the right thing"

"Well, we have to face reality. We are starting a serious relationship now, so we can't let others bother us"

"That's true, but still I don't want them to laugh at us"

"If you want, I can make them forget that we're together"

"No, it's against their will, it's not right"

"I know, but it's the only real solution I can think of"

"*sigh* I guess we'll have to accept things like they are then. I'd love to be as careless as you, in the good sense, but I can't seem to be"

"It's not who you are, that's all. In time you'll get used to it and you won't mind their babbling"

"Well, one day they'll be mature enough to understand as well..."

"Mion, that's not happening any sooner. Satoko and Rika are freaking kids hahahaha"

"Silly me... I guess a part of me wanted to believe"

"Too bad. Is breakfast ready?"

"Yeah, I'm almost done!"

They ate the fried eggs with onion as well as the rest of rice that remained from the day before. After that, Mion went to the shower and Amuro went to the supermarket to buy food. When he came back she was completely dressed and ready to go out.

"How many yellow t-shirts do you have?"

"Ahahaha... I've got like five. They are jot the same though, if you pay attention you'll notice that one is soft yellow, another is mustard, the other one is yellow yellow..."

"I get it, but they all look the same to me. Anyway, it looks good on you"

"Thank you. Hey, I don't blame you for wearing black every day. It's a terrible idea to do it today with this blazing sun"

"Guess I've got my weird tastes too" He said and kissed her.

"Hey! You are not implying I'm one of those are you?!" She said a bit desperate.

"Of course not Mion, you are lovely to anyone that sees you or knows you"

"Phew... You had me worried for a second there"

"I've told you a thousand times. You're perfect just the way you are"

"Thanks... You're the only one that tells me such beautiful things"

"It's the least I can do. Now, let's go to the Furude shrine"

"Yeah" She embraced his arm and they went walking to the place in question.

As they were climbing up the stairs a man greeted them.

"Good morning Mion-san! Amuro-kun, we were waiting for you"

"Really? Well, just let me say goodbye to my girlfriend" He said as he kissed her in the cheek.

"H-Ha-Ha-Have a great day!" She replied blushing. She still couldn't get used to show their affection in public.

"Oh... I didn't know Amuro-kun and Mion-san were..."

"Yeah. We're in love" He replied smiling while Mion boiled from the staircase.

"Congratulations!" The man grabbed Amuro by the shoulder as they went to the site they had been working on.

"T-Thanks..." He didn't know what else to reply.

Meanwhile, Mion was going around the area inspecting the stands and seeing if everyone needed help.

"Mion!" She heard her name being called.

"Kei-chan, you've come to help at the festival too?"

"Yeah, it makes me feel like I'm part of the village"

"What do you mean? You _are_ a citizen of Hinamizawa"

"But I wanted to do something that made me feel more like one"

"If it motivates you, then this old man approves!" She greeted with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Hahaha... Thanks. Now, I came because there's something I have to tell you..."

"Oh, you're right. Amuro told me that you wanted to talk to me, but I was busy. What is it?"

"I... I wanted to say I'm sorry. I said a lot of careless stuff about you being a tomboy and all, and I think I hurt your feelings. So... Sorry if I did or said anything that made you feel uncomfortable"

"Um... Kei-chan it's nothing really. I mean... I was a bit bothered back then... But I'm alright now. I'm very happy that you are apologising"

"That and, sorry for k-k..." He couldn't end the phrase.

"What is it? What are you trying to say?"

"Sorry for killing you!" He said as tears ran down from his eyes and he hugged her.

"Kei-chan, what's this all about?" She got a bit red and was confused.

"I have had a terrible nightmare these last days... I had forgotten about it, but now I remembered it. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like I killed you once... I remember you... Rena... I-It was horrible!" He muttered in agony.

"Kei-chan, I'm alive. I'm alright don't you see? And Rena-chan is okay, I'm sure. It was all just a horrible nightmare" She said with a smile as she cleaned his tears. "Men don't cry for silly things Kei-chan, it was all just an illusion"

"I really hope that was all. Thanks Mion" He smiled back at her.

"Now go find somewhere you can help. Amuro is already working"

"Really? We'll see who works harder!"

"That's the spirit Kei-chan. See you later!" She waved her hand. "That silly Kei-chan sometimes acts really weird. Just what goes through his head? Well, for his reaction it must've been really painful to him. Maybe Amuro knows something about this..." She thought.

The rest of the day went on just like Amuro expected. He did a good work, just like Keiichi and Mion. By lunch time some women of the village had cooked some meat and rice so no one was hungry. They continued working afterwards, until their help wasn't needed anymore. It was getting a bit dark now, and Keiichi was thirsty. To his surprise, Shion had arrived at the place and brought him a cup of water.

Meanwhile, Mion had thought about doing the same, so she had filled a cup for her and one for Keiichi. She thought Amuro would be fine, cause all workers of his area got a bottle of water by the end of the day.

"Kei-chan!" She appeared and noticed that Shion was there and that Keiichi had a cup already.

"Onee, I didn't see you! Why are you carrying two cups? Don't tell me that you thought of giving one to Kei-chan..." Shion started manipulating her.

"Um... What happens..." She was trying to come up with an excuse.

"Mion! Thank you, I was so thirsty!" Amuro appeared and grabbed the other cup while thinking "Not today Shion..."

"Amuro-kun long time no see! How have you been?" She bit her lip as sign of frustration.

"Better than ever, all thanks to your sister" He said as he hugged Mion.

"Onee? You and Amuro-kun are...?"

"Yeah... I didn't tell you because I thought you'd make fun of me... But we've been dating since last Sunday. We're about to celebrate our first week together!" She replied blushing.

"Shion? You already knew Amuro-kun?" Keiichi asked her.

"Yeah. I met him a couple weeks before.

It was after he saved my sister from some thugs. He is more than meets the eye"

"Hahaha, it was nothing really. Guys like them are all talk in the end..." He was being modest.

"I don't know... They were beating me up pretty badly before Shion stopped them that other time..." Keiichi remembered.

"They ganged up on you Keiichi-kun, it wasn't your fault" Shion consoled him.

"Look who we have here" Takano joined the group. Mion looked at her in disgust due to everything Amuro had told her.

"Wow, I had heard of the Sonozaki twins, but I had never seen them myself" Tomitake said as he got his camera to take a picture.

"Miyo-san it has been such a long time!" Shion told her.

"Yes, it has. You stopped coming to the library after that day..."

"Oh, did I? I think the Curse of Oyashiro-sama doesn't interest me anymore" She remembered the time when Takano discussed her investigation about the Curse.

"Oh does it? That's too bad, I remember how we had a very interesting conversation about the subject..."

Amuro looked at Keiichi. He had already told him and Tomitake that this event was going to happen and that he had to ask about the Curse.

"What is... Oyashiro-sama's Curse?" Keiichi asked.

"Oh, Maebara-san doesn't know about the Curse?" Miyo couldn't help to smile in delight.

"It's your lucky day. It just so happens that Miyo-san is an expert!" Tomitake winked at Keiichi and Amuro in sign that everything was going as planned.

"Tomitake-san is exaggerating. I've just made a bit of research that's all..." The woman replied.

"I don't like hearing about this..." Mion muttered.

"Do you prefer if we go now Mion?" Amuro asked her.

"I'd rather. Bye everyone! See you tomorrow at the fesrival"

"Wait, Mion-san. Can you stay there a bit longer? No, it's better if you stand next to your sister, like that" He said as he put the camera in the right angle.

"Like this?" The twins asked as they grabbed each others shoulder and smiled.

"Perfect" He took the picture.

"Well, let's go Amuro!" She grabbed his arm.

"See you tomorrow" Amuro told them all. He acted like nothing was happening, but deep inside him, a thousand thoughts went through his mind as he saw Miyo and Shion.

"I hate those stories of the so called Curse... It makes Hinamizawa look bad" She told him as they were going back.

"It's all just a leyend in the end. Kei-chan won't leave because of that, don't worry"

"Oh right. He apologised for the things he said before... He seemed like he really regretted doing that"

"Good. He wasn't sure of doing it, but I told him that you would appreciate it if he did"

"Really? Thank you. Now, there's something that bothered me about him"

"What is it?"

"He seemed more shocked about some recurring nightmare he's having. He was really sad and even cried as he apologised for _killing_ me and Rena"

"Are you sure Mion?! He really said that?" He was startled.

"I'm completely sure. But why do you get so worried all of a sudden?"

"Keiichi shouldn't be able to remember that, not in this world"

"Remember?"

"That's right, I haven't explained the special thing about this world, as of universe"

"You're blowing my mind right now" Mion was oblivious.

"You see Mion... The universe where you live in is a very special one. Due to some kind of magic, if everything fails, you're able to be reborn in another Hinamizawa where things aren't all the same as the last one. I once told you that this world was doomed to fail. Well, I wasn't supposed to come to this world, so now that I did and changed some things, we've become able to save it. There was a world previous to this one, in which Keiichi became crazy due to Hinamizawa syndrome, the illness that's affecting me right now. In that world, he killed you and Rena before killing himself by opening his throat"

"That means... What Keiichi said, that really happened?!"

"Yes. But that world is no more. Keichii is alright now, so don't worry about that"

"But if events repeat in some way, it means someone else is infected!"

"Yes, and I'm sorry to say that doesn't include me..."

"Oh my God, Amuro who is it? We have to save him, or her, or whoever it is!"

"Mion, Mion. Calm down. I told you that I'm going to fix that. Don't worry. Everything will be okay, I promise. I need you to trust me"

"Okay, I trust you. It's just that, I don't want anyone else to go through that pain"

"You're so lovely Mion. You have the biggest heart in this village" He hugged her and started petting her in the head.

"I don't want anyone to suffer... Why is fate so cruel to us?" She started crying.

"I really don't know, but that's why we're going to defeat that fate"

"Yeah. We must"

"Don't worry, I promise you that we'll save everyone" He put his fingers between hers.

"Please Amuro. You're the only one that can do such thing"

"I know, that's why I won't fail" He replied as confident as he could get.

As they got to the door Amuro noticed an envelope.

"What is this?" He muttered as he opened the door to read the letter inside the house.

 _Amuro-kun, I was careful to deliver this letter, so don't worry about it. I have great news for everyone. I developed a definitive cure for the syndrome! Your efforts to save everyone gave me the motivation to improve my research and I noticed a lot of things I had missed about the serum. Unfortunately, due to the actual conditions, I was only able to make two doses. Come for them tomorrow, they are at the Furude house. ~Irie Kyousuke_

"This is great news!" He told Mion.

"What does it say?"

"Irie-san found a cure for Hinamizawa syndrome"

"Thank God... Where is it?"

"Rika's house. I'll go tomorrow after leaving you at the Furude Shrine"

"Please be careful, they might follow you"

"Of course. I won't let such a golden opportunity go to waste" He said as he grabbed a match to burn the letter.

"Careful not to burn the house" She teased.

"I know, I know" He said as the letter was reduced to mere ashes.

"One thing less to worry about..." Mion said in relief.

"I still can't believe it. This is something that had never happemed before, in any of the worlds!"

"This is proof that you belong in _this_ world Amuro" She kissed him and immediately his stomach growled.

"Oh sorry"

"No, it is my fault for not feeding you today. I bet the food at lunch wasn't as filling as the one I give you regularly"

"It wasn't to be honest, but don't worry, let's do something quick together" He said as he grabbed a knife and a piece of horse meat.

"All right!"

They enjoyed as they cooked and had a wonderful dinner togethef. Afterwards, the two were in bed but couldn't sleep.

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I... I know you didn't tell me the whole plan... I trust you more than anyone, so I know that you have your reasons. I can't help but feel uneasy about it though..."

"I'm so sorry. I promise you that once this is all over I'll never hide the truth from you, unless it's for a surprise or something"

"I believe you. I love you more than anyone after all..." She kissed him once, twice then thrice. It seemed that Mion wanted to enjoy that night as much as she could.

"Want to do it once more?" He smirked.

"I'll never get tired of it" She said as she pulled her t-shirt off.

"Oh, how I love you Mion..." He embraced her and started kissing her passionately.

This is the last night before Watanagashi. What could possibly happen at this years festival? Another bloodshed? Amuro knew well that this was not a world he could predict anymore. Keiichi's rememberance and Irie's discovery made him realise this. This world was an entirely new one...

~~~~X~~~~

 **I took a bit longer writing this one, I know. It was difficult to find motivation this time simce I got back from my trip, so sorry guys, but in the end I started liking where it was going so I found that motivation anyway. I omitted limes this time cause I don't like giving so many details about _that_ kind of stuff. If you want to imagine full scenes you are always free to do it though haha. Also, I just changed my name into a more personal one: Evhron. There is a reason for this, but I won't reveal it until the end of this fic, and well, only if you are interested, but I bet you will.**

 **Evhron out.**


	10. Watanagashi

As Amuro woke up, he realised that Mion was fast asleep on his side. He marvelled himself at her sight.

"I can't believe that such a girl loves me... It's strange when I think about it, but I have a weird feeling, like I've always been in love with her... Even before, existing" He thought while glancing at her while sleeping. "No, that's impossible, I don't belong in this world. I guess this is just a feeling you get when you're in love" He discarded his previous idea.

She opened her eyes as he was exiting the bed. "Is it too late?"

"No, I was just getting up cause I'm not able to go back to sleep once I've opened my eyes, but you can rest a bit more if you want" He looked at the clock. "It's 7 AM"

"Your belly's gonna start growling soon then, I can't let that happen"

"Don't worry about that, I know how to cook on my own you know?"

"I know love. I just want to show you how much I love you in the best way possible, and you can't lie to me saying that's not food"

"Haha, you really know me, don't you? I love you Mion"

"I love you too, so don't worry, I'll make breakfast and you go to the shower. We have a big day ahead of us"

"Careful not to cut yourself though"

"I know, I know. It's almost healed by now, but I don't want to harm another finger" She said as she looked at her wound.

"It will get well soon" He kissed her finger.

"That will help for sure!" She replied with a smile. "Now go"

"Yeah" He got up and went to the shower.

They got up as usual and holding each other's hand, they went to the Furude Shrine.

As they walked, he noticed that the road was a lot more crowded than usual. Most people where going at this hour too, since only the stall holders had to prepare their stands to sell their stuff.

On their way people started to notice the couple: one of the workers they had met on the previous days saluted them, as well as the owner of the 7th mart and several other villagers who knew Mion or Amuro seemed really happy to see them together.

"See Mion? Nobody is making a fuss over us being together" Hd whispered in her ear.

"You were right! Actually... I think people are starting to see you as part of this village" She looked at him in his eyes.

"I won't lie, being here, breathing this countryside air, around these cheerful people, holding your hand... I can't help but love Hinamizawa more than anywhere else. But even if I do, I am an outsider to this dimension, Mion"

"But see how everyone looks at you, how everything seems to smile upon us. This world is accepting you, Amuro. You are a wonderful person, there's no reason for this world to deny you"

"You don't understand Mion... It is more complicated than that" He caressed her hand and gave her a sad smile.

"*sigh* I know... I know nothing about this magical stuff... But I want you to know that we would all be happy for you to stay here. This world is better with you" She hugged him.

"Not all hope is gone. There might be a possibility for me to stay, but in case I can't, are you sure you don't want me to erase your memories?"

"Not in a million years" She replied seriously, but then she looked at him and smiled full of love.

"I won't ever forget you either" He pat her head, as there were too many people to kiss her.

They started walking up the stairs and noticed a group of friends waiting at the top.

"Mii-chan, Amuro-kun!" Rena shouted from the distance.

"Rena-chan, just wait a little while we get to the top!" Mion shouted back.

"Okay!"

They rushed to the top to meet all of their friends.

"We were waiting for you two" Keiichi remarked.

"Thanks a lot Kei-chan. I'm sorry to say that I have to leave now, though" Amuro told them all.

Mion whispered something to Satoko.

"No way! Amuro-kun, come to eat Takoyaki with us at the very least!" Satoko told him.

"Hmm... Welp, I guess I can do that bit"

Satoko and Mion smirked as he agreed. Her girlfriend knew that he wouldn't deny a chance to eat delicious food.

"Let's go to the Takoyaki stall!" Mion lead everyone.

The path was really crowded, Amuro had never seen so many people in the village.

"The festival is really popular isn't it?" He said to his friends.

"Yeah. People come from Okinomiya and other nearby towns too! Watanagashi is really popular in the area" Mion replied.

"It's one of the reasons for us to put so much effort into it ~nipah!~" Rika added.

"~Hau~ I can't wait to take Rika-chan in her maiden costume home!" Rena started saying.

"Please don't, Rena, try to supress your urges to take anyone home today" Amuro told her.

"Rena knows, Rena knows..." She said with a disappointed face.

"There it is, the stall with the drawn octopus!" Mion pointed. "Let's see who can eat the most in the span of a minute"

As they got near, a man who seemed to be the stall holder spoke: "Good morning Mion-san! Like always, you and your friends can eat as many as you want. I'll charge you when you finish" He showed them the large quantity of Takoyaki that there was on the table.

"Thank you! So, are you all ready?" She asked them all as she held a cronometer in her hand.

"Yeah!" They all replied.

"Start eating!" She said as she put the cronometer to work.

They all started munching as fast as they could. Keiichi was having trouble eating because he had picked the most recently made, so they were really hot. Halfway through the minute, Mion had eaten 10 balls, and she would have been winning, if it wasn't for a certain person that was competing. Amuro had already eaten 20, and wasn't slowing down at all, in fact, he liked the Takoyaki so much that he was speeding.

"STOP!" She said as she stopped the cronometer.

"Dammit, I only was able to eat 15, and my tongue is burning!" Keiichi seemed angry.

"Stupid Keeichi-kun, you were eating the hottest ones, there was no way that you could win... _I_ ate the same amount despite my short age..." Satoko mocked him.

"I ate 14, but it's because my tummy is full..." Rena said in a sad tone.

"I munched as fast as I could and I ate 20 ~nipah!~" Rika seemed to have a dangerous appetite as well.

"Sorry guys, but it seems that I win, cause I ate 23!" Mion said triumphantly.

"M-M-Monster!" The man of the stall exclaimed, but didn't point at Mion...

"Eh... how do I say this... I... I ate 52" Amuro confessed while scratching the back of his head.

"52?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"*sigh* Remind me to never give you an all you can eat coupon..." The man was out of shock, but made clear that in other circumstances, he would be a threat to his business.

"Well, this is the result of inviting Amuro... But I can tell that he's so happy!" Mion hugged him as he smiled because of the good food and his girlfriend's love.

"Aww" Everyone found that it was cute of her.

"What are you looking?! Dammit these brats..." She muttered as she blushed with an angry look.

She payed the man and they went to the next stall, but Amuro had to leave.

"Love, I gotta go" He whispered in her ear. "I know you want me to enjoy this day with you all, but if I fail, there will be zero possibilities to save this world..."

"I understand... I just wanted you to stay for a bit longer... But you're right, it would be irresponsible of me to ask you such a thing... But I still get worried" She sadly replied.

"I'll be just fine Mion. I won't let some random grunt just come and kill me. I've planned everything to attack first. There's no way I'll fail!"

"Promise me you'll come back alive, from everything"

"I promise you. Now go, enjoy the festival with everyone. I'll just make sure that everything is going smoothly"

She stopped for a moment and hugged him. "I need you. If you cannot keep your promise, I won't forgive you!"

"Hahaha, I know Mion. I love you"

He gave her a long passionate kiss regardless of being surrounded by people and more importantly, by their friends.

"Go save us all" She told him as her eyes got humid at the thought of losing him forever.

"Yeah, see ya!" He patted her head and went away.

She turned back to her friends and turned completely red.

"You better not say a word!" She shouted at them as she noticed the way they were looking at him.

"~Hau~ Amuro-kun is so romantic... I wonder when Rena will get a boyfriend..." Rena daydreamed and spoke in third person like she always did.

"I gotta admit that he is. I love him" Mion said as confident as ever. She looked at him going and thought "Please, don't die..."

~~~~X~~~~

He went on his way to Rika's house. Irie and Akasaka would be there waiting for him, and he would get the definitive cure for Hinamizawa syndrome.

"Sorry _Voracité_ , but this is my winning card..." He said to his evil self as he went through the woods.

The evil entity did not say a word.

"You've been quite absent lately, haven't you? Well, if you are listening, I want to thank you for at least letting me enjoy my time with Mion these days. I don't hate you anymore, in fact, I've started to pity you. If you are hollow now though, I doubt you feel anything towards my words, but I wanted you to hear them anyway"

But no one answered.

"Yeah... Whatever" He felt a bit uneasy about this, but he let it slide. After all, he would take the cure and _Voracité_ 's plan would be smashed to pieces.

He continued to move through the woods, careful of not making a lot of sound and inspecting his surroundings. Nobody seemed to be in the area though.

As he got to the house, he gently knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Asked Irie from the other side.

"It's me Irie-san, don't worry, no one has followed me"

He opened the door and let him enter as quickly as possible.

"I read the letter and burned it afterwards, so I want to know, you are 100% sure that this thing works?"

"Yes. I haven't been able to test it, but I revised my calculations and research numerous times. This is a definitive cure"

"You are amazing Irie-san. You don't know how much you've helped this world..."

"It's the least I can do. After all the awful things I've done... At the very least I had to find the cure"

"And you did. Where is Akasaka-san?"

"Oh, I told him to hide, but now it's alright. Akasaka-san, it's all fine!"

The man came out of a small space in a wardrobe.

"Ah, it's just you Amuro-kun... I'm glad to see you"

"Yeah, same here. Now, I just wanted to check that you were doing fine and that you knew what you had to do"

"When do I come out of this hideout?" Akasaka asked.

"I must admit that I'm not sure, because it doesn't depend on us, but on them"

"Why didn't you call a larger force Amuro-kun?" Irie asked

"Cause there is a high chance that someone dies. I'm sure that Akasaka-san will not die as long as he appears in the right time, but I'm not able to say the same of anybody else that came with him"

"I understand. Irie-san did get the help of the police department, but we have kept them in the dark about a lot of things so the Yamainu doesn't find out in case they have infiltrated the police" Akasaka said.

"Yeah, that much is alright. Tomitake shouldn't contact the Banken until we are sure that the Irie institution's research is secured" He gave a look to Irie as if saying "and Satoshi as well"

"Very well. Do you have an idea at least of when you might need me though?" Akasaka asked.

"It should be by tomorrow's early afternoon. If my calculations are correct, you should go to the Sonozaki manor, just in case we fail to hide Rika in there, which is most likely. We are going to contact you in some way though..."

"Why do you say that it's most likely that they find out? We haven't made any mistakes, or have we?" Irie asked worried.

"Not really, but the Yamainu are a counter-intelligence unit. They are likely to find out sooner or later"

"That is true. We must not underestimate the enemy" Akasaka agreed.

"Very well then. Do you want to take a dose then?" Irie said as he opened a special case with two syringes inside.

"Yes, of course..." He was about to grab one but stopped for a moment to think.

"Is there something wrong Amuro-kun?"

"I... I'm not sure I should take this anymore, haha" He laughed nervously.

"Why do you say that? You could be taken over with the illness at any moment!"

"I know Irie-san, and I'm glad that you care, but I already know of one person who might need it first. Just in case, I'll save the two for later. I'll take the case, don't worry. If it becomes unbearable, I'll take a shot, but I don't want to risk the plan in any way"

"*sigh* I'll trust you because it's you who we're talking about, but I have to tell you that it is tremendously risky to do that" Irie seemed uneasy.

"I know, but it's the only thing I can do... Do you have a dose of the old serum as well?"

"Only one dose remains..."

"It's good enough, I'll take it too, just in case..."

"Do you have a bag or something where you can put this, so that no one spots it?"

"I forgot about that, damn it..."

"Hmm... I wonder if there's something around here..."

"I don't think there is, and the girls' backpacks are out of the question, and believe me, it's not because they are girlish (I couldn't care less about that), but because I would stand out too much..."

"That's true" Akasaka replied.

"I think the best thing I can do is to take it as hidden as possible to the house and put it on a backpack there"

"Are you sure that you can do it?" The policeman asked.

"Yeah, if someone spots me, I'll just make them sleep"

"I believe you, haha" Akasaka had heard about the beat up he gave the street punks.

"I'm leaving now, then. I hope that everything goes out well. Irie-san, you can now return to the clinic. Akasaka-san has enough food for the rest of the day?"

"Yeah, I brought him canned food" Irie replied with a bit of shame.

"Don't worry Irie-san, it's better than yesterday, hahaha" Akasaka replied.

"What did you bring him?" Amuro asked curious.

"Bananas" Irie replied.

"Bananas" Amuro repeated, not believing what the doctor was telling him.

"Yeah, bananas. It was all I could get" Irie replied sadly.

"Pffft... HAHAHAHAHA!" He hadn't laughed so much in a while.

"Hahahahahaha!" The two guys laughed as well.

They stopped laughing about a minute later.

"He's being serious though" Akasaka said as he cleaned his tears with his hand.

"O-Oh..." Amuro changed his expression completely. "Well, I-I'll see you later, then" He replied and left the house.

"How did that happen anyway?" Akasaka asked Irie.

"It's a long story..."

"No, don't worry. I'd rather not know"

~~~~X~~~~

Amuro had no trouble on his way home. Everyone seemed to be at the festival, and through the woods there were no spies. Once in the house, he emptied his backpack and put the case with the two syringes with the cure inside it, as well as the one filled with the incomplete serum.

He went to the phone and called a number.

"Hello?" A deep man's voice was heard through the phone.

"Kasai-san, are you available now?"

"Yes, Amuro-kun. Do you need anything?"

"Could you come pick me up at my house. I have to leave some things in Mion's house"

"I understand"

"Shion is not there, is she?"

"No, she just went to the festival"

"Perfect. I have something to tell you, but I'll wait for you to arrive"

"Okay, I'm gonna go now, then"

"Yeah, see you later" He said as he hanged up.

Then he sat on the couch and looked at his Shamisen. He began thinking about everything he had done in the past weeks.

"It's funny" He started talking to himself as the images went through his mind. "I came here only waiting for this moment, and now that it has arrived, I miss the days I could play games with everyone, as well as the days I went on dates with Mion... I don't want to leave this place... I don't want to leave you, Mion..." He had a sad smile.

About fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Amuro-kun, it's me" Kasai said from the outside.

"I'm going" He replied.

As he opened the door, the tall man greeted him with a handshake.

"It's true what Akira said... You shake a hand like real men do"

"R-Really? I never thought about it myself" He blushed a little. He noticed that ever since he had started to spend time with Mion, he had gotten a lot more human. He reacted towards the rest, which is something he was completely unable to do when he had first gotten into this world.

"I mean it, and you look people in the eyes too. I feel kind of ashamed now that I think about it..."

"For your shades?"

"Y-Yeah"

"Don't worry Kasai-san, it's part of your being to wear those"

"You really think so?"

"Yes, for real. I bet Shion thinks the same too, which reminds me of the fact that I have good news, so let's get in the car"

"Of course. Just sit in the back, don't mind me. I'm used to be alone on the front" Kasai opened the door to the backseats.

"Thank you, Kasai-san"

"It's nothing compared to what you're doing for Shion-san"

Kasai closed his door and started driving. "So... What are the good news?" He asked Amuro.

"Irie created a definitive cure for Hinamizawa syndrome. Even if I can't make Shion come to her senses, I'll be able to inject the cure to her"

"Really?! I-I'm glad..." Kasai lost to his emotions for a moment, but he went back to his cool self.

"You really worry about her don't you Kasai-san?"

"She... She's like the daughter I never had"

"I understand. I'll do my best to save her, as well as the person she loves"

"You don't say... Satoshi-kun is alive?!"

"He's at the Irie institution, but in an induced coma. He had gotten to the final stage of the syndrome, so there was no other way... But after this is all over, we'll be able to cure him and he'll wake up"

"I can't believe it... Poor Shion has been so lonely and miserable without him... I just want to see her real smile again"

"And you'll see it Kasai-san, all we have to do is survive"

"Now I'm determined to win this fight"

"That's what I wanted to hear"

Kasai entered to the Sonozaki Estate and left Amuro in it.

"Is Oryou-san here?" Amuro asked him.

"I believe she is. How will you convince her of staying here?"

"She's quite fond of me, I'm sure she'll let me if I use the right words"

"Good luck Amuro-kun"

"Thank you again, for everything, Kasai"

"Don't mention it. You kinda remind me of me when I was younger... But you're stronger, in every way"

"I'm not half as cool as you though"

"Hahaha... Well, see you later"

Amuro stepped out of the car and went inside the house. He left hia backpack inside Mion's room. He knew that if everything went the right way, Mion wouldn't be back in her room that night, so it was the perfect spot.

"Just to make sure however, I hope I accumulated enough Mana to do this..." He thought as he walked towards Oryou's room.

"Mion? Is that you?" The old woman had a great sense of hearing.

"Sorry Oryou-san, but this is for everyone's sake, _Psychan_ " He used his ability on her and said: "You don't think that anybody is at home and you will not get close Mion's room for the next 12 hours"

The ancient woman looked at him with a lost expression for a couple of seconds and then replied: "Yes, master"

"Great" He thought and left her alone in the room like nothing had happened.

"I didn't think that I'd be able to manipulate other's minds further than their memories, but it seems that with enough Mana it is possible" He thought as he grabbed and unfolded Mion's bed to lay down on it. "*yawn* I am super exhausted now though, so I will sleep for a couple hours. I will be ready for the night too, so it's a good idea to get some sleep..."

As he mashed his face against her pillow he was invaded by thoughts about her. "Oh Mion, your scent is so comforting" He thought as he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Hours passed while he slept. He was so exhausted that it was already dark when he opened his eyes.

"I hope it's not so late yet" He carefully went to outside Mion's room and looked for a clock. There was one that showed the time: it was 8PM.

"It's a great time to wake up actually, Rika should be about to do her dance. Kasai will pick her up and bring her here afterwards... Shion should arrive at around 10 PM and sleep until 3 AM if I'm not mistaken, so I should already get out of bed" He thought as he stood up. He made the bed and left it as he found it, folded and on a corner of the room.

He went outside of the house and went for a walk. He wanted to feel the air of being in Hinamizawa one more time, in case he would have to leave it, so he went through the woods, the dirt roads and the rice fields.

As he walked through the dark rice fields, he felt that he stepped on something made of metal.

"Hmm... What could this be?" He kneeled down to pick it up. As he did, he noticed that it was quite sharp, so he looked for the handle.

As he got hold of the tool by wooden handle, he noticed what it was. "Th-This is!"

It was a sickle. It was a pretty common tool in the rice fields, but it was more than a mere tool for Amuro.

As he grabbed it, he could feel an urge for blood, for pain, for death. He remembered how his whole self was able to summon thousands of sickles in battle. Thousands of men had died before him with such a simple tool.

"I have to let go..." He thought. But his hand refused as a voice inside of him spoke: "Not until you've fed me with blood, I know that deep inside you, you want this..."

"Fuck all you know! Fuck all you say! All you've ever wanted is a hole in my heart!"

"Hehehe, it might be, but I'm not letting go" _Voracité_ replied.

"Fuck" He replied in anger as he noticed that he couldn't let go of it. He decided to carry the sickle, as it didn't seem like he could move the hand. When _Voracité_ became distracted, he would throw the sickle away.

He came back to the manor, got the keys to the torture chamber and sat in a big rock in the gardens to wait. As he looked at the sickle, he bit his arm to force his hand to open. It worked, as the nerves couldn't be controlled by the mind. "Yes!"

An hour later, Kasai had arrived with Rika in her maiden clothes.

"How did you do Rika-chan?" Amuro asked her.

"Good, but I made a little mistake nearly at the end..."

"So that ocurred the same way..." He thought. "Too bad, but maybe not many people noticed"

"I hope" She then changed her voice to her mature one. "Now, where are we going to hide?"

"Here" He said as he put a big key in the keyhole of a fortified door.

"Let me help you open it, Amuro-kun" Kasai said.

"Thanks Kasai, but it's not as heavy as it looks. After all, Shion managed to open it by herself once"

"For real? Wow" He muttered.

Once they were inside, they noticed the instruments and objects that were in there. Some were recognisable, but others were so weird that it was impossible to decipher what kind of torture could they be used for.

"Here it's a perfect spot" Amuro said pointing at the room with the cushions on the wooden surface, made to watch as someone was being tortured. "It might not be glamorous, but it's comfortable enough" He said with a funny attitude.

"Are you hungry Amuro-kun?" Rika asked.

"I tried to withstand my hunger through the day and night, but I am losing the battle, to be honest" He confessed.

"Don't worry Amuro-kun, I brought you a box full of takoyaki. I thought you'd be hungry" Kasai replied.

"Really? Thanks a lot Kasai-san!"

"You're welcome. I'll give it to you when we exit this place. It's in the car"

"Neat"

They left Rika alone in that room and went to the car.

Kasai gave Amuro a squared box with a cartoon octopus drawn on the center. He devoured the content, but politely asked Kasai if he'd like one. Kasai didn't accept though, so he just ate it all.

"That was delicious, so once again, thanks Kasai-san!"

"It's nothing..." He smiled at him.

"Now, just leave the car there. We don't have to act until 3 AM, so we can be with Rika in the meantime"

"Understood. What do I have to do when that time comes?"

"To be honest, nothing really, I will confront Shion. You can stay here and guard Rika"

"If that's all you need then it's alright"

"When the sun rises we'll have to get the big guns though"

"I know. Are you ready to...?"

"I've killed before, and I believe that more than you" Amuro gave him a stoic expression followed by a sad smile.

"I see. Then there's nothing else I have to say to you"

The ambient was really calm at the moment. There was a party being held at the Sonozaki Estate, so music, laughs and people talking could be heard. It was impossible to predict that such a tragedy would take place, or at least try to. If Amuro and everyone did the right thing, the village's destiny would be one full of happiness. If they failed though, it would take some worlds of suffering before they could escape this fate, but this was Amuro's only chance.

They went back in the chamber and sat there to talk and wait. Rika seemed calm about everything, and Kasai didn't show signs of nervousness either, even though this was expected. Amuro couldn't help but chew his fingers at the thought of Mion being attacked by her sister. Unfortunately, he knew that he would have to interfere after she was tased.

"Maybe I... I'll have to use the sickle after all..." He shivered at the thought of not being able to let go of the tool once again.

"Are you okay, Amuro-kun?" Rika asked him.

"Y-Yeah, I'm a bit anxious, that's all. After all, I've been planning this since I arrived" He lied.

"Have more trust in you. You are amazing Amuro-kun, I know that with your help we'll be able to pull this off with no problem"

"Rika-chan is right. If it wasn't for you, I'm sure that achieving this would be almost impossible"

"Thanks, guys. Changing the topic a bit, does the public know about Rika's disappearance?"

"Not yet. Akasaka planned to do it tomorrow morning, so that the party in the Sonozaki Estate was held. If it had been now, everyone would be looking for me, and that wouldn't help the plan" Rika answered.

"And it was a great idea" Amuro was happy with the thoughtful choice of Alasaka.

They waited as the hours passed. Rika was tired, so Kasai and Amuro told her to rest. Kasai had brought a comfortable blanket, so she covered herself with it and put a cushion on her head. A while after she was fast asleep. It was 1 AM, which meant that the last people at the party should be leaving and Mion and Shion were possibly in bed.

"I know this may come out of the blue, but have you ever been in love with someone, Kasai-san?

"Hahahahahaha, of course. But to be blunt, there has only been one great love of my life, but my best friend won her"

"You don't say..." Amuro knew who his best friend was.

"Yeah... I was in love with Sonozaki Akane" He said with a slight blush Amuro was sure no one had ever seen.

"You used to know each other since you were really young, weren't you?"

"We weren't childhood friends, we met as teenagers. Akira and I came to Okinomiya from different cities. Akira was born in Roppongi, Tokyo, while I came from Osaka"

"I see, so you're not from Hinamizawa"

"No, but we really liked the area. Akira and I went to the same class, and we didn't really like each other at first, but on one opportunity I saw him getting picked on by two upperclassmen, and I stood up for him. Being two against two we were able to win that fight. After that we were inseparable"

"Where does Akane enter?"

"Now, now. A year later, she joined our class, and as boys we were, we discussed what we thought of her, but to be honest, we thought she was pretty, but nothing else. It did happen that some guy in the school became kind of obsessed with her, and on an opportunity we saw her as she punched him in the face. We both fell for her in that moment, but we didn't realise it until later on"

"What happened after?"

"Well, this guy was too persistent, and later on he brought two guys along him to chase Akane to an alley to leave her in a dead end, but what he didn't know is that we were worried about every move he made, cause we knew his type. We brought bats and we broke the shit out of those grunts just before they could touch her. She tried to keep her tears inside her, but in the end she couldn't help but cry as she said _thank you_. She started to hang out with us for the rest of our time in High School, and during that time, well... I guess Akira made a move before me, and the rest is history... Or well, after Oryou-san made her relinquish the title of heir to the family for marrying an outsider we could say the story is truly over..." He gave Amuro a sad smile.

"That's why you care so much for Shion-chan isn't it?"

"Yeah. She reminds me a lot of her mother. Don't think wrong about it though, in no way do I feel that... You know..." Kasai was having trouble finding the rifht words.

"No, I understand. You don't feel attracted in _that_ way to her" Amuro got what he was trying to say.

"Yeah, that's correct"

"In my case it was really weird. At first, I tried to make Keiichi and Mion fall for each other, cause I thought that was best for everyone. I was unable to feel love at that time, so the last thing I wanted was for Mion to fall for me, but that's what finally happened. However, she taught me to feel, to love and to live happily, which is why I want to make her as happy as I can"

"Shion was really jealous of you two. She hasn't told me, but I can feel that in her words when she talks about Mion"

"Yeah... But I understand her. She believes that her own family betrayed her, and she has her reasons. However, I can't allow her to start any bloodshed. I'll make it up to her by scolding Oryou-san"

"Please, try not to harm her" Kasai said in a worried tone.

"I'll try not to. I don't want to harm anyone really, but sometimes, there is just no other way..." He said as he thought of all the times he had lied to his loved one.

"Thank you"

With a couple minutes left for 3 AM, Amuro stood from his cushion, took a syringe of the case and went out of the chamber.

Once outside, he noticed how the sickle shined with the moonlight.

"You don't control me" He said to the tool and to his evil self as he picked it up. "I am Death"

He quietly stood outside the house, waiting. A minute, two minutes, three minutes had passed after 3.

"Only one left" He thought in his head.

He quietly waited, until he felt the sound of a phone ringing.

"This is it" He muttered.

He waited, until he felt how someone fell to the floor. A shocking pain went through his body. He knew that Mion had just been tased.

Amuro entered the house and walked towards the agressor with a mixed expression of a smile filled with rage. "I knew I would catch you red handed…" He said to Shion playing with the sickle.

"Amuro! What are you doing here?! At this hour, in this moment?!" Shion was shocked.

"You know, I love Mion, I can't let you do any more harm to her. However, the main reason I'm here is to save you"

"Now what nonsense are you spouting? There's no saving me! As long as Satoshi-kun is gone!"

"That's exactly why I'm here, Shii-chan"

"Don't adress me so lightly. You don't know shit about me!"

"Oh, but I do Shii-chan. I know everything about you all"

"Oh really? Then you should know that you are dealing with a DEMON!"

"Fufufufufufu… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _Psychan_ started laughing madly and posed in the same way _Voracité_ did subconsciously.

"EEK!" Shion squealed with fear.

"You? A Demon? You have no fucking idea what it is to have a Demon inside! You're just a sick brat that is about to do senseless killings for a person that's not even dead!"

"Satoshi-kun is ALIVE?!" She stood there doubtful for a second. "AHAHAHAHAHA! You're just bluffing aren't you? My sister must've told you about him just so you could save her when I wanted revenge for my beloved Satoshi-kun… Oh and I almost fell for it hahahaha..." She was mad.

"*sigh* Well, I guess I'll have to use one of these" He said pulling one of the syringes with the cure for Hinamizawa syndrome.

"You can come and try!" She threatened with the taser.

They charged against one another at the same time, Amuro broke the taser with the sickle before she could even react though.

"I-Impossible! How could you...?"

"For real Demons this is a piece of cake…" He said as he injected Shion with the serum.

"YEEAARGHH!" She screamed.

"What's this whole scandal?!" Oryou came out of her room and saw the scene: Mion unconscious, Shion shivering in the floor and Amuro with a sickle in hand.

"Oryou…" He told her as he got close to her.

"Get away from me! What are you?!"

"You should apologise to Shion once she is back to sanity. You're one of the reasons she is like this now"

"W-What? What is happening here?!"

"I'm saving you and your family. Oh, the sickle, I bet I looked quite the dangerous fella, hahaha…" He put the tool on the floor.

Shion started breathing normally as time progressed. "I… I… I'm sorry!" She started crying.

"Here we go…" He muttered to himself as he got close to Shion.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone, but Satoshi-kun is gone and everything pointed to the family! I was so mean to Mion when she needed me the most!"

"Now now, just let it all out Shion. Breath, Breathe In... Once you've found the breath you lost, breathe again" He told her with a smile and he hugged her to comfort her the same way he did to her sister, with the difference that he had no deeper feelings for Shion.

"Why do you do this? I was going to do horrible things to her…"

"Because I'm sure that Mion wants to see you happy. She always tells me how much she suffers because she can't feel your pain of losing Satoshi-kun"

"Onee…" And she continued crying in Amuro's embrace.

After a while she stopped her tears and he let go of her.

"Now Oryou-san, I think there's something you have to tell her…"

"As much as I hate to admit it… You're right Amuro-kun"

"What is it Ba-chan?" Shion asked her gently"

"I-I'm sorry. For everything. I neglected you since your birth, and later on I made you go through a lot of suffering…"

"I'm sorry too Ba-chan, for taking the family name so lightly"

"No, no. It was my fault that things turned out that way. Can you forgive me?"

"Only if you're completely honest with me. What happened to Satoshi-kun?"

"*sigh* I was expecting that question. The truth is that we knew that he murdered his aunt, but since you showed responsibility that day, I took the liberty of creating a scapegoat for him…"

"Then that means!"

"Yes. I was willing to let you have a relationship with him… But the next day, he disappeared. Shion, I swear I have no idea what happened that day, and I feel legitimately sad for his dissapearance. Mion actually knew less, so if you want to blame anyone, blame me, but she didn't do a thing aside from telling me"

"Onee was telling me the truth all along, but I didn't want to listen…" A few tears came out of her eyes as she remembered the time when Mion came to see her and how she had ripped her own nails to make up for her.

"I think almost everything is alright now. There are still a couple things you should talk about once Mion wakes up, but for now, I need you Shion, and I'm sure you won't say no to this request"

"What is it?"

"In the afternoon we're possibly having an armed combat in this very place. I need you to protect everyone while I fight alongside Kasai"

"I don't understand why that would happen"

"Kasai will explain it to you, he's in the chamber, as well as Rika-chan. Now I need you to accept or decline my request… I know it's dangerous, but if everything goes well, you'll see Satoshi-kun tomorrow"

"How?!" She had never been so astonished by mere words.

"He is alive Shion, and I know where he is. Now it's too dangerous to go, but after reducing their numbers I'm sure we'll be able to get to that location"

"I accept. I'll do anything for Satoshi-kun"

"Then we're ready. If you don't mind, I'm gonna leave Mion in her room and sleep by her side. I recommend you two to get good sleep now"

"What will happen to me?" Oryou asked.

"You will be left in the manor Oryou-san. This house shouldn't be touched, I made sure of that"

"I understand, I'm going back to bed, even though I'm worried about you all"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to let anyone touch any of my friends" He smiled at the old woman with confidence.

"I'll go to the chamber and then to sleep too. Onee is very lucky to have you…"

"I'm the one lucky to have her. Oh, and one last thing: If you betray me, ripping your nails off will seem like a manicure in comparison to the Hell I'll make you go through before killing you" He said in a menacing tone.

"I would never!" She shouted with a hint of fear, but more with decission.

"I trust you Shion-chan, but I hope you understand that I can't let anything happen to your sister. She's the only reason for me to live"

"You're far more romantic than Kei-chan. Don't worry, I love my sister as much as you do"

"Good night Shion-chan"

"Same for you Amuro-kun. Please explain to Onee-"

"I'll do it the moment she wakes up" He said with a smile, picked up Mion from the floor and carried her bride-style to her room.

He gently left Mion in her bed, cuddled her a little and then he laid on the one where Shion was sleeping.

"Good night my love, I promised I would save your sister" He whispered in her ear even though she was unconscious, and kissed her in the cheek.

She smiled.

~~~~X~~~~

 **Well, it was hard to find the time and inspiration for this one, but now with action and all it may be smoother to write the next chapters. Even though I have like two followers, I'd love if you left a review, just to know what you think of the story so far. I've never written such a rich story, and I'm so happy I started writing this. I can't say when the next chapter will be ready, but I'll do my best to bring it in two weeks or something.**

 **Evhron out.**


	11. Confrontation

Amuro slept until he heard that someone was waking up by his side.

"Ungh..." Mion made a sound like she was beaten up. "W-What? Amuro-"

"Shh... Everything's okay Mion. The storm passed, just like I planned" He calmed her.

"So all of this was to save... Shion?"

"The first part at least, and it seems that it was a success!" He smiled at her.

"Shion is alright now? I may have been a bit intimidating yesterday but..." She was getting upset again.

"Mion. Everything's fine" He hugged her as he told her these words.

"I-I'm so happy, thank God..."

"Now, I can finally tell you all the rest of the plan"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can finally be sincere to you"

"Finally... Please tell me all about it"

"All right. From this point on, it should be like this: it's most likely that Takano discovers our hideout. If by any chance that happens, you are going to try to escape through the tunnel in the secret well along with Rika and the rest. I will stay with Kasai to fight. In case that fails, I also have a trump card, but that doesn't involve you, so don't worry. Once we eliminate that force we'll have to take different paths: I will go to the Irie clinic along Kasai, Shion and Irie himself, while you will go to the mountains, where Satoko already laid some traps. It will be dangerous, but none of you should die. From Irie clinic we will contact the Banken (a special unit) and that way, Takano and her men will be defeated"

"I understand. Don't worry, I won't die, not until I can see you again" She kissed him.

"Mion... If it gets too dangerous, don't hesitate to-"

"I'm sorry Amuro, I know you care more about me than anyone else, but I'm the Club president, I can't leave anyone behind"

"Of course... How stupid of me..." He felt ashamed of thinking in such a desperate and cowardly measure.

"I promised you I wouldn't die though, so do your thing, and we'll do ours with no error!"

"Yeah!" He felt a sheer determination to win thanks to her words.

Footsteps were heard from the hallway.

"Onee, Amuro-kun?" It was Shion.

"Onee, is that really you?" Mion asked back not believing that her sister was back.

Shion opened the door and ran to hug her. "I'm so sorry Mion... I didn't believe what you said about Satoshi-kun... And I was a horrible sister!"

"I also did terrible things to you Shion... It's my fault that you had to rip your nails!"

The two twins were crying as they hugged each other. Amuro smiled at the fact that the sisters were finally in good terms, and that his plan was succesful. It costed him one of the syringes with the cure for the syndrome, but that was a cheap price for changing such a terrible fate.

"Is Oryou-san awake?" He asked Shion.

"No, it seems that she was really tired for yesterday"

"Oh well, I guess it's not the right time for you to talk about your litlle _switch_ _up_ "

"You know about that too?" Shion was amazed.

"I know everything Shii-chan"

"But that's-" She protested.

"Just kidding. I know a lot, but not _everything_. I have to go talk with Kasai now, so Mion, please try to explain your sister _who_ am I. No holding back ok?" He gave her a sincere smile and, waving his hand, he exited the room

"O-Okay" Mion didn't expect him to leave such an important task to her.

"What does he mean?" Shion asked her back.

"*sigh* Sit back Onee, cause it's quite complicated..."

~~~~X~~~~

Amuro opened the door to the chamber to find Kasai and Rika completely awake.

"Good morning" He said to them.

"Morning Amuro-kun ~nipah!~"

"Good morning, as well" Kasai replied.

"Kasai-san... You didn't sleep?" Amuro asked him.

"I had a quick nap through the night, but that's all I needed"

"You're amazing" The other two replied.

"Hahaha, I've spent many sleepless nights carrying out tasks. I feel like this is just another one of those"

"If you say so..."

"The rest should arrive soon. It's 9 AM" Rika told them.

"Once they arrive we can decide what will be our next move" Amuro replied.

"Yeah" The both agreed.

They waited a little while. Mion and Shion reunited with them in the chamber during that time too.

"Amuro, I think I told everything to Onee" Mion told him.

"I can't believe that such a thing is possible, but... I can't seem to deny it either" Shion told him.

"That's good enough. Also, what I told you about having a Demon..."

"Yeah, I know it's true"

"I've been able to control it so far, but Irie-san gave me some serum just in case..."

"I hope you don't have to use it" Mion said worried"

"I hope the same as well..." Amuro seemed unsure about it now though.

"Ah, I also brought you this thing" Shion said as she held the sickle in her hand.

"Oh, that... Thank you Shii-chan, I'm no good with fire arms, so I was planning on using this instead"

"No one in their right mind would plan to have a gun fight using a tool. Well, no one that values their own life at least..." Shion seemed worried.

"Don't think too much about it. My abilities are above the common man's" He smiled at them.

"Amuro-kun! Rika-chan!" Keiichi shouted from the outside.

"Keiichi!" Rika seemed happy. Of course, even in this world, Keiichi was a symbol of beating fate.

"Everyone, I'm glad you're all okay! ~Hau~ Rika-chan is as kyuut as ever!" Rena said.

"Has everyone in the village heard the news about Rika?" Amuro asked.

"Yeah. Everyone thinks that Rika has disappeared, and we made it seem that it was more likely that she was dead" Keiichi replied.

"Perfect" Amuro was content with this.

"So, what now?" Satoko asked him.

"You guys take the lead. Go to the mountains. We'll wait for Irie-san he-"

A car stopped in a rough way outside the manor and was heard from the chamber.

"What was that?" Mion asked.

"Get to the well, now!" Kasai ordered.

"All right. Everyone, come here" Mion showed them the way.

Kasai and Amuro went outside to see the situation. The car was an unfamiliar one.

"Amuro-kun, Kasai-san! They discovered our location!" Irie told them as he got out of the car.

"How close are they?" Kasai asked him.

"They should arrive at any minute!"

"Shit. Irie-san, go inside the chamber and follow the rest" Amuro told him.

"Okay. Good luck"

Kasai and Amuro went inside the chamber as well and sealed the door just when the Yamainu were arriving outside.

"Everyone, turn on a flashlight. We're getting pitch black here!" Amuro ordered them.

"Okay!" Keiichi's voice was heard

"Amuro-kun, can you see?" Kasai asked him.

"Heheh... More than you" He replied. He didn't exactly have night vision, but his senses were so sharp right now, he could sense his surroundings with his sense of hearing and smell like they were his eyes.

"As expected"

Kasai was in a strategical position behind a wall of rocks. Amuro crawled in the ceiling cells, waiting for the Yamainu to enter.

"Any moment Kasai-san. Get ready" They braced for the moment.

A loud explosion was heard and right after the sounds of footsteps was heard. The others were just arriving at the tunnel, when they heard the explosion.

The men were wearing night vision googles, which gave them an advantage against Kasai.

As soon as they got to the cells, Amuro jumped like a wild tiger towards his prey. Swinging his sickle he sliced the throat of two men. One of them screamed, which started a barrage of bullets that flew towards the shadowy figure of Amuro. Kasai started shooting as well, and managed to hurt five of them. They were wearing bullet proof vests, so they didn't recieve fatal wounds, but this gave Amuro the chance to kick them and leave them unconscious.

"I'd rather not kill anyone" He thought as he left the last one unconscious.

However, more and more men were arriving, and one threw a stun grenade. This left Amuro confused and disoriented, which gave man the chance to hit him and catch him.

"We have one! Go for the other!"

"Yes!"

"No!" Everyone said as they heard what happened upstairs.

Kasai was pressing his teeth as he heard this. He started shooting, but the bullets that flew towards him were more numerous.

"Damn it" He thought as the weapon lost all ammo. This forced him to surrender, so he threw the weapon away and put his hands behind his head.

A soldier went and caught Kasai. They aprehended the two combatants and left them in the dirt floor.

"We know you have Furude Rika! So, if you don't want us to kill these two men here, you better give her to us!" One of the Yamainu threatened the rest.

"No, it's a trap!" Keiichi told them.

"But Amuro!" Mion shouted at him.

"And Kasai!" Shion said as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Everyone, don't worry. I'll be alright" Rika told them with a smile.

"What are you saying Rika, it's dangerous!" Satoko told her.

Irie remained silent.

"You go on ahead" She replied with her mature voice.

"Don't die, Rika-chan" Keiichi asked her.

"Of course not! ~nipah!~"

"I'll go with you Rika-chan. Shion-chan, I think it's best if you come too" Irie said to them.

"What are you saying Manager?!" Mion couldn't believe what he was proposing.

"Stop Onee. If the Manager is telling me this, he must have a good reason for it" She thought about Satoshi.

"But-"

"I'll be alright Mion. Trust me" She calmed her down.

"I don't want to lose you Shion... Not after we're finally getting along once again!" She cried.

"And you won't. I promise that we'll all be alright"

"But they'll suspect something if they only asked for Rika-chan" Rena made an observation.

"Not if we pretend that we betrayed her to save ourselves. It is obvious that they don't plan to leave anyone alive anyway" Shion put her tongue out to make a funny face, as in mocking the Yamainu.

"That's another reason for you not to go then!" Mion tried to convince them.

"Mion-san, trust me. I have a plan" Irie replied.

"C'mon we don't have all day!" The Yamainu shouted.

"Don't you dare die! And tell that to Amuro as well" Mion ordered him.

"Of course Onee!" She smiled at her.

"Let's go" Irie said.

The first to climb back was him, followed by Rika and Shion. This way, it would seem that they were forcing Rika to get out of the well.

"Don't shoot. We've brought her" Irie said to the men as he pretended to mesmerize Rika. Shion did the same.

"Hahaha! Splendid. Now leave her to us. Don't worry, we'll give you all a quick death as a reward"

The rest of the men laughed at these words as they pointed their guns towards everyone.

"Before doing anything, take that kid" He pointed at Amuro. "He's Tsugaru Amuro, with not known family. He has killed two of our men with a gardening tool and left almost a whole group out of combat in the blink of an eye. We'll sell him to a private militia for a great deal of money, I'm sure"

"Well thought. I'm sure Tokyo could make a good use for him as well" Another replied.

"Are you sure that's what you want you creeps? What worth is there in destroying a harmless village?" Amuro replied.

"Shut up kid. You have no idea of how the adult world works. Money is all there is to this world"

"It's always money isn't it... *sigh* I guess it's all that matters for miserable insects" He tried to win time by provoking them.

"Who are you calling an insect you bastard?!" A man kicked him in the chest.

"Haha... It had been a while since I had experienced pain, even though my girlfriend has slapped me harder than that..." He continued mocking them.

"You little!" He was preparing to deal a harder kick.

"Stop! We don't want to kill him, remember?" Another man reminded him.

"Fine..." He spat at Amuro's face, but he rolled in the ground to evade it.

"Nice try" He smiled at him from the floor.

"Hnghh!" The man was as angry as he could get, but complied and grabbed him to take him outside and put him in a van.

As this happened, gunshots were heard, but they weren't from the Yamainu. It was the police.

"Careful with the hostages!" A policeman said.

"That voice! It couldn't be... Ooishi?!" Shion thought.

"These are the people believed to have abducted Furude Rika!" Ooishi told the policemen.

A whole police brigade entered the chamber to fight the evil men.

"Take the girl, now!" A Yamainu ordered one of the grunts.

"Y-Yeah!" The grunt took Rika outside and was ready to throw her in a van when another Yamainu he didn't recognise threw a punch in his face and knocked him out.

"W-What?! You are not one of us are you?" Other grunt exclaimed.

The man revealed himself, it was none other than Akasaka Mamoru.

"Akasaka!" Rika shouted.

"Hello Rika-chan! I'm here to return your favour"

More men went to fight him, but Akasaka threw punches and kicks to leave them out of combat.

Ona man after the other fell to the ground after approaching him.

"Who do you think you are, infiltrating this unit? Do you even know who you're dealing with?" Okonogi told him.

"I'm just carrying out my duty"

"Very well, we'll see who can fulfill his job then!" Okonogi went at him.

They clashed with their fighting abilities, and Rika perceived that Okonogi and Akasaka seemed to be equal.

"I trained myself in martial arts after my first time here. I became a Karate expert so I could protect those I care for the most, and that girl is one of those!" Akasaka began throwing more forceful punches and kicks.

"W-What is this strength?" Okonogi thought.

"During my training, I had to suppress my punches so I wouldn't hurt any partner, but that's not necessary anymore!" He hit Okonogi with several punches and finished with a spinning kick that hit him in the chest and crashed him onto the front of the van.

"Tsk!" Okonogi made a last stand and punched Akasaka with full force in his chest. "Heh..." He smiled.

"Weak..." Akasaka looked down at him. "Let me show you a real punch. HYAAA!" He braced himself and threw a rolling punch at Okonogi, but instead of hitting him, he purposedly hit the van's windscreen, crashing it instantly.

"A...Agh..." Okonogi fell to the ground afraid.

"You did it Akasaka!" Rika congratulated him.

"Yeah... It seems I was able to save you"

The remaining Yamainu escape the Sonozaki Estate by foot and Okonogi quickly escaped his spot and got into the van to escape.

"They are getting away!" Rika told him.

"Leave them. We'll catch them sooner or later..."

Inside the cave, policemen and Yamainu had taken cover in different spots. Shion noticed that Amuro's sickle was on the ground, so she used it to cut the rope that was wrapping him.

"Amuro-kun, you're free!" She said as she finished cutting the rope.

"Thanks Shii-chan. Now, they are dead men" He ran through the rock wall and fell on top of them. Despite saying that, he didn't kill anyone, he limited himself to leaving them unconscious. He did give the specially annoying Yamainu a scar he wouldn't forget in his face.

"ARGH!" He shouted just before Amuro kicked him in the face and knocked him out.

"That about does it!" He smiled at his friends and went to free Kasai.

The policemen grabbed the unconscious men and took them to their vans.

They exited the chamber and met Rika and Akasaka outside.

"Akasaka-san, how did you arrive? I wasn't able to contact you in time..." Amuro asked him.

"No worries. Irie called me as he escaped the Institution. I took the liberty of calling Ooishi-san"

"Oh right, Irie-san, what happened? Give us details!" Rika asked him.

"Tomitake was captured. I met him and Takano at the Institution and she asked me if I was going to help her. I refused and escaped while I could, but I couldn't do anything to save Tomitake... He might still be alive if we hurry!"

"I'd like to say that the police can help, but it seems that we cannot contact anyone outside Hinamizawa" Ooishi told them with a bitter expression.

"There's one thing you can do. Ooishi-san, come with us to the Irie Institution. You can later go outside Hinamizawa and contact the Banken, but for that you need either Irie-san or Tomitake-san" Amuro told the old policeman.

"Hmm... I guess we have no other choice. I'll help you do that then" He agreed.

"The roads will probably be controlled by them too though" Akasaka pointed.

"I'll go with you. I know how to use the perfect weapon for the occasion" Kasai said.

"I don't feel too comfortable working with a Yakuza... But desperate times require desperate measures, mhmhm" Ooishi did his typical laugh.

"Let's go then, there's no time to waste!" Shion told them.

"Yeah" Irie agreed.

"Rika!" All the rest were coming out of the chamber.

"Everyone! What are you doing here?" Rika asked them.

"Sorry Rika, but we couldn't leave you like that" Satoko confessed.

"And I couldn't leave you two!" Mion told Shion and Amuro.

"But we're alright Onee, see?" Shion showed her that she was unharmed and Amuro did the same.

"Still, I was really worried... Thank God you're alright" She said as she hugged the two.

"We should head for the mountains now" Keiichi told the rest.

"Yeah. Now that we know Rika is alright, let's take her and protect her there!" Rena completed.

"I know I've told you this many times now, but please... Don't die Amuro, Shion, and everyone!" Mion said to them all.

"Of course not Mion, we're gonna win this!" Keiichi told her.

"I trust you guys. I will try to reunite with you later, but I have to go to the Irie Clinic now" Amuro told the club members.

"We'll be waiting for you Amuro-kun ~nipah!~" Rika greeted him with a smile.

"I know... So let's do this!"

Amuro, Shion and Irie went with Kasai in his car, while Akasaka and Ooishi went in another one. The rest would take a road through the forest and to the mountains.

"It's been long since we last met Akasaka-san, since the kidnapped child incident, doesn't it?" Ooishi told him as he drived.

"Oh right, I didn't do much at that time though, since I went back to Tokyo to check on my wife"

"Of course, Mhmhm" He stopped for a moment and then said: "You know... I used to think that the Sonozaki family was behind everything related to that dam, but now I know that they didn't have anything to do with the murders"

"I guess that all they care about is protecting this village, don't they Ooishi-san? Even if they have done some illegal acts"

"Justice truly is a difficult thing to grasp. Is there such a thing as true justice, or is everything a matter of perspective and context? A policeman surely has to struggle with this dilemma..."

"You speak the truth"

Kasai and Ooishi were driving as quick as they could to the Irie Institution. In about 7 minutes they were arriving.

"Ooishi-san, it's better if you wait here"

"I understand. If anything happens, I'll tell you through that device. Good luck" He gave Akasaka a communicator.

"Thank you"

The rest exited the car and met outside.

"We cannot simply enter this place. I have a key, but we need a plan so they don't suspect" Irie made clear.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I brought another Yamainu uniform. Kasai-san, change into this. We'll pretend that we caught Shion-san, Irie-san and Amuro-kun" Akasaka gave Kasai the clothes.

"Understood" Kasai left his black suit on the car and wore the Yamainu outfit, which consisted on a grey cap, jacket and pants.

"We won't be able to carry weapons if we pretend to be prisoners though..." Shion told them.

"I will bring one of the big guns just in case... We shouldn't need anything else" Kasai replied as he got hold of a shotgun.

"Where did you get that from?" Shion asked him.

"I brought a small arsenal with me" Kasai replied with a confifent smile.

"As for me, I can summon my sickle anytime" Amuro said. "Even though I'm not sure how much should I push my luck" He thought as he got the old serum and injected it.

"Are you all right Amuro-kun?" Irie noticed.

"Yeah, I'm just doing it cause I don't want to have an unexpected attack of paranoia in the middle of a fight" He truthfully said.

"Why didn't you use the cure? There's no one else that could need it right now"

"Are you sure about that Irie-san?" He looked him in the eye.

"T-That's... That's true, you're right Amuro-kun..." He remembered Satoshi.

"You never know, and at the very least, I won't rip my own neck because of the infection" He smiled, but thought: "Even though it would be better to rip it apart than to have _Voracité_ take over"

Akasaka grabbed a weapon and pointed it at Irie from the back. "Please don't be afraid Irie-san, it's not loaded, but put your arms behind your head to pretend"

"You two do the same pose, I will pretend to threaten you with this shotgun" Kasai told Shion and Amuro.

"Yeah" They both agreed.

They all walked inside the Irie clinic. Nothing seemed off.

"Get ready" Akasaka warned as they got to the section where the card was needed.

He used Irie's card and they rushed inside. Akasaka shot the doork knob of the control room and kicked the door, only to be welcomed by gun shots. He was quick to take cover though, and Kasai supported him with his shotgun.

The pair of Yamainu inside screamed as they took cover and kept shooting repeatedly from their automatic weapons, until they got out of ammo. One of them turned on the alarm.

" _An emergency situation has arisen within this section. All sections will be locked off. In 120 seconds, suppressive gas will be automatically released. All staff, please put on your gas masks"_ A message played.

"Suppressive gas?!" Akasaka muttered.

"Damn it!" Irie cursed. "They turned on the automatic defense system"

"What can we do?" Shion asked.

"The only way is if we force them to turn off the alarm, and before 2 minutes pass"

"Kasai-san, did you bring any _special_ shotgun shells?" Amuro knew he had them.

"I did. *sigh* I had promised not to do anything like this again, but I guess there is no other way..." Kasai replied as he loaded his weapon with the other shells.

He shot one of the shells and made a hole in the fortified door.

"S-Shit!" One of the grunts shouted.

"Slugs!" The other one recognised the shells.

"That's right, and if you know their destructive power, I recommend you to turn off the alarm" Kasai replied.

"Don't listen to him, he's at a dead angle!" The other grunt told his partner.

A couple seconds passed and all the grunts did was taking cover.

"What's taking so long?! I, Tatsuyoshi Kasai, am allowing you to live!" He shot at the console to the side of the room

"Sh-Shut up! You can't do any harm to us from there!"

"You leave me no choice..." Kasai threw the door down and entered the room fiercely, pointing the shotgun at the scared grunts. "I'm a mountain of corpses above you fucking brats! Do as I say or go to hell!" He hit one of the two and left him out of combat.

"Wahh! W-W-Wait! I'll do as you say, but don't kill me..." The other one finally gave up.

Kasai kept pointing the gun at the guy while he entered the code to turn off the alarm. As he finished, he pointed the shotgun at him and said:

"This is your reward" And hit him in the face with the weapon, knocking him out.

"Well done Kasai-san!" Akasaka congratulated him.

"That was amazing Kasai!" Shion smiled at him.

"Was it?" He felt flattered.

"You looked cool Kasai-san" Amuro told him as he thought. "Shion's reaction is completely different as well..."

"Now we can look for Tomitake and Satoshi" Irie said.

"Akasaka and Kasai, go look for Tomitake. The rest of us will go to Satoshi's room" Amuro told them.

"Understood. Let's go we have no time to waste!" Akasaka replied.

"Satoshi-kun!" Shion shouted as she ran towards a wall that seemed like a dead end. "Satoshi-kun, can you hear me?" She was desperate.

"Let's go help her Irie-san" Amuro told him.

"Yeah" Irie sadly replied.

Irie opened the passage and they went to the underground level.

"Mion and the rest must be busy fighting the Yamainu right now... I hope that they're doing well" Amuro thought.

Shion ran through the hallway to see the room from afar. Separated by a glass, Satoshi was laying in a coma inside the bed. He had straps around his arms and legs and was receiving oxygen from a machine. She noticed the big bear in the background.

"Satoshi-kun!" She muttered in agony as she looked at the state he was in.

"He's in an induced coma so he doesn't do any harm to himself. He shows signs of life quite frequently though, but it's too dangerous to just wake him up"

"Irie-san, the cure... The cure can change that, can't it?" Amuro asked him.

"It can. But Amuro-kun, Satoshi-kun is well like this for the time being. The Yamainu wouldn't-"

"Irie-san, Amuro-kun!" Akasaka shouted from the top of the stairway.

"What happened Akasaka-san?" Asked Amuro.

"Ooishi-san told me that reinforcements are coming to Irie clinic. The police department got hold of that information!"

"We have to leave, now!" Irie replied.

"There is one problem... In the message the Yamainu sent, they said that their mission was to retrieve any information and experiments!" Akasaka completed.

"Then that means..." Amuro muttered.

"No! Satoshi-kun!" Shion screamed as tears ran down her cheeks.

"And the cure. We can't lose such vital information. Neither Satoshi-kun" Amuro said.

"What will we do?" Irie was at his limit. He wasn't able to think of a way out.

"I knew I did well to save this..." Amuro started saying.

"Amuro-kun, you're serious?!" Irie asked.

"It's the only way, I know. I will probably lose to _him_ , but it doesn't matter right now. Even if I do, _he_ 's the only one that could wipe out those reinforcements on his own"

"You're determined to do this, aren't you?"

"Absolutely. So Shion, give this to Satoshi-kun" He gave her the cure.

Irie opened the room, and Shion entered.

~~~~X~~~~

"Nii-Nii!" Satoko shouted desperately.

"Satoko!" Satoshi ran into the classroom to her aid, but she wasn't there... "Satoko, where are you?!"

"Save me Nii-Nii!" She continued shouting, but he couldn't sort where the sound was coming from.

"Damn it!" When he opened his eyes again he was in a pitch black room. "Why do I have to see that over and over... I can't help her forever!"

He looked at his empty surroundings.

"Just... What is this place? It feels... Like I've been here for as long as I can remember..."

He remembered his sin.

"Is this... Is this Hell? Is this my punishment for doing what I did?! I just wanted to save her..." He cried and the tears fell into the void.

Satoshi was trapped in this world, damned to an infinite emptiness, that sometimes would change into a known space where his sister would cry for his help, but she wasn't there. No one was there...

"Satoko... As much as I love you, I can't help but think that you were a burden... I had to protect you, but I'm so weak... I needed someone to care for me as well, but that someone didn't exist did it?"

He looked at the empty space for a longer while until a memory came to him.

"How can I help you Satoshi-kun?" It was a girl's voice.

"Go away, you are annoying..." He replied.

"Oh no... Mion..." He said to himself, but then her voice appeared again.

"That's because I'm not Mion, I'm her twin sister: Shion!"

"No, it wasn't Mion. It was Shion... They are different. While Mion is tough and daring, Shion is delicate and caring"

He remembered her and he smiled.

"She was there for me, when no one else was... She was the person I needed, but I was so cold towards her... Thanks to her I could get the bear for Satoko... She defended me, even against the police..."

He remembered every moment with her.

"Oh Shion... I'm so sorry, but you can't hear me, can you?"

He crumbled on the floor.

"Where... Are... You?"

He looked at the empty space beneath him.

"I know if you were here you'd know what... To... Do..."

He looked at the emptiness in front of him.

"Where are you Shion? I don't even think that I can live through..."

He stood up and looked to the black sky, if that could be called sky...

"I can't take being in this dream... Please, wake me up, I am suffering... Suffering..."

He saw a faint light in the sky, as tiny as a star farther from his dimension.

"How can this not be make believe? Please, wake me up, I am suffering... Set me free..."

The light seemed to grow closer and closer, until it was engulfing his darkness. He jumped to grab it and as he did he heard Shion's voice:

"Satoshi-kun!"

He woke up, and saw that Shion was gently squeezing his hand with both of her hands.

"Sh-Shion? H-How can you? How can this? W-What is happening?"

"Oh, he's awake! Satoshi-kun you're back! You don't have any idea of how much I missed you!" She was crying out of pure joy.

"Welcome back Satoshi-kun. Normally we'd do a checkup on you, but we're running out of time. We have to get out of here, now" Irie told the boy as he finished unstrapping him. He had already gotten him out of the machines.

"I... I don't understand anything"

"Ungh... N-Not now! Damn it!" Amuro felt how he was getting an attack.

"Amuro-kun!" Akasaka got worried.

"I-Irie... Take Satoshi and get the hell out" Amuro ordered him. "NOW!"

"Amuro-kun... H-How, how can I repay you for this?" Shion asked him.

He made his best effort to smile. "Just... Tell Mion that I love her... _Apparition_!" He summoned the sickle.

"What are you doing?!" Shion got worried.

"Stopping myself. You just go on ahead. I don't know... If it's good or bad... But I won't die for doing this" He stabbed himself in the stomach with the sickle. The pain was unbearable, but he _had_ to do it.

"Amuro-kun!" Irie shouted as he grabbed Satoshi.

"Just go!" Amuro shouted as he spat blood. There was blood everywhere near him due to his wound. If he was left alone, it was fatal.

"All right"

They went upstairs. Kasai and Tomitake were waiting.

"Let's go, quick!"

Shion, Satoshi and Kasai got into his car. Ooishi had asked for an armored van so they could defend from the enemy barricades around the roads, so Akasaka, Irie and Tomitake went with him.

"Where to now?" Asked Ooishi from the special vehicle.

"Out of the village. We need to contact the Banken. All phone lines are cut inside Hinamizawa, and the console inside the Institution was destroyed" Tomitake said.

"Kasai-san, please give us some cover while we escape!" Irie shouted at him.

"Understood. Kids, we're going into the woods. While I use the sniper I'm gonna need you to be my eyes Shion, and Satoshi... Well, try to bear with us"

"Leave it to me!" Shion replied. "Let's go Satoshi-kun!" She smiled at him.

"Y-Yeah" Satoshi still couldn't understand anything, but was happy at the fact that he was with Shion.

"Let's go!" Akasaka said.

"All right" Ooishi started the armored van and started going on the way out of the village.

As the two vehicles left, a whole convoy of Yamainu arrived at the Irie Clinic. They entered rapidly and went straight for the underground.

"We need to get the boy, he's the priority!" The one leading ordered referring to Satoshi.

"Yes!"

The group that entered the underground noticed the body that was laying on the floor, in the middle of a pond of blood.

"What the-"

"Isn't he one of those kids?"

"Yeah, I think he was the most troublesome actually"

"Well, that's what you get for messing with us, hahaha!"

"Damn it, they took the boy though" The grunt saw the empty room.

"Fuck. Well, we're gonna catch those brats later anyway! For now, let's go look for Irie's investigation"

One of the Yamainu stepped on the blood lake. As he did, a hand grabbed on to him with superhuman strength.

"Where... Do you think... You're going?" _Voracité_ muttered from the floor.

"W-What the fuck?!" He managed to say, just before his leg got torn off by the demon's strength. "AARRGGHHHH!" The shock of pain left him unconscious.

"Je dévorerai!" He said as he munched the leg viciously.

"M-Monster"

"No way!"

"That's no human..."

The Yamainu had never been so afraid. They witnessed how after devouring the leg from the floor, he stood up with the sickle still incrustated in his stomach.

"Hehe... So this is what was giving me a hard time eating" He muttered as he pulled the weapon out, which made more blood come out of his body.

The men were engulfed by fear. They couldn't move, and they were starting to doubt that what they were seeing was even real.

 _Voracité_ 's hands grew nails like claws. He used his bare hand to rip out the guts of the unconscious guy.

"You are low quality meat... UNFORGIVABLE!" He shouted after eating the guts.

"This is a nightmare..." A grunt literally peed himself.

The evil Amuro slashed the Yamainu with his Scythe and his claws and bathed in blood as the bodies of the Yamainu were ripped to pieces. The screams of agony were as loud as they could get.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! This is so much fun... Are you seeing this _Psychan_? This is true joy! Pure, utter, brutality!"

"Who's there?!" The men upstairs noticed their partner's scream.

"Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill..." He muttered to himself as he crawled up the stairs with an animal speed.

"What's that? AGH!" Clawed to death in the stomach.

"Who in the... DAAGGGHH!" Sliced throat with a sickle.

Another Yamainu tried shooting at him. "You demon, go to Hell!" He shouted as he carved bullet after bullet on Amuro's body, with no success.

"And where do you think I come from? Fufufufufufu... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"S-S-S-S-S...S-SAVE ME! AHHAAA!" Eyes pierced with bullets and fatal brain damage.

Headcrushed.

Bled to death.

Stabbed multiple times.

Shot himself.

Hit with a heavy object.

Drowned in blood.

Eaten to death.

Grenade explosion.

Blew against a wall.

Braindrilled.

Suffocated.

Burned to death.

Hanged.

Beaten to death.

Sliced in two.

Snapped neck.

Skinned alive.

Severed head "Guillotine" style.

Impaled...

...And all around there was a horrible imminent death.

The Irie Clinic became a massacre in a couple minutes. This was the danger posed by the entity known as _Voracité_ , whose ability was to heal his wounds and gain strength feeding on human beings. Different from _Psychan_ , this ability didn't cost Mana and couldn't be turned on or off. It was an ability intrinsic to him.

"Now _Psychan_ , I think it's time to show you what I really had in mind for when I took over... Fufufu, it's amazing that all this time, the only one who could save you from this was that girl... But she's not here now is she? Fufufufufu... Bwahahahahaha!" He madly laughed as he rejoiced in his body. After all, this Tsugaru Amuro was just a carcass for their fragments.

"D-Damn it..." Muttered _Psychan_ from the collective consciousness inside of their body.

~~~~X~~~~

"At 11 O'clock, Kasai!" Shion told him.

"On it" He shot through the sniper.

The Yamainu in the barricade had no chance.

"I'm sorry that our re-encounter is in such conditions Satoshi-kun" Shion apologised.

"What are you saying Shion? None of this is your fault" Satoshi comforted her.

"Not this at least" She replied while thinking: "I was about to do much worse though... But Amuro-kun saved me"

"Those seemed to be the last ones. They should arrive at Okinomiya in no time" Kasai told them.

"This is going well so far. Now I should go help Onee..."

"Yeah" Kasai started putting the sniper back in its case.

They drove to the shrine and Shion exited the car.

"It might be too dangerous for you to come Kasai. You're better off guarding the entrance to this place" Shion told him.

"Are you sure Shion-san?" Kasai asked her back.

"Yeah, I have this stun gun"

"Em... I... I want to go with you!" Satoshi shouted.

"Satoshi-kun... I'm glad that you're worried about me, but you were in a long coma. Your body won't be able to stand for too long..."

"That..." He muttered while thinking. "That may be true... But I want to be the one to save her once!"

"Satoshi-kun... Do you know how to use a gun?" Kasai asked him.

"N-No. I have never held a real one in my hands..." He said dissapointed.

"Wait a second... I might have something a bit more familiar to you in the trunk" He exited the driver's seat and went to the back. He opened the trunk and opened a bag. He got an object and closed the trunk. "Shion-san has told me that you're pretty good at baseball..." He gave him a long iron bat.

"Kasai-san this... Is just perfect" Satoshi thanked him.

"Don't force yourself too much... But protect her in my place"

"Absolutely" He nodded.

"Good luck, you two" Kasai got hold of his sniper again and hid behind some bushes. "I won't let more of those come near you"

"Thanks so much Kasai!" Shion said to him before entering the forest taking Satoshi by the hand. "Let's go" She smiled at him.

"Yeah" Satoshi blushed a little, and then determined himself to protect her.

Upper, in the mountains, Yamainu were falling for Satoko's traps all around the place.

"Well done Satoko, your traps are a complete success!" Mion congratulated her.

"Thanks Mion-san. If it's about traps, you can always count on me!" She pridely replied.

"Once we run out of raps we'll have to fight them ourselves though" Keiichi reminded while swinging his bat.

"No matter. When that happens, Rena will hit them so hard they won't even remember their names" Rena said while rolling her cleaver.

"Let's do this ~mii~" Rika said to raise their spirits.

"Everything is going amazingly well Rika!" Hanyuu told her.

"I knew we could count on him. I wonder if Amuro-kun will be able to join us..."

"Let's hope for it"

Careful what you wish...

~~~~X~~~~

 **Woo-hoo! I knew I'd be motivated when writing this. I'll start writing the next one immediately, but I hope that this can keep you happy for now. This story is far from over, just in case you might think it is..**

 **Evhron out...For now**


	12. The End?

Amuro was walking through the woods, looking for a certain van.

"Where might the Yamainu be right now? I'm getting bored without anyone to kill..." He made a fake sad face and kept walking.

After a while without any luck, _Voracité_ realised what was happening.

"Of course, most of them must be at the mountain right now. Well, there should be at least a pair of grunts guarding Takano..."

He concentrated to stimulate his senses. A smell of live humans guided him through the dense forest, until...

"Bingo" He smiled at the sight of the van he had been looking for, and just like he predicted, there were two grunts in the area guarding it.

"Hello there!" He made a friendly approach just to play with his prey.

"Ah! Who in the Hell? Gah!" Amuro grabbed his weapon and broke it into pieces with his bare hand.

"That's not a very polite answer, is it? You're better off dead" He looked at him with his hollow irises and his vicious grin as the grunt started sweating in fear.

"G-Get away from me! MONSTER!" He tried to run for it, but Amuro threw the sickle at him. The tool's sharp point went through his neck and came out from his mouth.

The other guard noticed that there was trouble and went to his partner's aid.

"Hey, what the hell is happen..." He saw the corpse and instinctively got his communicator out.

"Another toy to play!" Amuro said with joy.

"T-Takano-taichou... ARGH!" Amuro ripped his guts as he called Miyo.

"Hmm? What's wrong? Hey, answer me!" Miyo's voice was heard through the device.

"I'm coming, Takano... Fufufufuahahahahahaha!" Amuro replied.

"W-Who is?!" She managed to say before he destroyed the device.

He walked towards the van and casually opened it.

"Coming in!" He playfully said as he entered the vehicle.

"Who...? No way..." She muttered as she noticed who it was. "You... You should be dead!" She screamed.

"Ho? What does that mean? You mean those flesh puppets should have killed me? You couldn't have possibly known about the plan anyway!" He was actually amazed.

"I... I noticed that there was something weird about you from the very start. I had asked my men to watch for every move, follow every step you made and even then you always seemed to be one step ahead of me! However, I managed to decipher that when Rika disappeared, she would be hiding somewhere, and what better place than the Sonozaki estate? Also, it was Irie who wasn't able to hide his discovery, so I decided to use that against you. I knew that sooner or later, you would go to the Irie Clinic, so I decided to send a whole squad after you and your friends..." She smiled as she revealed her plan. "I knew that if I threatened to take the data on the cure, someone would stay behind... And I knew that _that_ someone would be you! But..." Her expression changed to a panic one. "But even after I sent more than 20 men... You... You survived! _What_ are you?!"

"Fufufu... I'm actually amused. To think that someone would be able to see through my brother's plan..."

"Brother? Is Amuro your twin?! Just like those Sonozaki girls?!" Takano was thinking that her luck was the worst on Earth.

"Not exactly... We _are_ twins indeed, but at the same time _I_ am Tsugaru Amuro"

"Huh? Does that mean that he stole your identity...?" She was forcing herself to find a reasonable answer.

"Yes and no. We are both Tsugaru Amuro, since we both share this body..."

"That means!"

"Well, you _did_ study medicine, right? I guess you might have seen a case like this in some class"

"Personality disorder. I had never seen someone like that with my own eyes..."

"It's a more mundane way to put it, but hey, I don't wanna get technical cause it's a pain in the ass, but long-story-short, there are two souls inside this body. You met my brother _Psychan_ , but now I'm in charge"

"So... Who are you?"

"My true name is _Voracité_ , but just call me Amuro-sama. After all, it's this carcass's name" He looked at his hands in a disgusted way as in despising his mortal state.

"So what did you come here for? If you're gonna kill me, just do it quick... I don't have any chance of getting out alive if you finished all those men off"

"Hahaha, you're really okay with that? As much as I love to kill, I can't help but feel a bit of sympathy for a pretty girl..." He held her chin with his fingers as he said these words. "But to be honest... All I can feel is lust, can't I? Fufufufu..." He grabbed her breast and licked her face.

"Ungh..." She felt disgusted by this, but she was helpless and in no position to attack. She even hoped that if she let him do anything he wanted with her maybe she would get out alive. "I... I can give you more if you like..."

"Oh really? Maybe I'll even let you live if you don't mind giving me a bit more of fun..." He grinned as he squeezed her breast a bit more.

"That... That would be wonderful..." Takano really was a woman who was willing to do anything to save her life and to fulfill her ambitions.

"Okay then, but at least pretend that you enjoy it... If I get bored, I think it would be only fair to take your life"

"Who said I was going to pretend?" She bent over and kissed him first. She thought that his tongue was rash and defying, but he wasn't a bad kisser. The taste of blood was in his mouth, but she somehow liked it.

"You whore..." He grabbed her ass as she stuck her tongue even further.

If she thought about it, she did find Amuro good-looking, but there was something disgusting in his aura. Takano herself had a pretty dark soul, however, she was nowhere near _Voracité_ 's level. She also had a strange feeling about this, since it wasn't long before she was dating Tomitake, who she didn't think she loved, but she liked his company at the very least.

 _Voracité_ pinned her to a table and started undressing. She got her clothes out herself, afraid that he would tear them to pieces.

He was really enjoying her body for his part. Her boobs were a bit bigger than Mion's, and this time, it was he who would experience sexual intercourse. For him this didn't have any more value than just of enjoyment, and oh boy did he enjoy sucking her large breasts and squeezing her juicy ass, as well as tasting her tempting lips.

 _Psychan_ could see everything, and all he could do was watch. "That idiot... He... He was telling the truth when he said that he would desecrate me... This body... This body was only supposed to be shared with Mion! FUCK!" He cried as the world of the collective consciousness shook as if there was an earthquake. He had forgotten his hate for his evil half a while ago, but this event made him doubt that his contempt was truly gone.

After a couple minutes of foreplay, _Voracité_ decided that it was time to get to the next level.

As Miyo moaned, the adrenaline made his heart beat faster and faster. The demon was really enjoying himself, and Takano didn't seem displeased now either. She would occasionally kiss him, and sometimes even bite his lip in a sexy way before sticking her tongue in his mouth again. She was starting to embrace his darkness as well as her own, like never before.

The two kept rejoicing themselves in their world of lust while the Yamainu were being personally beaten by the older club members.

Keiichi hit them with the bat, Rena had her cleaver and Mion used a wooden katana to defend herself.

"Damm, these guys seem to have no end" Keiichi commented.

"Don't give up Kei-chan! All we can do is keep fighting until they are all down or they give up" Mion replied.

The last troops were approaching to make their last stand, but they were the most numerous group and came from all directions. All of the traps had been triggered as well, so there was nothing stopping them from reachin the top of thr hill where the Club members were protecting Rika.

"Onee!" Shion shouted to her sister as she was climbing the last meters to get to the top.

"Shion, you're alright!" She ran to hug her sister until she noticed who was with her.

"Yeah, and I brought someone I found along the way!" She said with the happiest voice anyone ever heard.

"No way..." Mion stopped right there and had her mouth fully opened.

"What happened Mii-chan?" Rena got close to her, intrigued by her sudden reaction. "I-It can't be!"

"What's with you two already? Shion shows up and suddenly you're all in shock-" Keiichi was approaching the girls when he saw an unfamiliar face. "Who- Who's that? He looks kinda like-" He noticed the boy had blonde hair and fuchsia eyes.

Satoko also became curious and got to their point of view. She thought she was witnessing a mirage. Her mind couldn't make sense of what she was seeing and her heart was beating faster than it had ever done before. Then, she filled her lungs with the air of the mountains and let it all out as she shouted: "Nii-Nii!!!!!!" With tears in her eyes as she started running towards her brother.

"Satoko!" Satoshi replied as he threw the bat to the floor and ran to her, crying just like her sister.

"Nii-Nii!" She opened her arms to hug him and jumped. He caught her and gave her a warm hug.

"Satoko, I'm so sorry for being absent all this time..."

"No, it was my fault for being so dependent, but I'm not anymore, so don't leave me Nii-Nii!"

"I would never..."

Shion couldn't help but cry as well as she witnessed how her loved one met his sister once again.

"Where were you Nii-Nii?" Satoko was intrigued.

"Somewhere so dark, I got lost... But Shion found me and brought me here" He looked at the green haired girl with such a sincere expression, that he made her blush.

"Shii-chan did such thing?" Satoko stared at her for a couple seconds.

"Amuro-kun, Akasaka-san and the Manager helped me as well!" Shion replied in a modest way.

"Shii-chan! Thank you so much for bringing Nii-Nii back!" Satoko let go of his brother and unexpectedly hugged her.

"I had never thought just how lovely Satoko is... I always believed that she was just a spoiled brat, but who knows what kind of horrors she went through..." Shion thought as she hugged Satoko for the first time. "It's nothing Satoko. I should've taken care of you, but I forgot that promise... Also, I had to repay your brother for saving me that time..." She gave a look to Satoshi as she remembered how he defended her from the street punks the year before.

"I always wondered why Mion looked so helpless that time... But after you told me that you were a different person everything made sense" Satoshi remembered.

"I can't believe that Satoshi-kun is alright! Where did you find him?" Mion asked her sister.

"The Manager found him with severe symptoms of Hinamizawa syndrome, so he left him in an induced coma in the Irie Clinic. It seems that he had managed to create a cure though, so after we learned that the bad guys were coming to the clinic, Amuro-kun gave me a syringe that allowed me to bring him back. His body is not in optimal condition, but it seems that he's able to fight, at least for a bit. To be blunt, I didn't want him to come, but he insisted so much that I couldn't say no in the end"

"Where's Amuro?" She seemed anxious.

"That... He..." She tried to find words that wouldn't worry her much. "He stayed behind to fight the reinforcements on his own"

"But why? He could've escaped with you!" She became upset regardless of Shion's efforts.

"It seems that the data on the cure was left at the clinic. He didn't want to risk anyone else's life. He said he wouldn't die though, and he said that he loves you..."

"Damn it... Even if he says that, he knows that I will worry anyway! That Amuro..." She made a fist as if holding all her rage inside her hand.

"Also... He... He said that he would probably lose to his other self, Mion... Is that? Is that too bad?" Shion asked insecure.

"No way... That is terrible news! That Demon... That Demon is much worse than Takano! Why did he do such a foolish thing?" She became even more worried.

"I don't know Onee, but he must have thought of something. Amuro-kun is not the careless type" She tried to console her.

"It's our only chance... If that Demon is our enemy, everything we've done so far will come to nothing..."

~~~~X~~~~

"Fufufu... I gotta admit that it was worth letting you live longer. That was much fun" Amuro said as he put his T-shirt back on.

"I can give you anything you want, but don't kill me. Think of all we could do together. I always wished of becoming a Goddess, and by your side, I'll be able to accomplish that" Takano clinged to him like a dog to his master.

" _I_ am the only God this world needs sweetheart, don't get the wrong idea. However, I do enjoy your company. You are an interesting human and pretty beautiful as well. I actually want to give you a little gift, as a plus to sparing your life" He gently caressed her face with his claws.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Your revenge. You see, the Yamainu will fail. The last group is making their last stand right now, but they will be ultimately defeated. It is very likely that Okonogi is going to the place to submit their rendition to those kids..."

"No way! Those pesky brats... They defeated a counter-intelligence unit?!" She couldn't believe what he was saying.

"They haven't yet, but by looking at the time, they will certainly lose in a little while. I advise you that you go there right now. Don't worry, I'll appear to you when you need me the most" He kissed her just to enjoy her lips and tongue a while longer.

"I love you..." Takano blushed as she confessed her feelings to _Voracité_.

"Don't say that, girl. You are just a tool for my enjoyment, fufufufufu..." He looked at her with his empty eyes and his emotionless smile.

"How foolish of me..." She looked a bit down, but she seemed to understand her position, and left the van as she thought: "Do I even deserve love at this point?"

After she left, he sat in a chair to rest for a bit.

"So, what did you think? I got myself a pretty useful slave didn't I? Fufufufu..."

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

"C'mon, it was your own self-control that failed"

"I fell so low trusting in you... Just when I thought I'd believe in you..."

"You wanted me to kill those Yamainu didn't you? It was obvious that you had to pay a price for that..."

" And you... You defiled this body..." _Psychan_ was at his limit.

"I told you _Psychan_. Now the only thing left in my schedule is devouring all that's left of your self, but I'm gonna leave that for later. There are a couple more things I want to show you before erasing your existence"

"You will never become a true God without me. You'll never obtain the fragment of _Apothéose_ if I don't exist!"

"I couldn't care less about such a thing. All I want is to watch this world burn, all while I sit in a throne of bones and skulls with Takano adoring me"

"Your twisted desires prove that you are not the real _Voracité_ either. You are just a hollow Demon created by the syndrome and our own darkness"

"Like it or not, _I_ am Tsugaru Amuro now. You are just a ghost" As he said this, _Psychan_ was encased in a glass prison.

"One day, I'll break through this prison wall"

"Good luck with that. That prison is unbreakable now that you are in that weakened state. Have fun though, fufufufufu... Bwahahahahahahaha!" The Demon disappeared from the collective consciousness.

 _Psychan_ punched the glass with all his might, but he couldn't get out.

"I did this... Because I _know_ that there must be a way out!" He said to himself.

"So you don't think that _you can't win_ is a reality anymore?" The good _Voracité_ smiled at him from the other side of the glass.

"Hello mirror..." He smiled. "So glad to see you my friend, it's been a while"

"Mion seems to have changed your perception of the world, hasn't her?"

"Yeah. I owe it all to her..." He bitterly smiled as he thought about the position he was in. "Hey, can you help me? I can't break out of this prison all alone..."

"Sorry, but I'm as weak as you are. I guess we're just dying souls..."

"I had never been so hopeless on my own... But there must be something you can do. Maybe there is a way we can somehow restore our sanity" He still had hope.

"Who knows? Hey, can you already see your life flashing before your eyes?" His other half was doing a question that seemed out of place.

However, _Psychan_ concentrated for a second. There were still blank spaces in his memory, but he could remember a lot of blood from his previous life. From Higurashi's world, he could see all his sins though. The times he lied to Mion, the people he hurt and the people who died by his hands, even if most of them were killed by _Voracité_.

"Yeah, I can see it more or less" He replied.

"Now that you can see all you have done, it's time to take that step, into the kingdom. All your sins will only make you strong and help you break right through that prison wall"

"I understand" He recalled everything he had been through. Every hardship, every joy. Every tear, every smile. Every time he looked at her...

"Take all of me, those desires that keep burning deep inside. Cast it all away, and help to give me strength to face another day" The good half started giving his essence to _Psychan_.

"I am ready. Help me be, all I can be..." He received the essence and as he did, a red shine with the shape of the Dingir rune appeared in his right eye. He became half a God.

After this, he braced himself and inhaled. A second later, he exhaled and threw a rotating punch at the glass prison. The glass cracked, but seemed to withstand the damage at first. A couple seconds later, however, the cube of glass started filling with cracks, until the whole structure shattered. The glass shards fell to the void and disappeared into nothingness.

"I did it!" He rejoiced.

"I can feel my body breaking... I can feel my body breaking... I'm ready, to let it all go... I can feel my body shaking... Right down to the foundation... The root of all..." The half that gave him the power started disappearing.

"I understand. Don't worry, I'll get down to the heart of it. The root of all evil inside our soul"

"I once thought it better... To be right... But now I have finally... Seen the light... Sometimes you've got to be wrong... And learn the hard way... And just when you're through hanging on... You're saved" He said with a smile as he became some kind of ash and disappeared into the void of the collective consciousness.

"I won't forget you buddy. Now, to find the other _Voracité_ " Amuro said to the air as he remembered his other half.

~~~~X~~~~

"Behind you, Satoshi!" Keiichi told him as a grunt was approaching the blonde.

"Take that!" Satoshi swinged the bat and knocked the guy out. "Thanks... What was your name again?"

"I'm Maebara Keiichi, but you can call me K if you like" He tried to act cool.

"Stop fooling around and concentrate Kei-chan! These guys aren't done yet" Mion made him snap.

"I know, I know..."

"Satoshi-kun, are you all right? You're not exhausted or feeling ill, are you?" Shion asked him.

"I'm alright Shion. Thanks for your concern" He would've felt annoyed by her attitude before, but now he couldn't feel happier of having someone that cared so much about him, so he gave her a smile.

"To your left Shii-chan!" Satoko warned her.

"On it!" Shion electrified the pair of Yamainu that were approaching her. "These guys are hopeless..."

One came from behind her though and grabbed her by the neck.

"Ngh!" She managed to get a dull sound as the guy was choking her.

"Get away from her!" Satoshi jumped and smashed his bat on the grunt's head with a strength he couldn't believe was his own.

"Satoshi-kun, you saved me..." Shion stared at him just like a princess that was rescued by her prince.

"Shion..." They got close to each other, but the battle wasn't over.

"A large group is coming from the side!" Mion indicated.

"Rena will finish them ~Hau!~" She went into _take-it-home_ mode and slashed her way through the enemies. She used the side of the cleaver that didn't have the sharp edge to not inflict fatal wounds though.

"Waahhh!" The men flew through the air without a chance to react.

"Go! Go! Go!" One lead more men into the battlefield.

"Let's go Mion!" Keiichi told her.

"Yeah" She agreed.

Keiichi attacked them with his bat, while Mion used her wooden sword to knock them out.

The men left were now doubting their mission, as it seemed impossible for them to get closer without being defeated by the group of youngsters.

"Stop! Retreat, now!" Okonogi ordered them.

"Y-Yes sir!" The grunts were glad to hear those words, but they tried to hide their inner wishes.

"No! What are you doing Okonogi?!" Takano appeared at the scene.

"What must be done, we were defeated"

"What are you saying? You can't stop fighting until we get Furude Rika, and she's right there! Seize her, Okonogi!"

"Oh, shut up..." Okonogi seemed tired of Takano ordering him around.

"Tsk..." Takano made a sound of disapproval but she didn't say anything else.

"Hello, I am Okonogi of the Yamainu and I wanted to show my appreciation for your leader. May I know your name?" He seemed interested to know who could lead some kids to defeat a counter-intelligence unit in no time.

"I am the club leader, Sonozaki Mion!" Mion took a step further from the rest.

"You have won this fight. We surrender"

"Okonogi?!" Takano couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Tomitake has breached our barricade and exited Hinamizawa. A military unit will come to suppress us in no time"

"Okonogi!" She insisted but he made a sign for her to shut up.

"I'm really impressed. I believe that with proper training you could make it big in the SAS, Delta Force or you name it..." Okonogi praised Mion.

"Hahahahahaha!" She laughed as if she had heard the most hilarious joke ever. "SAS? Delta Force? I couldn't care less about any of that... All I wanna do is to keep being the Club leader of the Hinamizawa branch school! Magician of words... Maebara Keiichi! Ryuugu Rena and her _Take-it-home_ mode! Houjou Satoko, the Trap Master! Sly fox Rika, and our recent additions: Deadbolt, Sonozaki Shion! Baseball Star, Houjou Satoshi! and..." She saved him for last. "...Even though he couldn't be here with us... The mastermind behind this whole plan: God of Death, Tsugaru Amuro!" She decided to use his true title. "With such an awesome bunch, how would we ever get bored?"

"Hehehe... HAHAHAHAHAHA! I see..." Okonogi couldn't help but laugh at the fact that a group of kids had completely defeated them.

"Okonogi! What are you doing? That woman is the enemy leader, bring her down!" Takano ordered him.

"Well, it's a pity... Even though this battle is over, it is the princess's orders..." He pointed a gun at Mion.

An helicopter came flying above the forest and a voice was heard from it:

"Attention members of the Irie Institution. As of today at 1230 hours, the activities of the Institution are suspended. Disarm yourselves and surrender immediately. In case of resistance, we will not hesitate to use force!"

Okonogi had stopped pointing the gun and started walking away.

"No! No! It's not over yet!" Takano was shouting desperately as she ran behind Okonogi.

Militars were starting to fill the area and apprehend the Yamainu.

"Is it over? Did we really do it?" Satoko asked.

"I don't really know. This... had never happened before" Rika confessed.

"Rika-chan!" Akasaka called her attention.

"Akasaka... Akasaka!" She shouted and ran to his arms. "Akasaka! Akasaka! You're alright!" She cried of happiness.

"Yes, it seems that I fulfilled my promise..."

"What happened?" Keiichi asked him.

"It seems that the Banken have frozen the activities of the Yamainu. They have taken control of the Irie Institution as well..."

"I-Is Amuro alright?!" Mion was expecting good news.

"That... Is uncertain" Akasaka replied with a bitter look.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Shion asked.

"The Banken found dead bodies of the Yamainu all over the place, but no trace of Amuro-kun. I heard that the bodies showed signs of suffering horrible deaths as well, and there were a bunch of corpses that had been eaten"

"E-Eaten?!" Keiichi's blue eyes were struck with fear.

"Yeah... It is very gruesome" Akasaka replied as he imagined the state of the bodies.

"No... Amuro..." Mion became terribly worried.

"What is it Mii-chan? Do you have an idea of what happened?" Rena asked her.

"Did Amuro tell you about his personality disorder?" She asked everyone.

"Yeah" Everyone replied except for Satoshi, who was still trying to tune in to the events.

"Did he give you details about his evil half?" Mion asked again.

"Not really" Rika answered.

"The thing is... His other half is not human, or at least that's what he told me. We could assume it is the same as a Demon. Heartless, fearless and evil. He and his half have special magical abilities that only one of them can use. I don't know what kind of special ability he has, but maybe it has something to do with those corpses" Mion finally revealed.

"What do we do? Shall I ask the Banken to look for him?" Akasaka asked.

"No! No... That would just make it worse. He'd probably end up killing them" She knew what would happen.

"But Mii-chan... What happened to our Amuro-kun?" Rena asked her in case she knew something else.

"For what I've come to understand, he must be trapped inside his own body. That was the way the Demon was until he escaped, at least. I can guess that the roles are now inverted. The Demon is in control, while Amuro should be sealed"

"Is there a way to free him?" Satoko inquired.

"I..." She looked at her friends. "I..." She looked at her surroundings trying to find an answer. But...

THERE WAS NO ANSWER

"I don't know!" Her voice broke and her eyes lost their shine. She just couldn't hold it anymore. Tears started falling from her cheeks as she crumbled to the ground.

"Onee!" Shion went straight to comfort her sister. She gave her a big hug and caressed her hair, trying to somehow fix her.

Keiichi felt devastated as well. He had never seen his best friend, Mion, like that before. She always seemed to be calm, or at least she seemed to withstand everything and keep living. This time however, the thought of losing her loved one could more.

The rest of the crew felt really sad as they witnessed their leader in that state. These news didn't make this feel like a victory at all, in fact, it made them feel like all hope was gone.

It seemed that no one could highten their spirits, but there was someone who decided that something had to be done.

"W-Wait Mion!"

Everyone looked at the source of the voice. It was Satoshi.

"I don't understand most of what's happening here... And I'm not sure if what I'm going to say makes any sense... But, Amuro-kun is the one that sacrificed himself for me! I'm indebted to him, and because of that, I'm going to go look for him, even if I have to look everywhere in this mountain!"

"Satoshi-kun..." Mion and Shion were impressed by his sudden resolve.

"While I was in a coma, I felt so lonely... I even thought that I was in Hell for a moment. Amuro-kun... He must be feeling the same, trapped inside his own body. I know that feeling, and I don't want him or anyone to experience such thing!"

"Satoshi-kun is right. If it wasn't for Amuro, maybe we wouldn't be alive now. We have to save him!" Keiichi added.

Shion remembered everything Amuro had done for her. "Amuro-kun saved me from doing terrible things and he saved Satoshi-kun as well. I think that I've never been more in debt with someone, so I'm gonna go look for him too!"

Mion remembered every moment he spent with him. How he comforted her, how he played with her ponytail, how he caressed her face, how he cuddled with her, how he kissed her and how he made love to her. "I don't want to let you go Amuro!" She thought. With this thought in mind, her eyes recovered their shine. "Satoshi-kun is right. We can't leave him on his own. We _must_ help him! And we _will_ save Amuro!" Mion shouted.

"Akasaka, leave this to us. You've done enough already" Rika told him.

"Are you sure you don't want help from me or the police department?" He was worried.

"Remember that he's not the Amuro-kun we know..." Rena added.

"It doesn't matter. We are gonna find a way for Amuro to beat that Demon and return him to us!" Mion said with decision.

"What are we gonna do to keep ourselves safe?" Satoko asked.

"We will look for him as we are. If everyone is together, no one will risk getting attacked alone. We'll go through the different routes of the mountain and search for any traces of him" Mion ordered.

"Alright! It's decided then, let's go!" Keiichi raised their spirits.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

"Good luck, everyone" Akasaka told them.

They started roaming around the thick woods. They didn't scream his name, cause that would give their location to him, and they knew that right now, it wasn't Amuro who controlled that body, or at least not their Amuro.

They came across a couple dead bodies of Yamainu in the way. Three had their throats slashed and one had his guts out and showed signs of cannibalism.

"Satoko, don't look!" Shion covered her eyes as they saw the scenery.

Keiichi felt like puking. "I can't bear to look at it"

"So this is what _Voracité_ wanted to do to those punks that time..." Mion thought as she looked at the corpses.

"~Hauauau!~ This is awful Rika!" Hanyuu could see it as well.

"I know, this is very dangerous" Rika replied.

"Hey, there seem to be bullets on the floor" Satoshi indicated.

In fact, there were three mid-caliber bullets stained with blood on the ground.

"No way... This can only mean..." Keiichi was terrified.

"Just like I predicted. It seems that bullets or any other conventional means will not kill him, or at least not as long as he consumes human flesh..." Mion's hipothesis was right, but she wasn't entirely sure about this.

"What can we do then? I wonder... I wonder..." Rena asked.

"Hanyuu, is there some way you can communicate with Amuro's soul?" Rika asked her without the others listening.

"I believe that's possible, but I would need some time. If you could knock him out, I'd probably be able to, but even then, I don't know if I could restore his control..." Hanyuu sadly replied.

"Damn it" Rika seemed frustrated by that answer.

"I don't really know, but there were a couple times he appeared before. When that happened, I used to call his name as loud as I could and that way Amuro seemed to recover some strength and overcome the Demon" Mion told them.

"I hate to say it Onee, but there's not much we can work with..." Shion told her shaking a little.

"But it's all we have" Satoshi replied and held her hand.

Shion blushed and looked at him. She didn't expect this sudden approach, but she loved how his warm hand strongly held her trembling hand.

~~~~X~~~~

"Okonogi! You can't do this! This research is not done! We haven't proved it!" Miyo was scolding him with the book Doctor Takano had written in her hand.

"Nobody cares about that crap!"

"Huh?!" She didn't expect that reply.

"That's the truth. If what's written there is true or false is irrelevant. All Tokyo cares about is if they can reap political power out of it, nothing more" He bluntly replied.

"No way" She couldn't believe any of what she was hearing.

"Still, a client in Tokyo has yet got another role for you to fulfill..." He gave her his gun.

"What is this...?"

"There is one bullet loaded there, just pull the trigger and everything will be over" He grinned.

"Idiot! How can you think that I could possibly do this?!" She started crying as her knees fell to the ground.

"Oh... That's too bad. After all... Takano Miyo resisted to surrender, and had a quarrell that escalated to a gun fight and I had to kill you out of necessity. That's how the scenario turns up"

"Scenario...? What is that?! Who wrote that?!"

"The person you've been leaning on all this time. Nomura-san from Tokyo, that is"

"I-It can't... It can't be..." She started scratching her neck.

"You're so helpless..." Okonogi aimed for the head.

"This is the way... It ends? With me dead, not able to even able to prove what my grandfather researched for so long..." She sobbed and closed her eyes.

Okonogi shot. After the gun shot was heard, she thoought the blackness she was seeing was now eternal. However, she was able to open her eyes again.

"No way..." Okonogi muttered.

"Damn it. You insects do quite a lot of damage with those tools you invented..." _Voracité_ told Okonogi after he received the gun shot.

"Amuro-sama!" She smiled as she saw him again. "He saved me! Even though I'm nothing but a mere mortal... I... I don't care if I'm a slave, a pet, or a mere tool... I love you Amuro-sama" She thought as her tears turned to tears of joy.

"You threatened to destroy my furniture and even made me spill my divine blood in the process... Your punishment will be... Eaten to death"

"What the-?! AARRGHHH!" Amuro started tearing him apart and eating his flesh. The Yamainu screamed like never before and the sight of guts coming out of his body gave him the feeling of experiencing a nightmare. Amuro finished him by letting his beating heart out of his body and eating it in front of him. Okonogi died a couple seconds after.

"Amuro-sama! You saved me!" She couldn't help but hug him from the floor.

"I told you that I would join you when you needed me the most" He smiled at her genuinely. "Now, stand up. My furniture is still higher than the average human. It shouldn't be crawling on the floor like any other maggot"

"Yes, master, I understand" She couldn't have felt happier to be her slave.

"Are you hurt? I want to make sure that you're in perfect condition" He felt that it would be a shame if an object of his got a scratch or another kind of mark.

"No, master. I don't deserve your concern" She was legitimately adopting the role he had given her.

"Well said. Now, do you want to go for your little gift?"

"If it's not a bother for you..." She remembered what he had promised her and smiled with an evil look.

"It's my pleasure" He kissed her and squeezed her breasts as he did.

"Oh master..."

The rain started, and with it, they started walking towards the Club members. _Voracité_ 's senses were sharper since he had just eaten a human, so their footsteps were heard by him from far away.

After being a couple meters away from them, he decided to stop for a moment.

"Miyo, I'll stay behind for a little bit. Don't shoot or do anything rash. When the time comes, I'll help you with that" He caressed her blonde hair.

"I understand, Amuro-sama"

"Now go" He felt that there was something going on inside of him.

She met with them face to face once again.

"That's Takano!" Mion recognised her.

"What is _she_ doing here?!" Satoko added.

"Oh... You thought that I had been caught? Or maybe that I was dead? Either way, you are all wrong... ahaha... Ahahahaha... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"She's gone crazy!" Keiichi noted.

"How rude... I'm happy, that's all. Happy that I'll be able to get my revenge on all of you" She pointed the gun.

"You lost! There's no reason to go any futher!" Satoshi told her.

"Look who we have here... The little guinea pig of the Irie Institution!" She immediately recognised the boy.

"That..." Her words hurt him.

"Shut up! That's not true, Satoshi-kun is anything but a guinea pig!" Shion got tremendously angry, but Takano pointed the gun at her.

"No, if someone will take a bullet, that will be me" Mion said with decision and took a step further, extending her arms as to protect her friends in the back.

"So you want to die first? Fine by me... Ahahahahahaha!" Takano laughed.

"You miserable..." Rika muttered.

"I _should_ be miserable! After everything you did to me, it will come as a surprise, but someone saved me from that misery..."

~~~~X~~~~

"So you shattered that glass prison..." _Voracité_ said to _Psychan_.

"I won't lie, I couldn't do it on my own..." He remembered the other half of _Voracité_.

"I see. You actually helped me by doing that. Now all I have to do is devour you, and all the powers of _Apothéose_ will be mine!" He noticed the red Dingir rune in his mirror's right eye.

"And who said I would let you do that so easily? I've come this far because I want to defeat you!"

"Is that so? Well, I'm sorry to say that you are in no position of doing that. Even if you are half a God, you are still relinquished to that helpless state. This body is _mine_!"

"I once thought it better... To be right... But now I have finally... Seen the light... Sometimes you've got to be wrong... And learn from mistakes... I live with serenity now... Not self-righteous hate!"

"Shut up! I'll show you how useless everything is. _You can't win Psychan_! That's the only truth in this world!"

He came back to the real world, just as Takano mentioned him, so he decided that it was the perfect time to appear.

"A-Amuro!" Mion smiled.

"Mii-chan no! Remember, he's not your Amuro" Rena told her.

"What are you saying Rena-chan? It's me" He smiled the same way their friend did.

"No, Rena is right! Those hollow eyes are from _Voracité_ , not from Amuro!"

"We are both Amuro, Mion. The difference is that only one of us loves you, fufufufufu..."

"Bastard! Give me back _my_ Amuro! Give him back goddammit!" She shouted with an unprecedented rage.

"To be honest, I would have enjoyed having you as a slave too, Mion... However, it seems that to break your lover's will, I have no choice but to end your life. But wait a second, why am I lamenting myself? After all, I have a perfect replacement! Shion will be my slave then, and it's even better cause she doesn't have that disgusting Demon tattoo..." He grinned as he said these words.

"My Amuro... My Amuro would have never said that..." She started crying and crumbled to the ground.

"Fufufu... Bwahahahahahaha! I just love how easy it is to break humans. Physically or emotionally, it's so fucking easy and funny at the same time!"

"You bastard! How dare you do that to my sister!" Shion shouted at him.

"Damn it, I made my future furniture angry. Well, no matter. Once I devour my little brother, I will have the power of _Apothéose_ : both _Voracité_ and _Psychan_ will be mine! As well as the essence of a complete God!"

"No... I won't allow it" Mion stood up. "I won't allow you to devour him... And I won't allow you to break me, never again!" As she rose, her right eye had the same red Dingir shine _Psychan_ had.

"How can you... A mere mortal! Bear the eye of the Gods!" _Voracité_ was astonished and furious at the same time.

"Huh?" Mion didn't seem to understand. She didn't notice it, but the rest could see it as well.

"Onee, your right eye, it shines with the same mark that's engraved in that stone" Shion told her as she showed her the necklace Amuro had given her.

"Could it be... _Psychan_!" She remembered the spell. "I order you to give control of that body to the real Tsugaru Amuro!" After using the spell, the shine disappeared.

"No!" He muttered. Time passed though, and it seemed that nothing changed. "Huh? I'm still here... Fufu... Fufufufufu! You fool! The real Tsugaru Amuro is formed by _all_ of the fragments! Your order cannot be accomplished and hence I'm still here!"

"No..." She muttered in defeat. "I failed you Amuro..."

"Now Takano, aim there and you won't miss. Pull the trigger whenever you are ready. I'm gonna sit back and relax in the meantime, fufufufu..." He pointed the gun for her and took a bit of distance.

"Thank you Amuro-sama!" She kept pointing it. She didn't plan to shoot right there, she wanted to savor that moment for a while longer. The hopeless look in Mion's eyes only made her happier.

"Now _Psychan_ , enjoy how your loved one loses her life!" As he said these words, he noticed he travelled to the collective consciousness unwillingly. "W-What?!"

"My dear Mion, she thought she failed and blamed herself so much... She didn't realise that she did well enough"

"What do you mean?!" _Voracité_ couldn't comprehend what her order had done.

"It is true that the real Tsugaru Amuro can't appear because there are missing fragments. However, there is one thing we can do to fulfill that order as good as possible, and that is by completing ourselves"

"What do you?"

"Now that you can see all you have done... It's time to take that step into the kingdom... All your sins will help to make you strong... And help you break right through the prison wall" He recalled once again the words of his other half.

"I don't understand..."

" _Voracité_ and _Psychan_ were always supposed to be one after all..."

"I don't understand!"

"So don't worry brother, I'll fulfill your dream"

"My... Dream?" For the first time, the evil Demon seemed to have a glimpse of emotion.

" _We will become Gods and we will perish by obsession_ " These words came out of his mouth, but he knew he had heard them before, somewhere.

"Those words! I know them but I don't know from where! _Psychan..._ " He wasn't angry anymore.

"Keep all of me... The desires... That once burned me deep inside... Help me live today... And help to give me grace... To carry out your way..." _Psychan_ hugged his brother.

"I... Am... Ready" _Voracité_ replied as he hugged his other half. The order Mion gave was absolute. He couldn't resist, so he decided to go along with it. "Help me be... All I can be... I am ready... Help guide me... And keep me free..."

The two entities became a pure essence and started merging with each other, forming the definitive First Fragment: _Apothéose_.

As he went back to the real world, he saw the scenery. Takano was pulling the trigger. There was no time left, and Mion would be fataly wounded in less than a second. Neither _Psychan_ or _Voracité_ would've been able to stop this from happening, but Amuro was neither of them, and both of his eyes shined with the red rune of the Gods: Dingir.

~~~~X~~~~

 **Man, I was hoping so long to write this chapter! (since I started the story) and I must admit, that even though I had the main idea, writing it was crazy. There's just so much happening!**

 **If you felt disturbed by the protagonist corrupting himself and doing things with Takano, well... That's basically the idea! ははは…**

 **Anyway, I don't know if I'll be able to bring the next one so soon, cause I have two weeks before my final exams that are for University admission, so they are VERY important, and I've got to study a lot of Math.**

 **Also, I've left my other stories a bit abandoned recently, so I should write each one another chapter at least, so I'm gonna leave you with this cliffhanger for a while, sorr** **y!**

 **Evhron out for a while... Maybe**


	13. Death

**Before starting, there is a list of things that have to be explained before this Chapter starts: The world of Tsugaru Amuro is in the center of a Multiverse that contains all other fictional works (for example: Higurashi, Overlord, Megaman, etc). Watching over this Multiverse is the _Sentinel_ , an entity that was created to ensure the Worlds' fates. Below the Sentinel, are the _Watchers_ , that will be explained later, but have a similar function.**

 **It's also important to explain that Gods are classified in different types (from major to lower class): _Absolutius, Primum, Titan, Olimpus and Normal (just referred to as Deus)._**

~~~~X~~~~

In the same moment he came to his senses, his memories came back. He knew everything about his previous life, and he remembered that something was bound to happen now that he regained the power of a God.

However, the current situation didn't allow him to think too much about it. Amuro felt like time was stopped. He saw Mion's stoic expression as she stood in front of everyone to receive the bullet.

Takano, on the other hand, had a maniac's face as she pulled the trigger.

"I hate this" He hought. "I'm not used to this state... and I cannot use this body to the fullest for that reason. The only way to stop it, is like that..." He said as he sprinted godspeed towards Mion.

The bullet was flying at the same speed as he was moving. In his previous form, he would've feared not being able to get there in time, but there was no more doubt in his heart.

He grabbed Mion by the shoulders in the last possible moment and gently pushed her out of the way. He didn't have time to calculate the bullet's direction in order to evade it, so he blindly accepted his destiny as the lead object pierced his heart.

No one noticed that he had moved. Everything happened too fast for a common human's eyes. When they heard the sound of the gun firing, everyone just hoped that Takano failed and that Mion would be alright in the end, knowing that this was an unlikely event. However, they were all surprised to see that the body that fell to the ground was not hers, but Amuro's.

"No... No way..." Takano muttered and turned into a state of shock.

"Huh? A-Amuro?! Wha-What did you do?!" Mion snapped as she noticed that she was alright and that her loved one was on the ground.

"I'm sorry Mion... It seems that... I won't be able to keep my promise... Haha..." He was speaking with difficulty.

"But Amuro, I don't understand! You were possessed by that Demon a second ago!" She kneeled and hugged him.

"I managed to convince him... Well, that's not entirely precise... _We_ came to an agreement and are now a complete entity... I'm _Apothéose_ "

"But you're a God, aren't you? Your eyes shine with that rune, you won't die of this, will you? haha... hahahaha... RIGHT?!" Anxiety was getting the best of her.

"I guess both abilities are inside of me now... If I consumed human flesh... I would heal back wouldn't I?"

"Okay! Don't worry! I'll just kill Takano and..." She had a vicious smile as she was willing to kill for him.

"No, Mion. Let me die. I don't want to hurt anyone else. Please, I don't want you to... Stain your precious hands with blood" He said as he thought: "If I die... This world will be safe"

"No! I won't let you perish! Are you mad?!"

"Please Mion... I don't have time... To explain... But... I'm not the Amuro you knew anymore... I'm not _Psychan_ or _Voracité_..."

"But you love me, don't you?!" Her tears crashed around him.

He touched her hair and pulled her against him to kiss her one last time. As everyone saw this, they all started crying after witnessing such a scene.

"I can't deny that... Mion... I love you... So much..." He wanted to behold her beauty one last time.

"I love you too Amuro! And you will survive! Then we will go around the world together!"

He spat blood. "Sorry... My heart..." He couldn't finish the sentence before spitting more blood. He was dying.

"No... No! No! No! Amuro...!" She crumbled as she touched his face.

"Just... Remember..." He made an effort to put his lips on her ear and whisper:

"And so with every beginning..." He took a deep breath. "There... Is always... An end...ing..."

He layed down on the ground and closed his eyes as he smiled and touched Mion's green hair for the last time.

"Amuro?" She shoved him. "Amuro?!" She tried again, a little harder. "No... No... AMURO!" She cried like never before.

"Amuro-kun..." Rena muttered.

"Amuro-k... No... Amuro-senpai!" Keiichi changed the way to address him after considering that he was someone worthy of that respect and much more.

"Amuro-kun..." Shion cried and held Satoko as the two started crying.

"I failed you..." Satoshi said bitterly as he blamed himself for Amuro's death.

"Amuro-kun..." Rika said to herself and for Hanyuu to listen. "My words cannot describe my gratitude for saving us... We will never forget you!" She cried as well.

They all suffered together after witnessing their friend's death. Only Rika had a clearer idea of what Amuro had just done for them, but the rest felt equally sad for losing him.

Rika considered him a hero.

Satoko and Rena thought of him as a dear friend.

Shion and Satoshi considered him their saviour and felt indebted to him.

Keiichi felt that Amuro had been his best male friend and regretted not having talked to him more often.

And Mion... Mion couldn't grasp the idea of living without him. She understood everything he had explained her, but even so, her heart couldn't withstand the idea of not having him around. She felt an unbearable sorrow, as well as a tremendous rage.

"You BITCH!" She grabbed Takano, who was in shock.

Mion shoved her over and over, but the woman didn't seem to respond. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SHOOT!? WHY COULDN'T YOU GIVE UP!? WHY! WHY! WHY?!"

"I... Eh..." Takano couldn't say anything other than incoherent noises.

"FUCK! I WOULD KILL YOU! I... Would... Fucking destroy you if it wasn't for him..." She started crying as she remembered. "He was so good... That he even forgave scum like you..." She didn't know if she was feeling disgusted or sad, but she let go of the woman.

"Mion..." Keiichi came close to her and hugged her.

Everyone else did the same and they all showed her their support.

After a while of crying together though, Mion noticed something strange in Amuro's body.

"What is..." She came closer and saw a sharp piece of metal with the Dingir rune on top of his body. It looked like it was formed by the trail of blood. She noticed what that was.

"...That must be the physical fragment of his Scythe" Rika said her thoughts.

"Is that the source of his powers?" Mion asked her.

"I believe it is. But I don't think the God of Death could revive people though..."

"I know..." Mion replied disappointed, but got an idea. "Hey everyone. Thank you all for your support. I won't lie... I don't think I'll ever get over this... But just for now... Can you all leave me alone for a moment?" She faked a happy face.

"Okay Onee..." Shion replied as she indicated everyone to walk away.

Satoshi grabbed Takano and took her as well to tie her up somewhere else.

"Thank you..."

When everyone was out of her sight, she decided to carry out her plan.

"I'm sorry Amuro" She said as she grabbed the piece of the Scythe and started cutting her wrist.

Blood started flowing through her arm. She put the shard back inside his body and did her best effort for the blood to fall inside his mouth. She was squishing her arm with all her strength with her only thought being the possibility of bringing him back.

Meanwhile, the rest had just tied Takano to a tree so she couldn't escapes and were sitting besides some trees in the mountain. Everything seemed overall normal, but Keiichi felt strange.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna check up on Mion. I feel kinda uneasy leaving her alone after all that happened..."

"But Keiichi..." Rena started but was interrupted.

"No, it's okay. Yell if something happens" Shion had the same feeling.

"Alright"

Mion was starting to lose consciousness as the last drops of blood fell.

"Maybe it was all for nothing. At least if I die we'll be together in the afterlife..." She kissed him in the mouth.

As she did, Amuro's eyes opened again. He realised that he was alive again and that Mion was kissing him. He grabbed her head and gave her a kiss of his own. Something was weird though. The only thing he could taste, was blood.

He let go of her. "Mion? What...?"

"Now I understand the meaning of _You_ _Can't Win_... Sorry, I love you... Amuro..." She fell to the ground after saying those words.

"Mion! What the hell?!" He noticed that their clothes were stained with blood and saw her bleeding wrist. He held her body in the air and tried to awaken her. "No... No no no no no no no no! Mion! You can't do this to me... You can't!" He started crying as he felt that her body became colder.

Keiichi arrived just in time to see that.

"Ah!!! What... What is the meaning of this?!" Keiichi yelled louder than ever before.

"She... She took her own life... To save mine..." Amuro muttered, answering Keiichi.

"No way..." Keiichi replied.

"Why?! Why couldn't you let me die!? Goddammit!"

Everyone came as fast as they could to see what had happened, but no one was expecting things to end that way.

"It can't be!" Shion put her hand in her mouth not to scream.

"That fool" Rika muttered as she noticed how things have turned out. "She remembered what he had told her about his healing ability through human blood and flesh" She thought.

"Why... Mii-chan?" Rena asked with hollow eyes.

As Amuro held her inanimate body, only a phrase appeared in his head.

"YOU CAN'T WIN"

As this repeated over and over inside his mind, he couldn't help but to yell out of pure frustration, anger, sorrow and all these feelings that were rising inside of him.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As he screamed, his emotions were so out of control that his Mana started running wild as well. A heavy storm started raging and a tremor shook their feet. This was the power of a God.

The rest of the people there were afraid and couldn't explain what was happening.

After yelling for 14 seconds straight, he hugged the body of his loved one as the rain poured down on them.

The tremor stopped, which made everyone realise what the cause of such a strange phenomena was. Almost everyone was oblivious as to why Amuro was alive and Mion was dead now, but they didn't seem to question anything that was happening at the moment.

Amuro created a glass casket and carried her corpse towards it while singing:

 _"You fell apart... Before my very eyes..._

 _And now you're gone... Forever..._

 _A broken heart... From broken promises..._

 _And now you're gone... Forever..."_

As he put the corpse inside the casket, he looked at the sad faces of all his friends. They didn't think for one second that he had done anything to Mion and they knew that none of this was his fault as well, but he felt guilty anyway.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I failed to protect you all, and unfortunately, I failed to protect the one I cherished most..."

"What happened?" Satoko sadly asked.

"I don't know for sure, but I think she cut her wrist to give me blood. She knew that blood and flesh could restore my health, and she sacrificed herself for me to live..."

Everyone was silent. They could feel the pain and sadness that was hiding behind his calm words. Seeing Mion dead only added up to that equation. They thought that this couldn't have been sadder.

Amuro made a move with his hand and the rain stopped.

"I know it's sudden, and I know your pain better than anyone else... But I need you all to hear me out and take action. Because the worst part of all... Is that my death would ensure this world's safety... Now that I am alive, I've put you all in danger"

"What do you mean?" Rika asked him.

"Now that I've regained my knowledge, I remember why I had to leave this world in the first place... You see, a God so powerful like I am is considered a threat to the Multiverse we live in. Since I don't belong here, a Watcher will come to erase me"

"A... Watcher...?" Keiichi muttered.

"Right, you don't know what that is. A Watcher is a being created during times of the _Deus_ _Absolutius_ : The God that rules above all" He said, but remembered that there was one entity that did not follow that rule.

"So, it's like a fragment of that absolute God?"

"Not exactly. They were created by the Sentinel, a similar being that was durectly created by that God. I think there are four Watchers in total. That absolute God does not exist anymore though. He was divided into two, an absolute Evil God and an absolute Good one. In my World, there is a war between these two supreme beings, and humans are in the middle to choose who do they fight for"

"What are these beings able to do?" Satoshi asked a bit scared.

"They are monsters in terms of power. No one in their right mind would dare to defy them... But it seems that Tsugaru Amuro was a lunatic..." He smiled as he remembered what his past self had done. "He decided to use a forbidden spell called _Dasein_. That spell saved him from death and divided his self along with the fragments of the Scythe. Those fragments are scattered across Worlds they never should have touched, but that's the current situation. They are safe though, since their existence is not powerful enough for the Watchers to sense, but that's not my case anymore"

"What can we do?" Keiichi asked.

"You just wait here. Once that thing arrives I'll take it somewhere safe for me to fight it. It would be dangerous to do it here, but don't worry, I'll make sure you are unharmed"

"Why are we in danger though?" Rika had that doubt.

"Because of my influence on you, you managed to save this world a lot sooner than how destiny had written. For that reason, the Watcher will possibly devastate this world to recreate it to its original form"

"And all we have achieved so far..."

"Will come to nothing. Well, to be honest with you, without Mion here, a part of me wants to destroy this World. However, even if she's gone, you don't deserve going through all that pain again either. She wouldn't have wanted that..."

Everyone looked to the ground in sadness.

"After I'm done, I promise I'll give you a proper burial, Mion" He put his hand in the casket where she slept.

"Is there really nothing you can do?!" Shion asked him a bit desperate.

"I am a God of Darkness. The power to heal, and of course, to revive belongs to the realm of Light. All I could do is bring her soul back to the realm of the living, but she would be just a ghost, which I believe is worse than death..."

"There is a way though" A new voice unheard by everyone in the place said.

"Who is it?!" Keiichi was a bit hostile in his tone.

"My, how rude... My name is Frederica Bernkastel, also known as _the Witch of Miracles_ " She looked a lot like Rika, but was an adult and wore a long black and white dress.

"Miracles... Can you bring my sister back to life?" Shion asked her.

"Of course, but before doing that, I want to make sure that this world doesn't revert back to its original state. It would be very troublesome for me as well..." The Witch replied.

Everyone's mood changed to one of hope and expectation.

"Bernkastel... I remember that name, but I don't know exactly what you're capable of. You seem to be more skilled with magic than I am, so if you can bring her back, please do. I beg you" Amuro told her seriously.

"Hahaha. A God asking a Witch for help? This becomes more interesting every second"

"What brought you to this World?" Rika asked her.

"Curiosity. I tend to observe this World sometimes. You could call it... A hobby of mine. I had grown tired of it though, because I could predict every outcome. That was, until he arrived..." She looked at Amuro.

"To think that a Witch was observing us without me noticing... Amusing"

"I am also really impressed by you, and I'm eager to see you in action. You may think of this girl's revival as your reward for defeating that thing" She pointed at a multi colored shooting star that was falling towards them.

"It's here..." Amuro said.

The Earth shaked as the being approached them. The sky seemed to be sliced by his aura alone, as the black clouds were cut by sun rays that seemed to cross due to the Watcher's violent arrival.

"Bernkastel, create a protective field or something. I don't want them to take any damage"

"I'm on it, Amuro-sama" She teased him.

"Tsk... Anyways, wish me luck!" He smiled at them as he braced for impact.

"Erase _him_ Amuro-kun!" Satoko said.

"You can do it Amuro-senpai!" Keiichi told him.

"Don't you dare die Amuro-kun" Rika ordered him.

"We believe in you..." Shion expressed her and Satoshi's feelings.

"Do it for Mii-chan!" Rena knew that phrase would give him strength.

"Thank you! We'll show that thing the power of Love and Friendship!"

The shooting star crashed into the ground and left a giant hole.

A humanoid multi-colored being without a face was standing in the middle of the crater.

"I've found you, Thanatos!" He was referring to Amuro. His voice was of an adult man and resonated like it had echo.

"The Watcher I presume... Have you come to erase me?"

"Yes, along with this twisted world. You tainted the perfect formula that had to be followed and that is an unforgivable sin"

"Yeah, whatever. I don't want that to happen, so I guess I have no other choice but to erase _you_ "

"Miserable. I, Alustrium, will make you regret such defiant words"

"Let's see what you can do"

「 _Lex_ 」The Watcher created golden spears and directed them at Amuro. He managed to evade them though and even got closer to his rival.

"I have to touch him to teleport him. If this goes on a little longer, Hinamizawa will be obliterated" He thought. "Lesser Death's Scythe!" He summoned a copy of the original Scythe, just to use it as a melee weapon. It didn't have any special powers, but it was a useful weapon in any case.

"Even if it was the real thing I wouldn't be worried. Any being lower than a _Primum_ _Deus_ means nothing for those of our kind"

"Oh, just you wait... You will beg that you fought with a Primordial God after facing me, or well, maybe not since you won't exist anymore"

"Insolent!" He dematerialized in his spot and rematerialized right in front of Amuro. He was going to hit him, but Amuro was waiting for this chance.

He impulsed himself with the Scythe and leaped over Alustrium. He hit his luminous back with the palm of his hand and said: 「 _Weltseele_ 」

"No!" Alustrium's body started to disassemble.

"Wow, you are really tough. The slow pace at which your body is being transferred to my alternate dimension is proof of this"

"To think that such a low class God could even touch me..."

Alustrium created a giant rainbow blade with a golden handle. They started clashing in the crater and as they did they exchanged a few words.

"You like to babble about your status and all, don't you?" Amuro asked him.

"I'm just giving you an idea of the large difference between us"

"Really? Because if you think about it, _Deus Absolutius_ doesn't even exist anymore. The Multiverse is no longer ruled by him, and thus your status means nothing"

"Blasphemy. As long as reality exists, he exists as well, and as long as he exists, he is the only unquestionable ruler that stands above all: Humans, Demons, Angels, Gods, Watchers... All existence!" As he pronounced these words he seemed to gain strength.

"Oh... But is that so?" Amuro decided to say a truth that would piss him off.

"Huh?"

"Because, I know of a being that stands even higher than any _Deus_ in the whole Multiverse"

"Blasphemy!" He clashed his blade against Amuro's Scythe.

"He's the one and only being who doesn't follow that golden rule of yours" They clashed even more fiercely.

"Don't you dare say his name!"

"After all, he's the one that created _Dasein_. He's the one that decided to defy you all, through a plan that was made eons before your God even existed!"

"Shut up! It's taboo!" Alustrium knew it was true.

"And now I know, that just pronouncing his name brings a terrible headache to your kind... Because you know that he's the _true_ one that stands above all!"

Alustrium's body was almost completely gone by this point.

"Don't! Say it!" His floating hands (because he didn't have arms anymore) swung the blade towards him, with no results.

"The Seventh Fragment: _Evhron_!"

"Damn you for eternity!" Alustrium disappeared completely, but he had only been transported somewhere else.

"Now... It's time for the real fight to start" Amuro created a portal and transported himself into _Weltseele_ , a dimension he ruled.

"Eh! They disappeared!" Keiichi said.

"What's going on?" Rena asked.

"I guess I'll have to do something for us to see the fight" Frederica created a mirror-like screen that showed Amuro's Dimension. This was possible thanks to another mirror that was formed in Weltseele.

The place had orange skies, pieces of crystals and carbon floating around, and between these two elements, two small planets were formed.

Inside was Alustrium, already trying to break through the dimension's border.

"How can _you_ create a dimension that even I have trouble escaping?"

"It's pretty simple really. This place exists with the purpose of imprisoning souls. Any kind of soul, be it demonic, angelic or even godly, can be trapped in this dimension. I wouldn't say it is impossible to escape, but it's pretty hard at least"

"No matter. I will erase you, and then I'll escape this place"

"Good luck, cause now I won't restrain myself anymore...「 _Aphasia_ 」" Amuro created a giant ball of dark purple energy.

"What?" Alustrium was impreesed by the God's power, but decided to clash with the attack to prove his superiority. Wrong choice.

As he touched the ball, he started disintegrating, so he let go.

"What is this? Such a low-level God shouldn't have this much power!" He regenerated his limbs, but was enraged.

"I believe that this is the reason my past self used the spell in the first place. _Dasein_ gave each of us a set of new powers Tsugaru Amuro didn't have! Now I am powerful enough to destroy even a Watcher!" He charged against Alustrium, but he foresaw his movement.

"「 _Oorth Cloud_ 」" A sphere of stelar dust protected him and harmed Amuro. "Playtime's over, I have no choice but to use my special ability"

"I had forgotten about the abilities the Sentinel gave you. I believe Dyson will be a better rival, though"

"Don't you dare say his name so casually. He was the first to be created, and with the sole purpose of keeping the Multiverse in balance and that everything followed a linear destiny"

"Then I guess he'll have to come here and fight me after I finish with you"

"Don't make me laugh, Master Dyson has been dormant for ages and left us in charge of the Multiverse's Destiny. He wouldn't wake up over such a trivial matter"

"I won't leave him a chance then" He hit Alustrium with all his might and threw him in one of the planets. The barrier he had created wasn't unbreakable, but it wasn't easy to break either.

"Fool, the Oorth Cloud will protect me against any of your attacks"

"I'm gonna try something then... 「 _Chaos: Insurrection_ 」" The giant red dragon was summoned.

"No way..." The Watcher stood in awe.

"And I'm not done... 「 _Illusion: Maeva_ 」" The rainbow shooting star started falling.

"No... Even so it won't be enough. Two separate attacks can't break this barrier"

"Separate?" He smirked.

Alustrium was silent.

The shooting star fell in front of the dragon, who devoured it. After that, the red dragon started spitting a raibow beam engulfed by a black aura.

"Way to go Amuro!" His friends cheered from Hinamizawa.

Alustrium used his energy to feed his barrier, but it was futile. The black aura became a black hole and started absorbing the Oorth Cloud.

"What are you?! This power is not the power of a normal God... This magnitude belongs to a _Primum Deus_..."

"It's all thanks to this new power... the true power of the fragment of _Apothéose_ , is becoming a God among Gods..."

"And that's why its very existence is blasphemous!" Alustrium became enraged and shot a beam of Light and Dark.

Amuro was a bit tired due to the excessive amount of Mana he had used to erase the Oorth Cloud. Even for a God, it was too much. He couldn't completely deflect the attack.

Alustrium had used this as a distraction though. He dematerialized and rematerialized behind him and stabbed Amuro with a crystal in the back.

"Argh..." He fell to one of the planet's surface.

"I would kill you on the spot, but after everything you've done, there is a much better punishment for your sins 「 _Crucifix_ 」"

"No!" Everyone screamed back in the Earth.

A golden cross rose from the ground and chained Amuro to it.

"Damn it..." He muttered as he tried to escape, to no avail.

"「 _Pax_ 」" He summoned a golden whip and started hitting him over and over.

"I... Won't... Scream..." Amuro didn't want to give him that pleasure.

"You will defy me until the end, won't you? Or possibly you are numbed by that wound already?" Alustrium healed the stabwound just to keep hitting him.

"Fu...Fu...Fu..." He mocked him.

"Hmm... This is not working, is it?" Alustrium said to himself. "I guess I'll have to do something else to make you suffer"

"What are you...?"

"I think that a certain girl's soul doesn't belong in Heaven does it? Maybe I should throw her into Hell and put a seal preventing her to escape..."

"You wouldn't..."

"No... If he does that, the chances of bringing the girl back to Earth 0... Which means... That I won't be able to use my magic to revive her" Bernkastel said to everyone.

"No... Onee!" Shion cried.

Alustrium summoned his blade once again and prepared to make a special attack.

He made a giant cut that seemed to shatter reality itself.

"Of course, a dimensional cut is enough to escape this place... How foolish of me... Well, it's time I make my leave then"

"No! Leave her out of this!" Amuro shouted.

"Your reaction only makes me want to do it more. Time for your Divine Punishment" Alustrium disappeared and left him alone, crucified in Weltseele.

"NO!!!! FUCK!" He cursed as the Watcher left to trap Mion's soul. "All I wanted was for her to live on... All I wished for was her happiness... And now it's all gone... Because of my weakness"

He remembered how happy she was with him on Earth, and thought how much suffering she'd go through death in contrast with her life.

Alustrium had already chained Mion's Soul and went back to Weltseele just to make Amuro suffer.

"That is..." Satoko muttered.

"No way!" Keiichi yelled.

Everyone could see the picture as well. Mion seemed to have a yellow aura around her and had a golden chain that was controlled by the Watcher. Amuro was crying at her disgraceful sight.

"Mion... I'm so sorry... I was so weak..." He weeped.

"Amuro... Don't blame yourself. No matter what happens... I'll always love you!" Her spirit told him.

"Mion!"

Alustrium left a seal on her and created a Dark portal that was engulfing her into the depths of Hell.

Amuro was silent and had lost all hope.

"Isn't it sad that the just have to pay for the sinners' wrongs?" Alustrium spoke.

Amuro didn't reply anything, he just looked at the spot were she had disappeared with hollow eyes.

"Anyway, I think you still haven't suffered enough for your crimes... So I'll proceed to erase this World"

"Shut up..." Amuro muttered.

"Huh?"

"I ordered you to shut up!"

"Well I..."

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU! I WILL ERASE YOU! YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!" Amuro broke the chains that tied him to the cross and summoned the Lesser Scythe.

"What?!" The Watcher didn't expect that.

Amuro embedded the Scythe in Darkness and started slicing Alustrium. Slicing and dicing the shiny figure seemed to weaken him, but he was nowhere near dead.

"If only I had all the powers of Thanatos!" He thought.

Alustrium reformed and attacked back. Amuro wasn't taking any damage though, as a Dark Aura seemed to protect him from Alustrium's attacks.

"Amuro-kun..." Rena muttered as she saw his enraged eyes.

"Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! DIE!" Amuro kept attacking relentlessly.

The Watcher's pieces seemed to merge and reassemble again after being chopped up, but the God of Death didn't give up.

「 _Trayus_ 」, 「 _Catharsis_ 」, 「 _Celestial_ 」... He kept using more and more Mana, but he didn't care.

Alustrium's body got decimated over and over again, but it didn't seem to die. The barrage of attacks absorbed Bernkastel's magic, so the people on Earth weren't able to see the fight anymore.

"What happened?" Satoshi asked.

"It seems that something interfered with my field of magic and the mirror broke. We can only hope for the best..." Frederica replied.

"Please, Amuro..." Rika prayed.

In Weltseele, the battle was coming to an end.

"It's useless! You can't kill me. You are not complete, Thanatos. You don't have the power to kill a being like me"

"JUST DIE!" He blasted a beam of pure Darkness and obliterated him once again.

This time, Alustrium decided to end it all.

"I'm tired of this! I'll erase you once and for all!" Alustrium charged an attack.

"DIE!" Amuro threw his Scythe and it sliced the being in half, but this didn't stop him.

"Enough you two!" It was Amuro's voice, but it wasn't _Apothéose_.

"That voice... _Evhron_!" _Apothéose_ said.

" _Evhron_?!" Alustrium repeated. "No! I will destroy you two, you don't deserve to exist!"

" _Evhron_ " He used his special ability of the same name. The flow of Time stopped. "*sigh* Too bad that without my fragment awakened, all I can do is stop Time. If I could make it go back, I swear I'd help you brother... Well, you can't hear me like this, can you?"

He walked towards the suspended Alustrium then. "You fulfilled your duty through all these eras... But now it's time for you Watchers to disappear 「 _Morte Ætérna_ 」" He put a Dark seal on Alustrium's head and walked away.

" _Evhron_ " He snapped his fingers and Time moved again.

"No... What the..." Alustrium muttered as his body dissolved into the void of nothingness.

"Goodbye, Alustrium. You learned too late that Death _is_ in fact a _Primum Deus_ " _Evhron_ told him, implying with his tone that he didn't hate the Watchers, but that their time had come to an end.

" _Evhron_ , how could you...?" _Apothéose_ asked him.

"I felt your presence and decided to come. I knew that a Watcher would go after you, as well as that you weren't ready to face them"

"What is the ability of your fragment?"

" _Evhron_ manipulates Time. I haven't been able to awaken the fragment though, so my ability has been reduced to stopping Time only"

"I see..." He replied disappointed.

"Did something happen? By your expression I can tell that someone died"

"It was Mion... And not only that, but Alustrium imprisoned her in Hell!" _Apothéose_ was upset again.

"Damn it. As much as I care for Mion, I don't think I can help you with that..." _Evhron_ replied.

"Why?! You have all the powers of Thanatos right?!"

"But Hell is gigantic. I can't feel her presence, and it wasn't I who killed her, so I'm not connected in any way to her death. Why are you so upset anyway?"

"I... I love her, _Evhron_ "

"I see..." His tone changed to an understanding one. "Maybe there's someone else that's able to help" He knew about Frederica.

"Right! There's a Witch back on Earth. Let's go!" He opened a portal and the two entered.

As they got back into Earth, everyone was expecting to see Amuro back, but they were taking by surprise.

"Yeah! Amuro-senpai is-" Keiichi stopped when he noticed the difference.

"There's... Two of them?!" Shion said.

"Ahahahahaha... I guess I should introduce myself: I'm the 7th Fragment, _Evhron_ " He looked just like _Apothéose_ , but looked a bit older and was a tiny bit taller. His hair was a tad darker and looked wilder as well.

"In theory, there are 6 fragments if you don't count _Apothéose_ as double" _Apothéose_ explained.

"So, you're like, the same person?" Satoko asked, not making any sense of it.

"In a way. Our age is not the same, and neither are our souls though. In the end, each fragment is a different individual, despite our common origin" _Evhron_ clarified.

"Where did you come from?" _Apothéose_ asked him.

"My case is quite special. I was born in ancient Britannia, where I was supposed to awaken the fragment and lived a normal life until my late teens. However, after regaining my memories, I've been reluctant to unlock my true potential before erasing the Watchers and Dyson. I don't want the other fragments to be erased, so I left that World in standby" _Evhron_ replied.

"I see" _Apothéose_ understood, but the others didn't fully get what he was saying.

"Well, now to the important stuff... Bernkastel, is there a way to recover a soul from Hell in these conditions?" _Evhron_ asked her.

"I see what you're thinking. If her Soul was released, I'd be able to bring the girl back to life, but my magical powers are not strong enough to break the seal that Watcher casted upon her" She was a bit disappointed in herself. "However, Amuro could be able to do something with that..."

"I have to enter Hell. I'm sure that if I'm close enough, I'll be able to find her and break the seal. But then again, how will I get close to her in the first place?" Amuro bitterly said.

"Souls tend to be attached to the place they used to live in. If there is an entrance to the Underworld here, her soul should be close by" _Evhron_ helped his other self.

"Is there such a place in Hinamizawa?" Amuro asked the rest of his friends.

"There is a pit near an abandoned quarry... The place has a smell of rotten eggs and a very dark aura around it" Rika remembered.

"Oh, you mean Yagouchi?" Satoko remembered as well.

"I wanted to explore it so badly! But Rika didn't let me..." Keiichi said disappointed.

"And none of us will enter. I will guide Amuro to the quarry, but mortals like us should stay away" Rika said.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna wait for your safe return. After all, I don't think you need my help anymore" _Evhron_ told Amuro.

"Do I have to...?"

"You know how it is, _Apothéose_ "

"I understand"

"Let's go, Amuro" Rika told him.

"Yeah. I don't want her to suffer another second" _Apothéose_ replied.

"You can do it, Amuro-kun!" Rena cheered for him.

"I know you can bring Onee back" Shion added.

"Don't worry, I'll save Mion. I promise" Amuro had never been so sure of a promise. "Meanwhile, you guys take Takano to the Irie Institution. I bet that she has contracted L5 by now"

"Okay" Keiichi and Satoshi replied.

"The rest, just wait here with Bernkastel. We'll be back in a while"

"Alright, good luck" The girls said.

By now, the skies had become clear and a beautiful orange sunset was in sight as Amuro and Rika walked through the woods towards Yagouchi.

"Do you know the stories of the quarry?" Rika asked him.

"I remembered them after you mentioned this place. I wouldn't have got the idea of coming here if it wasn't for you. Thanks a lot, Rika-chan" He smiled at the girl.

"Hanyuu reminded me of it"

"Oh, right! Now I'm able to see her" Amuro remembered.

"Really?" They were both surprised.

"Be careful Amuro-kun. Even being you, Hell is a dangerous place" Hanyuu warned him.

"I would never dare to go to the quarry even" Rika confessed.

"Don't worry Rika-chan. Ogres and Demons are nothing compared to a God. I'm more worried about Mion..." His expression changed to a sad one.

"Mion's spirit is very powerful. I'm sure that she wouldn't allow those evil beings to torture her without a fight" Rika tried to comfort him.

"That's true, at least"

They got to the last spot before entering the quarry.

"We'll wait for you here. I wish you the best of luck Amuro-kun ~nipah!~" Rika greeted him.

"For us this is a point of no return, so I wish you have a good trip as well" Hanyuu told him. "Also, that necklace has high spiritual power. I believe it will be the key to finding the one you love"

"Thanks Hanyuu-chan, I'm ready. I hope I don't take too long"

"Even if it turns dark we'll stay, Amuro-kun" Rika said determined to help him.

"Thanks, see ya!" He gave them his last smile before entering the forbidden area.

He felt a strong pressence of Dark energy. For him, the God of Death, this was actually pleasent and empowering, but for another being, this would certainly be a terrible feeling.

He saw a man wearing construction clothes and approached him.

"Would you be so kind of guiding me to the pit?"

"Go away, you brat!"

Amuro released his Dark aura to show the being who he was.

"Oh, forgive me! I couldn't distinguish you from a mortal. This pressure... Who are you my lord?" The entity bowed before him in shame.

"I am Thanatos, God of Death. I will forgive you as long as you carry out my task"

"Of course. Follow me, Thanatos-sama"

The worker guided him through the quarry. The smell of sulfur increased as they approached the well.

"Here it is. I am a lesser-Demon in charge of bringing damnation to the mortals who approach this place. I have never had such a formidable being in my presence, please excuse me for my rudeness"

"I see. Let's make a deal then. You shall not damn any more mortals. Also, from now on, I want you to serve under the rule of the Sonozaki family. They're... Aquaintances of mine"

"Understood, my lord. I will do anything you desire without question"

"Well, it's time I enter the realm of the cursed and damned then. I thank you for your help"

"I'm not worthy"

Amuro jumped into the pit. As he fell he could see the bottom of it, but when he was supposed to land on it, he passed right through and continued his free fall towards Inferno.

"I am not afraid..." He whispered to himself as he saw the red rocky floor at the end of the fall.

As he fell into the Dark realm, Demons and Ogres started swarming around him. A flying lesser-Demon attempted to attack him, so he decided to use his Godly form.

Amuro summoned his Dark Armor, the lesser-Death's Scythe and he extended his five pairs of pitch black wings.

"Disperse creatures of Inferno!" He ordered them.

"This presence... It's Death!" They recognised him as the incarnation of Death itself.

"Asking for the mortal soul of a girl would be ambiguous" He thought. "Disappear from my sight!"

"Y-Yes my lord!" They complied.

Once he was alone he grabbed the green stone in his necklace and embedded it with Mana.

"Please, tell me where Mion is" He told the stone.

The stone shined with a green light and floated towards her location. Amuro flew and followed it.

Luckily, the first circle of Hell wasn't a place of torment, but more like Purgatory. All he had in his mind was Mion at the moment. He yearned for her safety and just the sight of her would heal his soul.

The rock guided him through the Demon realm for a while, until Amuro saw a suspicious group of Demons.

"What are ya doin' here? Go to the line to be punished!" One said to a soul.

"I don't belong here! Leave me alone!" A girl's voice replied.

"Mion..." Amuro said to himself.

"You're quite cocky for being a sinful brat!" Another Demon replied.

Amuro flew to the center and confirmed that they were bothering his loved one.

"Low scum... BEGONE!" He erased them instantly and descended to grab her.

"Who is...? Amuro?!" She hadn't recognised him due to his looks.

"Let's go home" He kissed her.

"But... That luminous thing sealed my soul here..." She sadly replied.

"Then I'll break that seal. 「 _Incurso_ 」" The seal Alustrium had left in her body dissolved.

"Amuro..." She cried.

"No need of saying thank you, Mion. it was my fault in the first place" He carried her bride-style towards the pit.

"That's not true... I was foolish for not respecting your wish in the first place"

"It doesn't matter anymore" He said to comfort her and flew upwards through the pit to exit Hell.

Mion had the fear that she wouldn't be able to pass through the portal and get out of the Demon realm, but as Amuro held her in his arms, the two went through the portal.

After returning to the surface, Amuro noticed that it was twilight. Rika and Hanyuu were waiting for him in the same spot she had left them.

"I'm back" He happily told them as he landed on the ground.

"I knew you could make it- ...You have wings?" Rika asked amazed.

"Oh, these... Hahaha, yeah, they are part of the God form. Since I have the powers of _Apothéose_ I can do this. I think there's no need for this anymore, though" He went back to his normal state.

"Eh? Who are you?" Mion asked Hanyuu, who could be seen by her because she was a spirit.

"That, Mion, is none other than Oyashiro-sama" Amuro replied.

"No way... She's way too cute!" Mion had another idea in her head of how Oyashiro-sama looked.

"~Hauauau~ T-Thank you" Hanyuu blushed.

"Now, let's go back to Bernkastel" Amuro lead them.

The two spirits walked along Amuro and Rika as the sky grew darker. The rest of their friends wouldn't be immediately happy, since they weren't able to see ghosts and similars.

"Why are you able to touch me when I'm not able to touch you?" Mion asked Amuro on their way back.

"Spirits are rarely able to interact with the living, so I guess it's not rare that you cannot interact with me on your own. On the other hand, I am a God that has to be able to manipulate souls, so it's only natural that I can do that and much more"

"I see" She sadly replied.

"Don't worry. In a while you'll come back to life" He kissed and embraced her.

"I can't wait..."

A couple minutes later, they were back at the mountain where everyone was waiting.

"Amuro-kun! Rika-chan!" Everyone exclaimed. _Evhron_ , Satoshi and Keiichi were back as well.

"We're back, everyone!" Amuro replied with a smile.

"*yawn* I was getting bored here..." Bernkastel told them.

"Don't lie Bernkastel. You were eager for their arrival, just like everyone else" _Evhron_ told her.

"Liar..." She blushed.

"Well, I went to Hell and back and brought Mion's soul back to Earth. I leave the rest to you" _Alothéose_ said to the Witch.

"Alright. Everyone, gather in a circle around the girl" She ordered.

"Yes" Nobody complained.

Bernkastel removed the corpse from the casket. The others held each other's hands as the Witch did her magic.

"Remember the form you once had..." She told Mion's body.

As soon as she did this, a yellow glow seemed to heal all of the body's wounds. At the same time, Mion's spirit closed her eyes and returned to her physical body.

Everyone was looking in disbelief as her body glowed in the middle of the night. In only a day, they had witnessed a tremendous amount of supernatural events, but despite it, everyone was amazed with every new event, and this one in particular was the most important.

As the glow faded out, Mion felt like she was waking up from a long nap, as she slowly opened her eyes and recovered her human sensations.

"I feel, like I had the weirdest of dreams..." She told her friends.

"Mii-chan!" Rena said in relief and went straight to hug her.

"Onee!" Shion did the same, while tears were running down her cheeks.

"Thank god..." Keiichi sighed.

"I'm glad..." Satoshi muttered and cried a bit as well.

"Mion-san is back!" Satoko yelled happily.

After everyone greeted her, _Apothéose_ got near her and hugged her again.

"Welcome back Mion"

"Amuro..." She had never been so happy to have him by her side.

They shared a long kiss, despite being surrounded. Love was stronger than embarassment.

After they finished their kiss however, it was time to accept a bitter truth.

"I hope you're very happy Mion, but I think it's time for me to leave this World" Amuro told her.

Mion's happy expression twisted into despair in the fraction of a second.

~~~~X~~~~

 **"I'm sorry to leave you like this guys, but the plot's value is too high to compromise, and I must admit that I enjoy doing this as well, hahahahaha. See ya next chapter!" _Evhron_.**


	14. New Life

"W-What are you saying, Amuro?!" Mion got upset upon hearing his words.

"*sigh* You saw what happened with that luminous being. _That_ was a Watcher, and there are three others that could be here any moment with the same intentions" _Apothéose_ explained.

"But you stopped the last one, you can do it again, right?"

"It wasn't me... If it wasn't for _Evhron_ , we'd all be dead by now" He replied bitterly.

" _Evuron?_ " Mion repeated with her Japanese accent.

"It's in French, so no wonder you have trouble pronouncing it, hahaha" _Evhron_ joined the conversation.

"Is he... Another fragment?" Mion seemed to catch a glimpse of the situation and couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Exactly, Mion. Nice to meet you" _Evhron_ saluted her and blushed a little since she was still looking at him.

"Oh, sorry. I was just shocked by how similar you are to Amuro, even though you are actually different in some way"

"No worries. Going back to the last topic, what Amuro says about the Watchers is true, they are out of his league for the fact that his powers are still incomplete-"

"But maybe-" She was interrupted.

"Mion... Please don't make it more difficult than it already is. I know how you feel, this is hard for everyone, but it seems that there is no other way..." Amuro said with a hint of sorrow.

"Onee, Amuro-kun is right. All he wants is for us to be safe" Shion told her.

"But will Amuro-senpai be happy with that?" Keiichi asked.

"It doesn't matter if I'm happy or not. All I care for now is that this world and its people are safe" Amuro abswered.

"Tsk, heroes..." Bernkastel thought while smirking.

"Now now, if you kids would let me talk, I'd be glad to inform you that there _is_ a way for Amuro to stay here..." _Evhron_ smiled.

"There is?!" The couple exclaimed, Amuro with a face of amusement and Mion with the happiest expression she ever had.

"It's very simple actually. All I need is your fragment, _Apothéose_ "

"But... it's a part of me, isn't it?" He touched his chest.

"Not really. The fragments are a physical part of the Scythe, but our bodies are completely independent from one another. We can fuse, but if one of us wants to stay an individual, it doesn't matter. All we need for Tsugaru Amuro to come back is one physical body and the complete Death's Scythe"

"Really? Then that means..." Amuro looked at everyone.

"Welcome to Hinamizawa! Your new home..." _Evhron_ greeted him.

"I can't believe it Amuro, you get to stay!" Mion hugged him kissed him on the cheek.

"But _Evhron_ , what will happen to you?" Keiichi asked.

"I will erase the remaining Watchers as well as the Sentinel. Apart from that, I guess I'll be watching over you all until all Fragments are awakened"

"Will you go back to _our_ World?" He meant the original Universe where they came from.

"Who knows... To be honest, I don't think so, but it all depends on _if_ the Fragment I'm thinking of wants to become Tsugaru Amuro"

"Who is that?"

" _Dasein_ , the weakest of us all"

"I see. Will he be alright on his own?"

"I believe so, he is still strong compared to normal humans. Oh, that reminds me, I guess you understand that you will lose all powers of _Apothéose_ , and of course, that includes _Voracité_ and _Psychan_ "

"Obviously. I thought that much was self-explanatory"

"Very well then, let's do this" _Evhron_ put his hand on _Apothéose_ 's chest and chanted a spell.

" _Mon esprit, mourant entre ciel et dunes._

 _Je_ _diverge, j'atteins l'inatteignable_ "

Upon saying these words, the fragment of _Apothéose_ was retrieved by _Evhron_ and stored in an extradimensional case that he summoned. Amuro's eyes lost their red shining Dingir rune as well.

"Well, I guess it's time for an interloper like me to leave this World..." He gave a glare at Bernkastel.

"Humph, what's that? I wasn't planning on staying much longer either..." The Witch replied.

"I was just kidding, you cannot leave yet"

"And why is that?" She seemed surprised.

"I think what _Evuron_ -san means is that we haven't properly thanked you" Rena said with a shameful expression.

"Oh, right!" Keiichi snapped too.

"Bernkastel-sama was so good to bring Mion-san back..." Satoko said.

"...And she didn't ask for anything in return" Satoshi added.

Mion let go of Amuro and walked straight to Frederica. She stood there for a moment, and then she bowed.

"Thank you, for bringing me back to life!" She couldn't believe how weird that sounded.

"Bernkastel, if there's anything you want, I'll do my best to get it for you" Amuro added as well.

"Just your gratitude is enough for now. I do wish to be well received every time I decide to come to this World to visit" She finally decided.

"Of course! Feel free to come whenever you feel like it!" Shion told her with an honest smile.

"You can stay at the Furude house next time..." Rika said with a strange expression.

"I'll be glad to do so"

Then Rika came closer to her and whispered in her ear:

"When that time comes, I'll make sure my chest is as big as Mion's. I won't lose"

"My, I'm looking forward to see that. Even with magic, I haven't been able to fix that issue myself..." The Witch replied. "Until we meet again" She opened a portal and left through it.

"I also should be going, for real this time... But before that, I remembered that there's something I've always wanted to do..." _Evhron_ said as he approached Mion.

He gently put his hands on her shoulders and started talking:

"You know, I'd love to say that I did all this for free, but the truth is that I also want a little gift..."

"And what would that be...?" Mion got a bit nervous and looked at Amuro.

"Hey Amuro, would you mind if your girlfriend gave me a little kiss?" _Evhron_ asked in the most carefree way.

"EH?!" Everyone was in shock.

"W-W-Wait! You... You are not being serious, are you?!" Mion was blushing.

"I..." He stared at her face for a while. Her cute lips, her beautiful eyes and the pure red tone of her face. "I am. I love you, Mion" _Evhron_ confessed.

Mion boiled and seemed to pass out.

"Wait _Evuron_ -san! What's the meaning of this? Do you even know her?!" Keiichi interfered.

"Hahaha, I guess there's a truth I have to tell you all, before going any further..."

"You mean..." Amuro seemed to calm down as he heard those words.

"Yes. _That_ , as well as some things not even _you_ know"

"Now that I think about it, I remember Amuro-kun saying his name in his fight with the Watcher. That enraged him so much..." Satoko pointed out.

"You see, I'm not liked a lot by the highest authorities of the Multiverse, for putting it in a way. That's because, I don't follow the rules that apply to this Multiverse.

I won't go much into detail, but, despite my young looks, I am the most ancient existence of them all.

I perished because of my own obsession at some point, but of course, I designed a plan to return to life after that so-called death. That plan, was based on the creation of _Dasein_ , the Spell that allowed Tsugaru Amuro to fragment its self at the cost of the Death's Scythe.

Tsugaru Amuro is a reincarnation of me, and deep within his Soul, the Fragment of _Evhron_ already existed. All it needed was to restore its complete self.

Of course, there were many other details in that plan, but that's not important.

What's important, is that I was in love with Mion and a couple other girls before this Multiverse was even born.

Actually, thanks to you _Apothéose_ , or well now, Amuro, I discovered that you, my dear Fragments, were also born with that love in your hearts. This will help a lot actually, because now it will be easier to find some of the others.

As I said before, I gotta admit that Mion's not the only girl in my heart. Where I come from, there is another green haired lady I'm interested in, but I'm not sure if my destiny is with her either...

All that said, I would love to kiss her once in my endless existence..." _Evhron_ concluded.

Everyone was speechless at his declarations. Of course, the fact that he was a being superior to the Watchers was already a shock, but what had everyone muted was his bizarre request, along with the most awkward love confession any of them had ever heard.

"I... I don't know how to reply..." Mion was like all the rest.

Amuro was doubtful at first, and how wouldn't he? Even if _Evhron_ was, in a way, himself, it was still a different entity and it was _his_ girlfriend. After overthinking the confusing idea of what the event was, in essence, he decided to leave the choice to Mion:

"If you feel okay with it... Do it. I won't love you any less, and I know that neither will you. I know _Evhron_ doesn't have any bad intentions either" He finally said.

"Amuro..." She knew him very well, and thought that he was an understanding man, but she didn't expect him to be so calm at such a turn of events.

"I think the same. Do it only if you feel comfortable. I won't do anything if you decline" _Evhron_ said with a sincere smile.

Mion looked at him again. He looked like a more mature Amuro, in every sense, but she also felt that he was a completely different person at the same time. She also didn't exactly like the fact that he wasn't only in love with her, but she appreciated his sincerity over that.

She started getting closer to his face, _Evhron_ did the same.

As they did this, everyone was expectant at what would finally happen.

Amuro was sweating bullets, even though he tried to act as calmed as possible.

The rest were biting their nails or chewing their fingers out of nervousness.

Mion was now a centimeter away from his lips, her head thinking "It's only a kiss" trying to convince herself that it wasn't a big deal, while preparing her own lips for the encounter.

Finally, they touched each other, but not like they were expecting. Mion had decided to kiss his cheek only and _Evhron_ seemed happy with that. He knew her too well to have expected anything else, so he was smiling anyway.

"Sorry! I tried to do it but..." She started apologising.

"It's okay, I couldn't ask for more, could I? Hahaha" He petted her head the same way Amuro did.

"Sorry" She hugged him to show that she had affection for him, but that he wasn't _her_ Amuro. "I hope you have luck with the other girl..."

"Ahahahaha, thank you! But it doesn't matter, after all, I just remembered that there's still one thing Amuro can do for me" He approached him.

"Huh? What would that be?" Amuro seemed oblivious.

 _Evhron_ put his hands on Amuro's shoulders and said: 「 _Omni_ 」

As he did, he started seeing everything Amuro had experienced as in a flash. Not only was it in a visual way, but in a sensorial one as well. He could feel in his own flesh all the sensations Amuro had had through his journey and, even though there were negative feelings, the happiness he had managed to grasp was so much more, that by the end of the flash, _Evhron_ was crying of happiness.

"I always wanted to save this world and live here... Now that you managed to do it, please take care of it for me" He smiled at Amuro. "By the way" He whispered. "I saw and felt all the crazy stuff that happened between you and Mion-"

"EH?!" He let out a yelp.

"...But that's not what I'm concerned about.The problem I came across was the things _Voracité_ did with Takano..."

"Oh. Oh... Shit" Amuro remembered and got all stiff.

"Yeah, shit. But don't worry, I can use the Fragment of _Apothéose_ to erase her memory about those things. I'll just replace them with the events of Matsuribayashi-hen"

"Please do" He said, and then decided to say goodbye to him. "Hey, take care, _Evhron_. I wish you the best against the Watchers, and in anything you want to do after that. I may not even grasp the idea of being an existence like yourself, but I believe that all you have to do is do what you love and be happy" He said with a smile and put his hand in _Evron_ 's shoulder.

"That is what I believe as well. Goodbye, Amuro, and don't you ever stop playing music!"

"I'd never do such thing"

"Bye Mion, Amuro is a really lucky guy. He can sometimes be quite foolish, so try to guide him through the right path. Also, keep him away from alcohol" _Evhron_ said to her with the same smile Amuro gave her.

"Sure thing, I'll do my best as a wife and as a woman. Even as a Demon if that's what it takes!" She seemed to cheer up with his words.

"Hahaha. And everyone else, I wish you the best of luck in your lives. Enjoy this World, it's one of my favourites!"

"Sure thing! Good luck _Evuron-_ san!" Keiichi told him.

Everyone else waved their hand in sign of goodbye as _Evhron_ sliced reality to create a wormhole.

"I lied... This is my favourite isn't it?" He smiled as he entered the wormhole.

Once he was gone, everyone was ready to go home and call it a day.

"Is everything really over?" Shion seemed exhausted.

"It looks like it. Even if a Watcher came here, _Evhron_ will take care of it" Amuro said.

"Amuro-kun, what was _Evuro_ _n_ -san's special ability?" Rika asked out of curiosity.

"To stop Time, for now. Once he awakens the fragment he should be able to manipulate it to a great extent, if not completely"

"That's too powerful!" Satoshi exclaimed.

"No wonder he defeated the Watcher..." Keiichi added.

"The other reason he's so powerful is because he has all the powers Tsugaru Amuro had. He is a complete God of Death"

"He is at a completely different level!" Mion exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah, he'll be alright. I just hope he doesn't get lonely..."

"Don't worry Amuro-kun, I'm sure someone nice like him will make friends in no time!" Rena said to comfort him.

"You're right Rena. As long as he's not foolish enough to push people away, he won't be alone" Mion added and looked at Amuro with a grin.

"Yeah, I know I was foolish, but I won't do that again"

"Hey, I don't mean to bother you, but we should head back now. Everyone at the village must be worried" Satoko reminded.

"Yeah, it's late and we're still up here... Let's start going back" Keiichi agreed.

Everyone started walking down the hill to return to the village, where people had heard the noises of the fierce battle that had taken place, but associated it with the storm.

While going down, everyone was relieved that it was finally over. It felt somehow unreal, but this was reality. Rika in particular had a feeling that this was a dream and that she would wake up to a hopeless Hinamizawa once again, but as time passed, she slowly started accepting this new World full of opportunity and expectation.

As they arrived in the shrine, they found Kasai, who was still covering for them, even though the battle had ended long before.

"Kasai!" Shion exclaimed and went straight to hug him.

"Oh, Shion-san!" He didn't expect that.

"The mission was a success Kasai-san, thanks for everything!" Amuro shook his hand.

"Don't mention it. I see that you also did well, kid" Kasai showed his respect for Satoshi.

"It's nothing compared to what she has done for me..." The boy replied and gave a thankful look to Shion who blushed instantly.

A group of villagers seemed to hear their voices and went straight to the source.

"They are here!"

"Thank God..."

"Where were you?!"

It seemed that it was the group of elders of the village that had noticed the youngsters' disappearance.

"Hey, everyone was really worried! How could you disappear for a whole day?" The old man Kimiyoshi was quite upset.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kimiyoshi-ojiisan, but you see... When we heard that Rika had disappeared, we didn't really think about the consequences and decided to look for her in that same instant, and look!" Mion made up a pretty credible excuse.

"~nipah!~" Rika showed them that she was safe and sound.

"Rika-sama!" The old men were relieved.

"I'm so glad that you found her... But, why did you disappear Rika-sama?" Kimiyoshi wanted an explanation.

"Mii?" Rika pretended not to understand to escape his questioning.

"W-Well, you see..." Mion tried to come up with an idea.

"Rika-chan discovered that there were bad people that wanted to abduct her, so she ran off to the mountains and we, knowing her, went to look for her as soon as we knew she was missing" Keiichi told a convincing story.

"I see... It was a reckless choice, I gotta say!" The old man scolded them. "But... I thank you deeply for your help" He finally bowed and showed his gratitude. The other elders followed.

"We just couldn't leave Rika behind!" Satoko said.

"Such a kyuut girl like her missing... Rena couldn't bear it!"

"To go uphill into the unknown and face danger... Even if you brought things to defend yourselves, please don't ever do something like that again!" Kimiyoshi was back at reprimending them, as he noticed their weapons, even though he thought they mere tools.

"We're really sorry Kimiyoshi-ojiisan, we won't do it again" Shion apologised.

"Well... I guess you've had enough for today. Please, hurry to your homes so your families know you are all righ... EH?!" It seemed that the man was getting a heart attack (he even opened his eyes).

"What's wrong Kimiyoshi-ojiisan?!" Mion became worried immediately.

"No way... I-It's... It's... The Houjou boy!"

As Kimiyoshi saud those words the other men became just as upset as him.

"H-He's alive?!"

"No way!"

"What in the world...?"

They all looked nervously at each other. No one had thought of the effect that Satoshi's sudden apparition would have, not even Amuro. However, the blonde boy decided. to take a step further and explain the situation on his own.

"I... I hated this village. I wanted to run away as soon as I could... And once our evil aunt died, I thought Satoko would be fine on her own, so I took that chance and left!" He said it in the most convincing tone. "But the regrets were killing me... So after a year of thought and introspection, I decided to come back..."

"So that year... Who was the one that disappeared?" Kimiyoshi asked to the air in reply.

"I guess that's something we will never know..." Shion said to help her loved one.

"More important than that... Maybe you should go back and tell everyone that Rika-chan is okay. We are all very tired after such a long search, so I guess everyone's going straight home now" Amuro helped.

"Ah, yes, that's right. We'll be leaving now, thank you again for finding her. The village would never be the same if Rika-sama went missing... Or worse" Kimiyoshi concluded.

"Oh, how right you are" Amuro thought.

As the old men left, everyone started walking towards the Furude Residence.

"S-Satoko! I hope you understand that what I said back there... It was just a lie to get away of that situation" Satoshi was worried.

"Don't worry Nii-Nii! I knew you weren't saying the truth. You would never think of doing such a thing, would you?"

"Thank God... Of course not, Satoko" He smiled at her sister. "Now, I wonder where will I sleep this night though..."

"Hey Rika, I hope you don't mind if Nii-Nii stays to sleep tonight"

"~Mii~ Of course not, Satoshi-kun is always welcome" Rika replied with a smile.

"Thanks Rika-chan"

"Well, that's unless somebody else wants to take Satoshi-kun home!" Mion said and gave a glare at her sister who blushed in defeat.

"Mii-chan, Rena wouldn never take Satoshi-kun home after all the time he's missed with Satoko..." Rena replied, thinking Mion's words were directed at her.

"I don't think she meant you, Rena" Amuro said.

"~Hau?~" She acted obliviously, but was teasing them all along. "Rena knows..." She finished with a smile.

"*yawn* All that fighting and magic has me beat... Kasai-san, can you take the twins and I to the Manor? I hope Oryou-san doesn't mind..." Amuro asked him.

"No problem. I can bring one more person actually" Kasai offered.

"I'll pass Kasai-san. My house is in the opposite direction" Keiichi replied.

"I'll tag along with Keiichi-kun!" Rena added.

"So it's just the four of us. Take care, and don't do anything reckless on the way back" Kasai told them seriously.

"Of course not. Don't worry" Keeichi replied with a smile.

"Let's go then. Amuro needs to rest" Mion pressured.

"Already worrying about your darling, Onee?" Shion took her chance to get revenge.

"Sh-Shut up..."

"Fufufu..." Amuro laughed.

"H-Hey! Don't laugh like that, it brings bad memories!" Mion reprimended him.

"Sorry Mion, but I told you, I'm neither _Voracité_ nor _Psychan_ , I'm the two of them combined, so it's inevitable that I laugh like this sometimes"

"Sorry, it's just that I don't like to remember that guy..."

"Don't worry. He was evil because he was empty and alone. I'm not alone anymore..." He put his hand on her head.

"And you'll never be..." Mion kissed him.

"I just can't tease Onee when I see her so happy" Shion thought.

"Until tomorrow!" Satoko said goodbye.

"Yeah, let's meet at the Manor. We could ask for a banquet in Rika-chan's name" Mion said.

"It'd be great ~nipah~" Rika approved.

"I'll gladly help" Shion said.

"And of course I'll lend a hand too. Anything for the food" Amuro added.

"All right! An all you can eat buffet tomorrow at Mion's house!" Keiichi raised his fist in the air.

"It's settled then" Mion smiled. "Let's go Kasai"

"Yes, Mion-san" Kasai opened the door to the backseats and let Amuro and Mion inside. After that, he took his place at the driver's seat at the same time as Shion entered the car by his side.

"Bye bye!" Shion waved her hand to the rest as the car left.

In the backseats, Amuro laid on top of Mion's legs and fell asleep, while she cuddled him during his slumber happily.

"Enjoying that, Onee?" Shion noticed.

"Actually... A lot" She grinned evilly at her. "If you had enough courage, you'd be doing the same to Satoshi-kun right now..."

"You think so...?" She was caught off guard.

"Go for it, Shion!"

Kasai only smiled as he drove to their destination. "I'm glad that they are back to being the twin sisters they used to be" He thought with his hands on the steering wheel.

That night, everyone could sleep delightfully knowing that it was all over.

~~~~X~~~~

"Who's there?!" Takano screamed from her bed. She was trapped and couldn't move her hands or feet.

"Calm down, I'm here to help you" _Evhron_ said in an understanding tone.

"I'm beyond help..."

"That's not true, now there's a cure for Hinamizawa syndrome"

"And you think I care about that? I could never face anyone in the village again. Even now, I can't believe that I was saved in the last moment by Jirou-san, eveb after all I did..."

"So Tomitake saved her from the Banken in this World as well, interesting..." He thought. "I think that if you atone for your sins in the right way, everyone will forgive you after some time. Nobody aside from those kids and the involved afults know that you were behind this, so the rest of the village will continue to see you as the nurse of the Irie Clinic"

"I don't think there's anything I can do to earn their forgiveness. On the other hand, I couldn't fulfill my objective either. I was too ambitious and now I've lost everything" She smiled as tears ran down her face.

"Well, at least you recognise that you were at fault. For that, I'll give you a hand, you earned it, _Psychan_ " He used his power and altered her memories. "See ya" _Evhron_ disappeared.

"H-Huh?"

Suddenly, Tomitake entered the room.

"Did something happpen? I heard you scream earlier" He was actually worried.

"Sorry, I think it was an hallucination" She wasn't sure if what she had seen was real or not.

"I see. Irie-san is working on your vaccin, so try to withstand it a little longer" He was going to leave.

"J-Jirou!"

"What is it?"

"Do you... Do you hate me?"

"Hmm... Hate is a really powerful word. I don't think I hate you at all. Actually, I might sound naïve, but I don't think I dislike you in the slightest. I was just... Sad. Sad that you never shared your true feelings with me. Sad that I didn't make an effort to understand you. I was just disappointed, by everything, not by you specially"

"Would you be willing to know my story?"

"If it's true, I'm all ears" Tomitake sat down.

"I will never lie to you again. I promise"

Jirou doubted her for a moment, but after seeing her face, he decided to take her vow and smiled at her. "Okay then, let's hear it"

~~~~X~~~~

The next day, everyone in the Sonozaki Estate was helping for the banquet's preparations.

"Amuro, could you help to move some tables?" Mion asked him while she was in the kitchen.

"Sure thing"

"Thanks, I love you"

"I love you too"

Amuro went outside and helped the men (most likely Yakuza) to move some heavy wooden tables to the yard where the banquet would take place.

"Thanks a lot Amuro-san"

"You are tougher than you look eh?"

"I guess, haha. Are you guys staying for the meal?"

"Nah. The boss told us to help around here, but after that, we scram. I guess we don't give a friendly aura..."

"Too bad. Well, see you around" Amuro said as he left.

"See ya!" The two men replied.

After a couple more tasks, Amuro decided to have a rest.

I could just lay down here, but it would be boring...Unless" He remembered a certain object. "...I had _that_ with me. There's still an hour or so before any guests arrive, so it should be fine"

He quickly went to his house and took the Shamisen with him.

"It's been a while since I play it" He thought as he put it in its special bag.

He gave a look at the house. It was funny to think that it had only been 3 weeks, but Amuro felt that it was as good as a lifetime.

"Even if I had left... I'd have the same smile" He thought as he remembered all he and his new friends had gone through.

"I will never forget the people of the previous world either. Specially, my dear Mei... And my only brother, Taka... I wish you the best"

He left the house and went back to the Manor. Just like he had estimated, no one had arrived yet, but the preparations were almost complete, so it was a matter of time.

He went to a more quiet room in the manor he had never entered before. Inside there was the same bamboo rug, but instead of a tea kit (which was what he expected) there was a beautiful 17-string Koto.

He couldn't let go of the temptation of playing the long strings to create the most authentic Japanese sound he could think of.

"If only I knew how to play this thing..." He said to himself.

"...I can teach you! I-If you want..." Mion had opened the door without him noticing.

"Oh right, you once told me that your grandma taught you how to play it"

"It's kind of a tradition in the family. I'm not a master or anything, but I think I can play it pretty well"

"Show me" He gave her _that_ smile. That smile she loved so much that she would never deny any request that came from his lips.

"Alright" She gladly accepted. "You are supposed to put these picks in three of your fingers to play it" She told him as she finished putting the white objects on her nails.

"Damn it, I was doing it wrong..."

"Don't worry, as long as you don't damage the Koto, it's alright"

She gently passed her fingers from the higher strings to the lower ones, creating a beautiful harmony before she started actually playing.

"It's been a while, but I think I can do one well enough"

"Don't sweat it, just do your best"

"Mm!" She made a sound of agreement"

As she started playing the melody, Amuro recognised it. It was Sakura, a traditional Japanese song that's quite famous.

Mion was definitely being modest. As she played, not only did she hit the original notes perfectly, but added a couple extra ones on her own as well, and it sounded wonderful. He was done sitting and watching only though.

"You are amazing Mion!"

"Haha, thank you!" She blushed a little but she didn't miss.

"I can't just sit here anymore though... Would you mind if I join you?" He showed her his Shamisen.

"Not at all!"

And so the two played together their own version of Sakura. Sometimes playing a little solo over the other's harmony and other times sticking to the basics, but it was a show worth seeing and listening.

As they played, they looked at each other and felt a connection that they hadn't experienced before. Music is truly wonderful.

When they finished Amuro decided to say:

" _Aishiteru"_

"Amuro..." She looked at him and felt a tremendous happiness to know that they were both alive and that they could finally be together.

"That was awesome!" Satoko shouted.

"Yeah, to think that we would've missed it if se hadn't looked for you..." Shion said.

"~Hauu!~ You two are truly meant to be together" Rena seemed to shine.

Only then did the two notice the fact that everyone had arrived and enjoyed their musical event.

"W-When did you all get here?!" Mion asked upset.

"A couple minutes ago. We looked for you around the manor and heard some music coming from here. I wasn't expecting to find you guys here though!" Keiichi replied.

"So you liked the show" Amuro took it well.

"Of course, you guys kill it! Right Nii-Nii?"

"Yeah, you are very good" Satoshi agreed.

"Well, now that everyone's here, we can go eat!" Amuro was eager for a taste of the banquet.

"Of course, let's go right away!" Mion was in a good mood after all.

For the rest of the day, the club members ate, laughed and played to their heart's content. The Sonozaki Estate had never been lively, and Mion's parents seemed to like the atmosphere, or at least the fact that both their daughters could be seen happier than ever before.

As for the next days, the police closed the case and considered Okonogi to be the principal culprit of the plan to assassinate Rika. The fact that the Yamainu were trying to prove Takano's hypothesis was kept a secret, as well as the truth behind Hinamizawa syndrome.

Takano remained at the Irie Institution for a couple months until she recovered completely and started working as a nurse again. She is dating Tomitake for real this time, and seems to have left her evil intentions in the past. She hasn't built up enough courage to apologise to the Club members, but it's on her mind to do such some day in the near future.

Tokyo decided to forget the whole Hinamizawa incident and relinquished Irie, Takano and Tomitake from the organisation to prevent more trouble.

The whole rest of the year, the Club members continued their activities normally, with a few changes. Satoshi and Shion joined the class to course their year of 2nd High School, so things were even better.

Houjou Teppei went back to Hinamizawa to start trouble, but was confronted by Satoshi and later threatened by the Yakuza to leave the area and never return. Satoshi and Satoko went back to the Houjou residence afterwards.

By the end of the year, Rika felt lonely and decided to carry out a very specific ritual. Furude Hanyuu joined the class on the second semester of the year 1984.

In February, love was as strong as ever. For Valentine's Day, Mion made tons of chocolate for Amuro, possibly due to the fact that he remembered her birthday a while ago.

More importantly though, Shion confessed to Satoshi and gave him the traditional handmade chocolate. They have been a couple ever since. Rena did give Keiichi this gift as well, but she chickened out and said it was a friend's chocolate. Good luck Rena.

This year's Watanagashi was the best to its date. The boys helped with the preparations and Rika practiced her dance with Hanyuu's help, so that part was covered. However, what made it so special was the fact that evedyone was there having a good time along the people they loved. It's true, everyone suffered along the way, but the reward was totally worth it.

After finishing school, Mion and Amuro decided to travel to Europe. They would be away for six months, so everyone was sad that they wouldn't be seeing them in quite a while, but they all knew they'd be alright.

By the time they came back, Mion was no longer oblivious of what the rest of the world looked like and Amuro got to know it as well. They had photos of Italy, Germany, France, Spain, the U.K., Norway, Sweden, Poland, Hungary, Russia, Turkey and a couple other countries of the East.

After coming back, Mion decided to formally take the place of head of the Sonozaki family and Amuro started working as Sonozaki Akira's right hand.

On 1987, Amuro and Mion got married, and the next year, a boy was born.

"...And that boy was you, Nagato" A much more adult Amuro finished telling his son.

He was 9 years old, had Japanese facial features, European eyes, one green and the other purple, and white hair with a green fringe.

"Like, it was a nice story and all, but some parts are really hard to believe. I know that magic exists and all, but _you_ going to Hell? Or fighting a being higher than Gods? Mom getting killed and coming back to life? I'm not sure if I can believe all that"

"Welp, you're free to think what you want. As for me, I gotta sleep, there's work at night..."

"There are troublemakers in the village?"

"Something like that"

"But why do you have to go personally? You're the boss aren't you?" Nagato was confused.

"Sometimes in chess, it's necessary to move the king in order to lead the other pieces to victory, you know?"

"I see. Well, I guess I'm gonna go play with Ryuu for a while"

"Hey, don't forget to invite Mikoto as well. She might be a year younger, but she is your cousin and enjoys playing with you"

"Okay. Please tell Kasan, cause it seems that that meeting with the Ancients is gonna take forever"

"Hahaha, I'll do for sure. Have fun" He played with his son's hair and let him go off.

"See ya!" Nagato went out of the Sonozaki Estate and ran towards the center of the village until he arrived at what his aunt called, the Sonozaki Residence.

He knocked on the door and was welcomed by his uncle.

"Hi Satoshi-ojisan, is Mikoto at home?"

"Nagato-kun, I'm glad to see you. She is in her room. Are you going somewhere?"

"Well, I was planning to go play at Ryuu's house, but my dad said that I invited Mikoto as well"

"I see. I think she'll be glad to tag along. Mikoto!"

A beautiful little girl with long green hair and fuchsia eyes came to the door.

"Nagato-oniisan!" She was happy to see him and even went for a hug.

"Mikoto... Why are you always hugging me around?" He recalled scenes of this since they were toddlers.

"Because I love you, Aniki!" And she held him tighter.

"Ahahahaha. Give Nagato-kun some space, Mikoto" Even Satoshi thought she was overdoing it.

"Okay..." She set him free.

"Hey, let's go to Ryuu's house!" Nagato invited.

"Yeah!"

"Take care and be sure to be back for dinner" Satoshi told her.

"Fine"

"Oh, and say hello from me to Shion-obachan" Nagato was very fond of his aunt since he was little, because she had always been caring and playful with him.

"Of course, I'll tell her when she returns from the clinic"

Now the two had to go to the village's periphery, to the Maebara House 2, since the first one was still occupied by Keiichi's parents. The house was slightly smaller than the original, but it was still a big house for Japanese standards.

"Ryuu!" Nagato called.

Maebara Ryuu opened the door. He was a year younger than Nagato, had orange hair and the same blue eyes as his father.

"Nagato!"

"Hi Ryuu-kun!" Mikoto saluted.

"Oh, hi Mikoto-chan! So... what do you guys want to do?"

"I don't know, but we could just play hide n' seek" Nagato proposed.

"Yay!" Mikoto seemed happy with that idea.

"Alright, I'm gonna start counting..." Ryuu accepted.

And so the kids played with the same enthusiasm that their parents had before them. What future awaited these kids? Would they be able to lead quiet lives? Or was there tragedy awaiting them as well?

"Only Time, will tell"

THE END


	15. FINAL WORDS

This is the end to this story in particular, so I wanted to make a couple things clear.

About _Evhron_ : He is NOT me, as in, the writer. I cannot reveal his past or any other information, since he will have his own Story in another World. I just wanted to let you know that it's not like I entered the story as some Deus Ex-Machina or something.

About the story: Higurashi Unexpect(ed) Savior Arc has finished, however, I could (or could not) write OVA-like chapters in the future. I don't know, like, a more detailed version of Mion and Amuro's journey to Europe, or the Wedding, or a pool episode... Anything really (I'm even willing to take suggestions on that matter) so it's not a completely closed ending.

About future work: Well, I think I might take a little break from Higurashi and the Fragment series, but I decided that this story WILL have an Epilogue, and it is about Nagato. Now, don't think I'm in some way _milking_ this story, because I don't gain anything aside from experience for this.

The thing is, I want to write a more psychological-oriented light novel in the future. Because of that, I want to use this story as an archetype of that, as well as practice for any future work, at the same time that I show you how the lives of everyone have progressed.

I know that I didn't give any information about Satoko, Hanyuu or Rika, but in this next story I will talk about those missing links and a couple others.

I know that a more original story does not attract as much people as a 100% fanfic work, but I'd be really happy if you gave this next story a chance once I start releasing chapters.

I still have to order some things on my mind, widen my knowledge about the Higurashi Universe another bit and craft the new characters that will appear along with their backstories.

All I can tell you for now, is that it's gonna be a story of mystery and blood.

So that's it for now. I thank you all for following this story to the very end and hope that you like this new work when it's released.

My sincere thoughts and gratitude...

 _Evhron_.


End file.
